A UN PASO DE PERDERTE (Terrific) Una novela de Iona Grey
by JillValentineSS
Summary: Candy se casa con la ilusión de formar un hogar. Su ilusión se derrumba. Pero conoce el verdadero amor en tiempos de guerra. Sin embargo su situación no le permite amar libremente. Pasan muchos años para que lo vuelva a ver. Una verdadera historia de un amor que no pudo ser. Novela de Lona Grey con la única intención de entretenimiento. Kyōko Nagita, Yumiko Igarashi.
1. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE

_PRÓLOGO._

_Maine, febrero de 2011_

Cuando más bonita está la casa es por las mañanas. La diseñó para que así fuera, con ventanas amplias, muy amplias, que van del suelo al techo de manera que se vean la arena, el mar y el cielo amplio, muy amplio. Por las mañanas la playa está desierta y limpia, una página en blanco en la que escribir el nuevo día. Y la salida del sol sobre el Atlántico es un milagro diario que se siente honrado de poder contemplar. Nunca olvida lo distinto que podía haber sido todo. En la casa no hay cortinas, nada que tape las vistas. Las paredes son blancas y se tiñen con la luz: del color perla pálido o rosa del interior de una caracola, o del dorado intenso y cálido del sirope de arce. Estos días apenas duerme y casi siempre está despierto cuando el alba se extiende poco a poco por el horizonte. A veces se espabila sobresaltado notando ese roce ya familiar en el hombro.

_Teniente, son las cuatro treinta de la mañana y hoy vuela…_

Se cierra un círculo. El dedo que lo dibuja en el cristal empañado vuelve despacio al comienzo, al punto donde todo empezó. Estos días los recuerdos lo acompañan de forma casi constante, sus colores frescos, sus voces vívidas. Amaneceres de tiempo atrás.

El olor a combustible y a metal recalentado. El zumbido quejumbroso, primitivo, de los motores en la pista de despegue y una marca roja en un mapa.

_Hoy, señores, el objetivo es…_

Ha pasado tanto tiempo… Casi una vida. Es el pasado, pero no da la sensación de haber terminado. La marca se extiende cruzando el océano al otro lado de la ventana hacia el horizonte lejano, hacia Inglaterra.

La carta reposa entre frascos de pastillas y paquetes de agujas estériles en la mesilla, a su lado, su familiar dirección, tan evocadora como un poema. Una canción de amor. Ha esperado mucho tiempo para escribirla.

Durante años ha tratado de resignarse a cómo son las cosas y de olvidar cómo deberían haber sido, pero a medida que los días se acortan y las fuerzas le abandonan, se da cuenta de que es imposible. Las cosas que dejamos atrás son las cosas que importan, como rocas expuestas por la marea menguante.

Así que ha escrito la carta, y ahora aguarda impaciente a que esta emprenda su viaje. Hacia el pasado.


	2. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 1

**_Capítulo 1. _**

**_1 Londres, febrero de 2011_**

Era una zona agradable de Londres. Respetable. Acomodada. Las tiendas que se sucedían en la calle del centro con aspecto de pueblo pequeño estaban cerradas y con las persianas metálicas bajadas y había restaurantes —muchos restaurantes— con escaparates iluminados como grandes pantallas de televisión que dejaban ver a las personas en su interior. Personas demasiado educadas para volverse y mirar boquiabiertas a la chica que corría por la calle.

No corría para hacer deporte vestida de licra, con auriculares y expresión concentrada, sino torpe, desesperadamente, con la minifalda subida hasta las bragas y los pies desnudos pisando los charcos grasientos del suelo. Se había quitado esos zapatos absurdos en cuanto salió del pub, consciente de que no podría correr con ellos puestos.

Tacones de aguja y plataforma, el equivalente del siglo XXI a la bola de hierro y los grilletes. En la esquina vaciló, jadeante. Al otro extremo de la calle había una hilera de tiendas con un callejón a un lado; a su espalda oía un fuerte eco de pisadas.

Echó a correr de nuevo en busca de oscuridad. Había un jardín trasero con cubos de basura. Una luz de seguridad estalló sobre su cabeza iluminando cristales rotos y maleza al otro lado de una puerta alta de madera.

La cruzó haciendo muecas de dolor y gimoteando cuando el suelo bajo sus pies pasó de duro asfalto a tierra húmeda que le terminó de calar las medias ya mojadas. Más adelante vio el destello de una farola. Era un punto como cualquier otro hacia el que dirigirse; apartó ramas y salió a una calle estrecha. Estaba flanqueada a un lado por garajes y traseras de casas, y a otro por una hilera de viviendas adosadas. Se giró con el corazón desbocado. Si la seguía hasta allí no tendría donde esconderse. Nadie lo vería. Las ventanas de las casas resplandecían detrás de cortinas echadas como párpados cerrados. Por un momento contempló la posibilidad de llamar a la puerta de una de las viviendas adosadas y ponerse a merced de sus habitantes, pero pensó en el aspecto que debía de tener, con el vestido pegado al cuerpo y el maquillaje de salir a escena, así que descartó la idea y siguió avanzando a trompicones.

La última casa estaba a oscuras. Cuando se acercó pudo ver que el jardín delantero estaba cubierto de broza y descuidado, con maleza trepando por la descascarillada puerta principal y un bosque de arbustos invadiéndola desde un lateral. Las ventanas estaban desnudas y negras y engulleron su reflejo con sus cristales recubiertos de mugre. Oyó de nuevo el eco de pies corriendo, acercándose. ¿Y si hubiera puesto a los demás también a buscarla? ¿Y si venían en dirección contraria, la rodeaban y la dejaban sin escapatoria?

Durante un instante se quedó paralizada y a continuación la descarga de adrenalina, caliente y afilada como un aguijón, la puso de nuevo en movimiento. Puesto que no tenía adónde ir, se deslizó por el lateral de la última casa, entre la pared y la maraña de follaje. El pánico la impulsaba a avanzar, tropezando con ramas y aspirando un hedor animal y desconocido que le dio arcadas.

Algo salió disparado de un seto a sus pies, tan cerca que un pelaje áspero le rozó brevemente la piel. Reculó y tropezó. Se le torció un tobillo y una punzada de dolor agudo le subió por la pierna. Se sentó en la tierra húmeda y se sujetó con fuerza el tobillo, como si así pudiera obligar al dolor a regresar por donde había venido. Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, pero en ese momento oyó pisadas y un grito furioso y solitario procedente de la parte delantera de la casa. Apretó los dientes y se imaginó a Dodge bajo la luz de la farola, las manos en las caderas mientras se volvía buscándola a un lado y a otro, con esa expresión beligerante tan particular suya —la mandíbula hacia fuera, los ojos entrecerrados— que adoptaba cuando algo no salía como él quería.

Contuvo el aliento y escuchó con atención. Los segundos se alargaron y vibraron de tensión hasta que por fin distinguió el sonido de pisadas alejándose. El aire abandonó a toda prisa sus pulmones y se desplomó hacia delante, exánime de alivio. El dinero le crujió dentro del bolsillo. Cincuenta libras: solo había cogido lo que le correspondía, no lo que se debía al resto de la banda, pero a el jefe no le gustaría.

Él firmaba los contratos y se quedaba con el dinero. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo para tocar los billetes suaves, muy usados, y un ascua diminuta de sensación triunfal brilló en su corazón.

Nunca se había colado antes en una casa. Resultó sorprendentemente fácil. Lo más complicado fue cruzar el seto y abrirse paso por el jardín entre tallos espinosos de zarzas y agujas de ortigas lacerantes con el tobillo que le dolía y escocía.

El cristal de la puerta trasera resultó quebradizo y tan fácil de romper como la corteza de hielo sobre un charco y al otro lado la llave seguía puesta en la cerradura.

La cocina era pequeña y de techo bajo. Olía a moho, como si llevara cerrada mucho tiempo. Se volvió despacio mientras escudriñaba la oscuridad en busca de indicios de actividad. La planta del alféizar se había arrugado hasta quedar reducida a un nudo de hojas secas sobre tierra encogida, pero había un hervidor en la cocina de gas y tazas colgadas de una hilera de ganchos bajo el estante de la pared, como si en cualquier momento el ocupante pudiera entrar a hacerse un té. Sintió un escalofrío y el vello de la nuca se le erizó.

—¿Hola? Habló en voz alta con una seguridad que no sentía. Su voz le resultó extraña; monótona y con un acento del norte casi cómico.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? El silencio la envolvió. En un súbito arranque de inspiración, se palpó el bolsillo de la cazadora y sacó un mechero barato de plástico. El círculo dorado que formaba la llama era pequeño, pero bastó para descubrir paredes de azulejo color crema, un calendario con la fotografía de un castillo encima de las palabras «julio de 2009» y una especie de alacena de estilo antiguo con puertas de cristal en la mitad superior. Avanzó con torpeza y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cuando el dolor le hincó los dientes con más fuerza en la pierna. En la habitación siguiente, el resplandor de la llama diminuta iluminó los contornos de una mesa junto a la ventana y un aparador sobre el que damiselas de porcelana hacían reverencias y piruetas ante un público invisible. Las escaleras arrancaban de un estrecho rellano. Se detuvo al pie de las mismas. Levantó la vista hacia la oscuridad y habló de nuevo, esta vez con amabilidad, como si llamara a un amigo.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? El silencio la saludó y de arriba llegó un soplo muy tenue de un perfume anticuado, como si hubiera removido aire que llevara allí estancado mucho tiempo. Pensó que debía subir a comprobar que no había nadie, pero el dolor del tobillo y la sensación de completa quietud la disuadieron. En la habitación de la entrada dejó extinguirse la llama porque no quería arriesgarse a que alguien viera el resplandor. De la ventana colgaban unas cortinas marchitas que no terminaban de quedar bien cerradas, y la luz de la farola que se filtraba por el hueco entre ellas bastaba para dejar ver un sofá hundido y con la tapicería deforme arrumbado contra una pared; una manta de ganchillo hecha de recuadros de colores que desentonaban entre sí cubría el respaldo.

Miró afuera con cautela, buscando a él jefe, pero el charco de luz que rodeaba la farola seguía quieto e intacto. Se apoyó en una butaca y respiró un poco más tranquila. En aquella casa había vivido una persona mayor, eso era evidente. El televisor era gigantesco y cómicamente anticuado y delante de la chimenea cegada había una estufa eléctrica. Contra la puerta delantera se había acumulado una pila de correo igual que un montón de hojas de otoño arrastradas por el viento. Volvió cojeando a la cocina y abrió el grifo del fregadero dejando que el agua corriera unos instantes por las sonoras cañerías antes de formar un cuenco con las manos y beber.

Se preguntó de quién sería y qué les habría llevado a abandonarla; si se habrían ido a una residencia o habrían muerto. Claro que cuando una persona moría en su casa, alguien iba luego a recogerlo todo.

Al menos eso era lo que había pasado con la abuela. Una semana después del funeral toda la ropa, las fotografías, platos y cacharros de cocina, así como su inmensa colección de cerdos de porcelana y los fragmentos de la infancia hecha añicos de la joven intrusa habían sido empaquetados y repartidos para que el Ayuntamiento pudiera preparar la casa para su nuevo inquilino. Notaba la oscuridad mohosa y húmeda pegada a la piel. Bajo la cazadora de cuero falso, se le puso la piel de gallina. ¿Y si el dueño había muerto y no lo habían encontrado aún? Un instinto masoquista despertado por la oscuridad y el silencio la llevó a imaginar un cadáver en descomposición en una cama del piso de arriba. Ahuyentó el pensamiento con decisión y recuperó el sentido común. En cualquier caso, ¿qué daño podía hacerle un muerto? Un cadáver no te partía el labio, no te quitaba el dinero ni te echaba las manos al cuello y apretaba hasta que veías estrellas bailar a tu alrededor.

De pronto se sintió exhausta; el dolor del tobillo le irradiaba de manera que su cuerpo entero palpitaba de agotamiento. Volvió con paso titubeante a la habitación de la entrada, se desplomó en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en las manos, abrumada por la enormidad de lo ocurrido en la última hora.

Mierda. Se había colado en una casa. Una casa vacía y abandonada, quizá, pero aun así. El allanamiento de morada no era lo mismo que birlar una bolsa de patatas fritas de la tienda de la esquina para evitar que te llamaran muerta de hambre por tener beca de comedor en el instituto.

Aquello era algo completamente distinto. La parte buena era que había escapado. No estaba de regreso al apartamento de Elephant Castle con el jefe. No tendría que soportar la lujuria que le entraba a este después de una velada de cervezas viéndola cantar con las ropas de putilla que la obligaba a vestir. Ni aquella noche ni ninguna otra. Lo primero que haría cuando tuviera el tobillo mejor sería encontrar una tienda de segunda mano y gastarse algo de dinero en ropa decente. Abrigada. Ropa que le cubriera el cuerpo en lugar de exhibirlo como un artículo en el escaparate de una tienda de saldos. Se recostó con un gesto de dolor, apoyó la pierna en el brazo del sofá y se arrellanó en los cojines con aroma a cigarrillo. Se preguntó dónde estaría el jefe en ese momento, si habría renunciado a buscarla y regresado al apartamento confiando en que terminaría por volver.

Lo necesitaba, tal y como le gustaba recordarle; necesitaba sus contactos, sus contratos y su dinero porque, sin él, ¿quién era ella? Nadie. Una don nadie del norte del país con una voz igual a la de mil aspirantes a estrella de la canción. Una voz que nadie oiría de no ser por él. Tiró de la manta de ganchillo que estaba en el respaldo del sofá y se tapó con ella. Pasada la descarga de adrenalina, se sentía torpe y sin fuerzas y descubrió que le importaba un comino dónde estaba el jefe, porque, por primera vez en seis meses, lo que él pensara o quisiera no la afectaba. La casa desconocida se fue sosegando a su alrededor y le contagió su quietud.

Los ruidos de la ciudad allí parecían lejanos y los motores de los coches habían quedado reducidos a un murmullo ahogado, como de olas en una playa lejana. Miró fijamente las sombras y empezó a canturrear en voz baja para ahuyentar el silencio.

La melodía que le vino a la cabeza no era una de las que había cantado a voz en cuello en el escenario del pub horas antes, sino una del pasado, una nana que la abuela solía tararearle cuando era pequeña. La letra se le había medio olvidado, pero la melodía la acarició con dedos balsámicos, familiares, y dejó de sentirse tan sola. Cuando se despertó la luz atravesaba las delgadas cortinas y el trozo de cielo visible por el hueco entre ellas era del color hueso pálido de la mañana. Se dispuso a cambiar de postura y al instante el dolor estalló en su tobillo como si alguien hubiera estado esperando a que se moviera para golpearla con un martillo. Se quedó inmóvil y esperó a que las intensas punzadas cedieran.

Oyó voces al otro lado de la pared; voces en la radio que subían y bajaban de volumen, luego música y pisadas apresuradas. Se sentó y apretó los dientes al apoyar el pie en el suelo. Una vez en el frío cuarto de baño, se sentó en el inodoro y se quitó las medias hechas trizas para examinarse el tobillo. Estaba irreconocible, hinchado y amoratado alrededor de un pie manchado de barro. El cuarto de baño no tenía comodidades modernas tales como una ducha, solo una bañera alta de hierro con manchas de óxido bajo los grifos y un lavabo en una esquina. Sobre este había un armario pequeño con espejo, que abrió con la esperanza de encontrar algo que la ayudara. Los estantes estaban atestados de cajas y frascos que no habrían desentonado en un museo, las etiquetas desvaídas anunciaban medicamentos misteriosos de otra época: leche de magnesia, arcilla blanca, jarabe para la tos. Entre ellos, en el estante inferior, había una barra de labios en un estuche dorado. La cogió y la sostuvo un momento antes de quitarle la tapa y girar la base. Era roja. Un escarlata intenso y vibrante, el color de las amapolas, de los buzones de correos y del glamur de las estrellas de cine de otra época. En la parte superior, el uso había creado una hendidura resultado de adaptarse a los labios de su dueña. Trató de imaginarla, fuera quien fuera, en aquel cuarto de baño con baldosas blancas y negras y las paredes recubiertas de moho; una mujer mayor aplicándose un color tan atrevido para ir de tiendas o pasar una tarde en el bingo, y sintió una punzada de admiración y curiosidad. En el estante superior había una venda amarillenta enrollada, que se llevó, junto con una caja de aspirinas efervescentes, a la cocina. Descolgó una taza, la llenó de agua y echó dos comprimidos.

Mientras esperaba a que se disolvieran miró a su alrededor. En la luz turbia de la mañana el lugar tenía un aspecto desolado, pero había algo conmovedoramente acogedor en la hilera de latas sobre un estante que decían

«TÉ», «ARROZ», «AZÚCAR», en la arañada tabla de cortar apoyada contra la pared y en los guantes de horno chamuscados que colgaban de un gancho junto al fogón. La taza que tenía en la mano era verde, pero un poco brillante, iridiscente, como los frágiles arcoíris que se forman en los charcos aceitosos. La frotó con un dedo. Nunca había visto nada parecido y le gustó. No podía ser más distinta de las tazas baratas y sucias que había en el apartamento de Elephant Castle. Se bebió la aspirina disuelta en dos tragos con sus correspondientes muecas, la garganta cerrándosele en protesta por el sabor entre dulce y salado, y a continuación se llevó la venda a la habitación delantera y empezó a vendarse el tobillo. Cuando estaba en plena tarea oyó a alguien silbar fuera y se detuvo con el corazón desbocado. Las pisadas se acercaron. Dejó caer la venda y se puso en pie, esperando tensa una llamada a la puerta o, peor aún, una llave en la cerradura…

El buzón de la puerta se abrió con un chirrido herrumbroso y remolón. Un sobre solitario color crema aterrizó sobre un montón de correo basura y anuncios de comida a domicilio en colores chillones.

Señora C. Andley

Greenfields Lane, 4 Church End

Londres REINO UNIDO

Estaba escrita en tinta negra. Tinta de estilográfica, no de bolígrafo. La caligrafía era firme y elegante pero claramente temblorosa, como si su dueño estuviera enfermo o llevara prisa. El papel era de color crema, un poco estriado, como el hueso o el marfil. Le dio la vuelta.

Las mayúsculas puntiagudas en tinta negra le llamaronla atención.

PERSONAL y URGENTE. Si fuera necesario y posible, SE RUEGA REMITIR AL DESTINATARIO.

La dejó sobre la repisa de la chimenea, apoyada en un jarrón desportillado que decía «Recuerdo de PONY». En comparación con el mobiliario desgastado, la carta tenía un aspecto limpio, pulcro y caro. Afuera el mundo proseguía con su ajetreo propio de laborable, pero en la pequeña casa el tiempo titubeaba y las horas se alargaban. El hambre y el frío intenso pronto socavaron la euforia inicial de haber logrado escapar del jefe. En un armario de la cocina descubrió un pequeño alijo de provisiones, entre las cuales había un paquete de bollos de higo. Pasaban casi dos años de su fecha de caducidad, pero devoró la mitad y se obligó a reservar el resto para más tarde. No hacía más que pensar en adónde iría cuando dejara la casa, en qué haría a continuación, pero sus pensamientos viajaban en círculos inútiles como un moscardón aturdido dándose golpes una y otra vez contra una ventana cerrada. Se quedó de nuevo dormida, profundamente, y se despertó cuando el día de febrero empezaba a marcharse y las sombras de los rincones de la habitación envolvían las telarañas. El sobre en la repisa de la chimenea parecía haber absorbido toda la luz que quedaba y brillaba pálido como la luna.

La señora Andley debía de ser la mujer que había vivido allí, pero ¿qué tenía que saber que fuera «personal y urgente»? Con cierto esfuerzo se levantó del sofá y recogió la montaña de correo de debajo del buzón.

Se envolvió en la manta y empezó a revisarlo en busca de pistas. Quizá encontrara algo que le dijera adónde había ido aquella misteriosa . Señora Andley. Casi todo era correo basura ofreciendo entrega gratuita de pizzas y ofertas de cristales para ventanas. Se esforzó por no mirar los menús de comida a domicilio, con sus primeros planos de pizzas relucientes y de seductores colores tan grandes como ruedas de bicicleta. Entre ellos encontró un boletín de la iglesia de Todos los Santos con «señorita Price» garabateado en la parte superior y otros catálogos delgados de venta por correo que vendían «prendas de punto clásicas» y camisones térmicos dirigidos también a la señorita N. Price. Ninguna mención a la señora Andley. Tiró el boletín parroquial a la pila de correo basura y estiró la dolorida columna vertebral.

La curiosidad ociosa que la había animado a buscar perdió intensidad cuando no dio como resultado una respuesta instantánea y las fotografías de las pizzas la habían irritado y puesto nerviosa. Dado que se suponía que no debía ni estar allí, no era responsabilidad suya asegurarse de que la carta llegaba a su destino y, además, ya tenía bastantes problemas. Cargar con los de otros era lo último que necesitaba. Y sin embargo… Se levantó, fue hasta la chimenea y cogió la carta. «Personal y urgente», ¿qué querría eso decir? Seguramente nada. Por su abuela sabía que las personas mayores se ponían nerviosas por las cosas más inesperadas. El papel era tan grueso que casi parecía terciopelo. En la creciente oscuridad era difícil distinguir el matasellos, pero se arriesgó a dar un paso hacia la ventana para escudriñar el borroso timbre.

Joder, Estados Unidos. Le dio la vuelta y leyó de nuevo el mensaje de la parte de atrás pasando los dedos por el subrayado donde la tinta se había corrido un poco. Al inclinarlo hacia la luz agonizante vio la hendidura en el papel allí donde la pluma había hecho el trazo, imprimiendo esperanza a la página.

Personal y urgente. Si fuera posible…

Y antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, antes de tener la oportunidad de pensar en todas las razones por las que no debía hacerlo, estaba abriendo el sobre y sacando una única hoja de papel de su interior.

_Casa de la playa Back Creek Road Kennebunk, Maine. 22 de enero de 2011._

_Mi niña querida__:_

_Han pasado más de setenta años y sigo pensando en ti de esa manera. Mi niña querida. En este tiempo han cambiado muchas cosas y el mundo es un lugar distinto de cuando nos conocimos, pero cada vez que pienso en ti vuelvo a tener veintidós años. Estos días me he acordado mucho de ti. No me encontraba demasiado bien y los medicamentos que me han dado los médicos me dejan muy cansado. Algo normal a los noventa años, quizá. Algunos días, nada más despertarme, todavía acostado y medio dormido, los recuerdos me asaltan tan vívidos que casi los confundo con la realidad y me creo que estoy allí, en Inglaterra, con el Escuadrón 382 y contigo. Prometí amarte para siempre en un momento en que no sabía si viviría otra semana._

_Ahora parece que el. «para siempre» toca a su fin._

_Nunca he dejado de amarte. Lo intenté, por mi propia cordura, pero no lo logré ni por asomo y tampoco perdí nunca la esperanza. Los médicos dicen que no me queda mucho tiempo, pero conservo esa esperanza, así como la sensación de que aún no he terminado aquí. No hasta que sepa lo que ha sido de ti. No hasta que te diga que lo que empezamos en aquel momento de locura total, cuando el mundo estaba patas arriba, no se ha terminado para mí y que esos días —aunque duros y aterradores— también fueron los mejores de mi vida._

_No sé dónde estás. No sé si la casa de Greenfields Lane sigue siendo tuya o si esta carta te llegará algún día. Maldita sea, no sé siquiera si sigues con vida, excepto porque tengo la descabellada convicción de que, de no ser así, lo sabría; lo sentiría y estaría preparado para irme yo también. No tengo miedo a la Muerte, la vieja adversaria de mis días de aviador. La derroté entonces, así que no me preocupa dejarla ganar esta vez, pero me rendiría de mucho mejor grado si supiera que sigues viva. Y si esta vez pudiera despedirme de ti como es debido. Supongo que muy pronto nada de esto importará y que nuestra historia formará parte del pasado. Pero aún no he_ _renunciado a la esperanza. Ni a desear poder retroceder hasta el principio y hacerlo todo de nuevo, pero esta vez asegurándome de que no te dejo marchar. Si recibes esta carta, por favor, escribe._

_Con mi amor._

_Terrence. GrandChester._

Oh.

Ohhhh…

Volvió a plegar la carta en dos y la metió deprisa en el sobre. No debería haberla tocado; no lo habría hecho de haber pensado por un instante que podría ser algo tan… serio. Una cuestión de vida o muerte. Personal y urgente.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La carta había sido abierta y no podía sellarse de nuevo. El ruego enviado desde el otro lado del mundo por un hombre agonizante había sido escuchado, aunque fuera por casualidad, por ella y por nadie más. Así que ahora tenía dos opciones: ignorarlo o intentar encontrar a la señora Andley. Fuera quien fuera.

Continuará...


	3. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 2

_CAPÍTULO 2._

_Londres, agosto de 1942._

De una boda en tiempo de guerra nadie esperaba que fuera espléndida, pero el trabajo de las damas de la parroquia era motivo de orgullo para su reverendo. El austero interior de ladrillo de St. Crispin estaba engalanado con dalias, polemonio y crisantemos procedentes de jardines agostados, y cruzando la carretera, en la sacristía, habían dispuesto con esmero alrededor de la tarta de un solo piso un surtido de emparedados de pasta de arenque y jamón en conserva.

King's Oak era una población pequeña del norte de Londres, formada en gran medida por casas adosadas victorianas con diminutos patios traseros y pulcras viviendas pareadas construidas después de la última guerra. Desde luego no era una parroquia rica, pero no se podía decir que no fuera generosa.

Se habían intercambiado cupones y juntado raciones, y el banquete resultante era un homenaje al ingenio de los feligreses de St. Crispin y a la alta estima en que tenían a su vicario. Este presidía la iglesia, no mirándoles, como solía hacer, sino con la cabeza inclinada en una conversación privada con Dios. Había algo vulnerable, pensó Una mujer allí presente desde su asiento de siempre en los bancos de la tercera fila, y también bastante sobrecogedor, en aquella comunión solitaria con el Señor.

El pastor no era un hombre especialmente joven—la diferencia de años entre él y la novia había sido muy comentada en el curso de reuniones de la Unión de Madres y el Comité de Suministros del Hospital—, pero su aire libresco y famélico daba sensación de juventud y despertaba en las damas de la congregación (en los días anteriores al racionamiento, al menos) el impulso de hornearle pudines de riñonada y pasteles de carne con los restos del asado de los domingos.

Todos lo consideraban un solterón irredento y su compromiso con la joven Candice White los había sorprendido mucho. De hecho, mientras la mujer tocaba un estridente acorde en el órgano para anunciar la llegada de la novia, la mujer le vio levantar la cabeza y abrir más los ojos, como si también a él le hubiera pillado desprevenido aquel giro de los acontecimientos.

Su expresión, cuando miró al padrino de pie, a su lado, era casi de pánico, pobre criatura. La novia, en cambio, ay, era una preciosidad. Cuando se volvió para mirarla la mujer notó que le escocían los ojos y el pecho se le henchía bajo su mejor vestido de antes de la guerra. Delgada como un junco, los estrechos hombros muy rectos, la cara pálida bajo la bruma del velo, la pequeña Candy tenía más aire de princesa que de muchacha criada en un hospicio. El vestido era otro esfuerzo colectivo, donado por Una anciana (que lo había llevado en 1919 cuando su amor se recuperó lo bastante del gas mostaza para balbucear un ronco: «Sí quiero») y reformado por el Círculo Femenino de Costura. Sus integrantes habían dejado de hacer vendas durante un mes entero mientras actualizaban el estilo y metían todas las costuras para adaptarlas a la diminuta constitución de Candy, que ahora parecía aún más minúscula con la imponente figura caminando a su lado en representación de un padre.

Pero era Candy quien atraía todas las miradas. Nadie de los allí presentes había soñado jamás que un vestido mohoso de encaje antiguo pudiera transformarse en aquella imagen de pura hermosura.

La mujer se secó una lágrima y se concedió un instante de orgullo maternal. En ausencia de la madre de la joven, decidió que su sentimiento no era exagerado. Se le agrió un poco la expresión cuando sus ojos se posaron en la otra joven caminando detrás de la novia. Llevaba un vestido de satén azul hielo que había resultado despampanante cuando fue dama de honor en el verano del 39. El color casaba bien con su pelo teñido de negro, pero llevaba aquella prenda recatada con actitud de estar secretamente divertida, como si las mangas abullonadas y el pudoroso escote palabra de honor le resultaran en cierta manera ridículos. Incluso haciendo algo tan sencillo como caminar hacia el altar, la joven Nancy amiga de la novia se las arreglaba para parecer ligeramente indecente. Realmente las dos jóvenes eran como la noche y el día, resultaba inexplicable que fueran tan amigas, aunque quizá no tener familia y criarse en uno de esos lugares te hacía aferrarte a lo primero que te ofreciera consuelo. La mujer confió en que, ahora que Candy iba a convertirse en la señora de Andley y esposa de un vicario, dejara atrás aquella amistad tan poco recomendable. La mujer aceleró el tempo de la marcha nupcial a medida que la novia se acercaba al novio que la esperaba. Haces de sol, llenos de motas de polvo como un confeti dorado y celestial, entraban a raudales sobre las cabezas inclinadas.

La mujer abandonó cualquier otro pensamiento y se concentró en disfrutar de los votos matrimoniales.

El nombre de pila del vicario es Charles Andley ; hasta que oyó al vicario pronunciarlo, Candy no lo supo. Resultaba extraño y muy divertido que no hubiera sido capaz de concentrarse en otra cosa mientras repetía los votos y después no guardara recuerdo alguno de haber prometido amar, honrar y obedecer. Supuso que lo habría hecho, porque tenía una alianza de oro reluciente en el dedo—una alianza fina, era todo lo que podían permitirse—y la gente la besaba en la mejilla y daba palmadas al vicario en la espalda y los felicitaban a ambos por ser marido y mujer. Mujer. Esposa. Ya fuera de la iglesia, cogida del brazo de vicario mientras el fotógrafo ajustaba su cámara de fotos, acarició la palabra en su interior y sintió algo expandirse y brillar dentro del pecho, como un ascua incandescente. Ser esposa significaba seguridad, un hogar como es debido lleno de cosas propias, no un estrecho trozo de dormitorio rodeada de los resoplidos y murmullos de otras veinte chicas. Pensó en los regalos de boda expuestos en la mesa del comedor de la vicaría—un juego de té de porcelana con rosas de una tía del vicario, un florero de cristal y una mantelería bordada de las chicas de Woodhill—y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha, coincidiendo con el fogonazo de la cámara fotográfica.

La sacristía estaba preciosa. Los rincones con manchas de humedad estaban disimulados con banderines del Reino Unido acumulados desde el armisticio, que daban al interior verde y monótono una atmósfera festiva.

Una pancarta pintada en una sábana de bordes deshilachados colgaba sobre la mesa del bufé con las palabras «La pareja feliz». Y qué amables habían sido todos. Incluso los padres de novio: llamativamente elegantes y esgrimiendo una sonrisa poco convincente, habían dado un beso al aire al lado de cada una de sus mejillas y declarado estar encantados. No era ningún secreto que habrían preferido que su hijo se casara con una joven del club de tenis, que habría sido la cuarta jugadora en las sesiones vespertinas de bridge y conversado con sus amigas con el acento adecuado, pero Candy les estaba agradecida por disimularlo.

—¡ Qué vestido tan bonito!—exclamó alegre la madre del novio dando un paso atrás para admirar a Candy de arriba abajo—. ¿Te lo has hecho tú? Tiene una hechura de lo más profesional.

—Era de una de las damas de la parroquia. El Círculo de Costura me lo arregló.

—¿ De verdad? Caramba, tendrías que habérmelo dicho. ¡Podría haberte dado el mío! Era un Hartnell, costó una fortuna y ahora está metido en un baúl en el desván. De haber sabido que necesitabas un vestido, lo habría desenterrado. Había sido un amable ofrecimiento, pero, puesto que llegaba tres meses tarde, Candy no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar. Imperturbable, su suegra siguió hablando en tono despreocupado.

—Y el ramo es ideal, también, aunque parece algo sediento.

Candy miró las rosas que se marchitaban en su mano. su suegra tenía razón. Eran rosas de té de las de toda la vida, donadas con gran orgullo del único rosal que tenía en el diminuto trozo de jardín al que se había negado a renunciar para plantar coles y patatas, pero empezaban a desmoronarse. Candy recordó las rosas del jardín, tan rígidas e inmaculadas como ella, y se dio cuenta de que el cumplido tenía tantas espinas como sus tallos.

—No es el único—murmuró el padre del novio mirando con irritación hacia el otro lado de la habitación, donde un hombre repartía alegremente botellas de cerveza negra y limonada en una barra improvisada junto a la ventanilla de la cocina. El padre del novio se las había arreglado para conseguir una caja de champán, pero esta seguía debajo de la mesa de caballete.

A las gentes de King's Oak no les iban demasiado esas cosas tan elegantes —un hombre rotundo en todos los sentidos—no estaba preparado para la proeza de ingeniería requerida para descorchar una botella. Candy dio un sorbo de limonada consciente de los peligros que acechaban como minas en el fondo del Atlántico bajo la superficie de la conversación. «No es por ti, es por mí», le había dicho su recién adquirido esposo con brusquedad mirando por la ventanilla del tren de vuelta a casa después de su única visita a Dorking. Nunca le habían comprendido, explicó. Su vocación los desconcertaba y los irritaba que no hubiera seguido el camino que le habían preparado como empleado en la oficina contable. Candy había percibido un hondo dolor y había sufrido por él. Las relaciones familiares eran para ella un misterio, pero una vez estuvieran casados formarían su propia familia y su esposo, en el centro de la misma, sanaría sus heridas gracias a la comprensión de Candy y a las enormes reservas de amor que esta almacenaba en su interior esperando destinatario.

—¿ Dónde estái el novio?—preguntó la madre con tono irritado, como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento—. Casi no he hablado con él. Pues ya somos dos, pensó Candy siguiendo la mirada de su suegra, que recorría la sacristía. Para entonces estaba bastante llena, con miembros de la parroquia de St. Crispin que no se habían molestado en ir a la ceremonia y llegaban ahora para comer gratis. Candy casi no conocía a ninguno, pero sintió una punzada de afecto y de alivio al ver a su amiga Nancy, fumando un cigarrillo con aquel vestido de satén azul que no le iba nada, igual que una aspirante a actriz fotografiada en el Picture Post descansando entre bastidores antes de rodar una escena. No había rastro de El novio allí dentro, pero un movimiento en el jardín captó su atención.

—Está fuera, hablando con su amigo Peter que era el padrino de boda de el novio. Un amigo de sus días en la escuela de teología y que ahora era vicario en una pequeña parroquia de Dorset. Era la primera vez que Candy le veía, aunque su esposo hablaba mucho de él. Por el tono de sus comentarios, Candy había esperado a alguien más carismático que aquel joven delgado y de actitud cínica, con tez cetrina y ojos de lechuza detrás de unos anteojos.

—Pues no debería—soltó la madre del novio cortante—. Debería estar aquí hablando con sus invitados y su esposa.

Por lo menos estaban de acuerdo en algo.

—Voy a hablar con él—se disculpó el padre del novio con aspecto aliviado—. El bufé casi ha desaparecido. Debe de ser la hora de los discursos, ¿no? La señorita del hospicio fue la primera en subir los escalones desvencijados que conducían a la pequeña tarima. Mientras se aclaraba la garganta con un énfasis que equivalía a pedir silencio, Candy tuvo una sensación tan intensa de déjà vu que se sorprendió cuando bajó la vista y vio el encaje blanco de la una de las señoritas del hospicio en lugar del delantal verde oscuro del colegio.

—Es para mí un placer y un privilegio comparecer ante ustedes en esta gozosa ocasión y decir unas palabras en nombre de la nueva señora Andley—dijo la señorita en la tarima con la voz que empleaba en las asambleas escolares, y una oleada de aplausos recorrió la sacristía—. Candy es uno de los grandes éxitos de la escuela Woodhill y no dudé en proponerla para la vicaría cuando el reverendo Andley nos pidió un ama de llaves. Poco podía imaginar que no solo estaba ayudando a cubrir una necesidad doméstica—aquí sus facciones adoptaron una expresión traviesa de lo más inusual en ella—, sino también haciendo de Cupido. A medida que pasaron los meses, la chimenea de la vicaría no fue lo único en caldearse. ¡También lo hizo el corazón de su titular! Las cabezas se volvieron en dirección a Candy y un «¡ aaah!» colectivo circuló entre la concurrencia como si estuvieran asistiendo a un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. A Candy le ardía la cara.

—Las cualidades que la convirtieron en un miembro tan preciado de Woodhill, su amabilidad y diligencia, su alegre disposición ante la vida y su fidelidad y lealtad, también harán de ella una magnifica esposa para un párroco—continuó la señorita en la tarima. Candy deseó llevar el velo de encaje para poder esconderse detrás. O tener a su esposo, pero este estaba con su mejor amigo cerca del escenario. Entonces vio a su mejor amiga Nancy, que puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo una mueca, con lo que Candy se sintió mejor.

—Les deseo al reverendo y la señora Andley toda la felicidad del mundo en su vida juntos. Que sea larga y plena, que salga indemne de esta guerra infernal y se vea bendecida con la alegría de los hijos.

—A modo de conclusión, la señorita dijo con el tono grandilocuente que usaba para anunciar el siguiente himno—: Por favor, únanse a mí en un brindis por la feliz pareja: ¡por los novios!

El champán del señor Andley seguía en su caja debajo de la mesa, así que el brindis por los novios se hizo obedientemente con cerveza y limonada o—en el caso de los padres del novio y del doctor Walsh—con nada.

El novio subió la escalera para ocupar el sitio que había dejado la señorita del hospicio.

A Candy le encantaba oírlo hablar. Durante los meses de su compromiso se había sentado en un banco lateral de St. Crispin los domingos por la mañana mientras daba su sermón y había vibrado secretamente de emoción. Había algo remoto y romántico en él en esas ocasiones, de pie ante el altar en la iglesia cavernosa o leyendo de la inmensa Biblia en el púlpito.

No estaba siendo el caso en la sacristía. La solemnidad y pasión con que predicaba lo habían abandonado, entre las cortinas lacias y recargadas, mientras balbuceaba palabras de agradecimiento a la señorita del hospicio y a continuación le quitaba el mérito de haber hecho posible que Candy y él se conocieran, atribuyéndolo en su lugar a Dios.

—Muchas veces me he cuestionado Su propósito: una esposa joven y encantadora no era algo que esperara encontrar durante mi ministerio en St. Crispin, pero no es inusual que Dios me ponga cosas delante de la nariz antes de que repare en ellas.—Esbozó su sonrisa tímida e infantil y las damas de la congregación suspiraron—. ¡Así que mi única tarea fue convencer a Candice!

Todos rieron indulgentes, pero al sonreír Candy notó el rostro rígido. El titubeante discurrir del torpe cortejo de su esposo era lo último que quería que le recordaran en ese momento, cuando por fin podían empezar una vida juntos como marido y mujer. En su fuero interno Candy no estaba convencida de creer en Dios, pero sin duda había sentido Su presencia como una inflexible carabina cada vez que su esposo y ella habían estado juntos desde el compromiso. Su esposo la había besado por primera vez la noche en que la pidió en matrimonio, pero había sido un beso apresurado y respetuoso que transmitía sensación de alivio antes que deseo, y estaba muy lejos de los besos largos y ardientes que Candy y su amiga veían en el cinematógrafo algunos sábados por la tarde (tanto en la pantalla como en la última fila de butacas). Candy siempre salía del cine con una sensación de anhelo impaciente y abrumada por todo el amor que estaba deseando dar. Ahora que ya no había pecado extramarital del que estar pendiente, confió en que Dios les dejara en paz para entregarse a su sentimiento. Desde la tarima, el novio dio las gracias con cierta rigidez a la dama de honor, Nancy la amiga de Candy con su descaro habitual, simuló una pequeña reverencia que el novio simuló no ver. Entonces subió las escaleras el amigo del novio.

Bajo las vigas empezaba a hacer calor. Los hombres se habían quitado las chaquetas y enrollado las mangas de la camisa y se oía gritar y silbar a los niños fuera en el jardín.

Todos empezaban a impacientarse. En la cocina, las damas que fregaban los platos se habían olvidado de hablar en susurros y a medida que el discurso del padrino pasaba de los cinco y luego de los diez minutos, la mayoría de asistentes apartó su atención de su hilo de voz cansina y sardónica y la dirigió a una conversación mucho más interesante que se colaba por la ventanilla de la cocina sobre la hermana de Ethel Collins, a quien los bombardeos habían obligado a dejar su hogar en Enfield y que se había instalado con su hijo y su nuera en Bromley.

—Y fue en el verano del 31 cuando Andley y yo nos embarcamos en nuestra memorable expedición de pesca al norte de Gales. Igual que Jesús nuestro Señor se encontró a orillas del Jordán con cinco panes y unos cuantos peces, Andley y yo nos encontramos varados en medio del lago Bala con un exiguo emparedado de queso para los dos por todo alimento… La atención de Candy viajó del paisaje agreste del norte de Gales a la cocina, donde la voz femenina se alzaba indignada por encima del quejido y silbido de la tetera.

—Tienen cuarto de baño dentro de la casa, pero no dejan usarlo. Les ha dado su cartilla de racionamiento, pero casi no hay comida y la nuera le quitó todos sus cupones y los usó para hacerse un vestido…

Sintiéndose culpable, Candy volvió a sintonizar a Peter en su dial mental. El novio enérgico y amante de la vida al aire libre que emergía de aquel discurso se parecía poco al hombre que ella conocía. O que no conocía. Tal vez si escuchaba aprendería algo. Cuando Peter por fin dio la vuelta al último papel del fajo que tenía en la mano hubo aplausos aliviados y a continuación la señorita del hospicio se adelantó dando unas palmadas y anunció que era el momento de que los novios cortaran la tarta. Se rescató al fotografo del jardín y se le obligó a dejar la cerveza y coger la cámara. Candy se encontró bajo la pancarta al lado de su esposo, sonriendo una vez más al objetivo. En las fotografías daría la impresión de que llevaban juntos todo el día, aunque la realidad había sido bien distinta. La mano del esposo cubrió la suya mientras sostenía el cuchillo y Candy sintió un pellizco en el corazón.

Tenía unas manos preciosas, con dedos largos y elegantes. Pensó en más tarde, en el hotel de Brighton, y en cómo esos dedos le desabotonarían el camisón y le recorrerían la piel…

—Vamos a tener que repetirla—dijo el fotografo con una carcajada—. ¡Ha cerrado los ojos, señora Andley!

La vicaría era una sólida casa victoriana con un permanente olor a verdura hervida, tweed húmedo y masculinidad que Candy confiaba en ser capaz de alterar cuando residiera en ella, ya no como ama de llaves, sino como esposa. Subió al piso de arriba llevando su maleta de cartón seguida de Nancy, que se iba asomando a las habitaciones por las que pasaban.

—Es enorme, ¿no? Imagínate, todas estas habitaciones son ahora tuyas.

—En realidad no. La casa es propiedad de la Iglesia, no de mi esposo, pero sé lo que quieres decir. He tenido mucha suerte.

—Yo no diría tanto—murmuró Nancy mientras la seguía al dormitorio que a partir de aquel día sería el de Candy. La cama alta de madera estaba cubierta por una colcha color mostaza y había una cruz de madera con la figura tallada de un Cristo sufriente presidiendo la estancia desde la pared pintada de verde. En la vicaría todo parecía estar pintado de verde; el mismo de la sacristía y de los vestuarios del campo de deportes, ahora que lo pensaba Candy—. En cualquier caso, suerte no es—prosiguió Nancy—. Te mereces esto y más. El afortunado es él por casarse con una chica tan maravillosa como tú.

—No creo que su familia lo vea así. Para ellos siempre seré la chica del hospicio.

—Lo que demuestra que son unos ignorantes.—La brusquedad, en el caso de Nancy, era franqueza. La cama chirrió cuando se dejó caer sobre ella y a continuación se levantó el satén del vestido de dama de honor dejando ver una cajetilla de cigarrillos que llevaba sujeta en la media—. Eres mucho mejor que ellos. La hija de un duque eres tú.

Sentada en una banqueta ante una cómoda rechoncha que hacía las veces de mesa de tocador, Candy sonrió. Todo lo que sabía de su madre, que la había abandonado, era que había sido sirviente en una casa rica en Belgravia. La identidad de su padre era un misterio, pero la teoría de Nancy era que se trataba de alguien del «piso de arriba», lo que explicaba lo que ella llamaba «los modales finos» de Candy.

—Bueno, ahora ya da igual de quién sea hija, ¿no?—dijo esta pensativa mientras empezaba a quitarse las horquillas que le sujetaban el velo—. Soy la mujer de Andley. Eso es lo único que me importa.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Pues sí. Ya sé que crees que estoy loca, pero es lo que siempre he querido: una casa que llevar y un marido al que amar. Un juego de té con dibujo de rosas. Lo sabes. Nancy miró por la ventana y expulsó una bocanada de humo con un suspiro. Hubo una larga pausa durante la cual solo se oyó el sonido del cepillo en los risos de Candy y las voces distantes de chiquillos jugando en la calle.

—Te voy a echar de menos—dijo Nancy repentinamente sombría.

—Pero Nancy, si solo me voy cuatro días a Brighton.

—No me refiero a eso y lo sabes. Las cosas van a cambiar. Ahora que eres la mujer del vicario ya no puedes salir a bailar y comer patatas fritas en el autobús de vuelta a casa. Vas a tener que prepararle el té y repartir galletas después de las misas de vísperas.

—No será tan malo. Seguiremos viéndonos.—Candy supuso que Nancy tenía razón en lo de ir a bailar, pero no estaba segura de que fuera a echarlo demasiado de menos. Le parecía un sacrificio pequeño a cambio de todo lo que ganaba—. Anda, ayúdame a quitarme el vestido, ¿quieres? Podemos quedar los sábados para ir al cine o a ver escaparates y puedes venir por aquí siempre que quieras. Nancy se levantó de la cama y rio sin ganas.

—No creo que a tu esposo le haga demasiada ilusión.

—Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse. Tú y yo somos como hermanas; lo sabe. Eres lo más parecido a una familia que tengo.

—Sin contar a la señorita del hospicio. Supongo que ahora se considera de la familia. ¿Has visto cómo estaba hoy? Con el cigarrillo en una comisura de la boca, Nancy sonrió con desdén y dijo, imitando la voz de la señorita del hospicio:—

« Candy es uno de los grandes éxitos de Woodhill…».

Siguió un intercambio de opiniones sobre la señorita del hospicio acompañadas de no pocas risas mientras Candy se vestía con el traje azul pálido que Ada Broughton la señora de la tarima había pescado de las donaciones para refugiados y Nancy la peinaba, sujetándole los rizos en uno de los estilos que había aprendido en el salón de belleza en el que trabajaba y que, le aseguró a Candy, era el colmo del refinamiento. Cuando terminó, colocó encima el sombrerito azul pálido ladeado en un atrevido ángulo. Candy observó el resultado final algo incómoda y volviendo la cabeza a un lado y al otro.

—Parezco… mayor.

—Estás fantástica. Le vas a volver loco. Por cierto…—Nancy se giró y cogió su bolso de la cama. De él sacó un paquete pequeño y envuelto en papel de estraza—. Regalo de boda. O de luna de miel, más bien. Miró a Candy abrirlo y reír sosteniendo un trozo de tela diminuto y resbaladizo de satén rosa pálido.

—¡ Nancy, qué bonito! ¿Qué es?

—Para cuando te vayas a la cama, tonta. La noche de bodas. A Candy le ardieron las mejillas y notó un hormigueo peculiar en la boca del estómago.

—¡ No puedo! Es pequeñísimo. ¡Me congelaría!

—No seas tonta, estarás ardiendo de pasión. tu esposo se va a quedar sin respiración. Tendrá tanto por lo que dar las gracias al Todopoderoso que no sabrá por dónde empezar.

Todos salieron de la sacristía para despedirlos. el fotografo les hizo posar junto a la puerta abierta del taxi para una última instantánea, Charles rodeando a Candy con un brazo rígido y expresión tensa porque era consciente de que el taxímetro estaba en marcha. Y luego más besos a Nancy, Ada incluso, cosa embarazosa, a su suegros. Candy estaba a punto de meterse en el taxi, apremiada por su esposo, cuando Nancy gritó:

—¡ El ramo!

—¡ Ah!

Candy se aseguró de ver dónde estaba Nancy y a continuación dio la espalda a la apretada masa de admiradores. Pero cuando lanzó el ramo al aire, los tallos espinosos de las rosas se le engancharon en los guantes y alteraron la trayectoria, de manera que voló sobre su cabeza en un confeti de pétalos sedosos y fue directo a las manos de Peter . Mientras se alejaban Candy estiró el cuello para mirar por la ventanilla trasera del coche. Todos habían salido a la carretera y agitaban la mano con energía, excepto Peter, que estaba muy quieto sujetando el ramo.

—Se suponía que lo tenía que coger Nancy—murmuró Candy nerviosa.

—Peter siempre ha sido un buen defensa en el críquet—dijo su esposo con admiración.

El taxi dobló la esquina al final de Church Road y la gente desapareció. Al recostarse en el asiento, a Candy le escocían los ojos con unas lágrimas inexplicables. Cuando bajó la vista, comprobó que tenía el guante desgarrado y que su blancura prístina estaba manchada de sangre.

Continuará...


	4. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 3

**_Capítulo 3._**

**_año 2011._**

Los días cortos se fundían unos con otros interrumpidos solo por tramos interminables de noche. La mejor manera, la única, de soportar la oscuridad, el frío y el hambre era dormir. En ausencia de luz eléctrica, televisión y comidas a horas debidas, el reloj de su cuerpo se reajustó a un ritmo más primitivo y lo hizo con una facilidad asombrosa, como un animal que hiberna, de modo que grandes porciones de su tiempo quedaron sumidas en el olvido. Cuando estaba despierta, el silencio atronaba y resonaba en su cabeza y sentía su voz encogerse y endurecerse en la garganta, como le ocurría a la sirenita. Le hizo darse cuenta de hasta qué punto quería —necesitaba— cantar; de que, a pesar del jefe y de sus sueños rotos, cantar seguía siendo una parte importante de ella. Cuando se desplazaba sin hacer ruido por la casa a oscuras tenía la sensación de haber dejado de existir. Igual que un fantasma. El mundo se encogió hasta reducirse a las paredes húmedas y la estrecha franja de calle visible por el hueco entre las cortinas. Como la calle terminaba delante de la casa, el tráfico era limitado y se familiarizó con los transeúntes habituales.

La casa de al lado pertenecía a una joven de veintitantos años con un trabajo o un novio que le hacían pasar algunas noches fuera. La veía salir temprano por la mañana, sus tacones repiqueteando apresurados por el camino de entrada, la cola de caballo meciéndose sedosa, y envidiaba su eficacia, su determinación, su aspecto aseado.

En la casa al otro extremo de la hilera vivían dos hombres de mediana edad que salían juntos por la mañana, envueltos en bufandas de punto de colores vivos, y regresaban de noche cada uno por su cuenta, uno de ellos cargado con abultadas bolsas de un supermercado pijo. No había visto al residente de la casa restante, pero imaginaba que era una persona mayor. Tres veces al día se detenían coches delante y de ellos salían mujeres con uniforme azul. Cuidadoras, supuso. Sus visitas coincidían con las horas de las comidas y le recordaban el hambre que sentía.

El exiguo alijo de provisiones del armario de la cocina había menguado hasta casi desaparecer. Se había terminado los bollos de higo, así como una lata de arroz con leche, una de melocotones y una caja de galletas saladas Ritz reblandecidas. Todo lo que quedaba era otra lata de melocotones y un frasco de pasta de carne. Solo con mirarlo se ponía enferma; se lo comería únicamente en caso de extrema necesidad. El hambre era peor que la oscuridad o el frío, porque le afectaba no solo el cuerpo, sino también la mente. Cuando no estaba durmiendo, cada vez le resultaba más difícil encontrar la energía para moverse del sofá donde se acurrucaba bajo la manta y miraba con ojos vidriosos por la ventana mientras sus pensamientos se sucedían sin que consiguiera centrarse en ninguno.

Durante meses —desde la noche en que el jefe le había hecho daño de verdad por primera vez y la había asustado— no había pensado en otra cosa que huir de él. La mayor parte del tiempo se le había antojado una ambición sin esperanza, pero ahora que lo había conseguido era como alguien que sale de un túnel oscuro a una luz deslumbrante. Había escapado, pero no veía un lugar al que pudiera ir. Al final fue la necesidad urgente de comer lo que la obligó a actuar. Después de tres días (¿habían sido tres? Había perdido la cuenta) en el sofá, el dolor del tobillo había disminuido hasta permitirle apoyar el peso en él y caminar… Tenía el dinero en el bolsillo de su cazadora. Pero también tenía el pelo asqueroso, carecía de zapatos y llevaba uno de esos vestidos que pueden conducir a la hipotermia y a situaciones poco deseables. Agotada como estaba, reunió las energías que le quedaban y las dedicó a la tarea de superar estos obstáculos. Empezó por el pelo. En el cajón de la cocina había unas tijeras grandes, con hojas largas y oxidadas. Una vez en el cuarto de baño, inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo e intentó cortársela. Las cuchillas desafiladas mordisquearon el pelo como un perro royendo un pedazo de carne dura, pero al final un puñado de pelo cayó a sus pies. No había champú, así que puso la cabeza debajo del grifo y apretó los dientes mientras el cuero cabelludo se le encogía bajo el agua helada. Después se sintió mareada por el frío, la inversión de la gravedad y la ausencia de su pelo largo y abundante. Se frotó la cabeza vigorosamente con la toalla rasposa y a continuación se situó frente al espejo del armario para examinar los resultados de su trabajo. Ay, Dios mío, ¡si parecía una huérfana victoriana o un miembro del coro de Los miserables! De pronto los ojos y la boca eran demasiado grandes para la cara, que aparecía diminuta y demacrada bajo los trasquilones. La nariz se le había vuelto de color rojo intenso con el frío. Pero se sentía más limpia. Más ligera. Tiritando, se abrazó a sí misma y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. La planta baja le resultaba ya tan familiar que casi le parecía estar en su propia casa, pero hasta entonces algo le había impedido subir al piso de arriba. Le parecía una intrusión, una falta de respeto. Su risa áspera rebotó en las paredes de la estrecha escalera. Había allanado la casa, robado comida de los armarios, abierto correo que no estaba dirigido a ella… Intrusiones había cometido ya unas cuantas. Al final de la escalera había un rellano diminuto y cuadrado con puertas a ambos lados. La de la izquierda estaba cerrada, pero la otra estaba entornada de modo que dejaba pasar la luz y descubría un dormitorio en el que apenas había espacio para una cama de matrimonio y una cómoda, así como un armario anticuado hecho de una madera oscura y endeble. La cama estaba cubierta con un cobertor acolchado de poliéster rosa salmón y, aunque no había nada sobre la cómoda, si se examinaba de cerca se veían restos de polvos volcados y los anillos pegajosos que habían dejado botellas y frascos en su superficie pulida. Fue hasta el armario con la sensación de estar siendo observada. La puerta se atascó un instante antes de abrirse hacia fuera, de manera que las perchas de alambre del interior emitieron un murmullo argentino. La mayoría estaban vacías, pero arrumbadas al fondo había prendas colgadas: indumentaria de otra época, de otro mundo, en el que las mujeres se vestían como damas con trajes hechos a medida y vestidos abotonados de arriba abajo y se ponían tacones altos y sombreros. En la oscuridad del fondo reparó en un suave destello de pieles, brillo de dientes y unos ojos. Nerviosa, cogió la percha que tenía más cerca y de la que colgaba una gabardina beis. Le serviría para tapar el vestido y darle algo de calor sin darle aspecto de abuelita de Caperucita Roja. O del lobo. En el fondo del armario había cajas de zapatos amontonadas en pilas de dos o tres. Las etiquetas delanteras mostraban dibujos del contenido. Los de arriba eran de calzado resistente y poco atractivo, la clase de zapato diseñado para proteger los juanetes y acomodar tobillos hinchados. Seguramente lo que necesitaba en ese momento y, sin embargo, su vista se detuvo en la parte inferior de la pila, donde las cajas eran más antiguas y frágiles y mostraban dibujos a línea amarillentos de elegantes zapatos de salón con punta estrecha y tacón alto. Sacó una. Los zapatos que había dentro eran de suave piel negra recubierta de una capa de moho como la pelusa de una ciruela. La retiró con una esquina de la colcha rosa y se los puso. Los tacones no medían ni tres centímetros, pero eran estrechos y, cuando probó a dar un par de pasos, se tambaleó. Le quedaban un poco grandes, pero puesto que la alternativa era ir descalza, tendría que apañárselas. Un susurro de perfume la envolvió cuando metió los brazos en la gabardina. Le llegaba hasta la rodilla, se abrochaba con grandes botones de carey y un cinturón de tela con una hebilla. Después de un instante de vacilación descartó la hebilla y, recuperando una imagen largo tiempo olvidada de una vieja película en blanco y negro o algo similar, se ató el cinturón con un nudo apretado. Afuera la luz empezaba a declinar. Estudió su reflejo sin cabeza en el espejo de la cómoda y no reconoció nada de lo que vio. Su aspecto era elegante, sofisticado; de una mujer de mundo en lugar de una muchacha de uno de los barrios más duros de Leeds. Entonces dobló las rodillas y se vio la cara, espectral en la penumbra y con el pelo de huerfanita, y el efecto desapareció.

Se enderezó con una mueca y salió de la habitación. Delante de la escalera se detuvo y miró la puerta cerrada. La oscuridad creciente lo envolvió todo en velos de gris, desdibujó los contornos y le provocó una repentina sensación de inquietud. Giró el pomo y lo sacudió en un sentido y en otro, pero la puerta continuó cerrada. Con llave. Retiró la mano con brusquedad y retrocedió, luego bajó corriendo las escaleras ignorando el dolor en el tobillo sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera salir de aquella casa en sombras con sus puertas cerradas, sus misterios y secretos, y regresar al mundo de las luces, de la gente y de la normalidad.

Will Holt detuvo el coche delante de la hilera de garajes al final de la calle y se hundió en el asiento. Greenfields Lane. Ya era hora: después del Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos y la ciudad perdida de la Atlántida, aquel tenía que ser el sitio más difícil de encontrar del mundo, sobre todo con el tráfico de hora punta. Aunque nadie habría dicho que era hora punta en aquella calle, apartada de las calles atestadas de coches. Greenfields Lane podía no ser tan rural como su nombre, «prados verdes», sugería, pero para ser Londres había una cantidad considerable de verde, sobre todo alrededor del número 4. Según la gerente de la residencia de ancianos St. Jude, Nancy Price había dejado su casa solo dos años antes, pero en la oscuridad de principios de febrero

Will reparó en que la maleza ya casi la había engullido por completo. Era bonita, sin embargo, o podría serlo, si se cuidaba como las otras. Formaba parte de una hilera de solo cuatro casitas sencillas de ladrillo rojo, más antiguas que las viviendas de los alrededores, probablemente construidas para trabajadores de alguna clase cuando aquella parte de Londres era poco más que un pueblo separado de la ciudad por pastos. Se preguntó cómo habría sido antes de que las mansiones victorianas y eduardianas, más grandes, invadieran la zona, sus espaldas vueltas como invitados sin modales a una fiesta. Antes de los garajes, la raya doble amarilla y las hileras de contenedores con ruedas. Se retorció incómodo y se estiró todo lo que pudo dentro del coche minúsculo. Su Triumph Spitfire de 1975 era una belleza, pero por desgracia no tenía nada de confortable, económico ni práctico. Fuera llovía sin demasiado entusiasmo y, en la hora y diez minutos transcurrida desde que salió de St. Jude, la voluble calefacción por fin había conseguido caldear la atmósfera dentro del coche, haciendo la perspectiva de salir algo muy poco apetecible. Metió la mano en la bolsa arrugada de MM's del asiento del pasajero y sintió una punzada de remordimiento al darse cuenta de que estaba vacía. En la radio, varios pitidos anunciaron la hora. Por lo menos después de aquello podría irse directamente a casa; no había pistas nuevas y sin duda ni siquiera a Ansell el Capullo se le ocurriría algo más que pudiera hacerse ese día por el caso. Así que se habría terminado otro jueves. Dios, pensó, frotándose los cansados ojos con la base de las manos, ¿qué estoy haciendo, deseando que la vida pase lo antes posible? ¿Engordando y amargándome mientras trabajo para el mayor cretino de Londres en un empleo que está solo un escalón por encima de vender seguros de vida dudosos o saquear tumbas? «Un trabajo de Mickey Mouse», como lo había llamado burlón su padre en una ocasión. Y entonces, en el preciso instante en que pensó en su padre, el locutor de radio anunció que en breve entrevistaría al «prestigioso historiador y profesor del St. John's College de Oxford, el doctor Fergus Holt» sobre su «nueva y épica serie de televisión», conjurándolo en la imaginación de Will de manera que su rostro apareció suspendido en el aire frío ante él igual que el genio de la lámpara de Aladino. Se apresuró a apagar la radio. Ya llevaba un día bastante malo como para encima tener que enfrentarse al éxito fulgurante de su padre, así como a su notable falta del mismo. Cogió el maletín de vendedor hecho en piel de imitación y salió del coche a la tarde desapacible y oscura.

Empezó por la casa del extremo opuesto a la de Nancy Price. La puerta principal estaba pintada de ese tono indeterminado entre gris, azul y verde que denota buen gusto con mayúsculas, y, en una jardinera bajo la ventana delantera, crecían plantas aromáticas. Al cabo de un minuto abrió la puerta un hombre con delantal de rayas de carnicero limpiándose las manos en un paño de cocina. Había música —algo clásico que Will reconocio pero cuyo nombre no sabía— de fondo.

—¿Sí? El hombre miró a Will por encima de unas gafas cuadradas de montura negra; sus modales corteses a duras penas enmascaraban la irritación por que le hubieran interrumpido.

—Hola, perdone las molestias. Soy Will Holt, de una agencia de validación testamentaria llamada Ansell Blake. Estamos examinando la herencia de una señora llamada Nancy Price quien, creemos, vivía en la casa de la esquina, y me preguntaba si usted podría contestarme a algunas preguntas.

La experiencia había enseñado a Will que tenía que darse prisa en soltar su pequeña introducción. Si conseguía hacerlo sin que le cerraran la puerta en las narices, ya tenía la mitad del trabajo hecho. Mike Ansell siempre remataba la operación añadiendo que había ido «para charlar un rato», momento en el cual daba un paso adelante dando a elegir al incauto habitante de la casa entre hacerse a un lado o expulsarlo por la fuerza. «Y puesto que nadie quiere una escena desagradable como esa en su casa, te dejará pasar». Will sabía que otro trocito de alma se le moriría si recurría alguna vez a tácticas como aquella para asegurarse una comisión. El hombre se pasó una mano por el escaso cabello, pensativo. De la cocina a su espalda llegaba flotando un olor a especias tostándose que sugería calidez y confort. A pesar de los MM's, a Will le rugió el estómago.

—No estoy seguro de poder ayudarle. Mi compañero y yo compramos esta casa hace poco más de un año y para entonces la del final estaba ya vacía. Para serle sincero, nos supone un problema por lo abandonada que está, perjudica a la zona, no sé si me explico. Si pueden hacer algo al respecto, sería una excelente noticia.

—Bueno, si resulta que era propiedad de la señorita Price, se podría vender y los beneficios de la venta se repartirían entre sus herederos. Usted no sabrá nada de ella, ¿verdad? ¿Si tenía algún pariente? Antes de que Will terminara de hablar, el hombre ya negaba con la cabeza deseoso de volver a su cocina, a su música y a su velada de tranquilidad.

—Lo siento, no tengo ni idea. Aunque el anciano de la casa de al lado sí lo sabrá, el señor Greaves. Suerte con la investigación.

—Gracias —dijo Will a la puerta azul verdoso grisáceo. La puerta del señor Greaves era inconfundiblemente roja, aunque la pintura estaba desvaída y el óxido había mordisqueado la aldaba de hierro fundido. Will llamó y esperó con la espalda vuelta a la lluvia y la cabeza inclinada. Dios, qué frío hacía. El sendero bajo sus pies había estado cuidado en otro tiempo, pero ahora había hierbajos asomando por las grietas entre las losetas. Llamó de nuevo. Antes de que pudiera meter de nuevo la mano en el bolsillo, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Hola…, siento molestarle…

—¿Qué quiere? Will no conseguía arrancar. La mujer que había abierto la puerta era china y diminuta. Por el estrecho hueco que había dejado entre la puerta y su marco vio que llevaba una túnica azul con ribetes blancos en las mangas y el cuello y que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Sería posible hablar con el señor Greaves? Incluso a él su voz le sonó estúpidamente engolada, incómodamente cercana a la imitación burlona que tanto le gustaba hacer a Ansell en la oficina.

—No, señor Greaves toma el té. No visitas ahora. Su acento era una extraña mezcla del Lejano Oriente y el East End londinense.

—¿Puedo esperar? ¿O volver en media hora? Soy de Ansell…

—No. Después de té yo acuesto. No visitas hoy. Viene mañana. Y eso fue todo. La puerta se cerró con tal fuerza que la aldaba rebotó y Will se quedó en la oscuridad y la lluvia mientras ambas crecían en intensidad. Suspiró.

La casa siguiente —la tercera de la hilera— estaba oscura, pero igualmente fue hasta la puerta y llamó, sin esperanza ni entusiasmo, y a continuación contó en silencio hasta veinte antes de darse la vuelta. Estaba ya en el coche y se disponía a encender el motor cuando reparó en alguien que subía la calle con la cabeza baja y un caminar algo vacilante. En la oscuridad no era más que una silueta contra las luces brillantes de la calle del fondo, pero no había duda de que se trataba de una mujer; una mujer con unos zapatos que parecían resultarle incómodos. Llevaba una abultada bolsa de la compra y, cuando se acercó y entró en el círculo de luz que proyectaba la farola, Will vio que su rostro era pálido, con barbilla resuelta, y que tenía el pelo perlado de lluvia. Parecía dirigirse hacia la hilera de casas, hacia la casa a cuya puerta acababa de llamar, supuso Will. Abrió la puerta del coche con gesto cansado y se aventuró de nuevo bajo la lluvia.

—Hola. ¿Oiga? ¡Hola! La mujer se sobresaltó visiblemente y su rostro lívido era la viva expresión de alarma. Dios, mira que soy torpe, pensó Will mientras echaba más o menos a correr hacia ella. ¿A qué mujer no la aterraría ser abordada por un desconocido que se baja de un coche en un callejón oscuro? Trató de esbozar una sonrisa alentadora y comprensiva.

—Perdón, perdón. No quería… —Al ver la expresión angustiada de la joven, se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia—. Perdón, he llamado a la puerta pero no estaba. Evidentemente.

—Santo Dios—. Trabajo en una firma llamada Ansell Blake… La chica negaba con la cabeza y hacía ademán de retroceder, como si fuera a salir corriendo.

—Yo no sé nada. Se ha equivocado de persona. Y Will que pensaba que el día no podía ir a peor. —De verdad que lo siento mucho. Pensé que vivía usted aquí. Perdóneme. Estaba buscando a alguien que pueda darme información de una mujer mayor que vivía en la casa que está vacía y supuse…

—Estaba desbarrando y se calló—. Perdone. Por un momento, no más de una fracción de segundo, la cara agobiada de la chica se iluminó con un destello de interés. Luego desapareció, suprimido por la desconfianza.

—Lo siento. No sé nada. Echó a andar con la cabeza baja tan deprisa como podía con aquellos incómodos zapatos, cargando como podía con la bolsa de la compra. Y Will se quedó plantado bajo la lluvia sintiéndose no solo un poco tonto, sino también algo culpable, como si la hubiera ahuyentado. La estaba mirando, lo sentía. No podía darse la vuelta y entrar en la casa. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir andando. Al llegar a los garajes se internó entre la maleza por la que había llegado la otra noche tratando de parecer lo más natural posible. Dios, ese hombre debía pensar que era una pirada… Si es que no sabía ya exactamente quién era y lo que estaba haciendo. No recordaba el nombre de la empresa para la que había dicho que trabajaba, pero sonaba a despacho de abogados o algo así. ¿Y si alguien la había visto y denunciado que había okupas en la casa? Empezó a pensar a mil por hora. Pero había dicho que buscaba información sobre una mujer mayor, ¿verdad? La señora que había vivido en la casa. Cuando salió de entre los arbustos detrás de los cubos de basura se detuvo un instante para aliviar la presión de la ampolla que le habían hecho los zapatos. Debería haberle seguido la corriente, hacer como que vivía en la zona, tendría que haberle preguntado el nombre de la señora. Tal vez también él estaba buscando a la señora Andley. La idea le provocó una sensación rara en el pecho que podía ser emoción o inquietud. Ella también quería encontrarla; le debía al menos eso en pago por los bollos de higo, el arroz con leche y el préstamo de la gabardina y los zapatos. Había aplacado su conciencia prometiéndose que haría lo que estuviera en su mano por encontrar a la señora Andley y entregarle la carta de su amor perdido. Si había alguien más buscándola se duplicarían las oportunidades de éxito, lo que era algo bueno. Con todo, era extraño. Se sentía como si la señora Andley fuera algo suyo, aunque sabía que lo desconocía todo de ella. Al menos las cosas más normales, como su nombre de pila, su aspecto o si estaba viva o muerta; solo sabía que en una época había estado enamorada de un aviador estadounidense llamado Terry y que él también la había querido. Y lo seguía haciendo. Había estado caminando distraída sin fijarse adónde iba, pensando solo en hacer tiempo hasta que resultara seguro volver a la casa, pero ahora reparó en una iglesia al otro lado de la calle. Era una iglesia de estilo anticuado, con una gran torre cuadrada de piedra gris sucia y un letrero exterior que decía «Iglesia de All Saints. Bienvenidos» encima de una lista de misas y horarios de comunión. Recordó el boletín que había descubierto en el montón de correo publicitario y cruzó la calle. El suelo del porche estaba cubierto de hojas y bolsas de patatas arrastradas por el viento. En las paredes había tablones de anuncios. Se sacudió la lluvia del pelo y escudriñó los anuncios en la oscuridad para ver si había alguna mención de una tal señorita Price en los turnos para las flores o la lista de ayudantes de la escuela dominical. No la había. La puerta a la nave principal de la iglesia estaba ligeramente entornada y se asomó con cautela. El recinto era inmenso y estaba en completo silencio, apenas iluminado por grandes faroles de cristal en el techo de la nave. Empujó la puerta lo bastante para entrar y dar unos pocos y tímidos pasos que resonaron en las altas paredes. El aliento le flotaba delante de la cara y por encima del olor a piedra fría y barniz de muebles le llegó un seductor aroma a café. Un pequeño espacio detrás de la última fila de bancos había sido convertido en una suerte de rincón doméstico, con un cuadrado de alfombra roja en el suelo, dos sillas de mimbre, un estante con libros y una caja de plástico con juguetes. Contra la pared había fijada una encimera de cocina sobre la que reposaba una cafetera. Cuando se acercó, atraída por el olor, vio el plato con galletas al lado y una nota en la pared escrita con caligrafía fluida y algo conventual:

«Por favor, sírvase». Dejó la bolsa en una de las sillas de mimbre y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie a la vista. Leyó de nuevo la nota preguntándose si no sería alguna clase de trampa, pero la tentación de la cafeína y el azúcar era demasiado irresistible. Sobre la encimera había tazas y platos. Cogió una y la llenó de café, se comió una galleta y después otra. Cuando se disponía a coger una tercera, unas pisadas enérgicas la hicieron dejarla en el plato.

—Ah, has visto el refrigerio. Muy bien, muy bien. Espero que el café esté bebible todavía. Lo hice esta tarde, pero si se deja reposar demasiado sabe a barro quemado.

Lo más llamativo del hombre que había hablado era que llevaba puesto el jersey más feo que se podía imaginar; demasiado grande y tejido a mano a rayas desiguales y de colores chillones. Lo segundo más llamativo era su sonrisa, ancha y blanca en contraste con una barba oscura.

—No…, está muy bueno. Gracias.

—En ese caso y si no lo dices solo por educación, sírvete otra taza. Esta noche no hay ensayo del coro ni ninguna otra actividad, así que, si no te lo bebes tú, terminaré tirándolo por el fregadero. Por cierto, me llamo Tony.

Tony. Se inclinó hacia delante y alargó la mano. La chica la estrechó tímidamente intentando no mirarle el cuello del jersey para averiguar si debajo de él había un alzacuellos o una camisa normal y corriente. Resultaba muy amigable para ser un pastor. Muy normal.

—¿Es usted…?

—El párroco, sí.

—Pasó a su lado, se sirvió un café y luego puso una galleta en el platillo—. ¿Te importa que te pregunte tu nombre? No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres.

Lo cierto era que no quería, pero puesto que se estaba bebiendo su café y comiéndose sus galletas le pareció maleducado no contestarle. —Jess —dijo—. Jess Moran. —Encantado de conocerte, Jess, y bienvenida a All Saints. Aunque en una noche tan fría como esta soy el primero en reconocer que no es un lugar demasiado acogedor. Simuló tiritar dentro de su feo jersey y sonrió de nuevo. Era una sonrisa agradable, pero Jess se resistió a dejarse conmover. No quería que la tomara por una persona que va a la iglesia con regularidad. Su abuela y ella no se perdían nunca un episodio del programa Songs of Praise, pero solo lo veían por los himnos. Cantando las letras que aparecían impresas en la parte inferior de la pantalla fue como Jess descubrió que tenía buena voz. Pero la iglesia en sí estaba llena de gente entrometida, decía la abuela; mujeres con demasiado tiempo libre y nada mejor que hacer que arreglos florales y criticar a aquellos que luchan por seguir adelante. Se encogió de hombros.

—No soy religiosa ni nada. Estaba… de paso.

—Me parece muy bien. Las personas vienen aquí por toda clase de razones y son bienvenidas. Excepto las que vienen a llevarse velas. De esas no me importaría prescindir. Pero todas las demás sí, ya vengan buscando un poco de conversación, a sentarse en silencio o a tomarse una taza de un café no demasiado bueno. Las iglesias necesitan gente. Cuando están vacías son simples edificios. —Tony dio un sorbo de café y dijo con tristeza—: Hoy día la mayoría de la gente no necesita las iglesias, por eso tenemos que esforzarnos para mantenerlas activas. Aquí tenemos grupos para niños pequeños, un club de lectura, una clase de arte y un club de almuerzos para personas mayores, por no hablar de la palabra que empieza con D. —Miró en dirección al cielo y movió los labios en silencio—: Dios.

Jess se ablandó un poco. Lo del club de almuerzos para personas mayores le recordaba a por qué había entrado ella allí.

—¿No conocerá usted a alguien de aquí llamada señorita Nancy Price? Una señora mayor. Tal vez venga a sus almuerzos.

—Señorita Price… —Reflexionó—. El nombre me resulta familiar, aunque no consigo ponerle cara. No creo que venga a los almuerzos, pero solo llevo aquí dieciocho meses, así que puede que viniera antes. ¿Es pariente tuya? Jess dejó la taza y negó con la cabeza.

—Es una amiga de una amiga. Da igual. —Cogió la bolsa de la compra de la silla—. Gracias por el café. Y por las galletas.

—Cuando quieras. Consciente de que sus ojos la seguían, intentó caminar con toda la normalidad que los zapatos demasiado grandes y el tobillo dolorido le permitían. Casi estaba en la puerta cuando el pastor la llamó:

—¿Jess? Una cosa… Se volvió. El pastor fue hasta ella mientras se daba golpecitos en el labio con un dedo—. Mira. No sé si estás muy ocupada con un trabajo u otras obligaciones, pero serías bienvenida a los almuerzos. Así podrías preguntar a los otros miembros del club sobre la señorita Price. Son los lunes y los jueves, en la sacristía. —Sonrió con timidez—. Claro que cuando digo que serías bienvenida me refiero a que sería estupendo tener un poco de sangre joven. A los más ancianos los anima mucho ver una cara nueva. Y almorzarías gratis, claro. Comida caliente y en abundancia. Se dio una palmadita en la incipiente barriga debajo del jersey.

—Vale… Gracias. Había pensado poner cualquier clase de excusa, pero tenía tanta hambre que la idea de un almuerzo caliente gratis había sido demasiado tentadora para rechazarla. Solo cuando ya estaba fuera se le ocurrió que el pastor se había dado cuenta. Era eso, y no lo de la gente mayor y la sangre joven lo que lo había empujado a hacerle la oferta. Lo que le resultó extrañamente inquietante.

Continuará...


	5. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 4

**_Capítulo 4_**

**_año 1942._**

Los días de otoño se acortaban.

A las cinco Candy renunció a tratar de escudriñar en la oscuridad y echó las cortinas. Era una verdadera lástima; el cielo seguía veteado de franjas color rosa contra las que las tejas de terracota de la iglesia parecían una puntilla de encaje negro, pero supuso que aquella era una más de la lista de privaciones impuestas por la guerra. Naranjas. Chocolate. Jabón. Atardeceres de otoño. Salió al pasillo para llamar a la puerta de su esposo y preguntarle si quería que echara también sus cortinas, pero la hebra de luz bajo la puerta le dijo que no hacía falta. La reunión había durado casi toda la tarde. Una hora antes Candy había llevado una bandeja con té y bizcocho sin huevos, hecho especialmente en honor del obispo, que a ojos de su esposo tenía estatus de ídolo de película de Hollywood. Los hombres habían interrumpido su conversación mientras ella disponía el té sobre la mesa y el obispo había dicho en una voz particularmente alta y enérgica para que el reverendo Stokes, que era sordo, pudiera oír:

—Así que esta es la encantadora señora Andley. ¡Y trae bizcocho! Poco menos que el milagro del agua y el vino, dadas las circunstancias. ¡Muy bien, querida!

Candice había salido de la habitación feliz por los halagos de tan elevado origen, complacida tanto por su esposo como por ella misma. La cocina estaba caliente en comparación con las corrientes de aire del pasillo y deliciosamente aromatizada con la carne de vaca que llevaba todo el día haciéndose a fuego lento. Era pecho, muy fibrosa, y había tenido un aspecto poco prometedor en su envoltorio de papel, pero Ada Broughton la mujer del coro en la iglesia, que había hecho cola detrás de ella en la carnicería de Fairacre, le había dicho que cocinada a fuego lento durante bastante tiempo daría para un buen estofado. Candy esperaba que así fuera, puesto que era su ración de carne para la semana. Había decidido que conformarse el resto de los días con pastel de verduras y queso sería un sacrificio tolerable a cambio de una comida de sábado especial y se había esmerado en poner la mesa del comedor y encender la chimenea del cuarto de estar. En realidad tendría que soportar mucho más que pastel de verduras y queso para salvar el muro que parecía haberse erigido alrededor de su esposo. Desde que volvieron de Brighton se había ido alejando más y más de ella, de manera que Candy sentía que su relación se parecía más a la de empleador y ama de llaves que habían mantenido antes de casarse. Quizá una cena tranquila —algo menos deprimente que el monótono menú diario— y el concierto por la radio después, a la luz de la chimenea… Quizá…

Metió los pies en los feos zapatos de cordones y salió al atardecer húmedo y añil. Aspiró el olor a tierra, a frío y a humo de chimeneas mientras cogía manzanas caídas del árbol sosteniendo el delantal a modo de cesta para guardar las buenas. No había muchas; la temporada casi había terminado y habían compartido la cosecha. Apenas había una casa en King's Oak que no hubiera comido crujiente de manzana aquel otoño, aunque los frutos estaba verdes y agrios y para cocinarlas había que consumir un azúcar valioso. Candy había sido de lo más mezquina con la cantidad que había puesto en el azucarero para el té antes, de forma que le quedara suficiente para hacer un buen pastel y también natillas. Su esposo estaba demasiado delgado. Tenía las mejillas aún más hundidas bajo los pómulos y el ángulo de la mandíbula se le había afilado, algo que Candy no podía menos que atribuir a su ineptitud como esposa. Antes de entrar se detuvo en las escaleras traseras y miró en dirección a la ciudad.

Era sábado por la noche. El cielo había perdido ya su matiz rosáceo y adquirido un tono morado muy claro salpicado por unas pocas estrellas y una luna llena otoñal amarillo cera. Solían llamarla luna de bombardeos, aunque las noches de ataques aéreos parecían quedar ya muy atrás y todos se mostraban de lo más displicentes sobre la posibilidad de que volvieran.

Pensó en Nancy, que estaría arreglándose para salir por la ciudad con sus compañeras del salón de belleza. Había tratado varias veces de convencer a Candy para que se uniera a ellas.

—«Eres una mujer casada, no una prisionera»—, pero esta siempre encontraba una excusa. Recordaba los cuerpos apretujados, las miradas impertinentes. No le parecía apropiado estar en un ambiente así ahora que estaba casada. Nancy y ella sí habían ido juntas al cinematógrafo la semana anterior: Clark Gable y Lana Turner en Te encontraré en alguna parte. Antes de la película habían proyectado un corto didáctico con recetas para preparar con pan duro. Cuando Candy se puso a apuntar una en la parte de atrás de su cartilla de racionamiento, Nancy se había reído tan alto que la mujer sentada detrás le había dado un golpecito en el hombro y susurrado que se callara.

A la luz de la cocina vio que las manzanas estaban golpeadas y roídas por los gusanos. Lo que quedaría una vez hubiera cortado las partes inutilizables daría solo para el más modesto de los postres, pero así al menos no necesitaría tanto azúcar. Dejó la fruta cociendo al fuego y fue a comprobar si todo estaba listo en el comedor. Sintió un escalofrío de placer al ver la mesa cubierta con una tela vieja que había encontrado en un cajón y bordado con ramos de margaritas para tapar las quemaduras. Había sido consciente de la desaprobación de su esposo por que dedicara tres noches a un proyecto tan frívolo cuando podía haber estado tejiendo calcetines para soldados. También tejía, pero no terminaba de creer que su continuo suministro de calcetines rasposos cambiara nada de la guerra, mientras que las margaritas bordadas tenían un efecto inmediato y discernible en la moral del frente doméstico. Con ellas hasta la vajilla verde de la vicaría parecía bonita, y el florero quedaba precioso de centro de mesa, aunque estaba lleno de hortensias algo marchitas en vez de rosas. Llevada por un impulso, Candy cogió los dos candelabros de bronce de la repisa de la chimenea y los colocó a ambos lados del florero. A continuación fue al aparador en busca de velas. Al ir a abrir el cajón vaciló. ¿Pensaría su esposo que se estaba esforzando demasiado? Sobre el aparador había una fotografía enmarcada de su boda, la que les había hecho el fotografo mientras cortaban la tarta. Al cogerla y mirarla se sintió transportada a aquel momento y el fino vello de los brazos se le erizó al recordar la mano de su esposo cubriendo la suya y la secreta ilusión que aquel roce le había hecho abrigar.

Una ilusión que, según resultó luego, había quedado en nada. Dejó con cuidado la fotografía en su sitio y dio un paso atrás, aunque no lograba apartar la vista de ella. La muchacha de blanco con grandes ojos verdes le parecía ya una desconocida y una ingenua. ¡Cuánto había aprendido en dos cortos meses! Había aprendido a lavar un cuello de sotana, a hacer pudding con pan rancio y agua y también que una boda de blanco y por la iglesia no marca necesariamente el inicio de un «y vivieron felices», como ocurría en las películas. Aquella tarde con Nancy en el cine, había apartado la vista de la pantalla en las escenas en que Clark estrechaba a Lana en sus brazos y la besaba larga y apasionadamente. En un momento determinado, Nancy le había dado un codazo y le había preguntado si estaba bien, y Candy había asentido sin decir nada, dando gracias por que estuvieran en un cine a oscuras con la mujer enfadada detrás de ellas y no tuviera que contestar como es debido. Para entonces había perdido la oportunidad de sincerarse; la tuvo a su regreso de Brighton, cuando Nancy la esperaba con gran curiosidad por saber qué tal había ido la cosa. «La cosa». La había visto tan ilusionada que a Candy le había resultado imposible decirle la verdad: que la parte del dormitorio había sido un completo fracaso y que la novia candorosa había vuelto de la luna de miel tan virginal como cuando salió de la iglesia. Habría resultado descorazonador. Se imaginaba perfectamente la compasión (¿y el desprecio?) en los ojos de Nancy mientras trataba de explicarle lo ocurrido la primera noche, cuando los dos estaban cansados por la boda y el viaje y un poco abrumados por la extrañeza de encontrarse solos y juntos en aquella habitación de hotel enorme y algo desangelada. Los padres de su esposo habían insistido en reservarles la suite nupcial y la patrona los había conducido a ella entre sonrisas lascivas ya disuasorias de por sí. Era tarde, pero Candy se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño contiguo y, temblando por los nervios y una suerte de emocionante turbación, se había puesto la camisola de seda. Cuando volvió, la cama seguía vacía y hecha y su espodo estaba sentado, completamente vestido, delante de la mesa junto a la ventana con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Tal desesperación transmitía su actitud que Candy lo había llamado e ido hasta él dispuesta a abrazarlo y estrecharlo contra ella. Pero, cuando se acercó, vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y que movía los labios, y se dio cuenta de que estaba rezando. Nancy era su mejor amiga; no había nada que no supieran la una de la otra, pero Candy nunca sería capaz de contarle lo que había ocurrido a continuación. En el momento en que tocó a su esposo y este abrió los ojos y la vio, se apartó de ella con desagrado.

—Lo siento —dijo después envarado—. No me lo esperaba, eso es todo. Verte vestida con… eso. Candy se había sentido demasiado desgraciada y humillada para decir nada, y mucho menos para aclarar que «eso» era exactamente lo que pensaba que la mayoría de los maridos esperarían que sus esposas se pusieran en la noche de bodas. Al día siguiente le había venido el periodo, lo que también había resultado embarazoso, pero al menos había eliminado la presión durante el resto de luna de miel, que habían dedicado a pasear junto al mar, a visitar las iglesias de Brighton y —una tarde— a ir a un té con baile en el hotel, a ojos de todo el mundo como cualquier pareja de recién casados. De noche habían yacido uno al lado del otro en la cama como efigies en una tumba. Se sobresaltó cuando se abrió la puerta del estudio y las voces salieron al pasillo.

—Me alegro de que lo hayamos arreglado. Me parece una solución satisfactoria para todos, pero, si tienes algún problema, házmelo saber. La voz bien modulada del obispo. Escondida detrás de la puerta del comedor, Candy se apretó el lazo del delantal. ¿Debería salir? Sin duda una buena esposa de párroco debía estar presente para abrir la puerta, decir cumplidos corteses. Se devanó los sesos intentando pensar en alguno, pero la voz de su esposo la distrajo:

—Gracias por su tiempo y su comprensión en ese asunto, señor obispo. Ha sido usted muy benévolo.

—Nada, nada… Son tiempos difíciles y todos debemos servir de la manera que creemos más adecuada. Sé que no ha tomado esta decisión a la ligera. Su valentía es admirable, Andley. Salude de mi parte a la señora Andley.

Candy salió al pasillo justo cuando el obispo lo abandonaba, así que lo único que vio de él fue un destello de pelo plateado antes de que su esposo cerrara la puerta. En la luz del estudio, Candy vio que su rostro había perdido parte de la tensión que lo había ensombrecido en las últimas semanas. Su expresión era más amable, más pensativa…, hasta que levantó la vista y la vio a ella, y entonces se volvió repentinamente desconfiada.

—¿Ha ido bien la reunión?

—Sí, creo que sí.

—La cena estará enseguida. He puesto la mesa en el comedor. He pensado que podíamos… Se interrumpió cuando el reverendo Stokes apareció en la puerta del estudio.

—Maravilloso —dijo su esposo con el tono efusivo que usaba en público—. He invitado a Ernest a que se quede a cenar. Supongo que no hay problema, ¿verdad?

En la cocina Candy dio rienda suelta a su frustración con las patatas, reduciéndolas a pulpa para que cundieran al máximo. ¡Como si cualquier invitado a comer inesperado no supusiera un problema esos días! La carne que habría bastado para alimentar a dos se antojaba escasa repartida en tres platos, pero peor que la alteración en el menú era que sus planes para la velada se habían ido por la borda. Música y velas. Charlando en el suave círculo de luz que proyectaba la chimenea. Podían hacerlo también con el reverendo Stokes, pero la conversación no sería la que Candy tenía pensada. Para empezar se desarrollaría a un volumen ensordecedor que los dejaría agotados. Pudo oír la voz forzadamente alta de su esposo mientras llevaba la bandeja con platos desde la cocina. Estaba hablando de la parroquia.

—No es en absoluto próspera, pero las gentes tienen lo suficiente para vivir. Son personas honradas y trabajadoras a las que no les importa arrimar el hombro. No son muy aficionadas a los grupos de oración, pero la Unión de Madres Cristianas está bien atendida, lo mismo que el Instituto de Mujeres. Y hay un Círculo Femenino de Costura muy productivo, ¿verdad, cariño? Atrapada en el foco de la sonrisa un tanto forzada de su marido, Candy no tuvo más remedio que tragarse su enfado y contestar, lo que la molestó aún más, pues la única respuesta posible a la pregunta era «sí». Distribuyó los platos en la mesa, colocando el que llevaba la ración claramente más pequeña en el lugar que ella iba a ocupar.

—Tiene una pinta deliciosa, querida —dijo el reverendo Stokes frotándose las manos—. Pero ¿tú no tienes hambre?

—¿Bendigo la mesa? —se apresuró a decir su esposo. Cuando inclinaron las cabezas miró a Candy y le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida. La alimentó más que el banquete más opíparo.

Para cuando sirvió el crujiente de manzana —en tazas de té, para disimular lo poco que había— a Candy le dolía la cabeza, pero el esfuerzo conjunto de mantener una conversación había forjado un frágil vínculo entre su esposo y ella. Cuando se escapó a la cocina para hacer café, se apoyó en el fregadero y cerró los ojos, concediéndose un instante de esperanza. No había sido la velada íntima que había imaginado, pero se sentía más cerca de él que en mucho tiempo. Quizá eso era el matrimonio. No besos ardientes o camisones de seda, sino algo más palpable e importante: un esfuerzo común, objetivos comunes. Quizá cuando el reverendo Stokes se marchara por fin podrían reírse del postre servido en tazas, y aquella noche el espacio que había en la cama entre los dos no parecería una tierra ártica y baldía. Tomó aire profundamente y llevó el café al cuarto de estar, donde el reverendo Stokes se había instalado en la butaca más confortable, cerca del fuego. Candy confió en que eso no significara que sentía la tentación de quedarse más rato. ¡Sin duda ya tenía que estar aburrido de oír las minucias de la parroquia de St. Crispin!

—Claro que ahora, con el toque de queda, no hay oficio de vísperas —estaba diciendo su esposo—, pero el servicio del domingo por la mañana siempre está concurrido. A la gente le gustan los sermones breves pero edificantes. Candy se acomodó en una esquina del sofá y sorbió su café. Últimamente a su esposo le costaba trabajo ser «edificante» y a menudo se quedaba despierto hasta la madrugada del domingo escribiendo un sermón que consiguiera el efecto deseado. Al menos eso era lo que le decía que hacía. En noches como esas subía las escaleras sin hacer ruido y pasaba junto a su puerta de camino al dormitorio pequeño que había al final del rellano y Candy, bajo las suaves sábanas del lecho matrimonial, se preguntaba si evitarla a ella también formaba parte del plan. Al cabo de lo que pareció una eternidad, el reverendo Stokes se levantó renqueante de las profundidades de su butaca y anunció que tenía que irse.

Cuando su esposo fue en busca de su abrigo, los ojos vidriosos del reverendo Stokes se posaron en Candy.

—Gracias por una velada encantadora y una cena espléndida, querida. La primera de muchas, espero.

—Ah, pues… sí, eso espero —balbuceó Candy. Era curioso como, desde que se había casado con un vicario, mentía más que nunca—. Es usted siempre bienvenido. Su esposo volvió con una bufanda enrollada al cuello. Miró nervioso a Candy antes de ofrecer el abrigo al otro hombre. —Toma, Ernest. Te acompaño a la parada de autobús. No te vayas a perder con el oscurecimiento del toque de queda.

Candy estaba fregando los platos en la cocina cuando volvió su esposo. Oyó cerrarse la puerta de la calle y miró el reloj encima de los fogones. Eran casi las nueve; si se daba prisa terminaría de recoger a tiempo para oír las noticias en la radio con él. En ocasiones pensaba que preferiría no conocer los infortunios que se abatían sobre medio mundo, pero sabía que a él le gustaba mantenerse informado sobre las novedades de la guerra, con tantos muchachos de la congregación y ahora Peter en el servicio activo. Llenó de agua la cazuela de esmalte donde había cocinado la carne, sería mejor dejarla a remojo toda la noche.

—Gracias.

Se sobresaltó cuando la voz de su esposo rompió el silencio repentino creado al cerrar el grifo. Estaba en la puerta de la cocina, mirándola. Algo en su expresión le provocó a Candy un ligero pellizco en el estómago.

—No hay de qué… Espero que fuera bien. No había mucha comida.

—Culpa mía. — se acercó y se retiró el mechón de pelo de la frente en un gesto que Candy había aprendido a identificar como de nerviosismo—. Debería haberte avisado con tiempo. Cogió el paño de cocina del gancho y lo sostuvo con torpeza como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer con él.

—Tengo que hablar contigo. Hay otra cosa de la que también tendría que haberte avisado. A Candy empezó a latirle el corazón muy deprisa; un tamborileo de advertencia, aunque no podía imaginar de qué peligro. Se le pasó por la cabeza la palabra «divorcio», pero la descartó al instante. él jamás consideraría separar lo que Dios había unido.

—Siéntate.

Se sentó obediente pensando en el fuego que ardía en la otra habitación —todo ese valioso combustible— y en la radio, en las noticias.

Él se quedó de pie, caminando por la pequeña cocina y retorciendo el paño entre las manos.

—Me estás preocupando. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por algo de la reunión? ¿Te trasladan a otra parroquia?

Según surgió la idea se fue afianzando hasta el punto de que se puso a pensar en las consecuencias y a imaginar razones por las que. él pudiera considerar que eran malas noticias para ella. Nancy, claro; si era un lugar lejano.

—Escocia tal vez, o los páramos de Cornualles— sería duro no poder verla, pero aparte de eso…

—No es eso. él suspiró y se sentó frente a ella, luego enlazó las manos y apoyó la frente sobre ellas un instante. A continuación miró a Candy con una franqueza que era a la vez resignada y ligeramente desafiante.

—La cosa es… que me he alistado. Sé que como clérigo no era mi obligación, pero decidí que no podía no hacerlo. ¿Me entiendes? —Sonrió con tristeza y la miró implorante—. Estás mirando al reverendo Andley, capellán del ejército de cuarta clase. Tengo que presentarme en Chester dentro de diez días.

Esperaba que Candy dijera algo, pero esta tenía la mente paralizada por la sorpresa, ensordecida por un silencio similar al que sigue a una explosión. Que en cierta medida era lo que había sido, pensó aturdida. Un ataque directo al corazón de su matrimonio.

—No ha sido fácil. He estado reflexionando y he pasado largas noches preguntando a Dios sus designios para mí. No estaría siendo sincero si os dijera que no estaba asustado, que no me he sentido reacio, que no estaba desesperado por que Dios me dijera que había otra manera de servirle. Aquí, en King's Oak, entre mis seres queridos… Sentada en su banco de costumbre, Candy recordó de pronto el discurso de Chamberlain por la radio al comienzo de la guerra. Se preguntó si él no iría a decir: «No se han recibido noticias en este sentido» y tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para sofocar una carcajada que habría resultado odiosa. Desde aquella noche en la cocina era como si su centralita emocional estuviera siendo manejada por un operador incompetente que no dejara de pinchar en las respuestas equivocadas.

—Pero el propósito de Dios está claro —concluyó solemne desde el púlpito—. He oído Su llamada y he acudido a ella.

Tenía los brazos apoyados en el borde de madera del púlpito y, cuando terminó de hablar, agachó la cabeza de manera que toda la fuerza de sus palabras calara en la atónita congregación.

Por una vez nadie se revolvía impaciente en el asiento, nadie tejía o dormitaba. Cuando echó una mirada subrepticia a su alrededor, Candy se dio cuenta de que la noticia les había tomado por sorpresa tanto como a ella. Solo el reverendo Stokes, sentado a su lado en tanto sucesor de su esposo, parecía impertérrito. Posiblemente estaba tan sordo que no había oído una palabra. Fue un sermón poderoso y bien dado. Por un instante, al mirar el haz de luz otoñal que caía sobre la cabeza inclinada del esposo, Candy se sintió aliviada al notar un destello del orgullo y la ansiosa preocupación que sabía eran sentimientos más propios de una esposa cuyo marido se va a la guerra que el desconcierto, el dolor y la ira que llevaba arrastrando con remordimientos toda la semana, igual que un maleta llena de ropa sucia.

—Oremos. Hubo frufrús y susurros cuando, igual que sonámbulos, todos se arrodillaron. Candy juntó las manos, pero siguió con los ojos abiertos y la mirada fija en los topos de su vestido.

—Padre todopoderoso y clemente, que todo lo ve y que conoce los secretos de nuestros corazones, te rogamos por aquellos que deben luchar incluso si ello va en contra de sus creencias y los aleja de sus seres queridos. Rogamos también por los que se quedan, cuyo coraje, fe, lealtad y devoción también son puestos a prueba, y te pedimos veles por ellos. Ayúdalos a permanecer fuertes en cuerpo y alma y seguros de Tu amor por ellos.

Yo no necesito estar segura del amor de Dios, pensó Candy con amargura, mientras los topos blancos empezaba a bailar delante de sus ojos llorosos. Sino del de mi marido. Aquella noche él se acostó antes de lo habitual. Candy seguía leyendo—una novela sobre una enfermera y un aviador que había cogido de la biblioteca casera de St. Crispin, que consistía en una población cambiante de gastadas ediciones de bolsillo en un estante del aparador donde se guardaba el material de floristería—cuando le oyó subir las escaleras y entrar en el cuarto de baño. Fue sacada a la fuerza de un mundo apacible y maravilloso a medio camino entre el sueño y la vigilia en que el aviador (George) acababa de estrechar a la enfermera (Marcia) contra su pecho y la besaba «con deseo irrefrenable». Oyó el ruido de la cisterna, el grifo del lavabo y a continuación la puerta del baño que se abría. Esta vez las pisadas no pasaron del largo. Él entró en el dormitorio y la miró con timidez mientras se dirigía a su lado de la cama.

—Estoy despierta. Candy cerró el libro y lo dejó con la cubierta boca abajo en la mesilla de noche. Él nunca había dicho nada, pero Candy percibía su desaprobación por sus lecturas. Junto a su almohada había una Biblia y un delgado volumen de poesía de Oscar Wilde que Peter le había dado como regalo de boda. A Candy le había parecido un regalo curioso, pero se daba cuenta de que significaba mucho para su esposo.

—He pensado que me vendría bien acostarme temprano por una vez. A la luz de la lámpara con adornos verdes de la mesilla de noche su expresión era inescrutable, pero Candy detectó un leve tono de interrogación en su voz. Bajo las pesadas capas de sábanas y mantas su cuerpo cobró vida, el pulso se le aceleró y la sangre empezó a arderle en la venas mientras una sensación de calor se extendía sobre su piel de manera que el camisón de franela era como una camisa de fuerza. ¿Había llegado el momento? Deseó haber tenido ocasión de prepararse, de darse unos toques del perfume que Nancy le había regalado por su cumpleaños el año anterior. Pero quizá estaba atribuyendo a las palabras de Charles un significado que no tenían. Después de su error de apreciación la noche de bodas, no confiaba en su capacidad de interpretar las señales. Quizá estaba cansado y eso era todo. La cama se meció cuando su esposo se metió en ella a su lado. Candy se quedó completamente quieta y sin atreverse a mirarle por miedo a que leyera el deseo en sus ojos y la despreciara por ello. Esperó a ver si su esposo cogía el libro de Oscar Wilde, pero en lugar de ello se recostó en las almohadas por un instante y, acto seguido y casi de mala gana, se giró y se apoyó sobre un codo de modo que estuvieran frente a frente.

—Has sido muy generosa con todo esto, cariño. Sé que no ha sido fácil, pero te estoy agradecido. Quería que lo supieras.

—Yo solo quiero que seas feliz. Quiero ser una buena esposa para ti.

—Lo has sido. Lo eres.

—Pero… ¿por qué…? Él suspiró y Candy notó que algo en su interior volvía a separarlo de ella.

—Ya te lo dije. Era cierto. Aquella noche en la cocina le había explicado, con infinita paciencia, casi como si hablara con un niño pequeño, que su conciencia ya no le permitía conformarse con un papel no activo en la guerra; que se sentía menos hombre, como si se estuviera escondiendo detrás de su Biblia y su alzacuellos. Aquella expresión, «menos hombre», había pulsado una cuerda de compasión y amor en lo más profundo de Candy y le había dado ganas de tocarle, de demostrarle que a sus ojos era un hombre de los pies a la cabeza. Ahora se aventuró a acariciarle la mejilla y, a continuación, envalentonada, se incorporó para rozar los labios de él con los suyos. Notó que se ponía rígido y daba la impresión de ir a apartarse, pero entonces pareció sobreponerse, resolver alguna clase de conflicto interior, y empezó a devolverle el beso con un fervor repentino.

Sus labios apretaban con fuerza los de Candy y su lengua se coló con fuerza entre sus dientes. Por la cabeza de Candy pasaron el asombro y la repulsión incluso; en la novela no se decía que George le hiciera algo así a Marcia. Y, sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía entender y reaccionar de manera completamente instintiva. Los sentimientos hasta entonces reprimidos crecieron y se desbordaron. Cuando él la empujó contra las almohadas, levantó las caderas para encontrarse con las de él y deslizó los dedos por los cabellos cortos de su nuca a la vez que abría la boca. El camisón de franela se le enredó alrededor de las piernas, así que pataleó, se revolvió hacia arriba y luego—irritada—se separó un momento para sacárselo por la cabeza. Una vez desnuda lo buscó de nuevo, deseosa de quitarle el pijama de rayas y sentir su piel contra la suya, pero él volvió la cabeza y evitó deliberadamente mirarla. Alargó la mano hacia la lámpara de la mesilla y tanteó en busca del interruptor. Candy vio su expresión forzada antes de que la oscuridad los engullera. Una oscuridad Candy, debido al toque de queda, era total. Candy tenía solo las manos y los labios para explorar el nuevo territorio. Esta vez fue él el que se quedó tumbado boca arriba mientras ella le desabotonaba la camisa del pijama y pasaba con timidez los dedos por las crestas pronunciadas de sus costillas, el marcado ángulo de su cadera. Su determinación flaqueó cuando llegó a la cintura del pantalón y se tumbó de nuevo a su lado a la espera de que los labios de él le infundieran nueva confianza. Fue como besar una estatua de mármol. Durante un instante él permaneció por completo inmóvil y, a continuación, se incorporó y la besó con la misma ferocidad repentina de momentos atrás. Le separó las piernas con una rodilla mientras le sujetaba los hombros con las manos, pegándola a la cama. Una pequeñísima parte de Candy estaba alarmada, pero una parte mucho mayor se sentía feliz por aquel nuevo esposo, hambriento y decidido; por sentirse deseada, devorada por él. Después de meses de sequía, la violencia de su boca contra la suya, la presión de su rodilla contra sus muslos eran como agua para una planta que se muere de sed. Instintivamente buscó el cordón de la cintura del pijama y tiró del nudo de modo que él pudiera sacárselo por los pies. El pijama se resistió, como si se hubiera enganchado a algo. Candy sintió miedo y después una suerte de excitación animal al darse cuenta de que ese algo era… él. Con timidez, rodeó con los dedos su sorprendente longitud. Encima de ella y en la oscuridad, él emitió un gemido suave y gutural a medio camino entre el placer y la desesperación. Lanzas ardientes atravesaron a ella. Como si tuvieran vida propia, sus dedos apretaron más y notó que él movía las caderas contra su mano con respiración acelerada y ronca.

—Esposo, por favor…, quiero que… Carecía del vocabulario necesario, pero su cuerpo era una clara invitación. Un pulso le latía entre las piernas como un segundo corazón; arqueó las caderas y dirigió a su esposo hacia él. Cuando la piel de este entró en contacto con la suya, él inhaló con fuerza y acto seguido se apartó como si Candy le hubiera quemado. En esa fracción de segundo algo cambió irrevocablemente, como si se hubiera cortado un hilo. El se encogió—literal y alarmantemente—y el calor y la firmeza que Candy tenía en la mano se transformaron en algo blando y húmedo que le hizo pensar en un globo desinflado. Por contra, el resto del cuerpo de su esposo se puso rígido. Se apartó de ella de forma brusca y sofocando un gemido de angustia.

—¡ Esposo! Esposo, cariño… ¿Qué pasa? Candy quería encender la luz, pero no se atrevía. Le buscó en la oscuridad y, palpando, descubrió que estaba tumbado boca abajo, con la cara enterrada en la almohada.

Lo abrazó como pudo y lo estrechó contra ella, susurrándole y canturreándole cosas sin sentido mientras la cabeza le iba a mil por hora. Al fin notó que la tensión del cuerpo de su esposo cedía.

—Lo siento—dijo este en voz baja—. Parece que no puedo… Se le quebró la voz. Candy se apresuró a tranquilizarle para ahorrarle la humillación de tener que dar más explicaciones, para ahorrarles a ambos la vergüenza de pensar en su fracaso. Él estaba acurrucado en posición fetal y Candy se colocó a su espalda, con la mejilla contra su hombro, los brazos alrededor de su cintura y abrazándole como si así pudiera mantenerlo a salvo de los demonios que lo acosaban. Más tarde, cuando se deslizaba por las cálidas aguas del sueño, notó cómo él se liberaba con suavidad de su abrazo. El colchón se hundió y un aire frío rozó su piel desnuda cuando se levantaron las mantas. Él cruzó descalzo la habitación. Un momento después, la puerta al final de pasillo se cerró con suavidad. Sola en su lecho matrimonial, Candy se abrazó las rodillas e intentó ahuyentar al fantasma de su ineptitud y el humillante burbujeo de deseo frustrado en lo más profundo de su ser.

Continuará...


	6. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 5

**_Capítulo 5._**

**_año 2011._**

El trabajo, la pelea por los herederos y las comisiones, era altamente competitivo, de ahí el creciente frenesí de los jueves. De haber sido solo eso, Will habría podido soportarlo; de hecho disfrutaba del proceso de buscar en los archivos, reconstruir información y hacer conjeturas que permitieran establecer un árbol genealógico e imaginar la vida de alguien, pero la vena cruel y combativa que el trabajo sacaba a relucir en Ansell el Capullo era difícil de soportar. Le recordaba desagradablemente a su padre. En el piso de arriba, la alarma se apagó de golpe. Will se incorporó con un suspiro y se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Al menos aquella mañana no tenía que ver al Capullo a primera hora. Tenía la excusa sólida e irrebatible de ir a visitar al señor Greaves en Greenfields Lane para mantenerse lejos de la oficina y del cruel sarcasmo de Ansell durante cerca de una hora. Esta noche, pensó. Esta noche me meto en internet y busco a ver qué hay por ahí. Quién sabe, igual me deslumbra todo un mundo de oportunidades al alcance de un casi licenciado en historia de veinticinco años en cuyo currículo figura un año trabajando en validación testamentaria y, antes de eso, seis meses en la planta de psiquiatría de un hospital. Y con ese pensamiento tan reconfortante, se fue a la cocina a hacer café. Albert Greaves era un hombre extremadamente enjuto, su cuerpo empequeñecido por la butaca en la que estaba sentado, su cabeza jibarizada por efecto de unas gafas enormes y dos orejas como asas de jarrón.—No duermo, ¿sabe usted?—le dijo a Will en tono lastimero—. Casi no pego ojo. Cuando la guerra estuve en los convoyes del Atlántico y nos pasábamos días enteros sin dormir. Nos caíamos del agotamiento; habríamos dado cualquier cosa por cinco minutos de descanso. Ahora no tengo otra cosa que hacer que dormir y soy incapaz de conciliar el sueño. No tiene sentido, ¿a que no? Mientras hablaba golpeaba enfáticamente con la mano derecha el brazo raído de la butaca; la izquierda descansaba inerte pegada al cuerpo. «Un ictus», le había explicado a Will cuando la cuidadora le hizo pasar. «Es como si te partiera un condenado rayo».

—Por supuesto el matasanos me ha recetado unas pastillas—continuó ahora, sus gafas reflejando el cuadrado de luz de la ventana de la fachada de la casa—. «Tómese esto, señor Greaves», me dice, «y dormirá a pierna suelta». Pero a mí no me engaña. Puedo ser viejo, pero no tonto. Una vez empiezan a darte pastillas, se acabó lo que se daba. Fin de la historia. Es lo que le pasó a Nancy cuando ingresó en aquella residencia.—Rio sarcástico—. Lo llaman hogar de ancianos, pero de hogar no tiene nada. Las puertas son solo de entrada. Nancy ingresó porque se rompió la cadera. Se suponía que la cuidarían hasta que se le curara y ¿qué le pasó? ¡Pues que ya no salió! Había pronunciado el discurso lleno de energía, pero cuando lo terminó se hundió aún más en las profundidades de la butaca y en sus pensamientos. Will esperó un momento y dio un sorbo de té. Se estaba quedando frío y en la superficie flotaban motas de leche. Dejó la taza y preguntó con tono amable:—¿ Estaba muy unido a la señorita Price, señor Greaves?—¿ Eh?—El anciano volvió la cabeza como si por un momento se hubiera olvidado de que Will estaba allí—. ¿A quién? ¿Se refiere a Nancy? Ah, sí, estábamos unidos, todo lo unido que podía estar alguien con Nancy. Era un espíritu libre, esa mujer. Como un gato que tuve cuando era niño. Venía a sentarse en tu rodilla y ronroneaba como el motor de un caza si estaba de buen humor, pero si intentabas cogerlo…—Hizo un gesto con la mano derecha imitando el zarpazo de un gato y rio—. Así era Nancy. Tengo que reconocer que me llevé unos cuantos arañazos, pero valió la pena. ¡Era una chica despampanante! Will sonrió. Albert Greaves debía estar cerca de los noventa y Nancy Price había vivido hasta la provecta edad de ochenta y siete. Pero a sus ojos era, y siempre sería, una chica despampanante. Por alguna razón eso le animó.

—¿ Estaba casada?

—No que yo sepa.

—¿ Hijos?

—Como ya le he dicho, ¡no estaba casada! Will tomó nota, no queriendo ofender a aquel anciano diciendo que ambas cosas no iban necesariamente juntas.

—¿ Cuándo se mudó al número 4? Con cierto esfuerzo, Albert Greaves se incorporó y cogió su taza de té de la mesa que tenía al lado. La habitación era pequeña y oscura, y estaba atestada de objetos acumulados a lo largo de toda una vida. Le recordó a Will a la tienda de antigüedades del pueblo de los Cotswolds donde vivían sus padres ahora, a la que su madre se refería como «esa tiendecita de baratijas tan curiosa». A pesar de ello, Greenfields Lane era un emplazamiento fantástico y la casa tenía personalidad a raudales. Trató de imaginar el aspecto que tendría sin la alfombra de estampados chillones, el revestimiento de madera de pino de la chimenea, los adornos, los apliques y los cuadros de mala calidad, y entonces se sintió avergonzado.

—Otra cosa sobre el gato…—estaba diciendo el señor Greaves en una voz distante—. Yo siempre decía que era mío, pero en realidad no era así. Al principio mi madre dijo que era un animal descarriado y que no lo quería en casa, lo llamó bicho sucio y pulgoso. Pero no creo que se hubiera extraviado. Tenía un montón de hogares ese gato. Le gustaba ir de uno a otro. En una ocasión desapareció durante casi tres semanas. Yo estaba tristísimo. Pero un buen día apareció como si no hubiera pasado nada. Will carraspeó y estaba preguntándose cómo podría reconducir la conversación de vuelta a Nancy Price cuando el señor Greaves dijo:—Con Nancy pasaba lo mismo. A veces estaba aquí y a veces no. Mi mujer y yo le compramos esta casa en el 48 a un amigo mío que había vivido aquí durante la guerra. Entonces Nancy ya vivía en la última casa.—Rio de nuevo y el sonido resultó notablemente profundo e intenso para proceder de alguien tan frágil y marchito—. Era un auténtico bombón. Mi Dorothy no le tenía ningún aprecio. En aquellos tiempos todo era gris, raído y roto, pero allí estaba ella con su pelo rubio, su carmín y sus zapatos de tacón…

—¿ Así que ya era propietaria de la casa entonces? Will se obligó a apartar sus pensamientos del vívido retrato que le estaba pintando el señor Greaves y a concentrarse en los datos que le exigiría Ansell. En su libreta escribió: «1948».—No he dicho que fuera propietaria. Pero vivía allí, eso desde luego. La mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿ Y adónde iba cuando no estaba allí?

—No lo sé. Tal vez tenía un pretendiente en alguna parte… Una chica tan atractiva como ella, ¿quién la culparía? Por entonces no era costumbre hablar de las cosas de uno, de las cosas privadas, me refiero. No nos pasábamos el día parloteando como cotorras aireando los trapos sucios en público, como hacen en esos programas de televisión.—Agitó una mano con gesto de desdén en dirección a la enorme pantalla de cristal que había en un rincón de la habitación. Parecía agitado y miró a Will acusador—. Hacíamos nuestra vida y nos ocupábamos de nuestros asuntos. No hacíamos preguntas sobre cosas que no eran de nuestra incumbencia. Will cerró la libreta.

—Lo siento, señor Greaves. Debe de pensar que soy un cotilla, pero es que necesitamos saber esas cosas. Por el bien de Nancy, ¿recuerda? Necesitamos saber quiénes son sus parientes cercanos. Entonces el dinero que ha dejado podrá ir a ellos en lugar de al gobierno. Aquella última frase despertó los recuerdos del señor Greaves, cuyos rasgos se animaron por la indignación.

—Menudos sinvergüenzas. Son todos unos tramposos y unos charlatanes que se dedican a llenarse los bolsillos con el dinero que con tanto esfuerzo gana el trabajador. Intuyendo que la conversación estaba a punto de irse por otros derroteros, Will se apresuró a intervenir para encauzarla.

— ¿Sabe si Nancy tenía algún hermano, señor Greaves? ¿Hablaba alguna vez de su familia?

—Es que no tenía. Se había criado en un hospicio y no se avergonzaba de ello. Estaba acostumbrada a cuidarse sola, eso era lo que decía.

—Bien por ella—dijo Will mientras pensaba que Ansell Blake no opinaría lo mismo en absoluto. Si Nancy Price había sido enviada a lo que en la práctica era un orfanato, lo más probable era que la información sobre su familia fuera casi inexistente, lo que hacía más difícil el trabajo—. No sabrá usted por casualidad si hizo testamento, ¿verdad? En los registros oficiales figura que murió intestada, pero es posible que el documento no haya aparecido. Podría incluso estar en la casa, por alguna parte. El señor Greaves rio con un graznido.

—Lo dudo. No le gustaban los trámites oficiales; no se molestaba en ir al banco ni nada de eso. Yo tengo una llave de la casa, hace falta que alguien la ordene. Antes me ocupaba yo de sus cosas: de

coger el correo y de echar un vistazo a la propiedad… Pero luego tuve el ictus… Como cuando te alcanza un rayo, fue aquello. Sonó el teléfono de Will. Murmuró una disculpa, se lo sacó del bolsillo y vio el nombre de Ansell en la pantalla.

—Will Holt.

—¿ No me digas? El esquivo Will Holt, mira tú que sorpresa. Y yo que me esperaba que contestaran la perra Lassie o el arzobispo de Canterbury. ¿Se puede saber dónde coño estás?

—Estoy entrevistando a un vecino de la señorita Price. He descubierto…

—Perdona, ¿te he preguntado dónde estabas? Te pido disculpas. Lo que quería decir era que hagas el favor de meter ese culo tuyo de niño bien en tu cochecito de nena y vuelvas a esta oficina si quieres seguir trabajando aquí. ¿Te parece bien, mi querido amigo? Hablar con un acento que quería ser remedo satírico del de los colegios privados era el método preferido de Ansell de burlarse de Will, quien ya se había acostumbrado a ignorarlo.

—Muy bien, si es lo que quieres, pero el señor Greaves me estaba diciendo…

—Permíteme que te interrumpa, viejo sinvergüenza. Porque a menos que ese señor Greaves tuyo te esté diciendo que Nancy Price era prima hermana del puto Aga Khan, en este caso no tenemos nada que rascar. No tiene la casa en propiedad y su árbol genealógico tiene menos ramas que un árbol de Navidad para el día de Reyes. Así que llámame anticuado si lo deseas, pero ahora mismo lo que quiero es que vuelvas aquí y te pongas a trabajar en algún caso que nos vaya a dar algún dinero, ¡joder! Will se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo.

El señor Greaves se había puesto a mirar por la ventana con ojos brillantes e inexpresivos. Will se preguntó cuánto habría oído de aquel intercambio telefónico tan poco edificante.

—Era mi jefe, señor Greaves. Quiere que vuelva al despacho, así que será mejor que…—Se interrumpió para guardar la libreta en el maletín que cerró con un golpe seco y se puso de pie—. Muchas gracias por su tiempo. Desde las profundidades de su butaca, el anciano levantó de forma casi imperceptible el hombro derecho, el lado de su cuerpo que no había sido dañado por el rayo.

—No pasa nada. No tenía mucho más que contarle y en cualquier caso tampoco tenía que ver conmigo. La echo de menos, ¿sabe usted? A Nancy. Era divertidísima. Cuando se rompió la cadera y terminó en esa residencia pensaba que sería temporal, hasta que recuperara las fuerzas. Siempre pensó que volvería a su casa. Yo le echaba un vistazo al lugar, para asegurarme de que ninguno de esos drogatas u okupas entrara y se llevara sus cosas. Claro que muchas de ellas terminaron llevándoselas a la residencia, pero aún quedan bastantes…

—Levantó la cara para mirar a Will, de pie frente a él—. Se ocupará usted de enterarse a quién pertenecen ahora, ¿verdad? De clasificarlo todo. Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Will estuvo a punto de decir que aquello ya no era asunto suyo, pero la cara del hombre estaba tan llena de esperanza que descubrió que era incapaz.

—Haré todo lo que pueda, señor Greaves. Vaya por Dios, se dijo suspirando interiormente mientras salía. Qué tontería he dicho. Como si pudiera hacer algo. De camino al coche se volvió a mirar la casa de la esquina. En la mañana húmeda y gris parecía perderse más que nunca en la vegetación que la rodeaba, pero no cabía duda de que era una auténtica joya. Pensó de nuevo en la sensación que había tenido en la casa de Albert Greaves, en el aspecto que podría tener con los suelos pulidos y encerados y sin aquel papel estampado. Paredes blancas en todas las habitaciones… No se la podía permitir de ninguna manera, incluso si no aparecían herederos y salía a la venta. Una casa de época en aquel barrio estaba ridículamente fuera del alcance del mísero sueldo que percibía en Ansell Blake, pero, a pesar de ello y sin que fuera su intención, se dirigió hacia ella.

La verja de entrada estaba descolgada de las bisagras y había que levantarla para abrirla. En otro tiempo había estado pintada de azul celeste, pero ahora la madera estaba reblandecida y húmeda y la pintura descascarillada. Alguien había recorrido el camino de entrada recientemente, lo supo por los tallos de diente de león aplastados, pero, fuera quien fuera, no había abierto la puerta principal. El musgo crecía en las grietas entre la puerta y su marco y los tallos vellosos de epilobio se alzaban sin obstáculos y llegaban casi hasta el buzón situado en el centro de la puerta. «Atractivo jardín individual…», murmuró para sí, imaginando el anuncio de la inmobiliaria mientras caminaba con cuidado entre zarzas trepadoras para llegar hasta la ventana. Las ortigas crecían en un apretado matojo debajo de esta, pero las apartó con el pie y aplanó un trozo de suelo para poder asomarse. Una capa delgada de musgo enturbiaba el cristal como las plantas acuáticas del estanque de la casa de sus padres. Los caracoles habían trazado senderos plateados en ella. Will se colocó las manos a modo de visera sobre los ojos y miró adentro. Las cortinas estaban medio descorridas, de forma que tuvo que moverse un poco a un lado para ver la habitación. Le llevó unos segundos acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y distinguir formas a través de la película opaca de suciedad. Una butaca delante de un televisor prehistórico, un sofá en la pared opuesta a la ventana, una especie de manta de color brillante arrugada encima. Estaba bajando las manos y dándose la vuelta cuando vio algo por el rabillo del ojo. El corazón le dio un vuelco y volvió a girarse con la mirada fija en la boca oscura de una puerta que conducía a la siguiente habitación, en busca de la figura que creía haber visto. No había nada. Con un escalofrío de inquietud, volvió al coche. Jess se dejó caer en un escalón con todo el cuerpo rígido y las piernas temblorosas. Era él otra vez, el tipo de aspecto pijo y sonrisa comprensiva, el que estaba intentando averiguar algo sobre la mujer mayor que vivía antes en la casa. Por un asombroso golpe de suerte, un efecto de la luz o algo así, parecía que no la había visto, pero ¿cuánto tardaría en volver? Si es que se había marchado. Tal vez en ese momento estaba descubriendo el camino que debía haber hecho entre la maleza del costado de la casa y siguiéndolo y, en cualquier momento, saldría de entre la frondosa vegetación del jardín trasero. Este pensamiento la hizo ponerse en pie de un salto y subir los escalones restantes. Entró en el dormitorio, caminó pegada a la pared y se agachó para poder mirar por la ventana sin que la vieran. Suspiró de alivio. El coche—bastante chulo, deportivo pero un poco retro—estaba aparcado junto a los garajes de la acera de enfrente y el hombre estaba subiéndose a él con la mirada vuelta hacia la casa. El viento le echó el pelo oscuro sobre la frente y se lo apartó hacia atrás con la mano. Parecía demasiado alto para caber en un coche tan pequeño, pero se sentó en el asiento del conductor y arrancó. Jess se recostó contra la pared, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos a la espera de que el corazón recuperara su ritmo normal, mientras el alivio daba paso a una suerte de extraña desilusión, como si casi hubiera deseado que el hombre la viera. Lo que era una auténtica ridiculez. Volvió deprisa al piso de abajo y cogió la gabardina prestada. Había pasado demasiado tiempo encerrada allí sola; necesitaba hacer algo, como, por ejemplo, encontrar un trabajo, salir de aquella especie de limbo y olvidarse de los cuentos de hadas en los que las princesas son rescatadas de su exilio solitario por un hermoso príncipe. Y, en cualquier caso, ella también tenía un rescate pendiente. La carta estaba donde la había dejado, en la mesa bajo la ventana. La cogió y se la metió en el bolsillo. Fuera el aire era frío y húmedo, pero limpio. Fue consciente de que el olor rancio y mohoso de la gabardina se le había pegado al pelo y la piel. No había nadie que pudiera verla cuando salió de debajo de las ramas junto a la casa y echó a andar por el callejón, pero la calle principal estaba llena de compradores y coches. Los albañiles se gritaban los unos a los otros desde los andamios que amortajaban la fachada de una tienda y un hombre con traje que transportaba un enorme vaso de cartón con café casi la embistió mientras hablaba en voz alta por su teléfono móvil. Jess lo esquivó justo a tiempo. El día anterior, se había sentido terriblemente expuesta cuando salió de la casa. Pese a que empezaba a oscurecer y era hora punta, cuando la atención de todo ser humano está concentrada exclusivamente en llegar a casa; aunque aquello era Londres, donde nadie miraba a nadie a los ojos y nada extrañaba, le había parecido estar llamando la atención, había tenido la sensación de que todo el mundo se fijaba en su gabardina fuera de moda y los zapatos que no eran de su número. Pero hoy, aunque era de día, era diferente.

Sintió que las miradas de la gente resbalaban sobre ella, sin detenerse, lo mismo que había hecho aquel tipo al mirar por la ventana de la casa. Nadie sabía quién era. A nadie le importaba. Estaba en una ciudad llena de desconocidos y era invisible.

Continuará...


	7. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 6

**_Capítulo 6._**

**_año 1943_**.

Habían llevado un cerdo. Las Navidades habían sido austeras, despojadas de casi todos sus tradicionales placeres por la soga cada vez más apretada del racionamiento. De modo que cuando alguien dijo en el bar The Albion que en el club porcino de Palmers Green había nacido una camada de ocho lechones, se había imaginado un jamón reluciente presidiendo la fiesta del año siguiente. Antes de que a Ada le diera tiempo a enumerar todas sus objeciones, había convertido la carbonera en una pocilga e instalado en ella una lechona rosa y sedosa llamada Blossom.

—¿ Se puede ser más tonto?—suspiró Ada cruzando los brazos bajo sus prominentes senos—. Con lo blando que es, lo más probable es que la tengamos sentada a la mesa con nosotros en Navidad en lugar de servida como plato principal.

—Es una monada—dijo Candy, cerrándose más el abrigo mientras miraba a Blossom enterrar su hocico cubierto de pelusa en el montón de peladuras de hortaliza que había llevado de la cocina de la vicaría.

—Bueno, pues esperemos que dé buena panceta. Gracias por los restos, querida. Vamos dentro, que hace frío y le voy a hacer una taza de té.

Era media tarde, pero el día de febrero había renunciado a dar luz. El mundo entero había adquirido el mismo tono gris sucio y feo de los chalecos del reverendo Stokes. Candy sabía que debía negarse—el té era un bien escaso aquellos días—, pero la tentación no solo de tomar algo caliente, sino también de tener a alguien con quien hablar era demasiado grande. Con el reverendo Stokes residiendo en la vicaría, esta ya no le parecía ese hogar que tanto tiempo había deseado. La cocina de Ada estaba caldeada y húmeda por el vapor con olor a carne que salía de una cazuela puesta al fuego.

—Hueso de cordero—explicó Ada cerrando la puerta trasera con un guiño cómplice—. El señor Fairacre me lo sacó de debajo del mostrador. Le dará algo de sabor a la sopa, aunque no es tanta cantidad como el olor da a entender. Sopa de la desilusión, la llama mi esposo.

—Eso es que no ha probado la mía—dijo Candy sombría. Sabía que debía esforzarse más por aguantar la sarta de comentarios provocativos y chistes picantes del señor Fairacre, pero siempre le ardían las mejillas antes de que le diera tiempo a pedir y, en todo caso, le parecía que el esfuerzo no merecía la pena, ahora que solo cocinaba para el reverendo Stokes y ella misma. Acostumbrado a la comida del seminario, el reverendo se comía lo que le ponía delante sin queja ni alabanza, aunque a Candy le consternaba las cantidades de alimento que ingería, como si el concepto de racionamiento no fuera con él.

—No se preocupe—dijo Ada a modo de consuelo mientras añadía algunas preciadas hojas de té nuevas a las viejas en la recia tetera marrón—. Lleva tiempo aprender los trucos, eso es todo. Mucho antes de que tuviéramos noticias de Hitler, yo ya tenía que alimentar a una familia de cinco con unos pocos chelines. Lo sé casi todo sobre cocinar a base de sobras.—Puso las tazas sobre la mesa y miró a Candy—. ¿Se está usted alimentando bien? Tiene aspecto de necesitar una buena comida.

—Como todos, ¿no? Ada se alisó el delantal sobre sus anchas caderas.

—Eso desde luego, pero algunas tenemos más reservas con las que resistir. Ha tenido una gripe muy fea, necesita recuperar las fuerzas.

—Estoy bien. Candy cogió la taza que Ada le pasó desde el otro lado de la mesa y cerró las manos alrededor de su calor. La gripe la había atacado un día antes de Nochevieja y había pasado las dos primeras semanas de 1943 en la cama, sudando, tiritando y delirando hasta que no fue capaz de distinguir entre lo real y lo que su cerebro febril había inventado. La recuperación había llegado poco a poco, pero la sensación de irrealidad persistía. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Ada la estudiaba sin disimulo por encima del borde de su taza de té.

—Pues no lo parece. Más bien parece que bastaría un soplo de aire para derribarla. Era una manera curiosamente precisa de describir cómo se sentía, pensó Candy sorbiendo su té. Como si se estuviera volviendo transparente. Como si pudiera desaparecer. Como si el resto del mundo fuera una película en glorioso technicolor y ella fuera el único personaje en blanco y negro; una figura bidimensional, la chica de la fotografía de bodas con sonrisa de tonta. Durante su enfermedad, otras personas se habían encargado de todas las cosas con las que llenaba sus días: ayudar a montar el nacimiento de la sacristía, los paquetes de la Cruz Roja, comprar y cocinar para el reverendo Stokes y hacer su deprimente colada. Cuando se dispuso a recuperar las riendas, comprobó que las manos que las habían sostenido eran más capaces que las suyas y se preguntó qué sentido tenía. Se suponía que debía ser ama de casa, pero, después de fracasar estrepitosamente tanto con la casa como con el marido, ¿en qué situación quedaba?

—Supongo que es el tiempo. Y la guerra. Empieza un nuevo año y no hay indicio de que estemos más cerca del final. Da la impresión de que llevamos así toda la vida.—Dejó de mala gana la taza en el plato y forzó una sonrisa—. Pero míreme, aquí quejándome cuando no tengo ningún motivo. Desde luego no comparada con la mayoría de las personas.

—Yo no diría tanto, querida. Habrá muchos que estén peor, pero no es fácil decir adiós a tu marido cuando solo llevas casada unas semanas. ¿Ha sabido algo? Candy negó con la cabeza resistiéndose al impulso de decir que, de haber tenido ella noticias, Ada también. Las cartas de su esposo siempre iban dirigidas a ella, pero estaban escritas a la manera de boletín parroquial con las palabras «Por favor, haz partícipe de esta carta a toda la congregación de St. Crispin» escritas en mayúsculas en la cabecera. Candy le escribía una o dos veces por semana, lo máximo de lo que era capaz, dada la escasez de cosas interesantes que tenía que contarle. Su esposo rara vez se daba por enterado de sus pequeñas dosis de chismorreo local (los Scouts han puesto en marcha su propio fondo para costear un Spitfire y están recogiendo latas… Marjorie Walsh ha hecho compota de ruibarbo y de zanahoria y ha sido tan amable de darme dos frascos…), lo que era comprensible, pero convertía su correspondencia en una conversación de un único interlocutor hablando por teléfono cuando la comunicación es mala. Habían pasado tres semanas desde su última carta.

—Bueno, así está el correo. Nada durante semanas y luego aparecen cuatro cartas juntas en la escalera de entrada. Eso pasa con Harry y está en el norte de África, igual que el reverendo Andley.—Ada cogió la tetera y la meneó antes de servir otras dos tazas—. Lo peor es la espera. Debería mantenerse ocupada. Ir al cine o a pasar un día en Londres, para distraerse.

—Nancy me ha invitado a ir al teatro de la Ópera con ella el sábado, pero no sé…

—candy suspiró—. Está lejos, y con el toque de queda… Las cejas de Ada se alzaron hasta desaparecer debajo del turbante con motivos florales.

—¿ A Covent Garden? Nunca supuse que a Nancy Price le gustara la ópera.

—Ya no ponen óperas. Han sacado las butacas para convertirlo en una sala de baile. Nancy va casi todos los sábados con sus amigas del salón de belleza.

—Seguro que es muy agradable. Y si es lo bastante bueno para ella, no sé por qué no debería ir usted. Al menos así podrá decir que ha bailado en la Royal Opera House.

—Primero tengo que ponerle el té al reverendo.—Candy pellizcó ausente un hilo suelto de su abrigo—. Y luego está Andley… Ada puso los ojos en blanco.

—El viejo Stokes no se murió de hambre cuando usted estuvo mala. ¿O sí? De hecho nada más lejos, dado todo lo que come, el muy bribón. En cuanto al vicario… No está aquí, ¿no es cierto?

—Exacto. Y no estoy segura de qué le parecería que yo salga a divertirme mientras él está atrapado en el desierto. Ada se levantó y llevó su taza al fregadero. Tenía los labios apretados como si quisiera evitar que algo se escapara de ellos. Luego las ganas la vencieron. Cogió el paño de cocina, lo pasó vigorosamente por el escurridero y dijo:

—Pues yo le voy a decir lo que pienso. El norte de África está muy lejos de King's Oak y las cosas ahora son distintas. Todos estamos en esta guerra lo queramos o no y todos tenemos que arreglárnoslas lo mejor que podamos. Incluso el señor Churchill dice que es importante que la moral esté alta también aquí en casa, y si eso significa ponerse un poco de carmín y un vestido bonito para salir a bailar, pues que así sea.

Continuará...


	8. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 7

**_Capítulo 7._**

**_año 1943._**

Al final Nancy se había salido con la suya, como siempre. Aunque Candy seguía sin sentirse en absoluto cómoda con la idea de salir por ahí, el sábado por la tarde se sentó obediente delante de su tocador mientras Nancy le recogía el pelo en pequeños rizos en lo alto de la cabeza y, con un pitillo en los labios, hablaba sin parar. Había quedado con otras chicas del salón de belleza en el baile, le dijo a Candy. «Te van a encantar; son la monda y te vendrá de perlas estar un rato con personas de tu edad para variar». A Candy se le cayó el alma a los pies. Sabía que debía alegrarse de que Nancy quisiera compartir con ella a sus nuevas amigas, pero la mera idea de tener que conocerlas la desalentaba. Sus nombres solían salir en la conversación de Nancy, de modo que Candy se imaginaba ya qué clase de chicas eran. Chicas seguras de sí mismas que aceptaban goma de mascar de los soldados americanos y estaban a la última en bailes. Esa clase de chicas que no se detenían ante nada en su búsqueda de diversión y que probablemente encontrarían a Candy aburrida a más no poder. Chicas normales, atractivas. Desde el crucifijo en la pared, Jesús observó con reprobación cómo Nancy sacaba una polvera de un pequeño neceser que se había llevado y empolvaba las mejillas y nariz de Candy.

—Y ahora… cierra los ojos.

—¿ Para qué?

—Solo te voy a poner un poco de sombra. Y ahora… el toque final.

—Hubo un leve chasquido y Candy se sobresaltó cuando notó algo que le presionaba los labios—. ¡Carmín! Candy abrió los ojos. Apenas reconocía a la mujer que la miraba con ojos centelleantes desde el espejo del tocador. Tímidas mariposas de emoción empezaron a aletearle en la boca del estómago.

—No estoy segura de lo del carmín, Nance. Es muy… rojo.

—El color que, por si no te habías dado cuenta, lleva ahora mismo todo el mundo.

—En King's Oak te aseguro que no.—Candy rio nerviosa. No podía apartar la vista de la mujer del espejo. Una desconocida. Vestida con ropas de una desconocida—. No sé si… si va mucho conmigo.

—Ni se te ocurra quitártelo. ¿No te has enterado de que es antipatriótico desperdiciar nada en estos tiempos? ¡Pues eso vale tanto para el pan duro como para mi valioso carmín!—Nancy se pintó a su vez los labios con color escarlata, los apretó y guardó la barra en el neceser—. Venga, vámonos.

La mujer del espejo se puso en pie y pasó una mano por el tejido sedoso de su vestido. La emoción pugnaba con el remordimiento. En el feo y familiar dormitorio de la vicaría ya no parecía la esposa respetable, devota y fracasada de Andley. Recordó lo que Ada había dicho de Cenicienta. Se había transformado de sosa fregona en refinada sirena.

—Baja de las nubes y date prisa.—Detrás de ella, Nancy se incorporaba después de comprobar que llevaba rectas las costuras de las medias—. Ya conoces el dicho: Tantos yanquis... y tan poco tiempo. Mientras hablaba, Candy reparó en el pequeño reloj de plata y pirita que sus suegros le habían regalado por Navidad y que estaba en el platillo para las joyas sobre el tocador. Se lo puso y ajustó el cierre. El metal estaba frío y le apretó la muñeca como una garra helada. Así se aseguraría de no volver más tarde de medianoche. Miró la cama, escenario de su fracaso y su humillación, con la colcha color mostaza pulcramente alisada. Al cabo de unas pocas horas estaría de nuevo bajo sus gélidas sábanas, el sitio que le correspondía.

En cuanto se bajaron del autobús oyeron la música de Glenn Miller, que les llegaba calle abajo por encima de las cabezas de las personas apretujadas contra el frío en la cola para la Royal Opera House.

—Parece que no vamos a poder pasar—dijo Candy intentando disimular el alivio que sentía. La sensación de optimismo y aventura que había tenido al salir de su habitación había ido desinflándose poco a poco durante el viaje en autobús y en aquel momento la idea de pasar la velada oyendo la radio con el reverendo Stokes empezaba a resultarle tentadora. Nancy la cogió del brazo.

—De eso nada—susurró—. Tú estate callada y pon cara de guapa. Echó a andar con paso decidido balanceando la pelvis de manera tan exagerada que su cadera chocaba con la de Candy a cada paso mientras con la vista recorría la fila en busca de caras conocidas. Por fin, cuando estaban casi al principio, soltó un grito de alegría y se abalanzó sobre un soldado con uniforme estadounidense mientras tiraba de una horrorizada Candy.

—¡ Johnny! ¡Ay, Johnny, estás aquí! ¡Ya pensaba que no te iba a encontrar!

Antes de que el sorprendido soldado pudiera protestar, le había echado los brazos al cuello y dado un beso en la boca.

La ola de murmullos y gruñidos de la parte posterior de la cola quedó ahogada por un coro de silbidos y vítores procedente de los otros soldados del grupo. Rígida por la vergüenza, Candy se encontró absorbida por este, protegida de la actitud beligerante de las personas que estaban detrás de ellos en la cola por unos imponentes gigantes que olían sin excepción a loción de afeitado y a goma de mascar de menta. Parecían más altos que los soldados británicos. ¿O era solo el corte elegante de sus uniformes? Uno de ellos—de pelo oscuro y piel aceitunada—dijo que se llamaba Frank, y sus amigos, Jimmy, Ron y Mitch, y a continuación bajó la cabeza para susurrarle al oído:

—Y al que casi se come tu amiga es Eugene, aunque supongo que esta noche será mejor que le llamemos Johnny.

Nancy siempre había sido una coqueta redomada, pero estaba claro que había perfeccionado sus técnicas desde que Candy ya no salía con ella.

Había mucho sitio para sentarse en los bancos de terciopelo porque todo el mundo estaba apiñado en la pista de baile, donde American Patrol acababa de dar paso a In the Mood.

—¡ Esta canción podrían haberla compuesto para mí!—gritó Nancy llevándose a Eugene a bailar.

—¿ Quieres?—Frank ofreció su mano simulando una pequeña reverencia y Candy se apresuró a decir que no con la cabeza. Quería explicarle que estaba casada y solo había ido para pasar la velada con Nancy, pero la música era demasiado alta y le pareció presuntuoso suponer que le gustaba a aquel muchacho, cuando lo más probable es que solo estuviera intentando ser cortés. Este se encogió de hombros—. ¿Por qué no te sientas? Voy a buscar bebidas… ¿Qué te apetece?

—Pues… una limonada, gracias.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo. No te vayas. Justo cuando hacía ademán de irse, salió uno de sus compañeros de entre la muchedumbre de la pista de baile sosteniendo con cuidado varios vasos llenos a rebosar.

—Bien hecho, Mitch. Ojalá tuvieras tan buen pulso cuando estás en la torreta.

—Vete a paseo, Franklin.—Mitch sonrió y le pasó un vaso a Candy. Estaba claro que no era limonada, pero no era cuestión de protestar. Lo cogió y dio un sorbo. Estaba caliente y sabía dulce y ligeramente especiado. Dio otro sorbo con cautela. Tenía sed y no era todo lo refrescante que le habría gustado, pero desde luego no era desagradable.

—Gracias, está delicioso. ¿Qué es?

Una vez empezaron las conversaciones y las invitaciones a bailar, las miradas eléctricas se cruzaban por encima de la mesa. Candy dio otro trago a su bebida. La sensación de ser invisible volvió cuando la mesa se quedó vacía. Solo uno de los soldados seguía sentado: Ron, el rubio y corpulento. Candy le miró encender un cigarrillo y le compadeció por que le hubiera tocado quedarse con ella. Mientras la orquesta se disponía a tocar una melodía nueva, él le ofreció la cajetilla.

—Me encanta esta canción. ¿Bailamos?

—Pues… es que hace mucho que no practico… Pero ve tú, de verdad.

—Oye, cualquiera puede bailar el Chattanooga Choo. Y si no me crees, ¡déjame que te lo demuestre! Venga. He nacido y me he criado en Tennessee y sería una ofensa negarte a bailar esta canción conmigo.

A partir de ese momento la velada se volvió algo borrosa. Candy bailó—no solo con Ron, sino con Frank y Eugene y al menos otros dos soldados estadounidenses cuyos nombres no consiguió oír con el chillido de las trompetas procedente del escenario. Cada vez que se encontraba de vuelta en la mesa le pasaban un vaso con algo, pero por mucho que bebía seguía estando sedienta. Era parte de la extrañeza de la velada, decidió aturdida. La magia. Por primera vez en meses, el frío había abandonado sus huesos y sentía que había entrado en calor por completo, hasta el tuétano. Tampoco se sentía ya invisible. Balanceándose perezosamente pegado a ella mientras la orquesta tocaba Moonlight Serenade, Ron le había dicho lo bonita que era y, aunque Candy sabía que debía sentirse culpable y malvada, no era así. Se sentía de alguna manera justificada y aliviada. Y feliz.

Afuera, el frío cortaba la respiración. Candy se tambaleó, pero Ron estaba a su lado y le rodeó la cintura con firmeza. Tenía un cuerpo compacto y ligeramente humedecido por efecto del sudor que se enfriaba en el aire de la noche. Un poco como un saco de arena, pensó Candy como en una bruma. Caminaron por el Strand. Las aceras estaban casi tan abarrotadas como en un día laborable, a pesar de que era de noche, lo que intensificaba la atmósfera surrealista que ya tenía de por sí la velada. Más adelante Nancy caminaba abrazada a Eugene—¿ o era Johnny?

Candy no conseguía acordarse—y una de la Riínes, la regordeta con risa sonora, se había quitado los zapatos y Mitch la llevaba a caballito. El lápiz negro con que se había pintado las costuras de las medias se le había corrido y le manchaba la parte trasera de las pantorrillas.

Como era de esperar, un portero uniformado y altanero del Savoy les negó la entrada, así que volvieron de nuevo al Strand. Los americanos estaban agresivos y vociferantes.

—Pero, bueno, nos estamos jugando el cuello por vosotros…¡Lo mínimo que podíais hacer era servirnos una condenada copa! Y además en un bar americano, ¡porque da la casualidad de que nosotros también lo somos! Candy se recostó contra la pared del cuerpo de Ron. De pronto se sentía muy cansada y le dolían los pies de tanto bailar. Casi tuvo la tentación de sentarse en la acera y quitarse los zapatos como Irene, o Doreen o ¿cómo se llamaba la otra? De lo que no estaba tan segura era de querer que la llevaran a caballito, desde luego no de la manera en que Mitch balanceaba a Irene o Doreen o quien fuera, pues solo de verlos se estaba mareando. Deambulaban sin rumbo y la magia de la velada se desvanecía.

—Oye, ¡mirad esto! ¡Es una iglesia! Era la voz de Frank. Candy vio que ya no caminaba delante de ellos, sino que había desaparecido en el interior de un edificio bombardeado que quedaba a su izquierda.

—Ten cuidado, ¡puede ser peligroso! —le gritó una de las chicas. Pero los otros soldados ya entraban detrás de él por la puerta abierta esquivando ladrillos sueltos en el suelo y sorteando pilas de escombros.

—Querrás decir que era una iglesia. Madre mía, ya no queda casi nada de ella.

—Algún bombardero nazi se ha empleado a conciencia. Ha reventado todo el interior.

—Sería durante el Blitz, supongo. ¿En el 40? ¿El 41? Ron fue a reunirse con sus compañeros como atendiendo a un instinto gregario. Sola, Candy miró a su alrededor en busca de un sitio donde sentarse y se dejó caer sobre una piedra desprendida que había sobre unos escalones bajos. Se respiraba paz en aquel lugar rodeado de gruesos muros, separado del resto de la ciudad. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para respirar profundamente con la esperanza de ahuyentar las crecientes náuseas que amenazaban con dominarla desde que salieron de la sala de fiestas. Arriba, a su espalda, encima de los muros recortados y en ruinas, la luna flotaba fuera del alcance de las luces de los reflectores que arañaban la oscuridad.

—No me gusta este sitio —lloriqueó la voz sin cuerpo de una de las chicas—. Es lúgubre y está oscuro.

—Oye, que la oscuridad no tiene nada de malo —fue la respuesta con voz ronca—. De hecho, tiene muchas ventajas…Hubo un grito inmediatamente seguido de una risa que luego se transformó en gemido ahogado.

En la tenue luz de la luna Candy distinguió dos siluetas muy juntas contra la pared. Apartó la vista enseguida, pero una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad reparó en otra pareja, la chica apoyada contra el alféizar de una ventana sin cristales con las piernas enroscadas alrededor de la espalda color caqui del hombre. Por el pálido fulgor de su pelo, Candy supo que era Nancy. Se puso de pie con un hormigueo extraño en la boca del estómago. Cuando un brazo la cogió de la cintura desde detrás, se sobresaltó y emitió un gritito de alarma.

—¿Tienes frío? El aliento de Ron olía ahora a cerveza y a cigarrillos más que a goma de mascar. Candy notó su calor contra el cuello.

—Un poco.

—Déjame que te lo quite. La atrajo contra su cuerpo y le recorrió la espalda arriba y abajo con las manos. De su tacto irradiaba calor y Candy lo recibió agradecida. Parecía extendérsele desde la espalda hacia el arranque de la pelvis. Cerró los ojos y se rindió a él. Estaba muy cansada. Detrás de sus pestañas el mundo giraba y se acordó de un carrusel al que había subido una vez en la feria en el paseo marítimo de Southend. Había sido durante una excursión del colegio y la señorita Birch les había comprado algodón dulce y entradas para dos atracciones. Primero Nancy la había arrastrado a las sillas voladoras y luego había elegido el tiovivo, con sus caballos pintados y barras en espiral. Se recordaba asida con fuerza y muerta de miedo mientras a su alrededor la feria giraba y las caras de la gente se desdibujaban y la música de órgano crecía de volumen dentro de su cabeza. Había querido que parara y bajarse, pero temió vomitar si abría la boca para decir algo.

La boca de Ron encontró la suya en la oscuridad. Su beso fue enérgico y decidido, muy distinto del de su esposo.

Su recuerdo la sacó del oscuro vórtice en que había estado girando. Intentó separarse de Ron, pero la mano de este le sujetaba con fuerza la parte superior de la cabeza y su lengua presionaba la de Candy. No la dejaba respirar. Con creciente desesperación se resistió al beso, tratando de apartar la cabeza y zafarse de los brazos de Ron, intentando gritarle que parara. Las náuseas le subieron por la garganta como en el tiovivo; veía de nuevo los rostros borrosos girando en el interior de su cabeza. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, apoyó ambas manos en el pecho de Ron y lo empujó. Este soltó toda clase de improperios mientras caía de espaldas, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio en el suelo cubierto de escombros. Antes de llegar alargó instintivamente la mano hacia Candy y logró cogerle la muñeca, pero esta se soltó y echó a correr, tropezando y cayéndose por las escaleras en su prisa por escapar. A su espalda, la voz de Ron rebotó en las paredes en ruinas.

—Oye. ¡Oye! Zorra calientapollas, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? Candy salió a la calle tapándose la boca con una mano para contener las arcadas. Un autobús se acercaba despacio a su parada en la esquina de Aldwych y obligó a sus piernas temblonas a correr hacia él. No lo sé, pensó con desesperación mientras miraba acercarse a la alegre cobradora. No sé qué me pasa. Por espacio de unas horas Ron la había hecho sentirse bonita, deseable, igualita que Gene Tierney. Durante mucho tiempo, durante todos los últimos meses pasados en soledad, pensó, había creído que eso era lo que quería. Pero ahora que lo tenía, se sentía sucia.

Continuará...


	9. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 8

**_Capítulo 8._**

**_Año 2011._**

Jess había gastado ya la mitad de las cincuenta libras y sabía que tenía que decidir qué hacer.

Al salir de la biblioteca el otro día había cogido un folleto de un expositor sobre «Consejos de alojamiento y servicios de asistencia». Contenía datos sobre refugios de emergencia y albergues que ofrecían alojamiento temporal en el barrio, así como instrucciones para solicitar alojamiento más a largo plazo.

Uno de los refugios estaba solo a un par de calles de la biblioteca y, sintiéndose animada por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había acercado dando un paseo.

A medida que se aproximaba vio un corrillo de hombres encorvados en el porche, fumando. Con sus rostros angulares, ojos entrecerrados y desconfiados y hombros hundidos, le recordaron a la clase de personas con que se relacionaba el jefe. Pasó de largo con el corazón acelerado.

El chorro de agua menguó de nuevo y de mala gana cogió una toalla. Era pequeña y rasposa, del cuarto de baño de Greenfields Lane, y llenó la cabina de ducha bien iluminada de un olor a moho. Mientras se restregaba para secarse, sus pensamientos se detuvieron en el mismo viejo surco en el que llevaban todo el fin de semana dando vueltas. Era como un prisionero caminando sin parar y examinando en vano las paredes de su celda en busca de una vía de escape. Para conseguir un lugar decente donde vivir necesitaba dinero. Para conseguir dinero necesitaba un trabajo, y para conseguir un trabajo necesitaba un lugar donde vivir. Incluso si conseguía encontrar un empleo que no le exigiera entregar un currículo o un impreso de solicitud, tenía que adecentarse mínimamente.

Mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla vio su cara reflejada en el pequeño espejo de la pared de la cabina. Bajo las luces halógenas su piel tenía un aspecto apagado y grisáceo, con manchas rojas rugosas a ambos lados de la nariz y la frente. Era lo que pasaba cuando te lavabas con jabón y no usabas crema hidratante. Se miró más de cerca. Las cejas, que se depilaba hasta dejar en forma de arcos finos y elegantes desde los catorce años, habían perdido la forma y le avanzaban por la frente como orugas negras sin rumbo. Soltó un leve gemido de asco y desesperación. ¿Contarían unas pinzas de depilar como artículo de primera necesidad? Al menos ahora tenía algo de ropa, gracias a la señora tan amable de la tienda pija de segunda mano. Claro que unos leggings de leopardo, un jersey rosa con la palabra «Gatita» hecha de lentejuelas en la parte delantera y varias camisetas con expresiones del tipo «Quiero golosinas», «WTF» o «Wild» estampadas no eran exactamente su estilo, pero aun así se sentía agradecida. En la bolsa venían también algunas cosas más prácticas. Para empezar, los zapatos, que eran un regalo del cielo, un vestidito floral, una minifalda vaquera y una chaqueta de punto azul marino. Estas dos últimas prendas eran las que llevaba aquel día debajo de la cazadora de cuero. Con ellas se sentía alguien distinto a la chica que se había dejado convertir en marioneta del jefe, en el blanco de sus iras, y también de la que se había ocultado bajo una gabardina prestada. Era una sensación agradable.

Era domingo por la mañana y el vestíbulo del centro de ocio estaba atestado de niños. Empezaba una fiesta de cumpleaños y los pequeños, sobreexcitados, corrían por todas partes. El padre anfitrión era fácil de identificar gracias a su expresión de apenas contenida desesperación mientras trataba de controlarlos. Un olor a café se imponía al del cloro y le provocó a Jess un hormigueo en la boca. Procedía de una cafetería de aspecto elegante en la entreplanta que daba a la piscina, donde los padres podían hacer que seguían las clases de natación de sus hijos mientras leían el periódico y bebían esa clase de bebida espumosa y refinada que Jess no podía ni pronunciar ni permitirse. Ahuyentó decidida la tentación y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Justo al lado de esta había una máquina expendedora. Se detuvo y la miró con anhelo. Vasos de papel, leche en polvo, café instantáneo y amargo…, pero al menos estaría caliente y estaba empezando a dolerle la garganta.

Con sentimiento de culpa y sin darse tiempo a pensarlo dos veces, empezó a meter monedas por la ranura.

Cuando desapareció la última, las puertas automáticas de la entrada al centro se abrieron despacio para dejar entrar una ráfaga de aire invernal y a un hombre. Al levantar los ojos para pulsar el botón del café, Jess vio que era alto, de pelo oscuro y espaldas anchas, tipo jugador de rugby, pensó distraída en la fracción de segundo que le llevó reconocerlo.

Mierda. Era el tipo de la casa. Apartó la vista deprisa, pero no lo bastante para no darse cuenta, por un lado, de que él la había visto y, por otro, que le había dado a la tecla del té y no a la del café. Con rapidez y urgencia dignas de una campeona de pinball, golpeó la tecla del café y liberó así una segunda cascada de agua caliente sin que hubiera un vaso para recibirla. Saltó hacia atrás para esquivar el chorro hirviendo. Cuando se detuvo hubo un momento de silencio angustioso en el cual el ruido y el movimiento del vestíbulo a su espalda parecieron detenerse, como si alguien le hubiera dado al botón de la pausa. Solo quedaban ellos dos. Se miraron. Entonces él habló y la realidad se reanudó.

—¿ Estás bien? Esas máquinas deberían venir con una advertencia sanitaria y no solo por lo asqueroso del café. El agua hirviendo es un peligro, joder. ¿Te ha salpicado? ¿Necesitas…?

—No pasa nada, estoy bien. No me…

—¿ Era café? Entonces probablemente te ha hecho un favor. —Su sonrisa era amable, pero sus ojos miraban a los de Jess, los escrutaban—. De hecho creo… que ya nos conocemos. El otro día, en Greenfields Lane, ¿no? Soy Will. Mira —se pasó una mano por la mata despeinada de cabellos y la miró con timidez—, se supone que tengo que pasar una hora en el gimnasio antes de ir a una comida familiar, pero si te soy sincero preferiría una patada en el estómago. ¿Me permitirías que te invitara a un café en sustitución de este? El de la cafetería de arriba no está mal, si aguantas a los niños chillones…

Jess ya estaba diciendo que no con la cabeza antes de que a él le diera tiempo a terminar.

—No creo…Quiero decir, no puedo. Tengo que…—Empezó a retroceder—. Lo siento. Cuando se dio la vuelta las puertas se abrieron para dejarla escapar.

**_Año _****_1943._**

Candy despertó sobresaltada. Durante un segundo no supo dónde estaba y respiró aliviada al reconocer su propia cama.

Había tenido sueños fragmentados en los que estaba de nuevo en la iglesia, tropezando con escombros y tratando inútilmente de llegar a una calle que no alcanzaba a ver. Se quedó muy quieta. Notaba el cuerpo pegajoso y sucio bajo las sábanas suaves y limpias. Tenía la boca seca y la lengua pegada al cielo del paladar y deseaba más que nunca un trago de agua. Pero, cuando fue a sentarse, sintió como si le hubieran sacado el cerebro del cráneo y lo hubieran sustituido con piedras. Por los resquicios de las ventanas tapadas no entraba luz alguna, pero oía el tenue canto de un pájaro solitario y de ello dedujo que debía de estar a punto de amanecer. Escudriñó en la lóbrega oscuridad para mirar su reloj y soltó un gemido de horror. No llevaba nada en la muñeca. El reloj que con tanta ceremonia le habían regalado por Navidad había desaparecido.

Le temblaba tanto la mano que le costó encender el interruptor de la luz, pero cuando lo consiguió su reconfortante resplandor tampoco reveló el reloj, destruyendo así la esperanza de habérselo quitado al llegar borracha la noche anterior. «Dios mío», gimió suavemente y se retiró el pelo de la frente mientras hacía memoria. Recordaba claramente habérselo puesto allí en el dormitorio, con Nancy, antes de salir y luego…

En la sala de fiestas lo había consultado en el tocador de señoras. Tuvo un recuerdo repentino de un momento en la iglesia en ruinas, cuando Ron la había agarrado por la muñeca. Debió de caérsele entonces y, en su estado, no se había dado cuenta. Sus pensamientos retrocedieron y avanzaron con desesperación; solo se le ocurría una salida posible: tendría que ir a buscarlo y estar de vuelta en casa a tiempo para la misa.

Cogió una falda de tweed vieja y un jersey de lana de su esposo que había encogido al lavarlo y, caminando con cuidado, fue al cuarto de baño, donde dio unos cuantos tragos de agua y a continuación se refrescó la cara. El agua fría, unida a la temperatura ártica y el gélido suelo de linóleo bajo sus pies, la hizo dar un respingo y las piedras que tenía dentro de la cabeza chocaron entre sí. En el pequeño espejo su cara aparecía blanca como la cera y la idea de salir al helado amanecer casi hizo asomar lágrimas de autocompasión a sus ojos. Las reprimió diciéndose que todo aquello se lo había buscado ella sola. Y que era, ni más ni menos, lo que se merecía.

El autobús estaba lleno de operarios de las fábricas de municiones que se dirigían al primer turno. Candy encontró un asiento cerca del fondo y se dedicó a dormitar y a reprimir las náuseas alternativamente.

El cielo era del color malva grisáceo del pecho de un pichón cuando se bajó en el Strand y la iglesia derruida tenía un aspecto sereno en la difusa luz rosada. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior afloraron como peces en un estanque de aguas turbias. Dentro hacía frío y estaba todo en sombras; los tímidos rayos de sol del nuevo día no habían penetrado aún.

Había una suerte de desolada belleza en las columnas de piedra rotas y las ventanas sin cristales como fauces abiertas. Bajo sus pies había un mosaico de mármol roto, con el dibujo ajedrezado aún discernible bajo las capas de tierra y brotes de maleza. Debía de haber sido el pasillo central. Novias lo habrían pisado antes que ella, con zapatos de satén y una larga cola de seda reptando sobre el suelo pulido camino del altar.

Levantó la vista hacia el coro y se quedó helada. Había alguien allí arriba. Un hombre con la cabeza inclinada, como si rezara. Iba de uniforme —_del ejército estadounidense, sin duda —_y el corte de la chaqueta le hacía los hombros muy anchos y las caderas estrechas. Estaba justo al lado de donde se había sentado Candy la noche anterior, el lugar en el que seguramente estaría ahora su reloj. Vaciló, sudorosa por una repentina sensación de pánico y debatiéndose entre la tentación de darse la vuelta y salir sin hacer ruido antes de que el hombre la viera y la necesidad de hacer lo que había ido a hacer.

Pero, antes de que pudiera decidirse, el hombre se volvió y Candy se dio cuenta de que no había estado rezando en absoluto. En las manos tenía una caja negra, rectangular —_una cámara—, _por la que debía de haber estado mirando para encuadrar una fotografía.

Su cara no mostró sorpresa alguna cuando vio a Candy, pero una sonrisa grave se asomó por un instante a sus labios mientras caminaba hacia ella.

—Buenos días, señorita.

—Buenos días.

Para alivio de Candy, pasó de largo. Se quedó completamente inmóvil, el dolor pulsátil en su cabeza marcando los segundos mientras esperaba a que el hombre se marchara. Pero este, en lugar de dirigirse a la puerta, caminó junto a la pared pasando los dedos con reverencia por la piedra, como si estuviera leyendo algo en ella. A continuación levantó la vista, por encima de Candy y hacia el rosa creciente del cielo sobre las paredes rotas.

Candy apartó enseguida la vista, pues no quería que la sorprendiera observándole. Se cerró más el abrigo, recorrió a buen paso el resto del pasillo y subió las escaleras que daban al coro. Puesto que era evidente que el hombre no se sentía obligado a justificar su presencia allí, Candy no vio razón alguna por la que debía hacerlo ella; cogería su reloj y se iría. Allí estaban la piedra en la que se había sentado y los ladrillos rotos amontonados contra la pared con los que Ron había tropezado cuando le empujó…Incluso distinguió las marcas de sus zapatos en el barro de los ladrillos. Tenía que estar allí por alguna parte. Se agachó y miró los huecos entre los escombros confiando desesperada en atisbar un destello de plata. Había algo —el alivio prendió en su interior como un fósforo—, un brillo apagado y metálico enterrado entre cascotes. Se sacó el guante y metió la mano para intentar alcanzarlo. Se subió la manga del abrigo y estiró la mano todo lo que pudo, los dedos arañando la tierra mientras trataba de no pensar en arañas y otros bichos.

Justo cuando empezaba a ver las estrellas por el esfuerzo, las yemas de sus dedos rozaron algo pequeño y metálico. Lo cogió a tientas y lo sacó. Era un trozo de papel de estaño retorcido. El envoltorio de una barra de goma de mascar. Se sentó sobre los talones, suspiró y cerró los ojos por el dolor de cabeza, la desesperación y la tristeza que se agolpaban en su sedienta garganta. Cuando los abrió, el hombre del ejercito americano la miraba con la cámara medio levantada. Alarmada, Candy se puso en pie.

—Perdone, señorita. No quería asustarla. Solo quería saber si podría ayudarla en algo. En la luz etérea Candy vio sombras violáceas bajo sus ojos, como si tampoco él hubiera dormido demasiado. Era muy atractivo, pensó con amargura. Muy americano, en cierto modo, con sus hombros fuertes, piel clary pelo abundante, despeinado y color castaño, y sus ojos tan bellos azules verdosos y brillantes como el azul flamante. Candy Nerviosa se sacudió el polvo del abrigo.

—No, gracias.

—¿Está buscando algo? Me refiero a algo aparte de lo que la gente suele buscar en las iglesias.

—Mi reloj. Estuve aquí anoch…, ayer, y se me debió de caer. No lo habrá visto, ¿verdad?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. ¿Cómo es?

—Pequeño. De plata. Con incrustaciones de pirita.

—Suena bonito. ¿Era un regalo?

—Sí —dijo Candy secamente. A continuación se volvió y empezó a apartar ladrillos apretando los dientes por el ruido que hacían al chocar los unos contra los otros. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre dejaba la cámara y subía las escaleras para reunirse con ella y quiso protestar, pero le faltaban energías. Una oscuridad le aleteaba en el rabillo de los ojos, como cortinas opacas tapando parcialmente una ventana.

Las náuseas que habían estado agazapadas como una serpiente en su estómago empezaron a retorcerse y subir. Dios santo. Se sentó como pudo en el mismo sitio de la noche anterior y aspiró una bocanada de aire frío con la esperanza de aplacar las náuseas. No fue así. Notó un rugido en los oídos, como cuando se está en un andén del metro y el tren se acerca. Las cortinas se cerraron por completo.

—Tranquila. Yo la sujeto. Notó la mano del hombre apoyada en la parte posterior de su cabeza, empujándola hacia abajo con gran delicadeza. Luego el suelo subió a su encuentro y todo desapareció en la oscuridad.

—¿ Azúcar? La mujer de la camioneta del Servicio Real de Voluntarias aparcada a la puerta de Bush House apretó los labios mientras miraba alternativamente a Candy y al americano. No era difícil imaginar lo que estaría pensando, lo que deducía del hecho de que estuvieran los dos juntos a una hora tan temprana. Candy se giró y hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo en un intento por desaparecer dentro del mismo. No estaba segura de qué le resultaba más violento: que la tomaran por una ramera o haber estado a punto de desmayarse y vomitar delante de un completo desconocido.

—Dos terrones, por favor.

Candy quiso decir que nunca tomaba azúcar, pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta reseca. La voluntaria dejó escapar un pequeño bufido.

—Sí, claro. Como si creciera en los árboles. Tenemos racionamiento, por si no se había enterado.

—Sí me había enterado, señora, pero la señorita no se encuentra bien y me preguntaba si sería usted tan amable de hacer una excepción. Si le resulta de ayuda, yo me puedo tomar el mío sin azúcar.

—Bueno…, si es así…—La mujer sonreía ahora y le miraba desde debajo de las pestañas mientras servía té en una segunda taza—. Supongo que está cansada. Necesita recuperar las fuerzas. La cuchara está ahí, atada a esa cuerda.

—Gracias.

Candy cogió la taza que le ofrecía el americano sin mirarle a los ojos y se la llevó a los escalones. Una de las inmensas columnas estriadas que soportaban la magnífica fachada de Bush House se alzaba sobre su cabeza y se sentó reclinando la espalda contra ella antes de dar un tímido sorbo de té caliente. Había reposado demasiado y la leche era en polvo, pero era tan reconfortante que no le importó. El hombre del ejercito americano se sentó a cierta distancia de ella. Candy lo agradeció. Parecía tener las piernas demasiado largas para estar cómodo con ellas dobladas en unos escalones tan cortos, así que las estiró y colocó la cámara entremedias.

—¿ Mejor? —preguntó, mientras Candy se tomaba el té sujetando la taza entre las manos para que le entraran en calor. Esta asintió con rigidez, sintiéndose en deuda por el té y su amabilidad, pero deseando que se marchara.

—Perfectamente, gracias. Si tiene que…

—No tengo ninguna prisa. Todos los compañeros con los que he venido están roncando en el hotel y con una resaca de aúpa. Tenía la voz grave y ronca y mientras hablaba sacó una cajetilla de Lucky Strikes del bolsillo superior de la chaqueta del uniforme y se la ofreció a Candy. Esta sacudió la cabeza—. Hoy volvemos a la base.—Se encendió el cigarrillo y miró las gigantescas columnas y la bóveda sobre sus cabezas—. Me parece un disparate desperdiciar el tiempo durmiendo cuando todo esto te está esperando fuera. Estoy en las Fuerzas Aéreas, en la base de Anglia Oriental. ¿La conoce? —Candy negó de nuevo—. No hay más que chozas de hojalata y barro en kilómetros a la redonda.—Expulsó una nube de humo que se fundió con el vapor de la taza de té—. ¡Qué maravilla poder ver edificios como es debido!

Candy notaba el frío del mármol atravesarle el abrigo pero el té la había calentado por dentro. Aquel americano no se parecía en nada a los de la noche anterior. Se aventuró a mirarle.

—La iglesia no era lo que se dice un edificio como es debido.

—Ah, pero lo fue una vez —dijo con voz queda—. St. Clement Daned es una de las cerca de las cincuenta Iglesias que construyó Christopher Wren después del Gran incendio de Londres.

—¿De verdad?

Ni siquiera había sabido cómo se llamaba.

—Pues claro en su día imagino que representaba lo mejor del diseño moderno está bien saber que ya ha estado en ruinas antes te permite creer que algún día será construida y convertida en algo bello una vez más.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio mientras en la calle crecía la actividad.

La magia rosa y dorada de la aurora desaparecía a gran velocidad y la ciudad se vestía de su gris de trabajo para empezar una nueva jornada. La taza de Candy estaba vacía. Otra mujer había llegado en bicicleta hasta la camioneta del servicio de voluntarias del ejército para comenzar su turno y estaba desnudándose un pañuelo a cuadros que llevaba debajo del sombrero.

—¿Fue uno de los nuestros? —dijo el soldado en voz baja—. Lo de anoche. No quiero ser entrometido pero sí...

—Tengo que irme.

Azorada, Candy dejó la taza e hizo ademán de levantarse. Con un único y ágil y esto el hombre se puso de pie y le tendió una mano. Candy la cogió y se ruborizó cuando él cerró los dedos alrededor de su mano. No la soltó de inmediato y por un instante se quedaron así cogidos y mirándose. Tenían los ojos de color verde azulado y límpido del cristal viejo más oscuro en los bordes.

—Gra... gracias, de verdad ha sido usted muy amable

—De nada. Es una lástima que no encontramos su reloj. Aún me quedan por hacer algunas fotografías, así que echaré otro vistazo ahora. Si me da su nombre y su dirección y lo encuentro, se lo enviaré por correo

—Pues...

La oferta la cogió por sorpresa y no supo que hacer. Por una parte si había alguna posibilidad de recuperar el reloj sería sensato aprovecharla, pero por otro lado el instinto de la empujaba a resistirse a decirle aquel hombre que era la señora de Andley y que vivían en la Vicaría del King's Oak en Church Road, aunque no estaba segura de aquellos se debería una a una buena o una mala razón.

—¿Tiene algo para escribir?

El hombre sacó de nuevo la cajetilla de tabaco junto con un lápiz. Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza Candy se apartó y se apoyó en la columna para escribir, después le devolvió ambas cosas. Él leyó lo que había escrito antes de guardarse los cigarrillos en el bolsillo.

—Nancy. Qué nombre tan bonito. Yo soy Terry. Terrence Grandchester, segundo teniente. Un placer conocerla.

Candy siguió con las manos en los bolsillos y miró la calle arriba en la dirección que tenía que tomar.

—Gracias otra vez teniente —dijo pronunciando la palabra amanera americana como él—. Por el té y por todo lo demás. Le deseo mucha suerte cuando se reincorpore al servicio.

La frase es una brusca, frívola e incrédula y de pronto le asaltó la verdad de la realidad a la que aquel hombre iba a volver. Si para ella la guerra significa va hacer cola en la carnicería de Fairacre, hacer paquetes para la Cruz Roja, esperar las cartas de su esposo y soportar al reverendo Stokes, para él significaba... ¿qué? ¿Volar Sobre el territorio enemigo? ¿Que le dispararan? ¿Vivir sabiendo que podía no ver otro amanecer?

Permaneció quieta sobre la acera con estos pensamientos en la cabeza, queriendo decir algo pero incapaz de encontrar las palabras. Él ya había empezado a alejarse con los ojos todavía fijos en ella.

—Hasta otro día —le dijo con una suave voz y un remedo de saludo militar cuando se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

La estación de Liverpool Street era un ejemplo de la arquitectura victoriana llamativa y majestuosa que también se les daba a los británicos. Sus hileras de ventanas abovedadas y delicadas filigranas de hierro forjado transmitían la confianza de la Inglaterra de entonces; una nación lo bastante rica y poderosa como para insistir en los edificios públicos combinarán funcionalidad y belleza. Era fácil imaginarse a caballeros con la chistera y frac recorriendo sus anchos andenes, aunque aquel día cada centímetro de la superficie estaba ocupado por la manera creciente del color caqui de los uniformes americanos.

Parecía que la mitad de las fuerzas aéreas estadounidenses hubieran estado de permiso y ahora dejaran Londres rumbo a las monótonas marismas de la zona oriental del país, resacoso y mansos, conscientes de haber disfrutado del último sorbo de libertad y hedonismo durante mucho tiempo quizás para siempre.

Un puesto de la Cruz Roja que servía café y rosquillas había tenido tal éxito que se había quedado sin ambas cosas y se limitaba a ofrecer vasos de agua y sonrisas alentadoras que eran recibidos casi con idéntica gratitud

Sentado en su macuto entre la marea humana Terry GrandChester se sentía algo mareado por la falta de sueño, pero mucho mejor que otros tres oficiales de su tripulación. Luis Johnson Jimmy Morgan y Sam Adelman estaban tirados en el suelo a su alrededor en diversos estados de convalecencia. La nube de vapor de alcohol que flotaba sobre ellos habría bastado para derribar a un elefante.

—¡Por Dios santo! —gimió Morgan sin levantar la cabeza de las manos—. Esto no me lo esperaba Creía que la cerveza inglesa era más o menos como el té imbebible y sin nada de alcohol.

—Y lo es —dijo Terry enfocando con su cámara a Morgan, su copiloto—. La culpa es de la botella de Whisky que le compraste a ese tipo en Trafalgar Square. por su sabor parecía haberla sacado de un tanque de combustible

Morgan gimió de nuevo

—La próxima vez, no me dejes hacer algo así. —le miró con ojos inyectados de sangre —. ¿A dónde has ido esta mañana, por cierto? ¿Una chica de anoche que ahora no recuerdo?

Terry negó con la cabeza y levantó la cámara.

—Quería hacer unas fotografías de la ciudad antes de irme.

—¿Fotografías? Pero hay algo que fotografiar en esas horas de la mañana.

—Te sorprenderías pensó en la instantánea que le había hecho a la muchacha de la iglesia arrodillada en las ruinas con los ojos cerrados se sentía mal por haberlo hecho sin permiso, pero el momento, la estampa, habían sido demasiado perfectos para dejarlos pasar.

—Mirad, chicos —dijo Luis Johnson, el oficial navegante echando la cabeza hacia atrás

—¿Qué veis?

Una bonita estructura de hierro colado pensó Terry; delicada y decorativa pero lo bastante fuerte para soportar todo el tejado. Imagino que aquella no era la respuesta que estaba esperando Johnson.

—No sé. El sol es demasiado fuerte me hace daño los ojos --rezongó Adelman.

—Exacto. Las nubes han desaparecido que os apostáis a qué _Ruby Shoes_ vuelva mañana.

El pequeño grupo gimió. Desde que habían llegado a Anglia Oriental gruesas capas de nubes habían acumulado sobre la planicie haciendo imposible volar, lo que significaba que después de dos semanas no habían completado ni una sola misión. La espera podía poner a todo el mundo en tensión, por eso se habían estado repartiendo permisos como caramelos. Pero Johnson tenía razón todo apuntaba a que se habían terminado las interminables partidas de poker y fútbol y que su trabajo como tripulación estaba a punto de empezar.

—Me pregunto dónde estarán los demás —dijo Morgan mirando a su alrededor como si hubiera tenido el pensamiento.

En tierra se hacía una distinción entre oficiales y reclutas, con barracones distintos en la base y alojamientos también diferentes cuando estaban de permiso en la ciudad, pero en el aire sería una unidad, tan íntimos como hermanos.

Se oyó un rugido distante procedente de la marquesina de la estación y hubo movimiento general hacia las vías cuando apareció el tren. Terry se puso en pie y se colgó el macuto del hombro; a continuación tiro de Morgan para que se levantará y lo empujó hacia la multitud Johnson que había dejado en casa a una esposa embarazada y ya había adoptado el papel de padre de la tripulación se abrió pasó hasta el coche delantero y ocupó un compartimiento entero. Adelman y Morgan se hundieron en los mullidos asientos entre gemidos.

Al poco tiempo se les unieron nombres de otra titulación que se abrieron paso en el compartimiento y subieron sus macutos a los portaequipajes. Pero el color de sus caras era evidente que también ellos habían aprovechado al máximo la vida nocturna de la ciudad.

En el coche no había calefacción y hacía demasiado frío para abrir una ventana así que cuando el tren jadeo y empezó a salir despacio de la estación. El estrecho recinto ya se había llenado de olor a alcohol, rancio, sudor y loción de afeitado barata.

Terry miró las sucias paredes traseras de las casas de la ciudad y los huecos entre ellas afligidos por la Luftwaffe en 1940, ahora cubiertos de maleza y flores silvestres para cuando las casas dieron paso a Las parcelas y campos de cultivo los gemidos de Morgan se habían convertido en ronquidos y la cabeza de adelman descansaba sobre el hombro de terri este extrajo con dificultad la cajetilla de tabacos del bolsillo y encendió un cigarrillo más para disimular el hedor a cerveza rancia que por ganas de fumar. Luego le dio una vuelta a la cajetilla.

_Nancy_ repitió el nombre mentalmente observando el tenue movimiento de los labios reflejados en el cristal de la ventana. En realidad no le pegaba mucho. Si era un hombre bonito, pero también algo vulgar. Demasiado descarado para una muchacha pálida y etérea que había visto arrodillada entre las ruinas de la iglesia de Wren envuelta en su infelicidad igual que en un velo. Después de estar con ella había regresado a la iglesia en busca del reloj perdido y mientras revolvía la tierra y los escombros, había decidido que si lo encontraba sería una señal de que volverían a verse. Pero no lo había encontrado le quedaban cuatro cigarrillos en el paquete y al ritmo que se movía el tren se los iba fumando todos antes de llegar a Cambridge. Entonces tiraría la cajetilla.

Adelman cambio la postura todavía recostado en su hombro la boca abierta de par en par y emitiendo ronquidos guturales y un aliento digno de Frankenstein. Terry sujeto el cigarrillo de una de las comisuras de la boca, le dio un empujoncito de modo que la cabeza quedó apoyada en Johnson sentado al otro lado y se levantó.

—Necesito tomar el aire —le susurro a Johnson con una mueca y sorteo piernas y macutos hasta la puerta.

En el pasillo hacia aún más frío Pero al menos el aire era limpio. El tren iba tan lleno que había hombres acuclillados junto a las puertas, así que caminó un poco por el pasillo se detuvo junto a una ventana abierta y miró como la gélida tarde engullida y el humo de su cigarrillo. El sol invernal era pequeño y mezquino incapaz de calentar los interminables kilómetros de tierra plana y gris que se extendían a ambos lados del tren. De tanto en tanto el gris quedaba interrumpido por el campo cubierto de algo color verde vegetal repollo quizá, O tal vez las coles de Bruselas que eran una constante en las bandejas de comida de la cantina de la base para disgusto general de los comensales. A veces cuando pasaban junto a un Prado en el que había campesinas trabajando de la parte de atrás del tren salían una oleada de silbidos y vítores. Terry se terminó el cigarrillo y tiró la colilla por la ventana luego se alejó del poco sugerente paisaje.

Detrás del cristal que separaba el compartimiento ha puesto había más aviadores jugando al póker. Habían apilado macutos en el espacio entre los asientos para hacer una superficie plana en la que repartir las cartas y estaban encorvado sobre ella. Sacando cartas con decisión y mascando chicle con energía. Después de ver a uno de los hombres tirar sus cartas y reclinarse en el asiento dejando sólo a dos en el juego, Terry se disponía a marcharse cuando algo llamó su atención.

Las fichas que usaban para apostar estaban en el extremo de la mesa improvisada más cercano al cristal: un montón de monedas inglesas desparramando en un pliegue de lona y, encima de ellas algo más brillante. Algo de plata.

Retrocedió y miró de nuevo, pero no eran imaginaciones suyas. Encima de las monedas había un delicado reloj de señora. Sin pararse a pensar abrió la puerta del compartimiento y asomo el cuerpo. Todos le miraron a excepción de de los jugadores de poker, que seguían absortos en el juego.

—Perdón caballeros—. Terry alargó el brazo y cogió el reloj. Uno de los jugadores, el fornido soltó un grito de indignación tiró las cartas y se puso de pie.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué coño te crees que estás...?

A su lado su amigo intentó obligarlo a sentarse murmurando :

—Es un oficial imbécil.

Siguió un silencio tenso mientras Terry estudiaba el reloj y los hombres del compartimiento lo estudiaran a él. Recordó la voz de la chica con su nota de infelicidad _pequeño de plata con incrustaciones de pirita. _le dio la vuelta. Había algo grabado en la parte de atrás y lo movió de manera que las letras capturaran la luz.

**_C. A -1942._**

Con el ceño fruncido se volvió al tipo que se le había encarado

—¿De dónde has sacado esto, amigo?

—Pues, señor, puede decirse que es un recuerdo de Londres.

—Te he preguntado qué de dónde lo has sacado —repitió Terry con voz tranquila, pero insistente.

El aviador apartó la vista buscando la manera de escapar sin dejar de masticar agresivamente. Se encogió de hombros.

—De una chica —se puso firme y miró a Terry a los ojos desafiante—.. Una chica que conocí. Muy simpática. Fue un regalo para que me acordara de ella.

Terry asintió despacio con el brazo apoyado en la puerta del tren que se balanceaba a la vista fija en el reloj que tenía en la mano.

—Es un regalo muy bonito valioso. Has debido gustarle mucho para que te lo diera.

—Pues claro —había satisfacion en el tono de voz del Soldado—, le hice pasar un buen rato.

—Así la llevaste a un hotel o algo así.

—No señor nada de eso —miro a los otros que sonreían colectivamente por alguna clase de broma privada—. Para qué pagar por una habitación cuando la ciudad está llena de edificios bombardeados. Había una iglesia en la en una de las calles principales muy tranquila y romántica.

—Así que una iglesia —la mano de Terry apretó con fuerza el reloj. Tenía dos opciones ceder al impulso de darle un puñetazo y coger el reloj, o pagarle por él y salir de allí sin armar escándalo. La primera era más tentadora, pero la segunda más sensata. Retiró la otra mano de la puerta y la metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Toma —dejó caer un billete de una libra en el abanico de cartas sobre el macuto--. La próxima vez lleva la un hotel.

No le dio ocasión para reaccionar se metió el reloj en el bolsillo y salió del compartimiento. Cuando se volvió para cerrar la puerta vio que aquel cerdo despreciable ya había cogido el dinero y se lo estaba guardando en el bosillo consciente de que Terry le miraba. Levantó la vista y adopto una actitud defensiva

—¿Cómo se llamaba? —preguntó Terry abruptamente.

—Perdón...

La Furia y su paciencia estaban llegando al límite carraspeó y se sereno antes de repetir la pregunta.

—La joven dama ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Dios, pues...—el aviador río nervioso y se ajustó el cinturón mientras se cambiaba la goma de mascar al otro carrillo.

—¿Algo terminando en "rin"?

Un tipo de aspecto de italiano que estaba en el rincón del compartimiento puso los ojos en blanco.

—Venga ya Greenbaun, esas eran las otras. La tuya era Candy una chica guapa elegante por eso te dio calabazas.

El aviador achaparrado se volvió furioso.

—Qué te den por el culo Franklin. Era una frígida. Te juro que tenía hielo en el...

No terminó la frase. El puño de Terry entró en contacto con su mandíbula y le hizo caer de espaldas directamente al regazo de su compañero de tripulación que había estado con la cabeza agachada mezclando otra baraja de naipes. Estos salieron despedidos a todas las direcciones, como en _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas._

Terry cerró la puerta al caos y volvió a su compartimiento sintiéndose muchísimo más feliz.

Continuará...


	10. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 9

**_Capítulo 9._**

**_año 2011. _**

Estaba cansada de estar a solas con sus problemas. Había pasado ya una semana desde que huyó del jefe.

Al principio la casa había sido un santuario, pero si no reunía fuerzas y se marchaba, pronto se convertiría en una cárcel. En una tumba, incluso. Con o sin maquillaje, necesitaba salir.

Arriba, en el dormitorio de la parte delantera, se sentó en el pequeño taburete frente al tocador y, después de inspirar profundamente, abrió el primer cajón. Había estado evitando hacer aquello, no solo porque el instinto le decía que no estaba bien revolver en los objetos personales de otras personas, sino también porque le parecía siniestro. Pero ya no podía permitirse ser escrupulosa ni aprensiva. No con esas cejas. Tal y como había sospechado, el cajón era un museo de cosméticos antiguos: un frasco de un perfume llamado Flamenco que los años habían vuelto de un color marrón pútrido, un bote de laca para el pelo, un tarro de crema hidratante (le quitó la tapa y la olió, preguntándose si serviría para eliminar las rojeces escamosas que tenía en la piel). Había un postizo, amarillento y apelmazado como un animal muerto. Con un escalofrío lo apartó ayudada de un peine, en cuyas púas había todavía enredados algunos cabellos rubio plateado. El fondo del cajón estaba lleno de horquillas, pero no había rastro de pinzas de depilar. Lo cerró y abrió el siguiente. Docenas de pares de medias enroscadas como pieles de serpiente desprendidas junto a ordenados montoncitos de guantes; los dedos de los que eran de piel estaban ligeramente curvados hacia arriba, lo que les daba una tétrica apariencia de manos muertas. Cerró el cajón deprisa y abrió el último preparándose para lo que pudiera encontrar. Camisones. Anticuados; prendas de nailon resbaladizo en colores pastel rematados con encaje amarillento; una bata de noche acolchada color azul con lazos deshilachados en el cuello. Quiso cerrar el cajón, pero empujó demasiado rápido y este se atrancó. Con una punzada de asco, empezó a aplastar la bata de noche y notó algo duro debajo. Apartó las prendas de vestir y encontró una caja de zapatos cuya tapa se había descolocado, lo que había provocado que se atascara el cajón. Al enderezarla se dio cuenta de que la caja no contenía zapatos, sino papeles. Apilados de pie, pulcramente en fila, como en un archivador.

—¡ Vaya! —dijo en voz alta en el silencio enmohecido—. Cartas.

**_6 de marzo de 1943._**

_Estimada Nancy:_

_Espero que haya abierto esta carta en lugar de tirarla al deducir que dentro no iba su reloj. Creo que lo he encontrado, pero no he querido echarlo al correo por si se rompía, lo interceptaban los censores o algo así. Es tal y como lo describió y en la parte de atrás lleva las iniciales C. A. y una fecha. Si lo reconoce, hágamelo saber y veremos la manera de devolvérselo. Espero conseguir otros dos días de permiso el mes que viene. Tal vez, y puesto que lo del correo no es muy buena idea,_ _podamos quedar en algún sitio de Londres y así se lo devuelvo en persona._

_Desde que nos vimos he volado en dos misiones, un alivio después de tanto esperar a que el tiempo se despejara desde que llegamos aquí. Da la impresión de que falte todavía mucho_ _hasta completar las veinticinco que debemos cumplir, pero algo es algo. En fin, que quería que supiera lo del reloj._

_Espero que sea el que estaba buscando y que se alegre de saber que está a salvo. Dígame lo que quiere que haga con él._

_Cuídese._

_Terry G. GrandChester._

—Desde luego eres una caja de sorpresas. Sentada a la mesa de la cocina de la vicaría, Nancy se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios mirando a Candy con ojos que brillaban de curiosidad. Candy se apartó de los fogones donde acababa de poner agua a hervir y la miró sin comprender, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de adivinar de qué podía estar hablando. Por alguna razón le vino a la cabeza el lechón de Alf Broughton —porque se disponía a llevarle un cubo con sobras a Ada cuando llegó Nancy, supuso—y se preguntó si Nancy se habría enterado y estaba enfadada con ella por no haberle contado nada. Abrió la boca para pedir perdón, pero la cerró en cuanto Nancy puso un sobre encima de la mesa.

—Creo que es el momento de que cuentes quién demonios es el teniente Terry GrandChester y por qué le has dado mi nombre y mi dirección.

—Ah.

Oír su nombre la pilló desprevenida y sacó una silla y se sentó con un suspiro. Había intentado sacárselo de la cabeza —a él y a todos los americanos, de hecho—y casi lo había conseguido, tan convencida estaba de que no había posibilidad alguna de que encontrara el reloj. El sobre estaba en el centro de la mesa, justo en el charco de luz que proyectaba la bombilla del techo, como el cuerpo del delito en una sala de interrogatorios de la policía. Era completamente plano y saltaba a la vista que no contenía otra cosa que papel. ¿Le había escrito a pesar de no haber encontrado nada? Se debatió entre la irritación y el nerviosismo.

—Venga, ábrela. ¿No quieres saber lo que dice?

El sonido de la radio llegó por el pasillo desde el cuarto de estar, donde el reverendo Stokes estaba escuchando a Tommy Handley a un volumen adecuado para llenar el Albert Hall. Al otro lado de la mesa, Nancy ardía de curiosidad. Se había pasado de camino a casa desde el salón de belleza y el olor sulfuroso del líquido con que se hacían las permanentes llenaba ahora la cocina. Así que quizá lo de que estuviera ardiendo no era tan descabellado, después de todo. Con mano torpe, Candy cogió el sobre y le dio la vuelta. Nancy debía de haberlo abierto con prisas y el reverso estaba rajado, dejando ver un atisbo de escritura en la hoja que había dentro. Era una caligrafía agradable, la misma que la del anverso: inclinada, ligeramente afilada y en tinta negra.

De pronto recordó los ojos muy, muy azules del remitente y sintió una sacudida en su interior, la misma que en ocasiones le daba la lámpara del cuarto de estar cuando la encendía. No quería leer la carta allí, delante de Nancy, pero no tenía elección. La cara se le tensó por el esfuerzo de no delatar emoción alguna, pero fue consciente del rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas sin que pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo. Era una nota breve, pero al leerla se le aceleró el pulso.

—¿ Y bien?

Nancy, impaciente por la espera, la instó a decir alguna cosa. Con mucho cuidado, Candy dobló la carta y la metió en el sobre rasgado.

—¿ Y bien qué? Ya sabes lo que dice. La has leído.

—¡ Candy! Como no te dejes de misterios voy a zarandearte hasta sacarte la verdad, ¡te lo digo en serio! Puede que la haya leído, pero eso no significa que tenga la menor idea de lo que dice.

—Mi reloj. Lo perdí cuando estuvimos en aquella iglesia…St. Clement.

—No me contaste nada.

—Tenía la intención…Se me pasó, eso es todo. —Candy cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa mientras decía aquella mentira. No había mencionado la pérdida del reloj porque eso habría supuesto hablar de aquella noche y temía no ser capaz de disimular el dolor que sentía por el hecho de que Nancy no hubiera salido detrás de ella cuando se marchó de la iglesia. No era razonable, lo sabía, pero no lograba quitarse de encima una sensación infantil de que Nancy la había decepcionado, y una grieta pequeña pero significativa había asomado en la fortaleza de su amistad—. Volví a la mañana siguiente, en cuanto me di cuenta, pero no lo encontré. Había un hombre, un americano, sacando fotos con una de esas cámaras caras y me dijo que lo buscaría bien. Porque yo tenía que volverme, ¿entiendes? Para hacerle el desayuno al reverendo Stokes antes de que se fuera a la iglesia. Me dijo que si le daba mi dirección me diría si lo había encontrado, pero…, no sé, no me parecía correcto, con eso de que Andley no está. Las cejas cuidadosamente depiladas de Nancy se arquearon y rio.

—Así que le diste la mía, ¡pues muchas gracias! ¡Podía haber resultado ser un chalado! Candy negó con la cabeza, con los hombros encorvados.

—No lo era. —Sonrió débilmente—. Pero no imaginé ni por un momento que fuera a encontrar el reloj.

—Pues lo ha hecho y quiere devolvértelo. —Nancy se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y entrecerró los ojos—. Entonces, ¿cómo es el americano este?

—¿ Qué quieres decir? Nancy se encogió de hombros.

—¿ Alto o bajo? ¿Rubio o moreno? ¿Agradable o un poco siniestro? En el fuego, la tetera había empezado a emitir un pitido ahogado y sibilante. Candy se levantó y lo apagó.

—¿ Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Bueno, puesto que me ha escrito a mí, supongo que soy yo la que tendrá que contestar —dijo Nancy con tono malicioso—. Y seré yo quien quede con él para que me devuelva tu precioso reloj, ¿o no? Así que dime: ¿qué tal es? ¿Merece que me ponga un poco de carmín?

—No. —La contestación de Candy sonó más brusca de lo que había sido su intención y rebotó en el esmalte verde de las paredes. Candy notó que el calor le volvía a las mejillas—. Lo que quiero decir es que no será necesario. Yo misma le escribiré. Y quedaré con él para recuperar el reloj. Es lo correcto. Del cuarto de estar llegó una explosión de risas enlatadas. Nancy tamborileó en la mesa con los dedos.

—¿ Y qué pasa con tu esposo?

— Él no está. No estoy haciendo nada malo y me parece de buena educación ir yo cuando se ha tomado la molestia de ir a buscarlo y ponerse en contacto conmigo.

—Bueno, si lo tienes tan claro…

Nancy había adoptado ahora una expresión de sufridora. Era la que usaba cada vez que Candy expresaba una opinión que no encajaba con la suya y por lo general hacía a esta dudar lo bastante para reconsiderar su postura. Pero en esta ocasión, y mientras dejaba la tetera en la mesa, comprobó que era perfectamente capaz de mirar a Nancy a los ojos y decirle con bastante calma:

—Pues sí. Mañana le escribo.

Había llegado la primavera, pero era una versión desmejorada y barata de la de años anteriores, como si los narcisos, los árboles en flor y la luz del sol amarillo brillante estuvieran racionados con todo lo demás. Candy miró por la ventana del comedor las hileras de col rizada, las hojas de las cebollas y la sobrepelliz del reverendo Stokes ondeando en la cuerda de la ropa como un pájaro desgarbado. Delante de ella, en la mesa, estaban el bloc de papel que usaba para escribir a su esposo y su segundo intento de carta a Terry.

_13 de marzo de 1943_

_Estimado teniente GrandChester: Gracias por su carta. Debo reconocer que me sorprendió recibirla, y en especial saber que había encontrado mi reloj. Lo cierto es que había renunciado a toda esperanza de recuperarlo y le_ _estoy muy agradecida. También le debo una disculpa. Tal vez adivinó usted que el nombre y la dirección que le di aquella mañana no eran míos, sino de una amiga de confianza. Perdóneme, tomé una decisión apresurada_ y _no era mi intención engañarlo._

Cosas que quería decir revoloteaban en frases a medio formar dentro de su cabeza, pero no necesitaba escribirlas para saber que sonaban demasiado personales. Demasiado alentadoras. Quería preguntarle cómo estaba y decirle que había estado pensando en él, confiando en que se encontrara a salvo…, al menos tan a salvo como era posible para alguien que podía estar en aquel momento sobrevolando Alemania y en peligro de ser

Probablemente debería reescribir la carta y quitar eso, pero su primer intento ya estaba arrugado en la chimenea y el papel era un bien tan escaso…

Arrancó la hoja apresuradamente y la dobló en dos, luego la metió en un sobre y lo cerró. Escribir su nombre en el sobre le resultó un acto curiosamente íntimo.

2º teniente T. GrandChester.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. Pero lo cierto era que hacía mucho frío en el comedor, donde nunca daba el sol, y llevaba sentada largo rato. Se levantó y fue a buscar un sello. Lo mejor sería echarlo directamente al correo antes de que le entraran dudas.

—¡ Bonito día! —le dijo Ada desde la valla del jardín, donde se encontraba charlando con Marjorie Walsh. Candy sonrió y saludó con la mano con la esperanza de escabullirse, pero las temperaturas cálidas le habían dado a Ada ganas de hacer vida social—. ¡Venga a ver lo que ha traído Marjorie para Blossom! Candy cruzó la calle con una sonrisa congelada. Blossom había crecido de forma prodigiosa durante las últimas semanas y presidía el jardín trasero de los Broughton como una emperatriz en miniatura, aceptando las ofrendas de visitantes con regia elegancia. Cortés, Candy se asomó a la puerta de su pocilga y vio que tenía el hocico enterrado en una pila de dientes de león y, cuando Ada le rascó la coronilla, levantó la cabeza y dos flores amarillas le asomaron de la comisura de la boca igual que la rosa de la Carmen de Merimée.

—¡ Serás tontorrona! —dijo riendo Ada—. ¿A que sí? ¿A que eres una tontorrona?

—Se la ve…radiante esta mañana, señora Andley —dijo Marjorie Walsh estudiando a Candy con cierta sospecha—. ¿Se ha hecho algo en el pelo?

—Pues…No, creo que no. —Con gesto tímido Candy se llevó la mano al pañuelo que le mantenía el cabello retirado de la cara mientras buscaba mentalmente una escapatoria—. Tengo que…

—Se ha puesto carmín, es eso —dijo Ada con aprobación—. Siempre le hace a una sentirse mejor, ¿a que sí? Sabía que lo de salir esa noche era una buena idea. Desde entonces tiene más color en las mejillas. Quedarse en casa sufriendo no sirve de nada. —Se sorbió la nariz pensativa—. Precisamente Marjorie y yo estábamos hablando de la feria benéfica. Ya no falta demasiado para Pentecostés. ¿A que el tiempo ha pasado volando? Parece mentira que la última fuera hace un año. Entonces fue cuando el reverendo Andley anunció su compromiso, ¿verdad?

Candy tenía la sensación de que había pasado mucho más de un año, una vida más bien. La feria benéfica era todo un hito en el calendario de St. Crispin, un acontecimiento meticulosamente planeado en teoría destinado a recaudar dinero para buenas causas y estrechar lazos dentro de la comunidad. En una ocasión, después de una reunión particularmente penosa, su esposo le había confesado a Candy que en realidad era una competición entre las señoras por el control de la tetera de la parroquia y que sería más fácil conseguir un puesto en el Gabinete de Guerra que en el comité organizador de la feria. Ahora, los días en que le hacía confidencias le parecían muy, muy lejanos.

—La primera reunión del comité es dentro de dos jueves —dijo Ada—. ¿Por qué no viene? Le vendrá bien estar ocupada. La mirada de alarma mal disimulada que Marjorie dedicó a Ada no le pasó desapercibida a Candy, que también estaba un poco alarmada. En calidad de mujer del médico, a Marjorie Walsh le gustaba pensar que ocupaba un puesto central en la congregación, un poco por encima del resto de habitantes, y Candy se daba cuenta de que veía en ella a una rival en potencia.

—Es muy amable por su parte —se apresuró a decir—, pero estoy segura de que no necesitan mi ayuda. La feria siempre está organizada a la perfección. El vicario dice que es una maquinaria bien engrasada y estoy segura de que lo último que necesitan es una pieza suelta.

—Pues…—dijo Marjorie con evidente alivio.

—Tonterías. Sangre nueva es precisamente lo que necesitamos. Puede que sea una maquinaria bien engrasada, pero la guerra ha frenado los engranajes. No tenemos cocos para el tiro al coco, no tenemos caramelos para el juego de adivinar cuántos caramelos hay en el frasco…Justo ahora mismo estábamos diciendo que necesitamos ideas nuevas. ¿A que sí, Marjorie?

—Pues…—repitió Marjorie, su alivio convertido en consternación.

—Es muy amable por su parte pedírmelo. Tendré que pensar a ver si se me ocurre alguna idea, aunque estoy segura de que a ustedes, con la experiencia que tienen, se les ocurrirán muchas más. —Con la esperanza de que aquella respuesta no ofendiera a ninguna de las partes, Candy hizo ademán de marcharse—. Y ahora, si me disculpan, más vale que vaya a echar esta carta al correo.

—Ahhh. —Ada cruzó los brazos delante del pecho floral y sonrió—. Una carta para el reverendo, ¿no?

—Esto…, sí. Sí, eso es.

—Bueno, pues entonces no la entretenemos más, querida, váyase antes de que salga el correo. Y no olvide besar el reverso antes de echarla al buzón. Eso es lo que hacía yo siempre con las cartas que le enviaba a Alf durante la guerra anterior. Estaba convencida de que le daría suerte y mírenle ahora, ¡roncando en una butaca dentro de casa! ¡Así que algo de suerte sí que debía de dar! Candy rio cortésmente mientras huía sujetando la carta con fuerza en la mano y tapando con cuidado la parte en que iba escrita la dirección.

_20 de abril del 43._

_Estimada Candice : Tengo un permiso de tres días este fin de semana. La estaré esperando en Trafalgar Square el viernes a mediodía para devolverle el reloj. Me temo que no tengo ni idea de dónde me voy a alojar, así que no puedo darle una dirección de contacto donde escribirme en caso de que la hora no le venga bien. La esperaré treinta minutos y, si no viene, supongo que tendré que confiar en el servicio postal británico. Espero verla._

_Terrence GrandChester._

La carta se plegó sola por los mismos dobleces.

El papel estaba quebradizo y amarillento por los años, pero la tinta seguía legible. Jess dedujo que no habría estado expuesta a la luz en casi setenta años. Y era la misma letra, por supuesto. Más firme y segura, pero reconocible al instante como la de la carta que seguía guardada en el bolsillo de la gabardina. La letra de Terry en otra carta dirigida a la señora Andley Candy. Ese era su nombre y vivía en la vicaría de King's Oak. ¿Dónde estaba eso? Jess conocía Londres muy por encima, pero tenía la sensación de que era algún lugar de las afueras, en la periferia. Metió la carta con cuidado en el sobre manchado por el paso del tiempo y le dio la vuelta. Tenía el pecho henchido de sensaciones que no lograba identificar del todo. Asombro, quizá. Emoción. Fragmentos de datos daban vueltas dentro de su cabeza e intentó atraparlos para colocar cada uno en el lugar que les correspondía.

El primer sobre iba dirigido a la señorita N. Price, a Nancy. Era la amiga de Candy y había estado en el ajo desde el principio, ayudando a Candy a guardar las apariencias, puesto que esta estaba casada. Y si aquella era la casa de la señorita Price, Candy debía de haberle dado las cartas en algún momento para que su marido no las encontrara. Jess pasó el dedo pulgar por la parte superior de los sobres de la caja y echó un vistazo para comprobar si todos estaban escritos por la misma persona. Había muchos. Volvió a meter el que tenía en la mano en la parte de delante, de donde lo había sacado, y comprobó la fecha del matasellos circular del sobre siguiente.

Mayo de 1943. Quien los colocó allí había tenido buen cuidado de que estuvieran en orden. La cama crujió y se hundió cuando se recostó en ella y cruzó las piernas sin dejar de mirar la caja en el centro de la colcha rosa. Se sentía mareada. En aquella caja estaba la clave para descubrir quién era Candy Andley y dónde podía estar ahora. En ella residían la respuesta a por qué Terry GrandChester tenía tanto interés en encontrarla y los detalles de una historia de amor que se había desarrollado hacía casi un siglo. Se olvidó del almuerzo del club de mayores. Con mano temblorosa, abrió el siguiente sobre.

Continuará...


	11. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 10

**_Capítulo 10._****_Año 1943._**

Era un día azul lleno de ruidos y de sol. En una esquina de Trafalgar Square, Terry se sentía extrañamente pequeño, como uno de los soldados de juguete con los que solía jugar de niño. Los muchachos de la base no dejaban de comentar lo pequeña que era Inglaterra —cabía cuatro veces en Texas, decían—, pero los edificios a su alrededor le parecían gigantes, acostumbrado como estaba a llanuras y a casas bajas de chapa como latas abiertas por la mitad y a ver ciudades alemanas desde nueve mil metros de altura.

El día anterior a esas horas había estado sobrevolando Wilhelmshaven, lanzando bombas a la base de submarinos que había allí. Una semana antes había sido Bremen. ¿Solo había pasado una semana? Los intervalos en su cabeza se extendían y contraían en un intento por asimilar el horror de los recuerdos: aviones enemigos que salían de una nube como un enjambre de abejas, quince bombarderos abatidos con sus tripulaciones.

Se frotó la frente con los dedos como si así pudiera olvidar. Con un suspiro, se preguntó si vendría ella o enviaría a su amiga. En cualquier caso, daba lo mismo. Al otro lado de la plaza, en las escaleras de la National Gallery, se formaba una cola para el concierto de mediodía y suspiró por una hora tranquila en compañía de Bach para apaciguar la tormenta que rugía en su interior.

Miró el reloj y, al levantar la cabeza, la vio. Llevaba un vestido del mismo verde que sus ojos y de las hojas nuevas en los árboles que bordeaban la plaza y se abría paso en un mar cambiante de gente. No le había visto, así que por un momento la observó y comparó su imagen real a la de la muchacha de su fotografía, arrodillada en la iglesia en ruinas. Ahora su aspecto era distinto. Más conservador. El de una mujer casada en vez de una niña frágil. Comprobó que sentía una ligera decepción. Caminó hacia ella sin prisas y la vio titubear nada más verle. Se quedó quieta, de modo que la gente tenía que rodearla para pasar.

—Hola.

—Hola.

—No estaba seguro de que fuera a venir. Quiero decir que pensé que tal vez enviaría a su amiga. Nancy. Lo dijo porque era algo con que rellenar aquel primer momento de incomodidad, pero se arrepintió casi de inmediato, por si daba a entender que aquel encuentro era algo ilícito o le daba un significado que no tenía.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza haciendo bailar su pelo de rizos brillantes; la brisa atrapó uno de ellos y se lo puso en la cara. Con cuidado, se lo sujetó detrás de la oreja.

—Quería verle en persona para darle las gracias por encontrar el reloj.

Había ajetreo y la gente, que se dirigía con prisa a almorzar, tenía que desviarse de su ruta para esquivarlos. Un hombre con gafas y traje estuvo a punto de chocar con Candy cuando esta se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a dos muchachas del cuerpo de voluntarias del ejército y una paloma que buscaba migas de bocadillos. Terry la cogió del brazo y la atrajo con cuidado hacia sí para que no estuviera en medio. Había metido el reloj en un sobre con su dirección, de manera que si no regresaba de alguna misión área siguiera habiendo posibilidades de que llegara hasta ella. Ahora lo sacó del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y se lo dio.

—Tome. Sano y salvo. Tal vez quiera abrirlo y comprobar que es el suyo, aunque me temo que, si no lo es, no tiene mucha solución ya.

C. A. 1942, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Me lo regalaron mis suegros por Navidad. El alivio y quizá también algo de gratitud habían suavizado un poco su rigidez inicial. Echaron a andar y dejaron atrás las fuentes, en dirección a la National Gallery.

—¿Lo encontró en la iglesia? Terry tardó medio segundo en descartar el recuerdo del aviador lascivo del tren.

—Sí. Justo donde estaba usted buscando. No sé cómo se le pudo pasar.

Llegaron al arranque de las escaleras y se detuvieron. Arriba, la cola de personas a la puerta del museo avanzaba poco a poco. Hubo una pequeña pausa incómoda durante la cual él se devanó los sesos tratando de encontrar una manera cortés de despedirse y no encontró ninguna. La vida en una base de aviación y la fatiga extrema lo habían dejado falto de práctica en modales de sociedad. Carraspeó.

—Había pensado ir al concierto de mediodía aquí en el museo. De Myra Hess. Siempre he querido oírla tocar.

Ella se sobresaltó como un caballo que se dispone a salir disparado.

—Perdone. No quería entretenerle… Tiene que irse. Gracias otra vez por el reloj. Empezaba a alejarse.

En un segundo se daría la vuelta y en otros dos habría desaparecido entre la gente. Terry sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco inesperado dentro del pecho y abrió la boca para decir unas palabras que su cerebro no había tenido tiempo de procesar.

—Escuche, si no tiene prisa…, quiero decir, si no tiene nada que hacer ahora mismo, ¿por qué no me acompaña?

Subieron los escalones siguiendo la marea lenta de personas algo separados y sin hablar. Sin hablar en voz alta, en todo caso. En la cabeza Terry tenía muchas cosas que decir: iban dirigidas a sí mismo e incluían palabras cómo «¿será posible?», «tonto» y «equivocación». No había esperado que ella aceptara. Había esperado ese gesto de negación que hacía con la cabeza, una excusa apresurada que lo dejaría libre de marcharse con la satisfacción de haber hecho lo correcto y de poder disfrutar del concierto a solas. En lugar de eso, ahora tenía la responsabilidad de asegurarse de que no se aburría y de hablar con ella durante el descanso, cuando tenía el cerebro tan exhausto que hasta recordar su propio nombre le suponía un esfuerzo. Las pinturas habían sido retiradas de las paredes del museo y los marcos colgaban vacíos de las paredes, pero a ojos de Terry su ausencia solo servía para subrayar la extraordinaria estructura del edificio, igual que una hermosa dama de sociedad despojada de sus magníficas joyas. Igual que Candice Andley, también. Mientras atravesaban la sala llena de eco hacia el concierto, la miró a hurtadillas.

Todas las chicas que había conocido allí en bailes de la base o en bares de Londres parecían llevar los labios pintados del mismo tono escarlata, como si fuera un uniforme no oficial. Los de Candy, en cambio, eran rosa y naturales. Desnudos, pensó. Por Dios. ¿Sería consciente de que así resultaban mucho más sensuales? No, por supuesto que no. Y esa era la otra cruz. No solo estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en cosas divertidas que decir o algo que resultara remotamente encantador, sino que tampoco estaba seguro de ser capaz de resistirse a la oleada de deseo que estar cerca de una mujer como Candice Andley —joven, bonita, rubia, casada— iba a despertar en él sin remedio.

Él no era como otros muchachos de la base que corrían a Londres cada vez que tenían un permiso a perseguir faldas, pero tampoco era de piedra. Por mucho que se esforzara el 8.º Ejército en conseguir lo contrario, seguía siendo más o menos humano.

El concierto se celebraba en la galería octogonal y había hileras de sillas dispuestas en tres de las salas que desembocaban en ella. A primera vista estaban casi todas ocupadas, pero Terry encontró dos sitios juntos al final de una fila. Con cuidado de no tocarla, guio a Candy hasta ellos. Acababan de sentarse cuando los músicos terminaron de afinar sus instrumentos, por lo que no hizo falta entablar conversación. A su alrededor el público —que parecía compuesto en su totalidad de una muestra representativa de la población de Londres, desde oficinistas a soldados de permiso y parejas de edad avanzada— se revolvió en sus sillas, preparándose para escuchar. Seguía entrando gente y los bancos de aspecto incómodo que había pegados a las paredes también se estaban llenando. Por encima del sonido de la orquesta Terry oyó que algo ocurría en la puerta y, cuando se giró, vio a una dama de aspecto imponente con una estola de piel y tirabuzones color gris plata tapándole las orejas. Alargaba el cuello de tortuga con ostentosos suspiros de consternación en busca de un asiento vacío mientras todos simulaban no darse cuenta. Terry suspiró resignado mientras los modales corteses que le habían inculcado pugnaban con el más recientemente adquirido agotamiento. Pero era imposible resistirse a veintidós años de condicionamiento. Tocó con suavidad el brazo de Candy y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa antes de ponerse de pie y levantar la mano para llamar la atención de la mujer. Esta se acercó con aspecto mucho más calmado.

—Gracias, joven. Es que la ciática…, ya sabe usted. El banco contra la pared era demasiado estrecho para resultar cómodo, pero probablemente la mujer le había hecho un favor; al menos ahora podía disfrutar de la música sin que lo distrajera la cercanía de Candice Andley. Sin embargo, cuando la orquesta terminó de afinar y la pianista subió al escenario entre aplausos, Candice se levantó de su asiento y se acomodó a su lado en el estrecho banco. En el segundo transcurrido antes de que se sentara los ojos de ambos se encontraron y la boca de ella —esa boca suave y rosada— se curvó en una sonrisa tímida. El silencio se extendió por la sala y a continuación Myra Hess empezó a tocar las primeras, pausadas y exquisitas notas del Arte de la fuga de Bach. Terry reclinó la cabeza contra la pared, derrotado, y se puso a mirar la franja de cielo azul detrás de la cúpula de cristal. Maldita sea, pensó.

Candice nunca había oído nada parecido; jamás había imaginado que una música así pudiera existir. No tenía nada en común con el órgano renqueante de St. Crispin o el piano que tocaba la señorita Mason en las reuniones del colegio, ni tampoco con las delgadas notas que salían de la radio y el gramófono. Aquella música parecía envolverla y entrar dentro de ella, no era algo que simplemente se escuchaba, también se sentía. Vibraba a través de ella y cuando cerraba los ojos era casi como si pudiera verla, chorros luminosos de sonido en la oscuridad, ahogando la vocecilla severa que le decía que no debía estar allí. No estaba segura de por qué había aceptado. De haber tenido tiempo de pensarlo no lo habría hecho, pero la invitación había llegado de forma inesperada y, antes de saber lo que hacía, había dicho que sí. Porque el día era luminoso y primaveral, quizá, y bajo el bullicio de la ciudad latía una excitación que hacía muy poco apetecible la idea de coger un autobús y volver a King's Oak. Porque nada la esperaba allí, salvo la colada del reverendo Stokes y un triste pedazo de abadejo maloliente que tendría que transformar en algo para cenar. Tal vez por eso había aceptado la invitación y tal vez por eso, una vez inmersa en aquella música vibrante, era incapaz de arrepentirse de haberlo hecho. Además, sería algo que contarle a su esposo en su próxima carta, pensó, apartando con resolución la mirada del muslo de gran tamaño de Terry GrandChester que se encontraba a solo unos milímetros del suyo. Andley era culto y leído, y a menudo Candy era consciente de lo limitada que debía de encontrarla. He ido a uno de los conciertos de mediodía en la National Gallery, se imaginó escribiendo. Fue por casualidad y llevada por un impulso. Era Myra Hess en persona tocando a Bach. Me encantó…

Las sombras se desplazaban por las paredes y la música bajaba y subía de intensidad. Poco a poco fue consciente de cómo el cuerpo de Terry GrandChester se relajaba hasta que su pierna rozó ligeramente la suya. Candy se puso rígida. Las terminaciones nerviosas se le activaron y el corazón se le desbocó, galopando por delante de la música. ¿Se habría equivocado otra vez? ¿Pensaría él que por haber accedido a acompañarle era una…? Pero entonces le miró y se quedó sin respiración. Tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la pared y la luz le daba en la cara. Estaba dormido. No hubo un florido acorde final. Las notas se desvanecieron vibrantes e insoportablemente conmovedoras. Hubo un momento de puro silencio mientras persistía el hechizo, y a continuación una tormenta de aplausos. La mano de Terry GrandChester se contrajo, abrió y estiró los dedos y Candy notó que recuperaba la compostura. Se enderezó y apartó la pierna de la de ella mientras se unía a los aplausos. No duraron mucho tiempo. El encantamiento se había roto y el público ya empezaba a recoger sus cosas y a levantarse, llevado por la urgencia de volver a sus oficinas y retomar el trabajo de la guerra. Candy sabía que también ella debía levantarse y ensayó mentalmente una despedida que demostrara gratitud sin ser demasiado… emocional. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Ninguno de los dos se movió mientras los asientos se vaciaban y entonces él se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró.

—Lo siento.

—¿El qué? Candy cogió su bolso de debajo del banco e hizo como que buscaba algo dentro.

—Es usted muy educada. Eso o está acostumbrada a que las personas se queden dormidas en su compañía. Candy dejó el disimulo y sonrió.

—Debía de estar usted agotado.

—Ha sido una semana muy larga. —Una sombra le cruzó el rostro, pero enseguida esbozó su sonrisa ladeada y la ahuyentó—. Y también estoy muerto de hambre. Creo que aquí hay un sitio donde comer. ¿Le apetece que lo busquemos? Era su oportunidad de excusarse y escapar, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de ello se encontró apoyada en la barandilla de la escalera mientras él hacía cola para comprar té y bocadillos en un puesto improvisado. Candy no pudo evitar fijarse en que las dos damas almidonadas y de buena familia detrás del mostrador se desvivían por atenderlo, ruborizándose casi como niñas pequeñas mientras colocaban tazas de té y un plato con emparedados en una bandeja y cogían su dinero. El acento, pensó Candy. O la sonrisa. Se preparó para protegerse de ella mientras él se acercaba con la bandeja. No había mesas libres, así que se sentaron en las escaleras, a la sombra de una columna gigantesca, igual que aquella mañana en los escalones de Bush House.

—Algún día la llevaré a un restaurante como es debido, donde pueda sentarse en una silla —dijo Terry con una sonrisa mientras cogía un emparedado. Entonces su expresión cambió de forma abrupta—. Vaya por Dios, lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso. Supongo que sigo medio dormido. Su marido… ¿está en el frente?

—Está en el norte de África, pero no combatiendo. Es capellán del ejército. Habló con serenidad y sin justificarse. Era un alivio sacar de las sombras al espectro de su esposo, ser capaz de sentir que no estaba intentando simular lo que no era, o jugando a algún juego. Dio un sorbo de té.

—¿Es pastor? Supongo que tenía que habérmelo imaginado por su dirección postal. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados?

—Desde agosto. Las cejas de él se alzaron ligeramente.

—¿Y cuándo se fue?

—En octubre.

Candy le miró procesar la información; leyó la interrogación en sus ojos, vio que abría la boca para preguntar. Pero entonces se detuvo y sonrió.

—Pobre hombre. Ya es malo tener que dejar la casa de uno, pero dejar también a la esposa cuando se es recién casado…

No tenía por qué irse. Quiso hacerlo. Candy dio otro sorbo de té y no dijo nada. Después dieron un paseo junto al Támesis. Hacía sol, pero el viento propulsaba nubes de algodón que, al proyectar sus sombras intermitentemente, los acariciaban como olas a una playa. Globos cautivos color plata flotaban sobre la ciudad. Desde allí abajo, el cielo parecía un lugar muy apacible. Ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra al dejar el museo, se habían limitado a cruzar la plaza juntos despacio, absortos en su conversación. Algo había cambiado mientras Terry dormía. Había bajado la guardia, pero a Candy no parecía importarle. Terry seguía bastante aturdido y cansado, como si su cuerpo se hubiera quedado sin adrenalina y sus reflejos —por lo general en alerta máxima— estuvieran apagados. Era una sensación que aquellos días solo lograba tener después de beberse media botella de bourbon, pero que era algo normal cuando vivía en su casa. Era algo llamado paz. Así que caminaron sin un rumbo concreto y sin prisa por alcanzarlo. Terry era el que más hablaba. Candy hacía preguntas y escuchaba con interés aparentemente genuino mientras le hablaba de su hogar, de papá. De su mamá, que había muerto hacía tanto tiempo que se había convertido en poco más que un recuerdo en blanco y negro y enmarcado en plata, pero que ahora cobró vida de nuevo mientras hablaba de ella.

—La familia de mamá se había establecido en Chicago durante los noventa, pero papá no vino hasta 1914. Estudiaba para ser ingeniero en Varsovia cuando vio cómo iban a ir las cosas. No quería luchar bajo la bandera alemana en una guerra en la que no creía, y decidió que Estados Unidos era la tierra del futuro, sobre todo para los ingenieros. En Chicago había una nutrida comunidad polaca, así que era el lugar natural al que dirigirse. Conoció a mamá en un baile. Candy le miró de reojo con ojos verdes y llenos de luz de sol.

—¿Amor a primera vista?

—Sí, aunque la familia de ella tardó un tiempo en aceptar la idea. Eran católicos y mi padre judío. Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para convencerlos de que no era tan mal partido…

—A Terry siempre le divertía recordar, sonreía cuando se volvió a mirar a Candy—: Perdón. Como si quedarme dormido no fuera bastante, ahora la estoy matando de aburrimiento hablándole de mí.

—De usted no, de su familia. Y no tiene nada de aburrido.

El sol se reflejó en su pelo y lo hizo brillar como caoba pulida. Terry pensó en su cámara, que había dejado con el resto de sus cosas en el lóbrego club de oficiales en Piccadilly, y deseó tenerla con él.

—¿Y su familia? Por un acuerdo tácito habían dejado de caminar y estaban apoyados en la barandilla que daba al río. El agua era color caqui, como si también llevara uniforme y estuviera cumpliendo con su deber patriótico. Al lado de los de Terry, los brazos de Candy eran pálidos e inconcebiblemente delgados, lo que hizo a este darse cuenta de hasta qué punto se había acostumbrado a estar siempre rodeado de hombres.

—No tengo. Tal vez por eso me gusta oír hablar de las de otras personas. Crecí en un hospicio, con Nancy. Es lo más parecido a una familia que tengo. Y las señoritas Pony, y Brich supongo. Eran las directoras y no demasiado maternales, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que era muy buenas personas. —El viento atrapó de nuevo el rizo y se lo pegó a la mejilla—. Fue mi madrina de boda.

—¿Y la familia de su marido? ¿Los que le regalaron el reloj?

—También son buenas personas. Muy correctas. —Se sujetó el rizo detrás de la oreja y se encogió de hombros—. Tenían proyectos más ambiciosos para su hijo, pero intentan disimularlo lo mejor que pueden.

Terry frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo le conoció?

—El hospicio busca trabajo a sus pupilas cuando llegan a la mayoría de edad. El ama de llaves de la vicaría se marchó al principio de la guerra, así que necesitaban una sustituta.

—¿Entró a trabajar para él? Pero no debía de tener más de…

—Diecisiete años. No sabía nada de cómo se lleva una casa, pero en aquellos días había muchas otras cosas que hacer: organizar procedimientos de evacuación, recoger ropa para los refugiados que llegaban de Bélgica y Holanda. Creo que eso fue lo que le hizo pensar que sería una buena esposa para un vicario. Sonaba como un acuerdo de lo más triste. ¿Cómo podía una joven tan bonita, agradable y encantadora como aquella convencerse de que algo así era lo mejor que la vida tenía que ofrecerle?

—Un tipo listo —dijo sin entonación.

—No tanto. Si lo fuera, no estaría ahora mismo en África, ¿no le parece?

Había algo terriblemente desolador en aquel tono de voz impersonal. Terry se volvió a mirarla y, llevado por un impulso, le colocó una mano en el brazo.

—Eso es culpa de Hitler, no suya. Candy se puso rígida y giró la cabeza para huir de su mirada. Al notar su resistencia, Terry le soltó el brazo. Candy tenía la piel de gallina en sus brazos desnudos y se los frotó con energía.

—Debería haberme traído un abrigo. Hace más frío de lo que parece. Terry no podía darle la chaqueta del uniforme, estaba estrictamente prohibido. Personalmente le daba igual saltarse las reglas, pero lo disuadió la incomodidad que podía causarle a ella si les pillaban. Los cabrones de la policía militar tenían la costumbre de aparecer como por ensalmo.

—Sigamos caminando —dijo, intuyendo que estaba a punto de salir disparada—. Aquí al lado está St. Paul, la mejor obra de Wren. ¿Le apetece verla? No estaba haciendo nada malo. Después de todo, era una iglesia y, desde el momento en que cruzaron sus imponentes puertas, los envolvió su atmósfera de callada reverencia. De santidad. No era como ir a un bar o a una sala de fiestas, o a la Royal Opera House, con su música palpitante y sensual y su calor febril. De hecho, hacía más frío que en la calle. Notó de nuevo la piel de gallina mientras cruzaba despacio el suelo de baldosas blancas y negras, sus pisadas resonando en el silencio majestuoso. De forma instintiva se habían separado al entrar y el teniente GrandChester estaba ahora en algún lugar a su espalda, mirando hacia arriba con la misma grave concentración que había visto en su rostro en la iglesia bombardeada aquella mañana. Candy se dirigió hacia el altar impulsada por una necesidad ilógica de justificarse ante Dios.

A pesar de la insistencia de su esposo de que era el padre universal que a todos conocía y amaba, Candy nunca podía evitar pensar en Él como un amigo de su esposo —un poco como el reverendo Stokes o Peter Underwood— que la toleraba por deferencia a él. Igual que una invitada en una fiesta, se sintió obligada por cortesía a presentarse de manera formal. En la oscuridad de una de las capillas laterales brillaba una hilera de velas. Entró y encendió una.

Querido Dios, por favor cuida del esposo esté donde esté y hazle saber que le quiero… Las palabras se formaron en una parte sumisa de su cerebro, mientras en otra se imaginó a Dios mirándola con ligero desdén. En gran medida ella era la tercera en discordia en esa relación. Dios cuidaría del esposo si así lo decidía Él, y no porque Candy se lo pidiera. También reflexionó sobre lo irónico de la necesidad de pedirle a Dios que le dijera a su esposo que le quería. Como su esposa desde hacía menos de un año, debería ser capaz de hacerlo ella sola. Lo hacía, de hecho, al final de cada carta que le escribía, pero puesto que él nunca aludía al amor de una forma que no fuera general en sus impersonales cartas de contestación, Candy se sentía como si estuviera en la cima de una montaña gritándole al viento. Cuando salió de la capilla vio a Terry GrandChester apoyado en una columna con los brazos cruzados y aire de estar completamente a sus anchas. Demasiado a sus anchas, pensaría su esposo; Dios era el Padre universal, pero también un Padre estricto al que uno se dirigía con el apelativo de «señor» y que no vería con buenos ojos aquella falta de solemnidad. Al mirar a Terry desde donde estaba, Candy sintió una extraño escalofrío. Era un soldado americano; uno más de los miles que llenaban las calles de Londres y los pueblos y ciudades de todo el país; también los que aparecían en los noticiarios. Y, sin embargo, ya no era un desconocido. Su familia era de londres. Su madre había muerto. Tenía un hermano que estaba en el cuerpo de artillería, concretamente de un centro de instrucción en Maryland. Cuando hablaba de su padre, se notaba el afecto en su voz. No era un soldado americano más, era su amigo. Cuando la vio se separó de la columna y caminó hasta ella.

—¿Todo bien? Candy asintió.

—Es una iglesia preciosa.

—Se entiende que cuando se construyó la gente se peleara por venir los domingos. Imagínese lo que debía de ser dejar una casa oscura de techos bajos y ventanas pequeñísimas y entrar aquí… Candy se lo imaginaba. Cuando Terry se lo explicó con aquellas palabras lo entendió. No era solo un sentimiento de deber diligente lo que llevaba a las personas a una iglesia, sino genuino asombro. Reverencia. La convicción de que debía de haber algo más después de la pequeña esfera en que transcurrían sus vidas breves y anónimas.

—¿Cómo es que sabe tantas cosas? Lo que quiero decir es que yo me he criado en Londres y no sé ni la mitad de cosas que usted.

—Soy estudiante de arquitectura. Acababa de empezar el último año cuando Pearl Harbor lo cambió todo. Pasé de ir a clase y estudiar la arquitectura alemana a pilotar un B-17 y destruirla. Apartó la vista y la dirigió al interior amplio y majestuoso del templo.

—Pero si no lo hubiera hecho, la Luftwaffe habría arrasado este sitio. O habría banderas rojas ondeando en las columnas de fuera y una fotografía de Hitler en el altar.

—Es posible. —Terry sonrió y la luz clara y pura que se filtraba desde el techo iluminó las el agotamiento y las manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos—. Vamos, voy a enseñarle una cosa. Echó a andar por donde habían venido.

Sin decir nada, Candy lo siguió por una escalera de piedra serpenteante como las que suben las princesas en los cuentos de hadas. Tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para dejar sitio a gente que bajaba, y cuando llegaron arriba Candy estaba ligeramente sin aliento por el esfuerzo y también por el asombroso lugar en el que se encontraba. Estaban debajo de la cúpula, en un estrecho pasillo que rodeaba su perímetro. El cielo se alzaba sobre sus cabezas como un dosel lujosamente decorado en azul y oro, perforado por haces de luz etérea.

—Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. —De pronto se le encogió el corazón y por un doloroso segundo creyó que iba a llorar. Primero la música y luego aquello… Era como si hubiera estado caminando por un pasillo oscuro con puertas cerradas a ambos lados y de pronto hubiera descubierto que al otro lado de las mismas había un paraíso.

—Se llama galería de los Susurros.

—¿Por qué? Los ojos de él eran cálidos.

—Siéntese aquí y se lo enseño. Cuando se lo diga, tiene que cerrar los ojos y acercar la mejilla a la pared. ¿De acuerdo? Un banco de piedra recorría la totalidad del pasillo circular. Estaba suave y brillante por el paso del tiempo. Candy se sentó y miró a Terry alejarse con su caminar seguro y sin prisas. La risa burbujeó en su interior, una suerte de emoción infantil que no había sentido en años, y tuvo que apretar los labios para impedir que se le escapara. Él se detuvo justo enfrente de ella, al otro lado del vacío, y le hizo un gesto para que cerrara los ojos. En la oscuridad detrás de los párpados cerrados de Candy, las ganas de reír se mezclaron con algo más. Emoción. Un escalofrío de miedo. Se acercó más a la pared y esperó. De abajo subieron ecos apagados, pisadas y voces ahogadas, y, a continuación, un susurro tan cercano y nítido que fue como una caricia en el oído.

—¿Quiere cenar conmigo mañana? Candy dio un respingo y abrió los ojos, esperando verle de pie delante de ella. Pero estaba en el mismo lugar de antes, apoyado con aire despreocupado contra la pared opuesta de la cúpula. Candy parpadeó y entonces la risa brotó y, antes de que las dudas, la realidad y el sentido del deber pudieran marchitar aquel momento de felicidad en estado puro, pegó la mejilla contra la piedra venerable y susurró, en una voz tan queda que casi era un suspiro:

—Sí.

_27 de abril del 43.__Querida Candy: Te escribo en el tren de vuelta a la base para darte las gracias. Anoche lo pasé de maravilla. Vale, quizá la cena no fuera de lo mejor, __pero he de decir que nunca unas croquetas de carne de cerdo me han sabido tan bien como en tu compañía (y creo que eso es un cumplido a tu compañía más que a las croquetas). No estoy seguro de si debería estar escribiendo esta carta. __No sé si recibirla te hará sentirte mejor o peor. Supongo que necesito decir las cosas que tengo en la cabeza y dejar que tú decidas si las rompes y echas al fuego si__no son lo que querías leer. Quiero que sepas lo especial que eres. Quiero que te des cuenta de que eres inteligente, divertida e interesante. Quiero que te des cuenta de que también eres preciosa, aunque cuando escribo esto y te recuerdo anoche a la luz de las velas sé que parte de lo que te hace tan arrebatadora es que no tienes ni idea de lo increíble que eres. Porque, créeme, lo eres. Por encima de todo, quiero que seas feliz. Te lo mereces.__Al escucharte hablar anoche atisbé una niña que ha vivido siempre esforzándose por complacer a los demás. El hecho de que así sea es, de nuevo, una de las razones que te hacen tan maravillosa, pero no me gustaría que te centraras tanto en las necesidades de los demás que olvidaras las tuyas propias. Gracias por escucharme cuando te hablé de mi vida de piloto y de la tripulación. La semana pasada fue dura y supongo que las que me esperan tampoco van a ser un camino de rosas.__Pero ahora me resulta más fácil afrontarlas.__No volveré a escribir. Estás casada y entiendo lo serio de tu compromiso. Por supuesto soy lo bastante egoísta para desear que no lo estuvieras, pero también lo bastante inteligente para haberme dado cuenta de que las circunstancias no nos son particularmente favorables. Cenamos y me sacaste de la cabeza cosas que quería olvidar, y me ayudaste a recordar las cosas buenas en un momento en que lo necesitaba y mucho. Siempre te estaré agradecido por ello.__Cuídate, hazlo por mí (tengo la impresión de que pedirte que hagas algo por otra persona es la manera más fácil de conseguir que obedezcas)_ _Terry._

No eran más que palabras escritas en un papel, pero su inmediatez la dejó sin aliento. Igual que un nadador que sale a la superficie para coger aire, Jess levantó la vista de la carta y dejó que paseara por la habitación, deteniéndose en el empapelado con dibujos de hojas y las amapolas de los azulejos de la chimenea, y entonces vio por primera vez no solo la casa abandonada de una persona mayor, sino el escenario de historias que quería oír, de secretos que quería conocer. El viento suspiró suavemente en la chimenea y el mundo exterior parecía estar muy, muy lejos. Inspiró hondo, sacó el siguiente sobre de la caja y se sumergió de nuevo en los ecos del pasado.

Continuará...

Queridos lectores les adelante hasta este capítulo. Saludos. Buenas noches ...

JillValentine


	12. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 11

**_Capítulo 11_**

Jess levantó la vista de la carta y dejó que paseara por la habitación, deteniéndose en el empapelado con dibujos de hojas y las amapolas de los azulejos de la chimenea, y entonces vio por primera vez no solo la casa abandonada de una persona mayor, sino el escenario de historias que quería oír, de secretos que quería conocer. El viento suspiró suavemente en la chimenea y el mundo exterior parecía estar muy, muy lejos. Inspiró hondo, sacó el siguiente sobre de la caja y se sumergió de nuevo en los ecos del pasado.

_8 de Mayo del 43._

_Querida Candice:_

_Qué alegría tu carta. No me había atrevido a esperar que me escribieras, pero desde luego me encanta que lo hayas hecho. Esta mañana he salido con la tripulación al amanecer —misión núm. 6 completada— y cuando volví me estaba esperando. Leerla fue como oír tu voz._

_Pequeña, no quiero que te sientas culpable. Desde Bremen me he convertido en todo un experto en sentimiento de culpa y he llegado a la conclusión de que, en la escala de las emociones negativas, está a la misma altura que la mala intención y los celos. Envenena la felicidad y nos hace creer que no somos lo bastante buenos, que las cosas y las elecciones que hacemos son equivocadas. Como seres humanos, creo que estamos programados para intentar ser felices, y el sentimiento de culpa nos dice que el instinto es algo malo. Yo no lo creo. De hecho, sentado a los mandos de un B-17 con fuego antiaéreo llegándome de todas partes, pienso que los momentos de felicidad robados son lo único que importa. Si no, ¿para qué estamos vivos? Solo fue un beso, un instante en una calle de Londres en una noche cálida de primavera. Puedes echarle la culpa al coñac, o a la guerra, o a mí. No estoy seguro de haber podido evitar besarte aunque lo hubiera intentado, aunque desde luego no lo intenté. Podría decir que lo siento, pero la verdad es (y estoy demasiado agotado para escribir otra cosa que no sea la verdad) que no es así, porque me gustó besarte. Pero sigues siendo la mujer de Andley. No le has causado un segundo de dolor ni entregado a otro nada que le pertenece. Fue un instante, eso es todo. Un instante especial y muy valioso.__Cuídate, hazlo por mí._

_Terry._

_P. S. Sin duda debes ir a la reunión del comité de festejos de la feria. ¡No te dejes amilanar por la señora Marjorie! Mantén la cabeza alta y recuerda lo fuerte que eres_.

_17 de mayo del 43._

_Querida Candy:_

_Acabo de terminar de leer tu carta y todavía estoy sonriendo. Nunca te disculpes por escribir sobre cosas cotidianas. Tengo la impresión de estar allí en la reunión del comité de la feria benéfica, aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que es una barraca de tiro al coco, así que no puedo opinar sobre si las coliflores serían una buena alternativa. Pero lo de la pitonisa suena estupendamente, a pesar de lo que diga ese tal Stokes. Puede que Dios sea el dueño de nuestro destino, pero no conozco a nadie que no esté dispuesto a pagar por saber lo que nos depara ahora mismo. Llevamos un par de días sin volar. Cada día llegan más tripulaciones de Estados Unidos y están tan verdes que, comparados con ellos, nos sentimos unos veteranos. Esta noche hay un baile en la base, para darles la bienvenida. Están adornando uno de los hangares con serpentinas y globos y enviando camiones a los pueblos a reclutar chicas jóvenes. Supongo que eso significa que tampoco volaremos mañana. No sé qué es peor: los nervios previos a una misión aérea o el aburrimiento por no hacer nada. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Morgan, mi copiloto? Pues esta semana por fin consiguió que un chico del pueblo le vendiera una bicicleta. Morgan tiene una granja en el centro de Arkansas y siempre dice que aprendió a montar en bicicleta casi antes que a andar, así que estaba encantado de la vida de haber conseguido una, aunque pagó un ojo de la cara por ella. (El chico que se la vendió puede que tuviera aspecto de mocoso inofensivo, pero negoció igual que un trilero de Nueva York)._ _Morgan la cogió para ir al pub del pueblo anoche presumiendo de que para cuando llegáramos los demás ya se habría terminado su primera pinta, pero el caso es que fue derecho a una zanja. Aparte del orgullo herido y de unas cuantas picaduras de ortigas salió ileso, aunque a Adelman, nuestro bombardero, le entró tal ataque de risa que casi se parte una costilla_. _El pueblo de aquí es precioso. Cuando llegamos todo era del color del barro, pero ahora se ha vuelto verde y los árboles están cubiertos de flores que parecen nieve. Es difícil imaginar un lugar más hermoso donde hacer una guerra.__Buena suerte con el resto de preparativos para la feria (mantente firme con lo de la pitonisa) y cuídate, hazlo por mí._

_Tuyo, Terry._

_Querida Candy: _

_Gracias por la explicación sobre la barraca de tiro al coco ¡y también por el dibujo! ¿Así que se trata de tirar una pelota de madera a un coco sujeto encima de un palo y, si lo derribas, te lo llevas a casa? Creo que se me daría bien. Y sí, puede que las coliflores no sean tan exóticas como los cocos, pero hay que arreglárselas con lo que uno tiene, ¿no? Por si sirve de algo, creo que tienes tanta razón en lo del pastel de jengibre como_ _en lo de las coliflores. Me parece que esa Marjorie Walsh tiene poco que envidiar al Führer en lo que respecta a mangonear a la gente, y me enorgullece que le plantaras cara. Lo harás estupendamente en el puesto de tés y estoy dispuesto a apostar a que la feria seguirá siendo un éxito sin esos bollitos, los scones (aunque, como soy yanqui, no he probado un scone en mi vida…)._

_Querida Candy_:

_Hace un par de días me llegó carta de mi padre. Mi hermano Alek, ha terminado su instrucción y está en espera de destino. Papá me escribió los nombres de dos lugares donde es más probable que le envíen, pero los censores los tacharon. Supongo que ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente…_

_Querida Candy:_

_Hoy he volado de copiloto con una de las tripulaciones nuevas. Se suponía que iba a ser fácil, un vuelo sencillito para ayudarlos a situarse. Terminó en un baño de sangre. Dos de los hombres han muerto durante su primera misión y hemos perdido dos B-17. Esta noche esto está muy silencioso…_

_Candy, quería darte las gracias por seguir escribiéndome y decirte lo mucho que me ayuda. Me gusta que me cuentes cosas de la feria y los niños del jardín de infancia. Ya tengo la sensación de conocer a Ada, a Marjorie Walsh y a las demás. Te imagino sentada debajo de tu hermoso manzano al atardecer y eso me hace las cosas más fáciles_. _Me lo describes de una manera tan vívida que casi puedo oler el aroma de las flores. Y en mi cabeza oigo la canción Cuando florece el manzano. Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? Por mí, ya lo sabes._

_T.G._

A Jess se le habían dormido las piernas y tenía el cuello rígido. Le escocían los ojos, señal de que se había olvidado de pestañear. Y de comer. Mientras enderezaba los hombros y arqueaba la espalda, se dio cuenta de que la hora de almorzar había pasado hacía rato. Con cuidado, metió la carta en su sobre y lo colocó en la caja con los demás, al final, para saber por dónde iba. A continuación y con un respingo de dolor cuando la sangre volvió a circularle en los pies, bajó a hacerse un sándwich. Cortó en lonchas lo que quedaba de queso con un gesto mecánico, sin reparar en las manchas de moho en las esquinas del pan. Oía con claridad la voz de Terry GrandChester en la cabeza e imaginaba que estaba allí con ella. Pero ¿y Candy? Seguía siendo tan esquiva y misteriosa como antes.

Me parece que no me cae muy bien, pensó masticando distraída el sándwich reseco y mirando el jardín sin cuidar. Menuda pájara, teniendo una aventura con un aviador americano mientras su marido está fuera para luego… ¿qué? Tirarlo como si fuera un periódico viejo cuando vuelva. ¿Qué clase de mujer haría eso?

Recordó la carta que había llegado allí hacía exactamente una semana, la que llevaba escrito lo de «Personal y urgente».

_Nunca he dejado de amarte. Lo intenté, por mi propia cordura, pero no lo logré ni por asomo_.

Tragó el sándwich con dificultad, con el ceño fruncido por el dolor que le causó en la garganta y por los cabos sueltos que había en su cabeza. Candice Andley le había roto el corazón a Terry GrandChester, pero había conservado sus cartas. Las había guardado con cuidado, como si significaran algo. Se las había dado a su amiga para que estuvieran a salvo. ¿Significaba eso que quizá, solo quizá, había correspondido su amor?

Continuará...

Buen Día. Queridos Lectores, quizás se les haga un poquito confusa la historia, le van a ir entendiendo poco a poco. (Paciencia chicos y chicas). Gracias por continuar conmigo esta hermosa historia.

JillValentine.


	13. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 12

**_Capítulo 12._**

**_Año 1943._**

Según la leyenda local, siempre hacía buen tiempo durante la feria benéfica de St. Crispin. Ni siquiera Jacob Fletcher, el residente más viejo de King's Oak, era capaz de recordar un año en que hubiera llovido.

Por fortuna no parecía que 1943 fuera a ser una excepción, lo que resultó de considerable alivio para el comité de festejos; después de tan asombrosa racha de suerte, que lloviera el día de la feria parecería un fracaso de sus organizadores.

—Bueno, pues creo que ya está todo —dijo Ada con alegría tras comprobar su lista durante la última reunión, en la víspera del gran día—. Las tazas para el té están lavadas y el señor Crabtree traerá la leche a la sacristía por la mañana. Lo primero que hay que montar son las mesas y los banderines. Ah, y tengo que decirle a mi Alf que saque las piezas de la barraca de cocos de debajo del escenario de la sacristía. Ha conseguido reunir una bonita colección de coliflores de todos los huertos.

La reacción a este último comentario alrededor de la mesa fue silenciosa y neutral, puesto que la desavenencia cocos/coliflores seguía levantando ampollas.

El comité se había dividido entre quienes pensaban que la sugerencia de Candy suponía una improvisación divertida y quienes la consideraban un vergonzoso despilfarro de alimentos, puesto que las coliflores terminarían aplastadas por las pelotas de madera.

—¿Y entiendo que la señora Andley se ocupará de los preparativos del puesto de té? —inquirió Marjorie Walsh con forzada despreocupación—. Claro que eso este año no es asunto mío; aunque nadie sabe mejor que yo todo el trabajo que hay que hacer antes. Preparar los scones siempre me tiene en pie hasta la madrugada. Sorprendida mientras trataba de disimular un bostezo, Candy no pudo hablar durante unos instantes.

Lo de las coliflores había sido una minucia comparado con la discusión sobre el té, y todavía no estaba segura de si estar a cargo del mismo era una victoria o un castigo. Durante la primera reunión del comité se había ofrecido a ayudar con el té y sugerido ingenuamente servir pastel de jengibre en lugar de scones para ahorrar margarina.

Marjorie se había tomado aquello como un golpe de estado contra su persona y, con grandes aspavientos, había abandonado la reunión y dimitido de su tradicional cometido de encargada del té. Según Ada, confiaba en que intentarían convencerla para que volviera.

«Pero ya se puede ir olvidando de eso —dijo secamente—. Nos las arreglaremos perfectamente sin ella».

Candy no estaba tan segura.

La luz del sol entraba por los altos ventanales proyectando dibujos en zigzag sobre la mesa, alrededor de la cual todos la miraban expectantes…

Todos menos el reverendo Stokes, que dormitaba apaciblemente. Carraspeó y asintió, sin atreverse a reconocer que a pesar de casi venderle su cuerpo al señor Castle, el tendero, no había sido capaz de conseguir bastante jarabe de melaza para hacer ni la mitad del pastel de jengibre necesario para alimentar a las hordas. Todo aquello le había parecido divertido cuando se lo contó a Terry por carta, pero ahora no tanto.

—Está todo bajo control —dijo, tratando de sonar confiada y de dar la impresión de haber estado alerta y prestando gran atención—. Había pensado hacer también dulces de coco para acompañar el pastel de jengibre… Aunque lo cierto era que el señor Castle solo le había conseguido una minúscula cantidad de coco rallado.

Marjorie emitió una risita ahogada, pero lo que se disponía a decir quedó interrumpido por unos golpecitos en el tabique de madera que separaba la sacristía del cuerpo principal de la iglesia.

Las cabezas se giraron.

Bajo el arco gótico tallado había un soldado americano de uniforme con un trozo de papel en la mano.

Candy sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca y estuvo a punto de gritar cuando se dio cuenta de que no era un soldado americano cualquiera, sino aquel cuyo rostro había habitado sus sueños durante semanas y cuya voz oía en su cabeza casi cada momento que pasaba despierta.

—Disculpen. Estoy buscando a…

—Terry guiñó los ojos para leer el papel—: ¿la señora Andley?

Justo antes de saltar de su silla y dirigirse a su encuentro, Candy comprendió que él estaba tramando algo. Ignorándola por completo, Terry se quedó mirando a Ada.

—Soy yo. —Candy se puso de pie con las piernas temblando, las mejillas color carmesí y la cabeza a mil por hora, el cuerpo entero inundado de adrenalina—. Perdón, usted es…

—Teniente GrandChester, señora, de las Fuerzas Aéreas Estadounidenses. Solicitaron la colaboración del programa de Asignación Especial de Suministros. Para la… —miró de nuevo el papel— feria benéfica de la parroquia de St. Crispin, ¿puede ser? Señora, me complace comunicarle que su solicitud ha sido aceptada. ¿Dónde quiere que le deje los melocotones en conserva?

Un murmullo de excitación recorrió la mesa, aunque era imposible saber si se debía a las palabras «melocotones en conserva» o al exótico acento con que fueron pronunciadas y lo atractivo del hombre que las había dicho.

Aprovechando la excitación general, Terry le hizo un guiño casi imperceptible a Candy.

—¡Qué noticia tan maravillosa, teniente! Muchísimas gracias.

—Mientras caminaba hacia él, Candy apenas logró contener el impulso de ponerse a sonreír como una lunática—. Vaya, si casi había olvidado que les había escrito. Supongo que lo mejor es que los deje en la cocina de la sacristía. Le acompaño.

—¿Melocotones en conserva? —El reverendo Stokes se había despertado sobresaltado y era evidente que temía haberlo soñado o entendido mal—. ¡Diantre!

—Un regalo de los yan… Quiero decir, de los americanos —explicó Ada excitada—. Por medio de un programa de suministros que descubrió la señora Andley. ¿Cómo ha dicho que se llamaba?

—Programa de Asignación Especial de Suministros, señora. O, como lo llamamos nosotros, «Suministros Aliados». Es nuestra manera de agradecerles la hospitalidad que nos brindan y de asegurarnos de poner en circulación artículos que son difíciles de conseguir.

Candy tuvo que morderse el interior de los carrillos para evitar reírse. Dios mío, sí que era convincente. Podría haber dicho que los melocotones los había traído especialmente un banco de delfines nadando desde California y estaba segura de que todos le habrían creído. Ni siquiera Marjorie era capaz de mantener su expresión agria ante la perspectiva de comer melocotones en almíbar.

—¡Ay, el problema es que tenemos a un Judas entre nosotros! —anunció sombrío el reverendo Stokes.

A Candy se le quitaron las ganas de reír y el corazón le dio un vuelco—. ¿Ya no se acuerdan de cuando nos robaron las bombillas de la cocina? La cocina de la rectoría será más segura.

—Claro, y así se puede abrir él una lata y comérsela después del té —murmuró Ada. Candy respiró aliviada.

—Sí, claro. Buena idea. Sígame, teniente, y le digo dónde hay que dejarlos. En contraste con el exterior soleado, la cocina estaba fresca y en penumbra. Sin decir palabra, Candy condujo a Terry hasta la despensa pequeña y cuadrada con estantes de pizarra que en otro tiempo habían estado llenos de provisiones, pero que ahora se encontraban tristemente vacíos. La ventana, cercana al techo, estaba tapada con malla metálica para impedir que entraran las moscas y creaba una luz verdosa y como submarina. Terry dejó la caja de conservas en el suelo, se enderezó y se miraron por primera vez como es debido.

—Gracias —susurró Candy, mientras bebían el uno en los ojos del otro. Ambos sonreían y estaban sin aliento, divertidos por la locura de lo que acababa de ocurrir, por lo audaz de la idea y lo innegable de su éxito.

Y entonces la risa se desvaneció y los dos se movieron a la vez, buscándose. Él le cogió la cara con las manos y ella le agarró por la camisa mientras sus bocas se encontraban y sus cuerpos se apretaban el uno contra el otro. La primera vez que la había besado —en la calle, al salir del restaurante la noche que la había llevado a cenar— había sido de manera tímida e infinitamente suave, como si hubiera temido romperla o ahuyentarla.

Esta vez era distinto. No había vacilación ni tampoco miedo, solo una urgencia gozosa y hambrienta. Durante las semanas pasadas sus cartas habían eliminado cualquier sensación de extrañeza entre los dos. Ella había oído la voz de él tantas veces dentro de su cabeza, animándola, dándole seguridad, que era como si fuera parte de ella.

El aroma a limpio de Terry despertaba en Candy todos sus sentidos. Sus labios ardían al contacto con los de él. Aturdidos, se separaron y rieron de nuevo, sin hacer ruido.

—¿Programa de Asignación Especial de Suministros? —susurró Candy—. ¿Existe de verdad?

—No. Me lo inventé en el jeep de camino hacia aquí. Lo de los Suministros Aliados me salió sobre la marcha. Aquello provocó nuevas convulsiones de risa. Se pegaron el uno al otro temblando de felicidad cómplice.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Talento natural, supongo.

—No inventar el nombre, tonto. —Candy le pegó en el brazo—. Me refiero a todo. Venir en mi rescate con melocotones en conserva. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

—Por tus cartas. —Terry le cogió de nuevo la cara y le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares. En la penumbra verdosa, su expresión se volvió repentinamente seria y su mirada se ensombreció—. Leerlas, que me cuentes todas esas cosas, es lo que me mantiene cuerdo.

—¿Tienes que volver hoy?

—No. Estoy oficialmente de comisión de servicios. No me incorporo hasta el domingo y me dieron el jeep para transportar algunas cosas al cuartel general. Voy a hacer eso y luego volveré a la ciudad e intentaré conseguir una habitación en el club de oficiales. ¿Puedes venir más tarde? Candy pensó en los pasteles de jengibre que tenía que hacer y en los dulces de coco. Aunque quizá ahora no hacía falta, gracias a los melocotones en conserva. Pero no se le ocurría una excusa plausible para salir la noche antes de la feria benéfica y —sobre todo— tenía que lavarse el pelo con urgencia. De pronto fue consciente del aspecto que debía de tener, con una camisa de algodón gris descolorida que tenía desde el colegio y una falda marrón singularmente fea.

—No estoy segura… Terry la besó.

—No pasa nada, no te preocupes.

—Mañana, iré mañana después de la feria. Diré que he quedado con Nancy. El ruido de pasos en el camino de entrada les hizo separarse de golpe. A pesar de que le zumbaban los oídos, Candy oyó la voz de Ada.

—¿Hola? Venía a ver si necesitaban ayuda. Terry, imperturbable, salió de la despensa.

—Muy amable, señora —le oyó decir Candy—, pero no quiero que se moleste. Hay otras dos cajas más en el jeep, pero ya puedo yo solo.

—La amabilidad es más bien suya. ¡Melocotones en conserva! ¡No me lo puedo creer! La voz de Ada se alejó a medida que seguía a Terry hasta el jeep.

Tampoco Candy se lo podía creer. Se alisó la horrible falda, salió de la despensa y de la cocina. Al rodear la casa vio a Ada junto al jeep, mirándolo como si fuera la carroza dorada del día de la coronación. Terry subía por el camino de entrada con las dos cajas restantes, que, saltaba a la vista, eran muy pesadas.

—¿Las dejo en el mismo sitio, señora Andley?

—Sí, por favor, teniente.

—Muy bien hecho, sí señora —le dijo Ada a Candy con admiración cuando esta fue a reunirse con ella—. ¡La cara de Marjorie! ¡Ahora sí que nadie va a echar de menos sus scones!, ¿no le parece?

Terry salió de la casa y el corazón de Candy le dio un brinco dentro del pecho.

Se había arremangado la camisa color caqui dejando ver unos grandes antebrazos y su pelo castaño emitía pequeños destellos por efecto del sol.

—¿Eso que hay en el jardín trasero es un manzano, señora Andley? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—Muy hermoso. Este año la cosecha va a ser buena.

—Pues debería haberlo visto hace un par de semanas —dijo Candy con voz queda—. Era una masa de flores, como una nube.

—Me lo imagino. Terry sonreía y la miraba a los hermosos ojos verdes. Luego abrió la puerta del jeep y cogió una carpeta que había apoyada en el salpicadero. Garabateó algo deprisa antes de dársela.

—Si me firma aquí, señora… Melocotones, tres cajas. Señaló con el dedo el papel, que decía: «Trocadero a las ocho. Te espero». Candy cogió el lápiz que le ofrecía suprimiendo una sonrisa y escribió: «Allí estaré».

Fiel a la tradición, el día de la feria fue el mejor que junio tenía que ofrecer: cálido y dorado con una brisa fresca que levantaba los manteles de los caballetes fuera de la sacristía y hacía aletear y bailar los banderines. Se había corrido la voz sobre los melocotones. Ada se lo había contado a Alf a la hora del té, justo antes de que este se fuera a tomarse su pinta mitad clara, mitad amarga de cada viernes al pub, lo que equivalía a salir al prado de la sacristía y pregonarlo con un megáfono.

En consecuencia la feria de St. Crispin gozó de una asistencia sin precedentes y la cola para el té llegaba hasta la calle. «Igual que el primer día de rebajas en Debenham y Freebody», dijo Ada sin resuello. De las tres cajas de melocotones, dos y media habían sido repartidas cuidadosamente en platos (el medio de presentación más elegante que había en la cocina de la sacristía en cantidad suficiente) para vender con el té, y las latas de la otra media caja se habían destinado a premios para la rifa, los concursos de jardines en miniatura y de disfraces y para insuflar al despliegue marchito de la tómbola una muy necesaria dosis de brío.

El reverendo Stokes se había quedado al menos una lata. Al entrar en la cocina impregnada de aroma a jengibre la noche anterior, Candy le había descubierto merodeando en la despensa con un abrelatas y una cuchara. Se había marchado enseguida, pues quería evitar un enfrentamiento, pero se había sentido con derecho a prepararse un baño y llenarlo con el doble de agua caliente que los doce centímetros recomendados y disfrutar de ella hasta que se enfrió sin sentirse culpable por tenerlo esperando mucho más allá de su acostumbrada y estrictamente observada hora de irse a la cama, las diez y media. Hundida hasta la barbilla en agua humeante, con el pelo agradablemente limpio flotando a su alrededor igual que un nenúfar, había repasado cada detalle de lo ocurrido aquel día, desde el momento en que había levantado los ojos y visto a Terry en la iglesia hasta el ostensiblemente formal apretón de manos junto al jeep antes de que se marchara. Se sumergió y escuchó el zumbido y el eco del mundo subacuático y revivió el beso… Lo revivió hasta que flores rojas brotaron en la oscuridad y el deseo que había circulado lánguidamente en sus venas se hizo más apremiante.

Salió a la superficie necesitada de oxígeno y se secó el agua de la cara mientras contaba las horas para la noche siguiente. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada mientras servía té y platos con melocotón. Estuvo tan ocupada que no vio a Nancy hasta que la tuvo delante al otro lado de la mesa, aunque iba vestida para llamar la atención, con gafas de sol de estrella de cine y labios color carmín. Al devolverle la sonrisa, Candy se sintió como una lechuga marchita.

—No esperaba verte por aquí.

—Bueno, me enteré de que teníais melocotones. Supongo que solo hay un plato para cada uno, ¿no?

—Sí, lo siento. Aunque hay pastel de jengibre de sobra. Nancy se deslizó las gafas hasta la punta de la nariz y lo miró.

—Mmm… Creo que voy a tomar solo melocotones, gracias.

Candy estaba demasiado absorta en otra cosa para ofenderse. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor.

—Escucha, Nancy, quiero pedirte un favor. En un rato tengo que hacer de juez del concurso de disfraces. ¿Me esperas fuera? Media hora después no quedaban melocotones y Candy se quitó el delantal y se lo pasó agradecida a Dot Wilkins. Fuera, la explanada estaba agradablemente concurrida y el viento le refrescó el sudor de la nuca.

El puesto de objetos usados parecía funcionar bien y en la mesa de la tómbola quedaban ya pocos regalos. Gritos de «¡Detrás de ti!» procedentes de los niños que miraban la función de títeres competían con los espectadores exaltados del tiro de cuerda y casi ahogaban a la banda de la cooperativa que tocaba You Are My Sunshine.

A Candy le alivió comprobar que había bastantes mujeres arremolinadas en torno a la barraca del tiro al coco dispuestas a intentar llevarse una coliflor para la cena. Vio a Nancy sentada en la hierba con la cara vuelta hacia el sol y un cigarrillo cuyo humo creaba un brumoso halo alrededor de su cabeza y fue a sentarse a su lado.

—Lo del mejor disfraz va a ser un problema, me parece. Mientras esperaba he estado echando un vistazo y ningún concursante es gran cosa, excepto ese. —Nancy dio una calada al cigarrillo y a continuación señaló a un niñito solitario esperando solemne junto a la tarima improvisada donde se suponía iba a celebrarse el concurso de disfraces. Llevaba lo que era claramente el uniforme scout de un hermano mayor, al que había añadido una corbata negra y un brazalete rojo con una esvástica. Le habían engominado el pelo con raya al lado y pintado un bigote de cepillo encima del labio superior.

—Caramba. Da miedo.

—Y además está totalmente metido en el papel. Deberías verle hacer el paso de la oca. Bueno, ¿y qué favor me tenías que pedir? Que sepas que estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa por una lata de melocotones… —Nancy le hizo un guiño travieso y a Candy le vino a la cabeza la iglesia a oscuras y las piernas de Nancy enroscadas alrededor de la cintura del soldado estadounidense. Ahuyentó el pensamiento.

—En realidad no tienes que hacer nada, solo respaldar una mentirijilla que tengo que contar. Quería pedirte… —Se puso a arrancar hierba debatiéndose entre la vergüenza y la excitación—. Quería pedirte si puedo decir que voy a salir contigo esta noche. Con lentitud deliberada, Nancy deslizó de nuevo las gafas hacia la punta de la nariz y miró a Candy con curiosidad.

—Suena interesante. ¿Me está usted diciendo, señora Andley, que tiene intención de escaparse de la vicaría esta noche con el propósito de disfrutar de un poco de diversión de naturaleza ilícita? ¿Con una persona que podría no gozar de la aprobación del reverendo?

_—Shh._

Candy reía y se había ruborizado; la excitación que había logrado aplacar durante toda la mañana afloraba ahora.

Miró a su alrededor. Por fortuna nadie las observaba y el ruido de la banda y del público del tiro de cuerda hacía imposible que las oyeran, pero aun así se sentía nerviosa.

—Es el hombre que encontró mi reloj, el teniente GrandChester. Es el que ha traído los melocotones. Está en la ciudad esta noche y me ha pedido que me reuniera con él. Poco tiempo atrás aquella explicación habría sido innecesaria; Nancy y ella habían compartido cada detalle de sus vidas y los secretos de sus corazones. Pero ahora había lagunas. Grandes lagunas que Candy no se sentía capaz de llenar.

—Y puesto que eres humana, mujer, estás viva y no del todo chiflada, ¿le has dicho que sí? Nancy parecía admirada.

—Puesto que estoy casada, debería haberle dicho que no.

—Pfff. —La interjección de Nancy fue algo a medio camino entre una manifestación de desdén y la exhalación de una bocanada de humo de cigarrillo—. Olvídate de eso. Hay que aprovechar y divertirse cuando se tiene ocasión en estos tiempos tan inciertos. Si te encierras en esa tumba de la vicaría, cuando el reverendo vuelva a casa te encontrará convertida en un fósil en el fregadero de la cocina. Has hecho bien. Por supuesto que te cubro. Otra cosa te digo: me apetece ir a ver a esa tal madame Anoushka. —El interés voluble de Nancy pasó a otro tema y señaló con la cabeza hacia la tienda desvaída de la pitonisa—. No me importaría que me dijeran qué me depara el futuro, siempre que no sea morir en un ataque aéreo.

—Si supieras eso te comprarías un refugio Morrison y dormirías dentro de él todas las noches. Aunque no creo que sea muy de fiar. La contrató Ada; al parecer su verdadero nombre es Annie y se gana la vida de camarera en un pub de Potters Bar.

—Mira que eres aguafiestas. Oye, ahora mismo no tiene a nadie. ¿Por qué no entras tú primero mientras me termino el pitillo? Los títeres no han acabado todavía, tienes tiempo antes de elegir el disfraz. Era lo último que le apetecía, pero Candy no quiso discutir, no después de que Nancy acabara de acceder a ayudarla. Se levantaron juntas. Nancy se quedó a la entrada de la tienda pequeña y raída con su letrero desvaído y Candy apartó la puerta de lona y entró.

Continuará...


	14. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 13

**_Capitulo 13._**

Olía a hierba fermentada y a moho, olores a los que se imponía un hedor más intenso a sudor. La luz era turbia y el aire húmedo. Madame Anoushka no estaba por ninguna parte, pero justo cuando Candy se disponía a marcharse apareció por detrás de una delgada cortina hecha con un chal apolillado.

—Siéntese, niña. Su voz era ronca, mezcla de acento ruso y cockney. Estaba envuelta en chales y humo de cigarrillo… Seguramente venía de fumarse uno a escondidas detrás de la tienda. Detrás de las capas de kohl y rímel, sus ojos brillaron al posarse en Candy, como si acabara de recordar algo divertido.

Deslizó un platillo esmaltado sobre la mesa en el que, se dio cuenta Candy, debía depositar dinero. Rebuscó en el bolsillo del vestido y puso de mala gana media corona, puesto que no tenía nada más pequeño. No le parecía apropiado preguntarle si tenía cambio. En un visto y no visto, madame Anoushka hizo desaparecer el dinero bajo el mantel de felpilla morada y se puso a servir té de una deslustrada tetera con infiernillo. Candy se animó un poco.

Después de llevar toda la tarde de pie sirviendo té a otras personas, la idea de tomarse ella una taza le resultaba muy agradable. Era un té negro con fuerte olor a hoguera. La mujer la miró a través del vapor con los ojos glotones de un mirlo que observa un gusano.

—Creo que empezamos por mano. Siento que tiene manos de persona sincera. Enséñemelas. Caramba, pensó Candy mientras apoyaba algo incómoda las manos en la felpilla morada. Esperó que no fueran demasiado sinceras. Madame Anoushka le cogió la muñeca, le hizo poner la palma hacia arriba y se inclinó de modo que Candy pudo ver la costura blanca en las raíces de sus cabellos anaranjados. Estuvo mirando largo rato haciéndole girar la mano en un sentido o en otro, como si estuviera leyendo algo escrito de verdad.

Candy fijó la vista por encima de su cabeza en la aspidistra que había en una maceta a su espalda y dejó que sus pensamientos deambularan deliciosamente en lo que la esperaba aquella noche mientras los ruidos de la feria flotaban al otro lado de la lona. Faltaba el concurso de disfraces, luego habría que soportar la entrega de premios y recoger… Serían al menos las seis cuando por fin terminara. Para cenar, ensalada; que el reverendo Stokes se quejara todo lo que quisiera. Su vestido estaba colgado en la puerta del armario… No era más que el de lunares azul marino y blanco que solía ponerse para ir a la iglesia, pero después del verde que se había puesto la última vez, era el mejor que tenía. Se preguntó si podría darse otro baño antes de salir…

—Está usted casada. Candy dio un respingo alarmada y estuvo a punto de retirar la mano de las de la pitonisa. Le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de que se trataba de una simple aseveración, no de un reproche.

—Ah…, ¡sí! Estoy casada. Aquello no demostraba poderes psíquicos algunos, puesto que Candy llevaba puesta la alianza y sin duda Ada la había identificado como mujer del párroco.

—Hay ruptura en línea del matrimonio… Significa separación…, vivir separados. En aquel momento debía de haber montones de personas con rupturas en las líneas del matrimonio, pensó Candy. Empezaba a impacientarse. Madame Anoushka estaba siguiendo una línea en la palma de su mano con una uña larga y algo sucia; la sensación le provocó a Candy un escalofrío involuntario.

—Percibo pasión. Gran pasión. Pero también cautela. Es temerosa. No confía fácilmente. —Pasó la garra manchada de nicotina por la línea curva debajo del pulgar de Candy—. Pero tiene mucho que dar. La pasión de que hablaba. Y amor. Mucho amor que dar tiene usted. Ahora, beber el té.

Candy dio un trago del oscuro líquido. Sabía como si estuviera hecho de ceniza en lugar de hojas de té. Empezaba a estar incómoda y quería recuperar su mano. Y lavársela. Madame Anoushka se la presionaba con el pulgar, como quien comprueba la frescura de un filete en la carnicería.

—Tiene necesidades. Necesidades propias de una mujer.

Había algo lascivo en su tono de voz, como si decir aquellas cosas le proporcionara alguna suerte de placer indirecto. Aquello ya era demasiado, pero, justo cuando Candy se disponía a retirar la mano, se la soltó.

—Ahora veamos lo que dicen hojas de té. Por lo menos no le pidió que se lo terminara. Vio con alivio cómo madame Anoushka hacía girar lo que quedaba del líquido y lo volcaba en el plato. Luego estudió las hojas que habían quedado pegadas al interior de la taza y soltó un graznido de entusiasmo.

—¡Ajá! ¡Aquí lo tenemos! —La garra se cernió sobre un grumo de hojas sin forma definida junto al borde de la taza—. ¡La ostra! ¡Y también el arpa! Las dos simbolizan amor, idilio… Deseo. Y justo arriba…, eso indica el presente. —Levantó la vista de detrás del pelo algodonoso y anaranjado con una sonrisa de coqueta satisfacción—. Esta pasión se desatará esta noche… ¿Cómo lo sabía? Candy se levantó. De pronto estaba mareada y le costaba trabajo respirar.

—Gracias —dijo con voz ahogada—. Ha sido fascinante, pero tengo que... Trastabilló hacia la salida de la tienda, palpando en busca de la abertura en la lona y desesperada por salir de aquella atmósfera fétida. Nancy apartó la lona y la vio salir algo sorprendida.

—Cuidado. ¿Estás bien? Tienes cara de haber visto un fantasma. Candy se dispuso a protestar, a asegurarle que estaba perfectamente y que se debía al calor que hacía en la tienda y a las insinuaciones salaces en el tono de aquella mujer siniestra.

Pero entonces vio algo con el rabillo del ojo y se volvió para mirar hacia el final de la explanada, a una figura que estaba de pie junto a la tarima rodeada de un grupo de personas. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas.

—Ay, Dios mío… —balbuceó. Nancy miró hacia el mismo lugar.

—¡Maldita sea! —murmuró—. Eso no es un fantasma. Es el puñetero Charles.

Estaba distinto: mayor, más delgado, más curtido. Su piel era demasiado clara para broncearse y estaba enrojecida y despellejada. Le habían salido nuevas arrugas alrededor de los ojos resultado de guiñarlos bajo el sol africano.

—Habría enviado un telegrama, pero fue una cosa tan de último momento que no hubo ocasión, en realidad. ¿Te ha sorprendido mucho, cariño?

—Bueno, sí, pero… para bien, claro. Su voz parecía venir de kilómetros de distancia. Candy dio un sorbo al té que le había servido Ada y miró por la ventana de la sacristía, a la pradera donde empezaban a reunirse los niños para el concurso de disfraces. No había ni rastro de Nancy; debía de haber entrado en la tienda de la pitonisa. Podía haberse ahorrado el dinero, pensó Candy con una punzada de ira. Menuda estafadora desvergonzada. Seguro que había visto a su esposo bajarse del taxi mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo detrás de la tienda y se le había ocurrido aquel disparate sobre la pasión y el idilio inminentes. De haber tenido verdaderas habilidades psíquicas…

—Pues me temo que tengo otra sorpresa reservada, aunque espero que esta tenga un efecto distinto. ¿A quién crees que me he encontrado en la estación Victoria? ¡A Peter! También le han dado unos días de permiso y, puesto que no tenía ningún plan en especial, le he invitado a venirse conmigo. Ha ido a la vicaría a quitarse la suciedad del viaje. No te importa, ¿verdad?

—¿Peter? ¿Peter Underwood? No, no. Claro que no. Lo cierto es que la noticia —cosa rara— no la sorprendía en absoluto y le produjo cierto alivio. Tener a Peter en casa significaba que no estaría a solas con su esposo.

—Qué buena eres, cariño. —él dejó la taza y el plato en la mesa y miró a su alrededor. Movía la rodilla nerviosamente con un exceso de energía, haciendo temblar la mesa y vibrar la porcelana, aunque no parecía ser consciente—. Tengo que decir que me he encontrado una bonita estampa a modo de recibimiento. La querida y apacible Inglaterra. La «tierra verde y hermosa» de las ferias y el té de las cinco. Lo dijo casi como una crítica. Había un trozo cuadrado de pastel de jengibre en el plato que tenía delante; había tomado un bocado y después había aplastado el resto hasta hacerlo migas. Candy quiso decirle que las cosas no eran siempre así y que los dientes del racionamiento parecían hincarse más cada semana, pero recordó de dónde venía su esposo y calló. Marjorie Walsh se acercó a llevarse las tazas vacías.

—Es maravilloso verle, reverendo, ¡y con tan buen aspecto! Le diré a Gerald que ha venido. Está usted resistiendo bien, ¿eh?

—Dios vela por mí, gracias, Marjorie, pero es bueno volver y comprobar que están ustedes cuidando de todo en mi ausencia. La feria tiene un aspecto espléndido… Aunque debo confesar que ha sido una decepción ver que este año no tenemos sus famosos scones. ¡Son la única razón por la que he venido!

—Gracias, reverendo. Quería hacerlos, pero había quienes opinaban de otra manera. ¿Ha terminado con eso? ¿Me lo llevo? Cogió el plato con migas de pastel de jengibre y miró a Candy con aire de superioridad mientras se lo llevaba a la cocina. Apareció Ada en el umbral.

—Siento interrumpir a los tortolitos, pero la están esperando para elegir el mejor disfraz, señora Andley.

En la tarima, una formación de hadas del bosque, personajes de cuentos infantiles y un auténtico despliegue de la Liga de las Naciones compuesto de niñas holandesas, bailarinas españolas y damas chinas revoloteaba y arrastraba los pies, mientras el mini-Führer tenía la vista fija en un punto, gesto hosco y un brazo levantado.

—¡Cielos! —exclamó el reverendo, incómodo.

—Este año la calidad no es lo que era —comentó Ada—. Ahora mismo cada retal que hay se usa para hacer ropas de diario y no queda nada para disfraces. Con todo y con eso, el de la niña china es muy ingenioso, con esa bata y las agujas de punto en la cabeza.

—En realidad, el mejor es el de Hitler —dijo Candy—. Sencillo, pero muy bien hecho.

—Pero de mal gusto —dijo su esposo con decisión—. No, Ada tiene razón. La niña china.

—Dio una palmada y lo dijo en voz alta enérgica—. Felicidades a todos. Habéis hecho un esfuerzo espléndido, pero ¡el premio de este año es para la encantadora damita del Oriente! Hubo una ronda de poco entusiastas aplausos.

La niña china sonrió con afectación y la actitud militar del Führer desapareció y su mueca despótica fue sustituida por la expresión de desolada decepción propia de un niñito.

Candy apartó la vista, cada vez más enfadada. Al otro lado de la explanada, Nancy salía de la tienda de la pitonisa.

—Tome, señora Andley. Ya puede entregar el premio —dijo Ada tendiéndole la inevitable lata de melocotones. Candy negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a alejarse.

—Lo ha decidido el vicarío, así que él debería entregar el premio.

—¡Un viaje al extranjero! —le dijo Nancy mientras se acercaba—. Le he dicho:

«Espero que eso quiera decir que me voy a casar con un yanqui e irme a Estados Unidos, y no que me voy a alistar en la Marina», y me ha dicho: «Puede ser».

Y en las hojas de té me ha salido una ostra, que al parecer indica pasión. Bueno...

—Bajó la voz cuando estuvo al lado de Candy—. Menuda sorpresa, ¿no? ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu americano?

—No lo sé. —La cara de Terry se le apareció con nitidez y de pronto Candy temió echarse a llorar—. Evidentemente no puedo ir, pero ni siquiera sé dónde se aloja para mandarle un mensaje. Me estará esperando y no sabrá por qué no me he presentado.

—¿Dónde tenías que reunirte con él? Candy repitió lo que le había escrito

Terry en la carpeta.

—Mmm… El Trocadero. Tiene clase, hay que reconocerlo. —Nancy abrió su bolso y sacó un espejito cuadrado—. Pues no te preocupes, tú déjaselo a la tita Nancy —dijo comprobando el estado de su maquillaje—. ¿Sabe que estás casada?

—Sí, claro. Ay, Nancy: ¿de verdad me harías ese favor? Gracias, gracias. Dile que lo siento y que le escribiré tan pronto como pueda…

—Chis, ya es suficiente. Viene el reverendo. —Nancy dejó de mirar a Candy y esbozó su sonrisa de gatita—. Hola, reverendo Andley. Qué alegría verle en casa.

—Nancy. —La voz de él sonó tan tensa como su sonrisa—. Me alegro de verte.

—Lo mismo digo. Y tan bronceado y guapo por el sol africano. —Nancy metió el espejo en el bolso—. Me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero me temo que esto es un hola y adiós. Tengo que prepararme para una cita importante esta noche. Le guiñó un ojo a Candy.

—Ven mañana a tomar el té —sugirió esta con cierto exceso de ímpetu—. ¡Así me lo cuentas!

—No quisiera molestar…

—No molestas. Tenemos al amigo de mi esposo, Peter, de invitado, y también estará el reverendo Stokes, así que cuantos más, mejor. ¿A que sí, Charles?

—Desde luego —dijo este, pero sin molestarse en disimular que no estaba siendo sincero. Era su marido y sin embargo seguía siendo un desconocido. Candy sabía que debía de resultarle difícil, acostumbrarse a estar en casa otra vez después de todo lo que habría visto y vivido en el desierto, pero con Peter de invitado no tuvo ocasión de hablar con él y averiguarlo, y tenía la sensación de que la odiaba un poco por no saberlo. Por no comprender. La ausencia no había hecho crecer el afecto en su corazón. Más bien había endurecido los espacios entre los dos hasta convertirlos en algo impenetrable. Soy una mala persona, se dijo mientras volvía sola de la iglesia y Charles se quedaba con sus feligreses. Mi marido ha vuelto a casa y no me alegro de verle. De hecho, me molesta que esté aquí. Cerró la puerta después de entrar y se apoyó en la pared en el frescor de la despensa, donde Terry la había besado. Me irrita la forma en que me trata como a una niña y da por hecho que no sé hacer nada bien, y sobre todo me molesta porque me impide ir a ver al hombre con quien quiero estar. Expresarlo en palabras tan tajantes le supuso un consuelo. Si lo exponía así dentro de su cabeza se daba cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo, de lo poco razonable. Desleal y pusilánime, el estereotipo más vergonzoso de mujer que se queda en casa mientras su marido se va a servir al rey y a la patria. Avergonzada y más serena, cogió la coliflor (ligeramente vapuleada) del estante de la despensa y la llevó a la cocina. Por la ventana vio a Peter Underwood sentado en el viejo banco bajo el manzano. Estaba leyendo un libro, la cabeza oscura inclinada, las piernas cruzadas de esa manera precisa y tan particular suya, como si intentara tener el menor contacto posible con la pintura desconchada y musgosa. Era igual que cuando su esposo la tocaba, se dio cuenta. Aunque decía las cosas apropiadas y cumplía con las cortesías de rigor, Candy notaba que evitaba tocarla, como si estuviera contaminada. Peter no había ido con ellos a la iglesia.

Cuando Candy expresó su sorpresa a Charles, este se había mostrado hermético, como si fueran cosas de adultos que ella no sería capaz de entender. Peter había estado haciéndose algunas preguntas sobre su fe, le había dicho lacónico; por eso se habían quedado despiertos hasta tarde hablando la noche anterior. Charles confiaba en ayudarlo a superar la crisis, pero hasta que Peter no se sintiera capaz de rezar en la iglesia, necesitaba paz y espacio para pensar. Su tono dejó muy claro que el tema quedaba zanjado.

El problema es que seguía muy presente. A la hora del almuerzo, mientras la coliflor gratinada se enfriaba y cuajaba, Charles dijo una oración extralarga para bendecir la mesa agradeciendo a Dios no solo los alimentos, también la amistad, los seres queridos, el regalo de los días pasados en compañía. Peter estuvo todo el rato mirando por las puertas acristaladas, donde nubes plomizas habían ocupado los cielos azules como el delfinio del día anterior. Al mirarle a hurtadillas Candy, reparó en la expresión de deliberada resignación en su rostro delgado y sardónico y, cuando Charles terminó, dijo:

—Buen intento, amigo. El reverendo Stokes atajó la tensión cogiendo su tenedor y pinchando la coliflor gratinada.

—Los almuerzos de los domingos ya no son lo que eran.

—No —dijo Charles con sequedad—. No lo son.

La conversación durante la comida fue forzada y esporádica, la atmósfera extrañamente tensa. Peter Underwood se dedicó a empujar la coliflor en el plato con desagrado apenas disimulado y dejó el tenedor después de comerse menos de la mitad. El reverendo Stokes se animó visiblemente cuando Candy sacó el arroz con leche, pero Peter lo miró, soltó la servilleta y se disculpó en voz baja antes de abandonar la mesa. Charles le miró salir del comedor y, al cabo de pocos segundos, se levantó y le siguió, el rubor tiñendo sus mejillas como si le hubieran abofeteado. El reverendo Stokes levantó la vista de su arroz con leche un poco sorprendido.

—¿El joven Underwood no se encuentra bien? Pues es una pena, aunque así tocamos a más. Después de comer, el reverendo Stokes se retiró al cuarto de estar con el periódico y la radio.

Candy estaba fregando en la cocina cuando entró Charles y anunció que Peter y él se iban a dar un paseo. Para entonces había empezado a llover, un buen chaparrón de verano. Parecía tan tenso que Candy sintió pena por él.

—Pobrecito mío. No estás teniendo un recibimiento lo que se dice tranquilo —dijo, secándose las manos rojas como una langosta—. Se supone que estás de permiso de los problemas espirituales de los demás.

—Ser pastor de la iglesia no es un trabajo con un horario convencional —contestó Charles, como si estuviera explicando algo muy obvio a un tonto.

La llamita de compasión se apagó y Candy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no sacarle la lengua cuando le dio la espalda para irse. Por fortuna Nancy llegó pronto. Candy estaba amasando para hacer tartaletas con lo quedaba de la mermelada de ruibarbo y zanahoria de Marjorie Walsh cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta principal por encima del estrépito de la retransmisión de la BBC en el cuarto de estar. Corrió a abrirle la puerta con las manos enharinadas y la condujo por el lóbrego pasillo hasta la cocina, donde cerró la puerta y enseguida la abrazó con ímpetu.

—¿Y bien?

—Yo también me alegro de verte.

—Perdona. Siempre me encanta verte, ya lo sabes, pero llevo todo el día en ascuas. Me muero por saber qué tal te fue anoche. ¿Le viste? ¿Estaba enfadado conmigo por no ir?

—Las preguntas de una en una, si te parece. Y pon agua a hervir. Necesito una taza de té.

No debería haberle metido prisa; Nancy era muy terca y le gustaba hacer las cosas a su ritmo y a su manera. A punto de chillar de impaciencia, Candy llenó de agua el hervidor y esperó mientras Nancy se acercaba a los fogones, se sacudía la falda mojada y procedía a contar la historia de cómo había tenido intención de ir andando a la cita hasta que empezó a llover a cántaros y tuvo que coger el autobús. Cuando se hubo desahogado, encendió peligrosamente un cigarrillo con la llama de un fogón y se acomodó a la mesa.

—Todo un seductor, tu americano, ¿no?

—¿Le encontraste entonces? Candy tenía los nudillos blancos mientras apretaba el rodillo de amasar. Se debatía entre el miedo y la emoción.

—Sí, claro. Le reconocí al momento. Era el bombón sentado en la barra con los ojos fijos en la puerta y expresión hambrienta, como un perro a la puerta de una carnicería. —Nancy rio—. Pobrecito mío. La verdad es que podía haber disimulado un poco su decepción cuando le dije que no ibas a ir y que me habías enviado a mí. En ese momento estuve a punto de darlo por perdido y dejarlo allí bebiendo solo.

—Pero no lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

—No, qué va. No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tomar una copa gratis. O varias, como resultó luego. No es nada tacaño, ¿verdad? —Nancy echó la ceniza en un platillo de té—. Me gustan los hombres así.

—Entonces, ¿qué dijo? Quiero decir: ¿de qué hablasteis?

—De esto y aquello. De ti, sobre todo. La felicidad creció dentro de Candy igual que un sol regordete y rosa y rio.

—Pues no debió de ser una velada muy interesante entonces. Nancy cogió la cucharilla que Candy acababa de dejar en la mesa y pasó el dedo por ella para recoger y chupar los restos de mermelada.

—También quería saberlo todo del reverendo, claro. —Bajó la voz y miró a hurtadillas hacia la puerta—. Para entonces ya se había tomado unas cuantas copas. No dejaba de preguntarme si te quiere. La risa de Candy se evaporó igual que el sol escondiéndose detrás de una nube negra.

—No pasa nada, ha salido. ¿Quieres decir que si mi esposo me quiere? ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Pues ¡es que no sabía qué decir! Así que decidí contarle la verdad. —La mirada de Nancy se volvió desafiante mientras hundía el dedo en la cuchara y hacía rezumar la mermelada como si fuera sangre—. Le dije que no estaba segura. Porque debería ser obvio, ¿no? Debería ir por ahí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por haber conseguido una esposa como tú. —Se encogió de hombros—. Puede que me equivoque, pero no estoy segura de que ni se fije en ti y mucho menos te quiera, y esa es la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Candy se volvió, conmocionada, para abrir la puerta del horno y meter las tartaletas. Oír a otra persona, incluso si era Nancy, exponer en voz alta el secreto que llevaba meses atormentándola le resultaba sobrecogedor. De inmediato le vinieron a la cabeza una docena de respuestas: No es de los que muestran sus emociones… Su fe lo hace difícil… La guerra ha hecho imposible que tengamos un matrimonio normal… Pero no quería decirlas en voz alta y exponerse al inevitable desdén de Nancy. Por el pasillo oyeron cerrarse la puerta principal y sonido de voces en el recibidor. Aquello interrumpió los pensamientos de Candy, la sacó de su abstracción. Nerviosa, miró el desorden de la cocina.

—Ya están aquí… Y todavía no he hecho los emparedados ni puesto la mesa. La expresión de Nancy al ponerse de pie era difícil de interpretar.

—¿Dónde está el pan? Empiezo yo con los emparedados. ¿De qué los vas a hacer?

—No hay gran cosa. Pensaba rallar una zanahoria y hay lechugas en el jardín… Voy a abrir una lata de carne de cerdo. Cogió el paño del escurridero y estaba frotando los restos pegajosos de masa de la mesa cuando se abrió la puerta de la cocina. Las mejillas de Charles estaban más rojas que nunca y tenía gotas de lluvia como cristales en el pelo rubio. Cuando entró miró a su alrededor nervioso y, aunque se fijó en las superficies enharinadas, en el tarro de mermelada abierto en la mesa y la cuchara pringosa junto a él, no pareció ver a Nancy.

—El té estará pronto, espero. Peter tiene que coger un tren.

—Sí. Estaba a punto de poner la mesa. —Candy señaló la bandeja en la encimera, sobre la que había puesto tazas y platos. Charles frunció el ceño.

—¿Esas tazas? —Emitió un leve sonido de irritación que no llegaba a ser risa—. ¿No podríamos usar las que nos regaló la tía Edith por nuestra boda? ¿Las que tienen un dibujo de rosas?

—Pues claro… Perdón, qué tonta soy. Hace tanto que no las usamos que me había olvidado de ellas. Voy a buscarlas. Fue hasta el comedor y abrió la puerta del aparador de madera de roble. El juego de té estaba colocado con cuidado en los estantes y sacó las tazas y les quitó el polvo con el delantal. Le había hecho tanta ilusión recibirlas… Qué raro que se hubiera olvidado de ellas. Las dejó sobre el aparador y miró la fotografía de bodas que estaba allí y reparó en que también estaba cubierta de polvo. Acababa de cogerla y estaba pasando la esquina del delantal por el cristal cuando apareció Charles en la puerta.

—¿Las has encontrado?

—Sí. —Candy sostuvo la fotografía en alto y sonrió, con timidez repentina—. Ya ha pasado casi un año. No hemos tenido un comienzo de matrimonio muy propicio, ¿verdad? Fue un intento, quizá no de salvar el abismo que había entre los dos, pero al menos de constatar su existencia. De restablecer algún tipo de conexión, por pequeña que fuera.

—Siento no haber estado a la altura de tus expectativas —dijo Charles con frialdad—. Te sugiero que dejes de leer esas noveluchas atroces que te llenan la cabeza de tonterías románticas. Y ahora ¿sería mucho pedir que Peter tomara el té antes de irse? Salió y Candy se quedó sola todavía con la fotografía en las manos y sintiéndose de lo más tonta.

Nancy tiene razón, pensó con cierto asombro mientras dejaba la fotografía en su sitio.

_No me quiere. Nunca me ha querido. Siempre lo he sabido, pero no quería reconocerlo. Lo cierto es que no me quiere en absoluto._

Esperó a sentir el dolor, pero en lugar de ello fue como si le quitaran un peso de encima, el peso de la culpa, supuso. Dentro de su cabeza las nubes se disiparon y salió el sol.

Continuará...


	15. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 14

**_Capítulo 14_**.

_22 de junio del 43_

_Querida Candy:_

_Qué alegría recibir tu carta. No quería causarte problemas escribiéndote cuando estaba Charles en casa, pero me preocupó no saber nada de ti durante tanto tiempo. No sé qué es lo que me preocupaba exactamente. Quizá es que echaba de menos oír tu voz. Supongo que era de esperar que Charles no tuviera que volver a Túnez. Las cosas llevan un tiempo mucho más tranquilas en el norte de África gracias a vuestro hombre, Montgomery. ¿Cuánto tiempo estará en el centro de instrucción antes de zarpar con el nuevo regimiento? Le pedí a Johnson que buscara Barnard Castle en sus mapas de navegación. Dice que para ser Inglaterra está bastante lejos, lo que es bueno. Probablemente no debería decir algo así, pero ¡al cuerno! Odio que no sepa apreciarte, lo que supongo entra dentro de lo razonable._

_ También odio que me impidiera verte aquella noche, y sé que esto ya no es tan razonable. Fue estupendo conocer a Nancy y ponerle cara (lo cierto es que le pega llamarse Nancy), pero habría sido mucho mejor verte a ti. Ese Peter Underwood parece un tipo de lo más raro…_

_Por lo que me cuentas parece indudable que tiene una fuerte influencia en Charles. Esperemos que no se lo encuentre la próxima vez que vuelva de permiso. Me alegro de que los melocotones fueran tan bien recibidos. No tienes que darme las gracias. Si no recuerdo mal ya me las diste (y lo recuerdo muy bien… de hecho no hago otra cosa. Ada me cayó muy simpática, pero es bastante inoportuna). Tres cajas de melocotones en conserva es un precio muy pequeño por un beso como aquel._

_Cuídate, mi niña preciosa, hazlo por mí._

_Tuyo, Terry x._

_ 27 de junio del 43._

_Querida Candy:_

_Al límite no ha llegado todavía al cine de Bury St. Edmunds, pero estaré pendiente. La semana pasada ponían —otra vez— Me casé con una bruja. No me gustó demasiado la primera vez que la vi, pero Morgan está chiflado por Veronica Lake, así que tuve que verla una segunda. ¿Y sabes qué? Me dormí. En cualquier caso, dormirse en una película de Veronica Lake en compañía de un tipo con el que paso demasiado tiempo no es nada comparado con dormirme escuchando a Myra Hess contigo. (La verdad es que no me puedo creer que hiciera algo así y que tú fueras tan comprensiva). Creo que los aviones que viste en el noticiario son los mismos que piloto yo, los B-17. Son grandes, pero no tanto como los B-24 que están llegando ahora de Estados Unidos. Todos tienen nombres y dibujos pintados en el morro, pero no me preguntes de dónde viene esa costumbre. El nuestro se llama Ruby Shoes y tiene un dibujo de una pelirroja guapísima con unos zapatos rojos relucientes y casi nada de ropa. Le pusimos ese nombre por nuestro artillero, un muchacho llamado Joey Harper. Es el miembro más joven de la tripulación y echaba tanto de menos su casa durante las primeras tres semanas de instrucción que casi no hablaba excepto para decir cuántas ganas tenía de volver. Como es de Kansas, decidimos que lo que necesitaba era un par de zapatitos rojos como los que lleva Dorothy en El mago de Oz (¿has visto la película?). La chica tan atractiva que los lleva es de propina. Hemos estado muy ocupados últimamente. Casi hemos completado ya quince misiones, que es cuando te dan una medalla (supongo que creen que deben darnos algo porque no creen que vayamos a llegar a las veinticinco). No cuentan las veces que he salido con otras tripulaciones. Pensé que con el tiempo resultaría más fácil, pero no puedo evitar pensar que las probabilidades en mi contra son cada vez mayores. Lo mejor es no pensar en ello. Cuídate._

_Terry x._

_2 de julio del 43._

_ Querida Candy:_

_Olvida lo que te dije sobre volar, medallas y probabilidades... No fue más que un comentario estúpido que no habría hecho de haberlo pensado durante medio segundo. Prohibido preocuparte, ¿vale? Ahora mismo no hay motivo alguno de preocupación, excepto que estoy a punto de arruinarme jugando al póquer. Cada día nos despiertan antes del amanecer y tenemos sesiones informativas, desayunamos y cuando por fin llegamos a la pista nos enteramos de que han cancelado la misión porque hay nubes tapando los objetivos. Después de eso no queda nada que hacer el resto del día salvo jugar a las cartas o al fútbol, lo que puede llegar a ser bastante competitivo, aunque por el momento no ha habido bajas. He pedido un permiso. No quiero tentar a la suerte y dar por hecho que me lo concederán, pero creo que hay posibilidades. No quieren tenernos todos el día aquí volviéndonos locos sin nada que hacer. Si lo consigo, ¿qué me dices de marcharnos a alguna parte? Si mi proposición te parece atrevida, ignórala y no volveré a mencionarlo, te lo juro… Cuídate, hazlo por mí. Terry x._

_6 de julio del 43._

_ Querida Candy:_

_ ¿Eso es un sí? ¿Estás segura? Quiero decir que no lo escribiste en una letra lo bastante grande… Entonces, ¿dónde podríamos ir? Supongo que tanto Nueva York como París están descartadas y Londres no te apetecerá, teniéndola tan cerca. ¿Y si vamos a la costa? ¿Queda algo de costa que no esté convertida en barricada con alambre de espino y baterías de artillería? ¿Te será difícil escapar?_

_Cuídate. Hazlo por mí._

_Terry x._

_ 11 de julio del 43._

_ Querida Candy:_

_¿Así que Nancy tiene una madre a la que no ha visto en mucho tiempo? ¿Y que ha elegido precisamente ahora para ponerse en contacto con ella? Creo que estoy enamorado de esta mujer (o de la mujer que se la inventó). Por supuesto, es lógico que quieras acompañar a tu amiga cuando vaya a visitarla. Y si vive en un sitio bonito, donde haya un hotel estupendo, pues… sería perfecto. Nunca he estado en Brighton, pero por tu descripción estoy seguro de no querer ir. Lo de estar al lado del mar me importa bien poco, de hecho estoy cansado de sobrevolarlo, y tienes razón con lo de los trenes. ¿Qué te parece Cambridge? Es una ciudad preciosa y un buen lugar donde perderse y no malgastaremos un día precioso en el viaje. ¿Crees que la madre de Nancy podría vivir en Cambridge? Dos misiones más completadas y aún no sé nada del permiso. Con un poco de suerte me dirán algo pronto, pero estas cosas, cuando se conceden, suelen ser inmediatas. ¿Te supone eso un problema? Cuídate, hazlo por mí._

_Terry x._

Ya casi no había luz y era prácticamente imposible distinguir las palabras. Pero la emoción brotó como espirales de humo de la página mientras se hacían los planes para aquella escapada de hace setenta años. Jess presintió un cambio y se preguntó qué habría ocurrido para que se produjera. La tímida amistad inicial había entrado en una fase diferente y había una suerte de euforia en el tono de Terry GrandChester. Recordó lo que él había dicho sobre un beso…, un beso en pago de tres cajas de melocotones en conserva. Un beso que había significado tanto para él que le había permitido olvidar que se internaba regularmente con su avión en territorio enemigo sin saber si regresaría. Un beso que no se parecía a nada que Jess hubiera experimentado. El libro de la biblioteca le había resumido los hechos y las probabilidades en contra de los jóvenes aviadores estadounidenses que llegaron a la base de Anglia Oriental durante la guerra. Había leído por encima la mayor parte, distraída por las fotografías: salas de fiesta abarrotadas y decoradas con serpentinas y globos, aviadores haciendo cola delante de furgonetas de la Cruz Roja para tomar café y rosquillas, tripulaciones posando junto a sus aviones, y, en el morro de estos, visibles al fondo, dibujos de chicas ligeras de ropa como la que había descrito Terry.

Pero había una estadística que se le había quedado en la cabeza. Había leído que en 1943 un periodo de servicio constaba de veinticinco misiones. La supervivencia media era de diecisiete. Terry debía de haber sabido eso, pero aparte de la breve alusión a la medalla por quince misiones cumplidas, no lo mencionaba. Hablaba de sus amigos y de las películas que habían visto, y se concentraba en planear un viaje para el que no podía garantizar estar vivo con una mujer de la que no había sido su intención enamorarse.

Se recostó en la colcha rosa en la penumbra del anochecer y pensó en el jefe. Incluso al principio, cuando había creído que él la amaba, no lo imaginaba haciendo nada semejante por ella. Claro que tampoco lo imaginaba renunciando a sus propios planes por algo que no redundara directamente en su bolsillo. Su egoísmo abrumador había sido, qué ironía, parte de su atractivo, como si la convicción de su propia importancia hubiera hecho a Jess creer también en ella.

El jefe presumía de ser un veterano curtido en muchas y violentas guerras, pero ninguna de esas batallas lo habían obligado a levantarse de aquel horrible sofá de plástico negro de su apartamento ni a apartar los ojos del gigantesco televisor de pantalla plana mientras abatía a tiros a enemigos con una cerveza en una mano y un porro en la otra. Cuando lo conoció, Jess trabajaba en un bar de Manchester y los sábados por la noche se subía al escenario de la planta baja del club con aspecto de gruta a cantar. Vivía con su padre y estaba desesperada por ahorrar algo de dinero y alquilarse un sitio para ella sola. Lisa, la nueva pareja de su padre, había dejado claro que no la quería allí y Jess no podía culparla. Lisa tenía dos hijos pequeños que habían tenido dormitorio propio hasta la llegada de Jess. Cantar era lo único que hacía soportables las largas horas detrás de la barra del bar y la atmósfera incómoda del apartamento abarrotado. Durante unas pocas horas cada sábado por la noche podía creerse que su vida iba a alguna parte y que tenía posibilidades de alcanzar su sueño y convertirse en la gran estrella que la abuela siempre había dicho que era. Aunque durante el resto de la semana se le antojaba algo tan improbable como irse a vivir a Marte. Entonces apareció el jefe. Una noche, mirándola desde uno de los laterales del escenario con ojos calculadores, pensativos. Conocía a gente, dijo, en Londres, y Jess no lo dudó ni un segundo. Iba y venía de ciudad en ciudad dejando caer nombres de locales y DJ a su paso como si fueran polvo de estrellas. Aquella primera noche la había apretado contra la pared del pasillo y le había dicho que cuidaría de ella, que le conseguiría cosas. Le dijo que tenía una voz explosiva y un cuerpo que no le iba a la zaga.

Jess pensó que él liberaría los sueños brillantes de neón que tenía encerrados en la cabeza y haría aflorar todos sus colores. No había sido así. Resultaron ser todo mentiras —todas aquellas alusiones a amigos influyentes y contactos en la industria musical— y poco a poco Jess se dio cuenta de que ella formaba parte de la farsa, de que era otro accesorio falso que el jefe usaba para realzar su imagen e ingresar algo de dinero de modestas actuaciones en pubs mientras él continuaba con lo que fuera que servía para pagar el televisor, el BMW y el traslado de una ciudad a otra. Desde que dejó Manchester, a Jess le había quedado muy claro que no la quería —cualquiera con una pizca de cerebro sabría que sacar a alguien de la cama agarrándola por los pelos no era una muestra de afecto— y, sin embargo, le creía cuando le pedía perdón y se sentía casi halagada cuando le decía que lo volvía loco. En su momento había sabido que no se trataba de amor, pero hasta ahora, leyendo las cartas de Terry GrandChester, no había comprendido lo que era el amor de verdad. Se sentó con un suspiro. ¿Seguían existiendo hombres así o era Terry GrandChester el último representante de una especie en extinción? La pregunta le provocó un escalofrío. Pensó en la carta en el piso de abajo y el pulso se le aceleró, alarmada.

_No me queda mucho tiempo._

_Parece que el «para siempre» toca a su fin…_

Detrás de la ventana mugrienta el cielo estaba oscuro, pero aún había una estrecha franja de rosa detrás de las chimeneas de las casas de enfrente. Las tiendas seguirían abiertas. Tenía tiempo de comprar papel de carta y sobres, y también velas. Había leído muchas de las cartas de Terry GrandChester; ahora había llegado el momento de escribirle una.

Continuará...


	16. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 15

**_Capítulo 15._**

**_Año 1943._**

El tren estaba sucio y abarrotado, como todos los trenes aquellos días. Candy lo había recorrido entero apretando los dientes y simulando indiferencia ante los pitos y silbidos de los soldados apretujados en los pasillos mientras buscaba un vagón que no estuviera lleno de uniformes color caqui. Por fin había visto un asiento libre en un compartimento con dos marineros dormidos y una madre de aspecto agobiado con dos niños. Hasta que no colocó su pequeña maleta en el portaequipajes y se sentó, no reparó en la palidez verdosa del menor de los pequeños.

—Se marea —explicó con un suspiro la madre mirando a Candy—. Esta mañana ha vomitado tres veces en el tren de Maidstone. Ojalá no le hubiera dado de desayunar… Menudo desperdicio de pan y margarina.

Candy sonrió débilmente preguntándose cómo le habría pasado desapercibido el olor que rodeaba al niño y si era demasiado tarde para coger su maleta y marcharse. Tal vez debería bajarse en la siguiente estación y volver a Londres, acceder a aquello había sido una equivocación. Se volvió para mirar por la ventana con la esperanza de disuadir a la mujer de seguir hablando. Habían quitado los letreros de las estaciones en que pararon, lo que la hizo sentirse más desorientada que nunca. Reflejada en el cristal, su cara era un borrón espectral, tan blanca como la del niño. Cuando el tren entró en un túnel, la oscuridad le acentuó los rasgos y reveló dos remolinos a modo de ojos, ridículamente coronados por el sombrerito de paja, el más reciente de los trofeos rescatados por Ada del botín de las donaciones. Se lo quitó. Era ridículo. Ella también tenía un aspecto ridículo tratando de parecer refinada, con su vestido de saldo. Dios Santo, pero ¿qué estaba haciendo? Arriesgar todo lo que tenía, todo lo que siempre había querido —un hogar, seguridad, una familia propia— ¿por qué? ¿Por un fin de semana haciendo porquerías? Porque esa era obviamente la intención de él, el motivo de tantos planes, cálculos y cartas. Y eso que apenas la conocía. Dos besos no habían bastado para hacerle perder el interés. Pensó en la combinación de seda ajustada que llevaba debajo y el pánico afloró como leche a punto de hervir. Lo más probable era que la mirara y cambiara de opinión, igual que Charles en su noche de bodas. Ay, Dios…

—¿Está bien, querida? Usted tampoco tiene muy buena cara.

—Voy al lavabo —murmuró Candy poniéndose de pie. El lavabo al final del vagón estaba ocupado, así que caminó por el tren bamboleante dejando atrás grupitos de soldados fumando por las ventanas y pasándose fotografías de chicas en traje de baño hasta encontrar uno vacío. El interior era estrecho y apestaba, el olor era casi peor que en el compartimento del que acababa de salir. Se miró en el espejo. Es demasiado tarde para echarte atrás. Has empezado esto y tienes que llegar al final. De su bolso sacó la barra de labios que Nancy la había obligado a aceptar antes de salir —juntas, para que pareciera que iban a ver a su madre ficticia— e hizo girar la base. ¿Cómo llamaban las revistas a aquel color? La roja insignia del valor. Se puso un poco. Le quedaba atroz con su palidez cadavérica; estridente e inapropiado, el torpe intento de una chiquilla de parecer una mujer. Intentó quitárselo, pero era difícil de borrar. Alguien llamó con fuerza a la puerta y se sobresaltó. Salió murmurando una excusa. No soportaba la idea de volver a su asiento, así que se quedó de pie junto a una ventana abierta dejando que el viento le golpeara la cara. No era un trayecto largo —de eso se trataba, precisamente— y enseguida el tren estuvo circulando entre paredes traseras de casas y jardines cubiertos de maleza con ropa tendida ondeando entre hileras de hortalizas. En pocos minutos habría llegado. Volvió a su asiento a coger la maleta. El olor a vómito la golpeó en cuanto abrió la puerta del compartimento, donde la mujer frotaba con furia el asiento con un pañuelo. Candy cogió su maleta y salió a toda prisa. Las caras borrosas en el andén cobraron nitidez a medida que el tren disminuía la velocidad y a continuación se detenía con un enorme suspiro y una sacudida. En el pasillo Candy se demoró, apretada contra la ventana para dejar pasar a la gente que salía de los compartimentos y bajaba al andén delante de ella. Durante un momento eterno y confuso permaneció en el pasillo vacío mirando la puerta abierta hasta que apareció un guarda.

—Cambridge, preciosa. ¿Se baja aquí? La estación era un mar de caqui que empezaba a retirarse, como la marea. Candy estaba temblando, curiosamente tenía frío, aunque notaba el sudor empapándole las manos, aterrorizada por que él pudiera no estar allí, temiendo que estuviera.

Estaba. Apoyado contra la pared junto a una máquina expendedora de chocolatinas Fry's y las manos en los bolsillos. Se enderezó cuando la vio, sin prisas, y caminó hacia ella. Su expresión era seria, su sonrisa amable, como si percibiera su inseguridad. Y la compartiera, quizá.

—Me alegro de verte —le dijo con expresión seria mientras le cogía la maleta—. Casi esperaba ver a Nancy caminando por el andén. Y no me malinterpretes, me gusta Nancy, pero no me apetece pasar un par de días con ella.

No era como aquellos reencuentros que Candy había visto con Nancy en las películas. Pero claro, tampoco ella era como esas mujeres, aquellas actrices de Hollywood con pelo brillante, ropas elegantes y esa vulnerabilidad tan fotogénica.

Él no intentó besarla, ni siquiera cogerla de la mano mientras salían del inmenso vientre de ballena de la estación rumbo a la ciudad desconocida. Quizá también él se estaba arrepintiendo. Quizá ya había cambiado de opinión.

Terry se sentía igual que un niño que ha capturado la mariposa más bella y delicada y no soporta verla atrapada e indefensa dentro de la red. Había estado tan concentrado en asegurarse un tiempo con ella que no había pensado qué haría cuando por fin llegara. En realidad eso era mentira. Lo había pensado y mucho, de hecho pensar en ello era prácticamente lo único que le había mantenido cuerdo durante las dos últimas semanas. El problema era que todas esas cosas ahora le parecían inapropiadas. Con heroico esfuerzo se contuvo, resistiendo la urgencia de cogerla en brazos y llevársela al hotel igual que un cavernícola. Era frágil como el cristal y temía que, si la tocaba, se hiciera añicos. El sentimiento de culpa, supuso, haciendo un esfuerzo por que no le importara y por canalizar su impotencia y su furia —de manera injusta quizá, pero ¿qué diablos?— hacia el cabrón sin sentimientos de su marido. Lo de cabrón sin sentimientos no era algo que se hubiera inventado a modo de justificación. Nancy había sido de lo más franca acerca del reverendo Charles Andley. «Cabrón» había sido de hecho un calificativo suyo, junto con «arrogante», «sin sentido del humor», «crítico» y «envarado». La idea de Candy entregándose a un hombre así, un hombre que ni siquiera la amaba, le ponía furioso.

—¿Qué te parece si dejamos tu maleta en el hotel y luego vamos a tomar el té a algún sitio? —preguntó mientras esperaban en la parada de autobús junto a la estación. En la despejada tarde de verano, Candy tenía la cara blanca como el papel, y, en cambio, los labios inusualmente rojos. Esbozó una sonrisa poco convincente cuando asintió, pero siguió sin mirarle a los ojos. Fue sentada a su lado en el breve trayecto de autobús, pero podía haber estado a cien kilómetros de distancia mientras miraba por la ventana y doblaba su billete en pliegues diminutos con manos temblorosas. Terry sintió que la felicidad que lo había sostenido durante la última semana —la ilusión y la emoción por volver a verla— se enfriaba y se convertía en algo distinto por completo. Algo parecido a la desesperación. El hotel era el mejor que había en Cambridge, un imponente edificio gótico con vistas a una bonita explanada de césped que, por una vez, no estaba desfigurada por sembrados de coles de Bruselas y patatas. Terry había llegado pronto deliberadamente y hecho el registro, imaginando que a Candy la farsa de simular que eran marido y mujer le resultaría violenta y dolorosa, así que dejaron atrás al portero uniformado que parecía haberse tragado un palo de escoba y la condujo por el vestíbulo lleno de eco hacia las escaleras, para ahorrarle así la mirada curiosa del ascensorista. Tenía el corazón de nuevo acelerado, la adrenalina le corría por las venas y le hacía sentirse algo tembloroso. Era algo que le ocurría cada vez con mayor frecuencia últimamente, no solo en la pista, por la mañana, cuando estaban calentando los motores para el despegue, también en otros momentos, como a las tres de la madrugada, cuando debería estar durmiendo. Era dolorosamente consciente de que Candy temblaba como una rea camino del patíbulo mientras él abría la puerta de la habitación que le habían dado y se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar primero. La cama, con su edredón mullido de satén azul, parecía enorme y amenazadora. Candy la rodeó y se quedó junto a la ventana, dándole la espalda y con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Terry dejó la maleta en el suelo, sin saber qué hacer. Todo estaba saliendo mal y no sabía por qué o cómo arreglarlo. Que estuviera saliendo mal también le resultaba una sorpresa. Durante semanas las cartas de ella habían sido lo único que parecía tener sentido, algo a lo que aferrarse en un mundo lleno de incertidumbre y temor. Se sentía como un hombre que acaba de tirar de la cuerda del paracaídas y comprueba que la campana no se ha abierto.

—Candy…

—Perdóname. Habló en voz baja y trémula por los nervios. Tenía la cabeza inclinada y el pelo le tapaba parcialmente el rostro. Terry se moría por cogerla en brazos, por estrecharla con ternura hasta que dejara de temblar y sus hombros perdieran la tensión, pero todo en su actitud lo disuadía de acercarse. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y suspiró.

—No pasa nada… No tienes por qué disculparte. Tampoco tienes por qué quedarte. Olvídate de lo de salir a tomar el té. Puedo llevarte directamente a la estación, si es lo que quieres. Candy no dijo nada, pero asintió con fuerza. La decepción se instaló en la garganta de Terry y no se atrevió a hablar. No podía culparla por no querer quedarse; nunca habría debido ponerla en aquella situación pidiéndole que fuera a allí. Se había convertido en uno de esos hombres de la base: ordinario, grosero, torpe. Se frotó los ojos con la mano y, cuando la bajó y la miró, vio una lágrima solitaria de cristal caer y hacerse añicos en el suelo de madera. Lo invadió una repugnancia hacia sí mismo.

—Candy…, perdóname. No debería haber sugerido esto. No he hecho bien en presionarte. —No me has presionado.

—Fue idea mía. Supongo que no pensaba con claridad. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo y soltó una carcajada ronca y áspera—. Supongo que quería tanto esto que no me paré a pensar en ti. En lo que tú querías.

—Quiero esto. Habló con una voz tan débil que Terry creyó haber entendido mal. Candy seguía con la cabeza inclinada, la cara escondida.

—¿Qué has dicho? Candy levantó despacio la cabeza y el pelo le cayó hacia atrás.

—Que quiero esto… más que ninguna otra cosa… Pero no sé… —Su mirada era atormentada—. No sé si puedo…

—No lo entiendo. ¿Es por él? ¿Por Charles? Porque…

—No. No es por él; es por mí. —Hablaba en un susurro y no dejaba de darle vueltas a la alianza en el dedo—. No soy…, no se me da bien… La confusión bullía en la cabeza de Terry. Le dio la espalda a Candy y caminó por la habitación; necesitaba poner algo de distancia entre los dos, para no ver así el brillo de las lágrimas en sus pestañas o el temblor de su boca.

—Eso no es verdad, Candy. Eres buena de los pies a la cabeza y si ese cabrón, o la Iglesia, o cualquier otra persona te ha hecho sentir que vales menos porque hemos… Candy emitió un hipido que era mitad risa mitad sollozo.

—No estoy hablando de eso. Quiero decir que no soy buena en… en eso. —Sus ojos miraron hacia la cama y las lágrimas que asomaban en ellos afloraron y bajaron por sus mejillas—. No debería haber accedido a venir. No debería haberte hecho pensar… Dios bendito.

El dominio de sí mismo se evaporó y con dos zancadas Terry fue hasta ella y la cogió entre sus brazos. Estaba completamente rígida y notó el latir desenfrenado de su corazón contra el pecho mientras la mecía con suavidad murmurándole palabras de consuelo.

—Lo siento muchísimo. Lo he intentado… con Charles y…, y él…

—Shh. La besó con suavidad hasta hacerla callar. Después de un momento de silencio, sus labios se separaron y entonces Candy le devolvió el beso, tímida, temblorosamente. El triunfo, el alivio y la esperanza se apoderaron de Terry. También el deseo, pero lo ahuyentó. Deslizó los dedos por el pelo de Candy y la besó a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula. Cuando llegó a la oreja se detuvo, atrapó con suavidad el lóbulo entre los labios y susurró:

—Con todos mis respetos, Charles es un idiota. Era solo la mitad de su teoría, pero no quería ponerse a explicarla en aquel momento, no con el delicioso cuerpo de Candy arqueado contra el suyo, con sus dedos hundiéndose en sus bíceps mientras él le besaba la clavícula. A través de la delgada tela de su vestido distinguía la silueta de sus pezones y tuvo que contenerse cuando el deseo lo golpeó como un martillazo en el estómago.

—Dios, Candy. Eres… increíble…, no tienes nada que demostrar y no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. —Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Terry levantó la cabeza y apretó a Candy de nuevo contra sí, enterrando la cara en su pelo—. Ahora vamos a salir a tomar el té, ¿de acuerdo? Y luego decides si quieres quedarte o si quieres volver a la estación. Tú deci… Candy le interrumpió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No quiero volver a la estación —dijo apartándose—. Y tampoco quiero tomar el té. Te quiero a ti…, quiero esto. Pero tengo miedo.

—Cariño, no voy a hacerte daño.

—Eso no es lo que me da miedo. —Sus ojos eran como dos núcleos borrando gran parte del azul llegando al verde ardiente—. Me asusta lo mucho que lo quiero. Y también… no ser lo bastante buena para ti. Terry movió la cabeza, incrédulo.

—Una cosa te puedo asegurar… Eres la mujer más mágica… Más increíblemente hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Solo abrazarte así me está volviendo loco… La idea de desnudarte… Gimió y volvió a enterrar su boca en la de ella, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el suyo como si pudiera absorberla. Candy arqueó la espalda para recibirle, sus caderas chocaron con las de Terry y el apremio del deseo que este sentía le resultó casi insoportable. Dios, no debía meterle prisa, pero es que estaba intentando desabotonarle la chaqueta del uniforme con dedos temblorosos. El corazón de Terry se llenó de ternura y también —un sentimiento no tan noble— de deseo abrasador. Sin separar sus labios de los de ella la ayudó; se despojó de la chaqueta y a continuación tiró del nudo de la corbata. Despacio, por el amor de Dios… No la asustes… Candy le desabotonó la camisa, se la retiró hacia atrás y acto seguido retrocedió para mirarle. Sus manos se movieron despacio por su pecho desnudo y plano, con asombro, con reverencia. Cogió la placa de identificación plateada y dejó que la cadena se deslizara entre sus dedos, a continuación siguió avanzando y sus dedos desplegados le acariciaron las costillas, las palmas de sus manos rozaron la línea de vello justo debajo del ombligo. Terry se quedó muy quieto, dejándola que le tocara, apretando los dientes para resistir el deseo que lo inundaba. Cuando ya no aguantó más, empezó a soltarle los botones del vestido, obligándose a ir despacio. Fue como abrir un regalo el día de Navidad resistiendo la tentación de rasgar el papel a toda prisa y con glotonería. Hasta que no le hubo soltado todos los botones, no le deslizó el vestido con suavidad por los hombros para que cayera al suelo. Por Dios y por todos los santos. Miró la combinación delicada y decadente de seda color melocotón que llevaba debajo del más bien austero vestido y se le escapó un gemido. Candy bajó la cabeza e intentó cubrirse el cuerpo con las manos.

—Me queda ridículo, ya lo sé… No debería… Terry no pudo esperar más y tampoco encontraba palabras para llevarle la contraria. Así que por toda respuesta la cogió en brazos y la depositó con suavidad en la cama.

Vieron los cuadrados de cielo entre las tiras de papel adhesivo que protegían las ventanas de los bombardeos cambiar del color del nomeolvides al de la lavanda y las sombras sobre la cama crecer y hacerse oblicuas. Durante largo rato ninguno dijo nada. Candy tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Terry y este la rodeaba con un brazo. Las piernas de los dos estaban enredadas. Los dedos de él dibujaban tirabuzones en la espalda de ella y ambos estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos en aquel nuevo paisaje. Candy se sentía completamente en paz. Las dudas de antes se habían disipado como sombras siniestras cuando alguien enciende la luz. El aroma limpio y cálido de la piel de Terry —tan difícil de evocar cuando no estaban juntos— acaparaba sus pensamientos y, cuando cerraba los ojos, las formas de los paños de la ventana se volvían anaranjadas e iluminaban la oscuridad. Así se sentía también por dentro. Una deliciosa languidez, que irradiaba de algún lugar del mismo centro de su ser, la poseyó. Era como si le hubieran reemplazado la sangre por miel caliente. Terry levantó la cabeza y la besó la curva del hombro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Es que me preguntaba si me había muerto y estaba en el cielo.

—Yo también. —Terry sonrió somnoliento—. Si va a ser así, no sé de qué he tenido miedo todas estas semanas. —Cambió de postura y se apoyó en un codo para poder mirarla a la cara—. No tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero ¿qué es lo que ha pasado con Charles? Candy suspiró.

No había hecho falta decirle que aquella había sido su primera vez; debía de haber resultado obvio por su inseguridad y por cómo se había tensado, en previsión de un dolor inminente. Había esperado que le doliera, pero no había sido así, no. O, al menos, el dolor había estado tan mezclado con una avalancha de sensaciones por completo desconocidas que no había reparado en él como algo separado. Había sido como una nota grave en la sinfonía salvaje y ensordecedora que se había desatado en su interior.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. —Terry tenía el pelo alborotado, disparado en todas las direcciones, y Candy se lo alisó, disfrutando de su tacto sedoso entre los dedos—. Lo intenté, de verdad que sí. La señorita Birch nos explicó todo lo de las abejas y las flores, y tal como lo contaba parecía algo muy natural, así que di por hecho que era algo que pasaba y ya está. Cuando no fue así pensé que debía de ser culpa mía; que había algo que no estaba entendiendo, o que estaba esforzándome demasiado y poniéndome en ridículo. O que era…, no sé…, una mujer sucia.

—Eres exquisita. —La voz de Terry era ronca cuando se inclinó y la besó en un pecho—. Imposible, enloquecedoramente… perfecta. Te lo puedo demostrar, si todavía no estás convencida…

Candy rio y se retorció de placer cuando la mano que se había posado en su pecho descendió y notó la erección de Terry contra su muslo.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —dijo, recordando algo de pronto—. Esa cosa de goma, ¿qué era?

—Un condón. —Terry le trazaba un camino de besos por las costillas—. Para que no tengas un bebé. —La boca bajó hasta el arranque del vientre—. Imagino que no querrías tener que darle explicaciones a Charles. Por Dios, si es que eres preciosa. Quiero conocer hasta el último milímetro de tu cuerpo… Siguió bajando hasta casi desaparecer debajo de las sábanas. Candy se puso rígida cuando la barbilla con barba incipiente le rozó el muslo.

—¡Terry! ¡No! ¡Ahí no!

—Pues claro que sí… Es una de mis partes favoritas… Y me parece que a ti también te va a encantar…

—¡Terry!

Lo que empezó como un grito de protesta se convirtió en uno de placer. Al que enseguida siguieron otro, y otro, resonando en las paredes altas y elegantemente empapeladas del hotel. Más tarde Candy corrió al cuarto de baño al final del pasillo y abrió el grifo de la enorme bañera de patas. A los cinco minutos, cuando las paredes de azulejo empezaban a desenfocarse y disolverse en una bruma de vapor, oyó a Terry llamando discretamente a la puerta y le dejó pasar.

La escasez de agua (impuesta enérgicamente mediante avisos en letras mayúsculas encima de los grifos, en el alféizar de la ventana y colgados detrás de la puerta) no se notaba tanto con dos personas en la bañera. El agua le llegaba a Candy a los brazos cuando se recostó en el pecho de Terry y convertía sus rodillas dobladas. Por la ventana alta y opaca del cuarto de baño no entraba el sol y una oscuridad azulada los envolvía como en una tienda de campaña. Estaba abierta y dejaba pasar voces procedentes de las cocinas; gritos amistosos y alguien silbando The White Cliffs of Dover. El olor a comida les recordó que estaban muertos de hambre y salieron del agua, que empezaba a enfriarse. Cuando volvían sin hacer ruido por el pasillo, envueltos en las raídas toallas del hotel y de la mano, se cruzaron con una pareja muy estirada de camino al comedor. El hombre llevaba monóculo y tenía porte militar y la mujer, el pelo plateado y peinado en ondas al agua y un vestido de noche de crepé de China color verde. Un fox terrier con aspecto de estar aplastado enseñó los dientes y les miró con ojos pequeños y brillantes desde el prominente busto de la mujer. Las expresiones de los tres eran de glacial desaprobación.

—Buenas noches, señor y señora —dijo Terry con impecable cortesía americana al pasar a su lado. Consiguieron a duras penas llegar a la habitación antes de estallar en carcajadas.

—Seguro que terminamos sentados a su lado en el comedor —dijo Terry cuando se recuperaron lo bastante para hablar—. Quizás sea mejor que busquemos otro sitio donde comer.

—Me temo que no tengo nada elegante que ponerme. Candy fue hasta donde había dejado Terry su maleta al tiempo que se ajustaba bien la toalla. Terry la miraba desde la cama.

—Aunque te pusieras el vestido más elegante de Inglaterra no estarías más guapa que ahora mismo. Candy soltó una carcajada.

—No sé si la pareja de antes estará de acuerdo contigo. Abrió la maleta que estaba sobre la banqueta para equipaje y miró su contenido. El aroma familiar y ligeramente mohoso de la vicaría salió de sus pliegues; era un olor a hogar y también a tristeza. Cogió el vestido con estampado de flores y lo sostuvo en alto.

—Es bonito —dijo Terry.

—Pero no lo bastante elegante para el comedor. Es de Ada, como casi toda mi ropa. Pensó que sería perfecto para visitar a la madre de Nancy. No me pareció bien pedirle que me consiguiera un vestido de noche y unos guantes de satén.

—Oye, no importa. —Terry se sentó en la cama y se apartó el pelo húmedo—. De todas maneras no tengo ganas de ir a un restaurante fino y horrible y tener que pasarme horas sin tocarte solo para comerme un estofado inglés aguado con sabor a calcetín hervido.

Fue hasta el teléfono que había sobre el pequeño escritorio y lo descolgó. Mientras esperaba a que alguien contestara se giró un poco, dando a Candy la oportunidad de observarlo a sus anchas sin sentirse avergonzada. Era un placer mirarle. Un placer real, sensual, visceral, como comer bombones caros o calentarse las manos en la chimenea en un día helado. Su cuerpo era anguloso, y completamente hermoso. Candy siempre había percibido en Charles cierta vergüenza por sus extremidades lívidas y lánguidas, que se esforzaba en ocultar a Candy; no se molestaba en cambio en disimular el desagrado que le inspiraba el cuerpo de ella. En la vicaría de King's Oak la desnudez era embarazosa, repulsiva. Aquí era gloriosa. Se le puso la carne de gallina y el estómago vacío se le hizo un nudo mientras recorría con la mirada los hombros de Terry y a continuación la elegante curva de su espalda. La toalla se le había deslizado hasta las estrechas caderas y dejaba ver una franja de piel más pálida.

—Hola, soy el teniente GrandChester, de la habitación 43. Quería saber si podrían subirnos algo de cenar. ¿Emparedados? —Se volvió hacia a Candy, quien se encogió de hombros como diciendo «qué se le va a hacer»—. Bueno, pues si es lo único que tienen, tomaremos emparedados. —Desde el otro lado de la habitación sostuvo la mirada de Candy—. Y si encontraran una botella de champán, ya sería maravilloso. Colgó el teléfono y fue hacia ella. Una sonrisa se dibujó poco a poco en su cara mientras le quitaba la toalla.

—Eso es. Ahora estás perfectamente vestida para cenar. —La llevó hacia la cama—. ¿Me permite acompañarla a su mesa?

Tres días. Ni siquiera eso; dos y medio. No era mucho comparado con toda una vida, pero Candy sabía que recordaría cada momento. Era un punto de inflexión, el fin de una época y el comienzo de otra. Fue el momento en que dejó de ser una persona pasiva, controlada por los demás, y se convirtió en sí misma. Hablaron. El amable interrogatorio de Terry fue desenterrando fragmentos de su pasado que había olvidado por completo y que, puestos juntos, le permitieron hacerse una mejor idea de sí misma. Nancy era la persona que mejor la conocía en el mundo, pero por primera vez Candy empezó a verse sin el filtro de su mirada y a sentir que existía fuera de la casilla en que la había colocado Nancy; un compartimento que llevaba la etiqueta de «prudente, cautelosa, convencional». Con Terry se sentía intrépida, aventurera. Sexy.

Jugaron a las cartas. Terry le enseñó a jugar al póquer y le dejó ganar las primeras partidas. A continuación le explicó lo que era el strip póquer y, misterio, la racha de suerte se le terminó. Hicieron el amor. Le resultaba casi incomprensible que algo tan asombroso como el sexo hubiera existido todo aquel tiempo sin que ella lo supiera. Descubrirlo fue como recibir las llaves del paraíso. Se sentía iluminada por dentro, dorada y esplendorosa. Pero quizá no era el sexo, pensó. Quizá era el amor.

Exploraron la ciudad. En el calor almibarado de julio caminaron por calles estrechas entre edificios antiguos color miel y se agacharon para asomarse por arcos y ver los patios de las universidades. Era un atisbo a otro mundo, un mundo en el que Candy se habría sentido excluida e inferior de no haber estado con Terry, sin embargo, parecía encontrarse a sus anchas.

Con un brazo rodeando los hombros de Candy y un cigarrillo pendiendo del labio inferior, le señalaba detalles de los hermosos edificios y le decía sus nombres. Cúpula. Balaustrada. Pilastra. Los fotografiaba y también a Candy, haciéndola reír y florecer bajo su mirada cálida y fascinada. Terry compró una postal con distintas vistas de Cambridge y garabateó un mensaje para su padre en el dorso. «En una de las ciudades más bonitas de Europa con la chica más bonita del mundo. ¿Quién dijo que la guerra no tenía nada de bueno?». En una calle empedrada, a la sombra de una de las numerosas iglesias de la ciudad, hicieron cola delante de una carnicería que vendía rollitos de hojaldre con salchicha y compraron fresas en un puesto de la plaza del mercado. Con estos tesoros, se dirigieron hacia el río. En un hotel junto a las aguas verdosas, Terry convenció al dueño de que le vendiera una botella de vino y almorzaron bajo las ramas péndulas de un sauce, dándose de comer fresas el uno al otro, lamiéndose el dulzor de los dedos y besando el jugo que se les quedaba en los labios. Después se tumbaron juntos, escondidos detrás de la cortina verde ácida de las hojas, y dormitaron. Pasaban barcas, en su mayor parte tripuladas por soldados estadounidenses cuyas voces flotaban sobre el agua. En la orilla opuesta había una pequeña hilera de casitas encaladas con las ventanas abiertas al calor de la tarde. Una mujer con un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza trabajaba en el jardín de una de ellas. Candy la miró somnolienta recoger judías y echarlas en un cuenco. Unos momentos después entró y Candy la siguió mentalmente, imaginando una cocina sencilla con suelo de losetas, una mesa de madera de pino con la superficie blanca por los lavados. Acababa de añadir un jarrón con flores —delfinios y alhelíes— sobre una cómoda cuando Terry dijo:

—Un penique por tus pensamientos.

—Esas casas de ahí. Estaba imaginando cómo serán por dentro. Era la clase de pensamiento banal que se habría sentido estúpida contándole a Charles. Aunque él tampoco le habría preguntado, en cualquier caso.

—Nancy me dijo que siempre habías querido tener una casa.

—Terry le acariciaba el pelo, cogiendo mechones y pasando los dedos por ellos—. Dijo que siempre que tenías ocasión de pedir un deseo, como soplar las velas de tu tarta de cumpleaños o algo así, era eso. Una casa propia.

—No teníamos tartas con velas, pero aprovechábamos cualquier excusa para pedir un deseo. Si veías un gato negro pedías un deseo, también si había luna nueva. Otra excusa era si decías algo exactamente a la vez que otra persona, o si cruzabas un puente… —Candy sonrió al recordar—. Nancy pedía algo distinto cada vez: una caja de violetas y rosas escarchadas o gustarle a un determinado chico, pero yo siempre pedía lo mismo.

El sol centelleaba entre las hojas. En aquella cabaña color verde trémulo, Londres y su antigua vida parecían algo muy lejano; lo bastante para permitirle ver el conjunto con objetividad. Recordó la proposición de matrimonio envarada y formal de Charles y el agradecimiento con que ella la aceptó.

—Creo que por eso acepté casarme con Charles, para poder llevar mi propia casa. Quería hacer mermelada, bordar fundas para cojines y colocar jarroncitos con flores por todas partes. Quería mecer a un bebé en su cuna con una colcha de colores tejida por mí. Una aspiración de lo más modesta, ¿no?

—Pues no sé —dijo Terry con voz queda—. Tener una familia y formar un hogar, darles el cariño y la seguridad que tú nunca has tenido… Creo que es una aspiración muy bonita.

—La pena es que no me diera cuenta de que sería imposible hacerla realidad en la vicaria de St. Crispin con Charles.

Al otro lado del río, la mujer con el pañuelo rojo había vuelto a salir. Llevaba una taza de té y lo que parecía ser un periódico o revista, y se sentó en un banco bajo la ventana de la cocina y se puso a leer.

—¿Y dónde estaría tu casa ideal? —preguntó Terry mientras seguía acariciándole el pelo. Candy se alegraba de que hubiera desviado la conversación de la vicaria. Era un día demasiado perfecto para amargarlo. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de su tacto, como un gato cuando lo acarician.

—No sé. La verdad es que nunca me paré a pensarlo. Supongo que una casa normal en una calle normal. Nada lujoso.

—Yo siempre he querido hacerme una casa al lado del mar —dijo Terry somnoliento—. Una casa que no se parezca a ninguna otra, con habitaciones grandes y diáfanas y paredes de cristal para ver el horizonte. Candy intentó imaginársela en la oscuridad salpicada de motas de oro detrás de sus ojos cerrados.

—Sigue.

—Todos los suelos serían de madera, pero madera clara, haya o abedul, y las paredes serían blancas para que reflejaran los colores del mar y del cielo. Las habitaciones estarían unidas las unas con las otras y todo sería espacioso y diáfano, para que se pueda respirar.

—¿Y no hará frío?

—No, porque entrará el sol y la calentará. Y en invierno habrá una chimenea. Justo en el centro del cuarto de estar, un poco levantada.

—Qué bien… —Candy sonrió al añadir este último detalle a la imagen en su cabeza—. ¿Con una alfombra mullida delante?

—Si a ti te gusta…

—Sí, sí me gustaría. Una grande. Podría ser de pelo… Sí, de pelo blanco.

Estuvieron callados un instante. La respiración de Terry era suave; su cuerpo, sólido y cálido contra el de Candy.

—Pelo blanco. Hum…, me gusta la idea. Y te haría el amor sobre ella, justo ahí, a la luz de la chimenea. Candy inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para besarle y murmuró:

—A mí también me gusta la idea.

El último día el estado de ánimo cambió. Como una nube que tapa el sol, la alegría de ambos se apagó. Sus voces se hicieron más quedas; los silencios, más prolongados, y, cuando hacían el amor, era con una intensidad nueva. Se despertaron temprano y Terry apartó las cortinas y levantó la tela opaca para que pudieran ver el sol alzarse sobre las agujas y cúpulas de la ciudad y que su luz rosada bañara la cama.

Le enseñó a Candy cómo sentarse a horcajadas encima de él de modo que pudiera mirarle a la cara mientras movía las caderas. Sus miradas se fundieron. Terry la sujetaba por la cintura con una mano para guiarla y con la otra la acariciaba con mano experta. El orgasmo golpeó a Candy igual que un rayo y se desplomó contra su pecho. Terry la cogió entre sus brazos y la acunó mientras ella, cosa inexplicable, lloraba. Después se sintió frágil, conmocionada. La atmósfera entre los dos era dolorosamente tierna cuando salieron a la mañana soleada y por un acuerdo tácito e instintivo se alejaron del centro de la ciudad, deseosos de dejar atrás las calles llenas de gente, ruido y uniformes. Al llegar al río siguieron su curso en dirección suroeste.

En King's Oak el verano significaba bocas de dragón y guisantes de olor en el jardín de Alf Broughton, olor a asfalto recalentado y el sonido de las voces agudas de los niños jugando en la calle hasta ya bien avanzado el atardecer azul. Aquí, en cambio, señalaban la estación campos de oro verdoso y árboles tan grandes y frescos como catedrales. Había una quietud que parecía atemporal y reconfortante. Encontraron un bonito pub con un jardín ligeramente salvaje que bajaba hasta la orilla del río y almorzaron a base de queso y pan casero en una mesa de madera bajo la que dormitaban patos.

Los únicos otros dos clientes eran dos braceros de edad avanzada que sorbían sidra en silencio en un banco junto a la puerta. Candy miró a Terry caminar entre la hierba alta y agacharse para esquivar las ramas bajas de un manzano ahogado en madreselva mientras llevaba las bebidas que acababa de comprar en la barra. Las dejó con cuidado en la mesa, que se inclinaba marcadamente en un ángulo como si estuviera borracha: una pinta de cerveza para él, media para ella.

—Gracias. —Candy metió un dedo en la espuma cremosa en el borde del vaso—. Te estoy haciendo gastar una fortuna en comidas y bebidas. Terry miró el jardín descuidado con la hierba sin cortar, ranúnculos y tallos de madreselva enredados y levantó las manos simulando desesperación.

—Sí, me estás saliendo carísima. Voy a terminar arruinándome a base de satisfacer todos tus caprichos.

—¡Lo estoy diciendo en serio!

—Pues no lo hagas. —Cogió su cerveza, dio un largo trago y la miró—. No tienes de qué preocuparte. El dinero no es ningún problema. Pero aunque lo fuera… —Esbozó esa sonrisa suya ladeada, triste y bonita—. Aunque lo fuera habría vendido todo lo que tengo a cambio de estos pocos días. Dicen que la felicidad no se puede comprar, pero… —Apartó la vista, hacia el río y las sombras oscilantes bajo los árboles en la orilla y movió la cabeza intentando dar con las palabras adecuadas—. Dios, Candy… La risa tenue de momentos atrás se quebró, ahogada, desplazada por una marea de emoción. Sus manos se encontraron sobre la mesa, se entrelazaron con fuerza, como sobre un vacío.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Terry suspiró.

—Seguir como antes, supongo. Me faltan nueve misiones antes de terminar mi servicio. Dependiendo del tiempo y del estado de ánimo de los que están al mando, pueden quedarme dos semanas o dos meses.

O nada. No lo dijo, pero estaba ahí. Era un hecho. Una obscenidad también, demasiado atroz para contemplarla. De las aguas profundas y oscuras de los pensamientos de Candy afloraron probabilidades, estadísticas y expectativas actuales. Las ahuyentó todas.

—Y luego ¿qué pasará?

—Lo normal sería que me mandaran a casa, me dieran unas semanas para descansar y luego me enviaran a recorrer Estados Unidos vendiendo bonos de guerra o algo así. —Terry le soltó la mano, cogió la pinta y bebió—. Voy a pedir quedarme aquí. Que me trasladen a otro escuadrón, que me pongan a volar con tripulaciones novatas o algo. Lo que sea. No soy muy buen cocinero, pero qué diablos, puedo intentarlo también por ahí si eso significa que puedo quedarme.

—La guerra nos ha unido, pero también nos va a separar. Es tan injusto que me dan ganas de… La respiración de Candy se transformó en un sollozo que se le quedó atrapado en la garganta.

—Ya lo sé. Pasaron largos instantes.

Candy dio un trago de cerveza y cuando dejó el vaso en la mesa empezó a hacer dibujos en la condensación que enturbiaba la jarra.

No quería mirar a Terry porque sabía que se echaría a llorar. El futuro se desplegaba ante ellos. En la distancia estaba la felicidad —la casa que iba a construir él en la playa, la alfombra de pelo delante de la chimenea—, pero los separaba de ella un vasto abismo. Cruzarlo y llegar al otro lado sanos y salvos parecía imposible.

—Y yo ¿qué? ¿Qué voy a hacer? No quiero seguir casada con Charles. La vida es demasiado corta y el amor algo demasiado valioso para desperdiciarlo en una farsa.

—¿Aceptará que os divorciéis? Candy reflexionó un momento antes de contestar.

—Creo que tendrá que hacerlo. A ver, ya sé que lo de la santidad del matrimonio le importa, pero es evidente que no le gusto, y que desde luego no me quiere. Me di cuenta la última vez que vino a casa, cuando se trajo a Peter, me di cuenta de que jamás me ha mirado o hablado con el afecto que muestra hacia él. Y no puede seguir fingiendo que nuestro matrimonio es normal y feliz cuando salta a la vista que le apetece tanto tocarme como acariciar un gusano. Creo que incluso él tendrá que estar de acuerdo en que todo esto ha sido una equivocación bastante terrible.

—Este tipo, Peter… Me hablaste de él en tu carta. Él y Charles son íntimos, ¿no?

—Sí. Se conocen de la facultad de teología, mucho antes de que yo conociera a Charles. Solían irse a pescar juntos de vacaciones. Lo dijo con la intención de hacerle reír, pero la expresión de Terry seguía siendo pensativa. Seria.

—Menuda coincidencia, ¿no? Que tuvieran permiso al mismo tiempo y luego que se encontraran en la estación.

—Sí… Candy notó cómo se le quebraba la sonrisa. En su momento le había dicho eso mismo a Charles, pero él le había contestado acusándola de decir tonterías; miles de soldados pasaban cada día por la estación Victoria. Entonces Candy se había callado y no se había molestado en explicar que precisamente eso era lo que había querido decir: que las probabilidades de que se encontraran en aquella marea de gente eran pequeñas. Al otro lado de la mesa, Terry se terminó su cerveza y dejó con cuidado la jarra.

—Es solo una corazonada, pero algo de lo que decías en la carta me dio que pensar… —La miró con una sonrisa irónica—. Y enterarme de que Charles no se muere de deseo por ti me hizo seguir pensando… Puede que esté confundido…, pero yo diría que vuestro matrimonio no ha sido exactamente una equivocación…, sino más bien una pantalla de humo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Terry se sacó una cajetilla de Lucky Strikes del bolsillo y cogió uno. Conocía a Candy lo bastante ya para no ofrecerle.

—Hay hombres..., mujeres también, ya que estamos, que no se sienten atraídos por el sexo opuesto, sino por el suyo propio. Es algo más normal de lo que crees.

—Pero… ¿eso no es ilegal?

—Sí. —Terry hizo una pausa para encender el cigarrillo poniendo la mano a modo de pantalla alrededor de la llama del encendedor y siguió hablando una vez apagado este—. Pero no hay sistema legal en el mundo capaz de controlar los sentimientos de las personas. Y si estoy en lo cierto respecto a Charles, supongo que por eso necesitaba casarse, para poder seguir sintiendo lo que le diera la gana en privado. Oye, igual estoy diciendo tonterías, pero…

—No. —Candy estaba absorta, fascinada. Era como si hubiera estado caminando a tientas por un paisaje donde todo estaba borroso y sin contornos precisos y Terry acabara de darle unas gafas que le permitían verlo con claridad—. Todo encaja, incluido por qué me pidió que me casara con él. Evidentemente sabía que yo era lo bastante tonta e ingenua como para no sospechar nada. Y desde entonces ha usado eso para hacerme creer que yo tenía la culpa de que nuestro matrimonio no funcionara. Terry dio una larga calada al cigarrillo y expulsó el humo despacio.

—De todas maneras, eso no cambia demasiado las cosas. Sigues casada.

—Pero por lo menos ahora le entiendo. De hecho, me da bastante lástima. Siempre he sido consciente de lo desgraciado que es en el fondo. Pensé que tenía que ver con su vocación, con su convicción de que no era lo bastante bueno para Dios, o para sus padres. Pero ahora me doy cuenta… Debe de ser horrible estar enamorado de alguien, querer estar siempre con él y saber que es imposible. Terry la miró a través del humo azul.

—¿Quieres decir como nosotros?

—No. —Candy se puso en pie y fue hasta el lado de la mesa de Terry. Apartó su jarra vacía y se sentó frente a él sobre el banco de madera desigual, luego se inclinó y le cogió la cara con las dos manos—. Para nosotros no es imposible. Charles me engañó para meterme en esta farsa de matrimonio. No va a conseguir que siga en él. Lo único que tienes que hacer tú es salir de esto sano y salvo. Vivo. Sonaba muy fácil.

En el jardín verde y húmedo con aroma a madreselva, a verdor y a río, y con la cara de Candy a solo unos milímetros de la suya, resultaba obvio. Seguir con vida. Terry hasta creyó que lo conseguiría. Pero los demonios de las tres de la madrugada habían vuelto a despertarlo, recorriéndole la espalda con sus dedos gélidos y susurrándole verdades amargas al oído.

_Dos de cada tres aviadores no completan su periodo de servicio. Las pérdidas del grupo son actualmente del setenta y dos por ciento después de diecisiete misiones_.

Las caras de los tripulantes que ya no veía en la cantina salían de la oscuridad de los rincones de la habitación y se agolpaban alrededor de su cama. Había un artillero caído durante un vuelo rutinario a Fruges con uno de los lados de la cabeza convertido en una masa sanguinolenta, tal y como Terry lo vio cuando lo estaban sacando del avión; también el piloto y el copiloto del Sweet Georgia Brown, a los que había visto por última vez a través del cristal de la cabina antes de que su avión cayera en picado envuelto en llamas.

El sudor empapaba su cuerpo y el corazón se le desbocaba. Debajo de las sábanas, las piernas se le contraían por la subida de adrenalina. Volvió la cabeza en la almohada e inhaló el aroma del pelo de Candy como si fuera oxígeno, escuchando el sonido de su respiración y tratando de aferrarse a su ritmo pausado. Quería estrecharla en sus brazos y enterrar la cara en su cuello, sabiendo que se volvería y lo abrazaría y le permitiría perderse de nuevo dentro de ella. En lugar de eso se sentó y, cuidando de no despertarla, se levantó de la cama. Gracias a la sensación de bienestar que sigue a un orgasmo arrollador, se había dormido con facilidad, pero sabía que no volvería a conseguirlo y no era justo mantener a Candy despierta también. En la oscuridad del toque de queda buscó a tientas sus cigarrillos y fue hasta la ventana. Levantó la persiana unos centímetros y vio que el cielo tenía el azul grisáceo que precede al amanecer y la ciudad aún seguía envuelta en sus sombras.

Prendió un cigarrillo y a la luz del encendedor se dio cuenta de que le temblaba la mano. Tal y como había dicho Candy, nada de aquello era justo. La guerra. Que encerraran a gente en Europa en campos de concentración por la familia en que habían nacido o el templo al que acudían a rezar. Fuego antiaéreo que pasaba rozando el hombro de un chico y acertaba a otro en plena cabeza. Que él llevara a Candy hasta allí, que se acostara con ella y le hablara de un futuro que sabía perfectamente que no estaba en su mano prometer. Estaban sucediendo cosas; las fuerzas aéreas estadounidenses bullían de rumores y especulaciones. Había habido reuniones, se habían decidido nuevas estrategias. Habían estado llegando nuevas tripulaciones para ocupar las camas vacías en Palingthorpe y en las otras bases. Se había hecho un anuncio sobre la Ofensiva Combinada de Bombardeos, en la que aviadores americanos y británicos unirían fuerzas y bombardearían Alemania día y noche para destruir los recursos militares, industriales y económicos de los nazis. Sonaba estupendo hasta que recordabas que los nazis eran expertos en evitar esa clase de cosas, y que la única razón por la que se estaba adiestrando y lanzando al terreno a nuevas tripulaciones tan rápido era porque los tipos de aquellas reuniones sabían que serían necesarios. Porque sabían cuántas pérdidas habría.

Continuará...


	17. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 16

Este capítulo contiene gráfica sexual y lenguaje adulto.

**_Capítulo 16._**

Terry prendió un cigarrillo y a la luz del encendedor se dio cuenta de que le temblaba la mano. Tal y como había dicho Candy, nada de aquello era justo. La guerra. Que encerraran a gente en Europa en campos de concentración por la familia en que habían nacido o el templo al que acudían a rezar. Fuego antiaéreo que pasaba rozando el hombro de un chico y acertaba a otro en plena cabeza. Que él llevara a Candy hasta allí, que se acostara con ella y le hablara de un futuro que sabía perfectamente que no estaba en su mano prometer. Estaban sucediendo cosas; las fuerzas aéreas estadounidenses bullían de rumores y especulaciones. Había habido reuniones, se habían decidido nuevas estrategias. Habían estado llegando nuevas tripulaciones para ocupar las camas vacías en Palingthorpe y en las otras bases. Se había hecho un anuncio sobre la Ofensiva Combinada de Bombardeos, en la que aviadores americanos y británicos unirían fuerzas y bombardearían Alemania día y noche para destruir los recursos militares, industriales y económicos de los nazis. Sonaba estupendo hasta que recordabas que los nazis eran expertos en evitar esa clase de cosas, y que la única razón por la que se estaba adiestrando y lanzando al terreno a nuevas tripulaciones tan rápido era porque los tipos de aquellas reuniones sabían que serían necesarios. Porque sabían cuántas pérdidas habría.

En la cama, Candy suspiró y se movió. La luz empezaba a aparecer en el cielo; fría y perlada, pero suficiente para revelar su cara, como una fotografía en un cuarto oscuro. A Terry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Estar despierto en la madrugada pensando en ella no era nada nuevo para él. Durante los meses transcurridos desde que la conoció, desde que empezó a volar y a ver aviones caer del cielo y a hombres despedazados o consumidos por el fuego, Candy había sido su refugio. Sus cartas, su voz, su sonrisa era en lo que pensaba cuando los demonios le susurraban y la adrenalina no dejaba de fluir. Había sido su manera de escapar del miedo a la muerte. Y ahora era la razón por la que más la temía. La miró dormir entre los restos del naufragio de la inmaculada cama de hotel. Las sábanas retorcidas alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo, los cabellos esparcidos sobre la almohada.

Y en ese momento casi deseó no haber encontrado nunca aquel reloj.

—Nuestra cama. No soporto la idea de que duerman otras personas en ella. De que hagan el amor mientras nosotros estamos a kilómetros de distancia el uno del otro.

Las sábanas estaban remetidas y estiradas, el edredón de satén azul había sido rescatado del suelo y colocado pulcramente encima. La habitación volvía a tener un aspecto respetable. Neutral. Era imposible saber que durante tres días había sido su mundo y el escenario de tanta felicidad.

Terry había reservado los regalos que le había llevado para aquel momento, para aligerar el instante de la separación, y sacó las medias de nailon y los bombones del fondo de su macuto junto con latas de piña en almíbar. Había dos de cada.

—Para ti y para Nancy —explicó—. Para agradecerle que nos haya ayudado.

A Candy le dolía la garganta de los esfuerzos por no llorar. No quería que sus últimos momentos juntos se tiñeran de tristeza, y esbozó un amago convincente de sonrisa.

—Con esos tesoros, seguro que Nancy va a querer que visitemos a su madre tan a menudo como podamos. ¿Crees que podremos repetir pronto?

—Eso espero.

Candy asintió, atisbando el continente de incertidumbre que había detrás de las palabras de Terry y comprendiéndolo.

—Si no hay más… Si estos tres días son todo lo que tenemos…, quiero que sepas que han sido bastante. Felicidad suficiente para alimentar toda una vida. Terry la besó con pasión, como si quisiera dejar su impronta en ella. Cuando por fin se separaron, Candy tenía las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas.

—Esto no va a ser todo —dijo Terry secándolas suavemente con las yemas de los dedos—. Cartas. Nos quedan las cartas. Pase lo que pase, no dejes de escribir. ¿De acuerdo?

_23 de julio del 43_

_Amor mío: Hace una hora que volví a la base. Son las seis de la tarde y tengo el barracón para mí solo porque todos los demás están o en el bar o en los baños dándose una ducha antes de bajar al pub del pueblo. Aquí tumbado noto el olor de tu piel en la mía. Menos mal que estoy solo; si no, los otros pensarían que me he vuelto loco. Me dice Johnson que no me he perdido gran cosa. Ha habido cielos nublados en toda Europa y casi no han podido volar. Qué pena. Tenía la esperanza de que hubieran acabado con esos cabrones de los nazis mientras yo no estaba. Te quiero. Cuídate, hazlo por mí._

_Terry x._

_26 de julio del 43_.

_Mi querida Candy:_

_Hace un par de días salió el sol, tal y como habían predicho los tipos del servicio de meteorología. Estamos de vuelta en el aire. Parece que por fin han decidido usar todos los recursos disponibles, lo que, con un poco suerte, significará que las cosas empezarán a enderezarse. También que enseguida habré completado las misiones que me quedan. Hemos hecho dos en dos días y mañana estamos de nuevo en la lista. Imagino que este ritmo no se mantendrá, pues estamos bastante cansados, pero no me importaría volar todo el día y toda la noche si eso significa terminar antes el servicio. No hay tiempo de pensar en nada de camino o cuando estamos sobre el objetivo, pero de regreso a casa siempre tengo la sensación de estar volviendo a ti. Cuídate, cariño. Hazlo por mí._

_Terry x._

_Mi niña querida:__Tu carta me estaba aguardando al llegar. Ni siquiera he esperado a hacer el informe para abrirla. En algún momento tenían que darle el permiso antes de embarcar. Ya sé que catorce días parece mucho tiempo, pero no lo es, en realidad no. Te lo prometo. Pasarán. Y cuando lo hayan hecho y él se haya ido, tal vez yo habré terminado ya mis veinticinco misiones. Ya queda poco. No es el momento de contarle lo nuestro, no cuando está a punto de marcharse. No sería justo. Además, y con un poco de suerte, renunciará a ti sin oponerse, pero, si no es así, ahora mismo yo no podría hacer absolutamente nada al respecto. Solo dos semanas. Aguanta, mi niña preciosa. Despídele con una sonrisa y cuando vuelva ya solucionaremos las cosas como es debido. La guerra tiene que terminar pronto. Las misiones que estamos haciendo son importantes y la impresión, desde seis mil metros de altura, es que están siendo un éxito. Después de lo que pasó en el norte de África, parece que el viento por fin sopla a nuestro favor. Sé que te va a resultar difícil escribir cuando Charles esté en casa, así que no te preocupes. Nancy ha sido muy amable ofreciéndose a hacer de mensajera; todavía tengo su dirección de aquella primera vez. Escribiré siempre que pueda, te lo prometo, y sabré que estás pensando en mí._

_La mujer de Johnson ha tenido el bebé. Hoy, cuando aterrizamos, el sargento de vuelo estaba en la torre de control agitando una toalla azul. Un niño. Madre e hijo están bien, en Ohio. Creo que en mi vida he visto a nadie tan feliz. Así que ya ves, tenemos otra razón por la que mantenernos sanos y salvos y terminar esto cuanto antes. Te quiero y cuento los días hasta que podamos estar juntos. Cuídate por mí._

_Terry x._

_28 de julio del 43_.

_Amor mío: Perdóname, porque esta carta va a ser breve. Es tarde y mañana estoy de piloto de reserva, aunque tengo la sensación de que acabo de volver de la misión de hoy. Ha sido la más larga y dura que he hecho nunca y cuando llegamos, vimos que los chicos de la RAF se nos habían adelantado. La ciudad entera estaba en llamas. Incluso desde 6.000 metros notábamos el calor. Vimos a los aviones de ambos bandos retirarse. Supongo que tengo suerte de estar vivo. Pienso en ti todo el tiempo, aunque ya no da la serenidad de antes, sabiendo que estás con él. Espero que te esté tratando bien. No sabe lo afortunado que es. Te quiero. Cuídate, hazlo por mí._

_Terry x._

A Jess le dolía la cabeza y le temblaba demasiado la mano para meter la carta en el sobre. La había asaltado mientras leía un sentimiento furtivo y siniestro como niebla marina, y ahora la devoró por completo, engullendo todo punto de referencia de forma que no había otra cosa que su cuerpo dolorido. Las líneas negras, tachadas, de la carta ocupaban su campo de visión. Con ella todavía en la mano, se tendió en la cama y cerró los ojos. Ya casi lo habían conseguido. Ni Terry ni Candy estaban seguros de si él sobreviviría a sus veinticinco misiones, pero Jess sí. Sabía que viviría hasta la venerable edad de noventa años, en una casa en la playa en Maine. Sin Candy. Entonces, ¿qué había pasado? A su lado, sobre la cama, la caja de cartas ofrecía sus secretos. La luz vespertina bastaba para leer, pero su resplandor era excesivo para los ojos de Jess, que le ardían detrás de las pestañas cerradas. Tenía la garganta como si se hubiera tragado cuchillas de afeitar oxidadas. Se moría por un café caliente para aliviar el dolor, incluso por un poco de agua, pero no soportaba la idea de ir al piso de abajo. Hacía tanto, tanto frío. No quería ni pensar en salir del hueco calentito que se había hecho en la cama. Con un suave gemido, tiró de la colcha rosa. Las mantas de debajo le resultaron increíblemente pesadas y tirantes, y tenían el aliento helado propio de una tumba, pero Jess se deslizó debajo de ellas con la ropa puesta. Cada uno de sus músculos chilló en protesta por el movimiento, así que dobló las rodillas y se quedó muy quieta, esperando a que cedieran el dolor de la cabeza y la tiritona.

—Te he traído un café. Pensé que igual lo necesitabas. —Bex, la compañera de trabajo dejó una bandeja de cartón de la cadena de cafeterías del otro lado de la calle en la mesa de Will y le miró con ojos llenos de simpatía—. ¿Estás bien? Will sacó de donde pudo una sonrisa torcida.

—De maravilla, gracias. Nunca he estado mejor. Después de todo. —Dio otro sorbo al café. Bex se puso de pie, pero al hacerlo movió el ratón de la mesa de Will y la pantalla se encendió. La miró y frunció el ceño.

—Pero, Will, ¿qué haces? Esa no es la que archivamos la de Nancy Price. No vas a encontrar familiares en los papeles de… —Se acercó y leyó el nombre que había en la parte superior de la pantalla—. Del hospicio Woodhill. Se inclinó sobre Will, prácticamente ahogándolo en su generoso escote (y recordándole, cosa extraña, a cuando era niño y sacudía manzanos para que cayeran los frutos al suelo). Bex cerró la carpeta de Nancy Price y tecleó «Grimwood» en la casilla de búsqueda, sus uñas con manicura francesa de purpurina chasqueando sobre el teclado igual que las pezuñas de Wellington, el perro labrador de sus padres, sobre el suelo de losetas de su casa. En la pantalla apareció una carpeta nueva.

—Ahí, Grimwood. Recuerda que el lote ya está asignado, así que no nos vamos a ocupar de él. Tienes que centrarte en Canvey Island. —Bex se enderezó y le miró con expresión de benévola impaciencia—. Eres un caso, de verdad te lo digo.

—¿A que sí? —dijo Will sin mirarla a los ojos.

Al salir del pueblo pasó por una gasolinera. Su intento por entablar conversación con aquella chica en el vestíbulo, la joven que caminaba como si le dolieran los pies, también había resultado de lo más lamentable. Aquel fracaso le dolía más que las pullas de su familia. Había conducido hasta Oxfordshire con los puños cerrados alrededor del volante y el sabueso negro de la desesperación respirándole al cuello, resistiendo el impulso de dar la vuelta con el coche y volver a Londres a toda velocidad para buscarla. Y luego ¿qué?. Descubrir a qué le tenía miedo. En realidad, descubrir cómo se llamaba sería un buen comienzo, dada la cantidad de tiempo que últimamente dedicaba a pensar en ella. Y pensar en ella lo devolvió al lugar donde la había visto por primera vez. Junto a la casa de Nancy Price, lo que le recordó la promesa que le había hecho a señor Greaves. Hizo un rápido cálculo mental. Church End no quedaba muy lejos de su ruta. Podía pasar a ver al anciano de camino a casa y usar la llave que tenía para echar un vistazo al domicilio de Nancy Price. La consulta furtiva de la documentación que había hecho antes le había confirmado que en realidad no había información fiable para continuar y que (por mucho que odiara reconocerlo) probablemente Ansell tenía razón cuando decidió olvidarse del caso. Ni dinero ni herederos; no había por dónde tirar. Lo único que podía hacer Will era ponerse en contacto con la junta de distrito y asegurarse de que las autoridades se ocuparan de la propiedad. O quizá no, pensó con una mueca. Los milagros existen, pero solo para los demás.

**_Año 1943._**

Candy estaba junto a la ventana del cuarto de estar, esperando a Nancy. En la calle, un hatajo de chiquillos jugaban a un juego complicado usando botellas llenas de tierra hasta la mitad y montoncitos de piedras. Después de varios días ya de vacaciones escolares, tenían un aspecto mugriento y salvaje. Cuando Nancy dobló la esquina de la iglesia, se refugiaron en las sombras bajo un lilo algo desmadejado del jardín de Alf Broughton y se pegaron a la valla para verla pasar. Candy cogió su bolso y corrió a la puerta principal, alterando el silencio de la casa vacía. Cuando supieron las fechas del permiso previo al embarque de Charles, el reverendo Stokes anunció discretamente que se iba a visitar a un viejo amigo de sus años de profesor y había hecho (muy literalmente) oídos sordos a las afirmaciones de Candy de que no era necesario. Sin la radio puesta todo el día a pleno volumen, la vicaría estaba inquietantemente silenciosa. Nancy, alarmada, se detuvo en el camino cuando apareció Candy.

—Caramba, pareces una prisionera en fuga. ¿No me dijiste que no estaba?

—Y no está. Es que te estaba esperando, no quiero perder el autobús.

—Dirás más bien que quieres saber si tengo carta para ti —dijo Nancy dirigiendo a Candy una mirada cómplice mientras echaban a andar—. Pues siento decepcionarte. Hoy no ha llegado nada, pero ya sabes lo mal que funciona el condenado servicio de correos. Seguramente mañana te llegarán tres juntas.

Candy asintió en silencio y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Sin ser consciente de ello llevaba los dos últimos días manteniéndose animada gracias a una mezcla de esperanza e ilusión y, al verse privada de ambas cosas tan abruptamente, se sintió como una marioneta a la que han cortado las cuerdas. Mientras se alejaban de los chiquillos que las espiaban, Nancy la cogió del brazo y le dio un apretón cariñoso.

—Oye, nada de llantos. Tienes que ser optimista; mirar el lado bueno. Sonríe, sonríe, sonríe, como dice la canción.

Por supuesto, tenía razón, pensó Candy sombría. Aquellos días todo el mundo echaba de menos a un ser querido o lloraba la pérdida de alguien. Era terriblemente egoísta ponerse a lloriquear, y además un aburrimiento para los demás. Se obligó a sonreír.

—Tienes mucha razón. Y además últimamente no tenemos muchas ocasiones de pasar una tarde juntas. Estás guapísima. ¿Esa gabardina es nueva?

—¿Te gusta? —Nancy parecía encantada consigo misma y misteriosa. Soltó el brazo de Candy para ajustarse un poco más el cinturón de la gabardina y meter las manos en los bolsillos igual que una maniquí—. Me la ha regalado Len. Vete tú a saber de dónde la ha sacado, pero no hago preguntas, así no me dicen mentiras. Tiene amigos en todas partes, Len. Me muero de ganas de que le conozcas. Os vais a llevar de perlas. Es un verdadero encanto. Candy no lo puso en duda. De lo que no estaba tan segura era de que fueran a llevarse de perlas. Por lo que podía deducir, el nuevo acompañante de Nancy era un personaje algo oscuro. Le habían herido en Dunkerque —un pulmón colapsado, según Nancy—, lo que le impedía volver al ejército. Ahora trabajaba en algo que era «_muy secreto_» y que Candy sospechaba que tenía que ver con el mercado negro.

—Es una gabardina preciosa. Elegante de verdad. Con ella puesta pareces Katharine Hepburn. Nancy se alisó el pelo.

—Es lo mismo que dijo Len. Entonces, ¿dónde se ha ido el reverendo? ¿A ver a los estirados de sus padres?

—No, a Devon. A visitar a Peter Underwood. Charles había anunciado su intención de pasar «unos cuantos días» del permiso de dos semanas en Devon con total naturalidad. De hecho, la Candy ingenua y crédula anterior a Cambridge no habría percibido el ligero matiz desafiante en su voz o el gesto defensivo de su mentón y, mucho menos, entendido lo que significaban.

—Mira, pues así estás más tranquila. ¿Qué tal todo desde que ha vuelto? Estaban solas en la parada del autobús, lo que quería decir que Candy no necesitaba mentir.

—Raro —suspiró—. Ya sé que tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero no me cuenta ninguna. A veces me pregunto si se ha olvidado de que se casó conmigo y sigue pensando que soy su ama de llaves.

—Caramba. —Las cejas maquilladas de Nancy se arquearon—. Entonces, ¿no hay acción en el dormitorio? Candy negó con la cabeza. Deseó haber sido sincera desde el principio respecto al hecho de que en su matrimonio nunca había habido «acción en el dormitorio», pero le parecía que ya era demasiado tarde para una confesión así.

—Se pasa los días o encerrado en su despacho o en la iglesia. Ayer me acerqué cuando no apareció para cenar y lo encontré acurrucado en las escaleras del altar. Estaba como… desplomado. Por un minuto pensé que le había dado un ataque al corazón, pero luego resultó que estaba rezando. El episodio —el fervor y la desesperación de Charles— le habían recordado a Candy a su noche de bodas, solo que esta vez comprendía lo que ocurría. Gracias a la información de que ahora disponía, sentía una compasión inmensa, casi ternura, hacia Charles. Le habría gustado acercarse a él, ofrecerle su consuelo y un oído humano al que hablar, pero su frialdad lo hacía imposible.

—¿Rezando? ¿Para qué?

—Solo Dios lo sabe. Nancy no captó el chiste porque estaba mirando hacia el final de la carretera.

—¡Ah, qué bien! Ya viene el autobús. Entonces, ¿qué te apetece primero? ¿Ir de compras o al cine? La casa estaba tan tranquila y silenciosa como siempre cuando volvió. Después de cerrar la puerta principal, se quedó un instante en el vestíbulo mirando las motas de polvo flotar en un haz de luz procedente del cuarto de estar y aspirando el olor a moho que no había conseguido eliminar. Luego colgó el bolso en el perchero y fue a la cocina a hacerse una taza de té. Se movía de forma automática, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, así que cuando fue a poner el té en la tetera no logró acordarse de si lo había hecho ya. A pesar del silencio de la casa, tenía la cabeza llena de ruido; ruido de motores rugiendo, de aviones retumbando al avanzar por la pista y despegar. Aviones como los de Terry. Habían hablado otra vez de ellos en el noticiario, antes de la película, y Candy los había mirado con una dolorosa combinación de avidez, esperanza y horror, por si veía un atisbo de la pelirroja de zapatos centelleantes en el costado de uno de ellos.

_«Cada mañana en campos de aviación de toda la costa__ de Inglaterra, nuestros aliados americanos recogen el testigo de la RAF», había anunciado en tono entrecortado la voz en off por encima de una música incongruentemente alegre. «Cuando nuestros bombarderos Lancaster vuelven de sus ataques nocturnos al corazón de la industria de armamento alemana, son los B-17 estadounidenses los que_ _continúan con el asedio. No hay tregua. Las fotografías aéreas muestran los resultados; veinte kilómetros cuadrados del centro de Hamburgo prácticamente borrados del mapa. Cuando los escuadrones regresan a la base, los boquetes en muchos de los bombarderos son testimonio de la intensidad del fuego antiaéreo alemán»._

A Candy le habían escocido los ojos. Había querido levantarse, gritar a la gente que cuchicheaba y repartía bolsas de caramelos por su fila que se callaran mientras la cámara enfocaba agujeros dentados en los flancos de los aviones, cristales hechos añicos, chicas dibujadas acribilladas a balazos. La imagen final había sido una tripulación sacando a un hombre herido por una ventanilla.

«_Los ánimos de estos valerosos hombres siguen altos, a medida que el éxito de esta ofensiva combinada se va haciendo evidente. No pararán hasta haber terminado su trabajo_».

El resto de la película había trascurrido como en una bruma. Tan escasa atención había prestado Candy al argumento que los actores podían haber hablado en chino y habría dado igual, aunque había agradecido la oscuridad de la sala y no tener que hablar con Nancy de cosas normales y corrientes y sonreír. Había cerrado con fuerza los ojos y llamado a Terry mentalmente con la esperanza de conseguir que la escuchara de alguna manera, de que supiera que pensaba en él. Que lo amaba. Recordó con total claridad lo que había sentido recostada sobre su pecho en aquella cama en Cambridge. Le había parecido tan fuerte… Pero estaba hecho de piel, músculo y huesos, como todas las demás personas, y esas cosas podían hacerse pedazos, desgarrarse con facilidad. Era frágil. Frágil y tan importante para ella…

¡Dios! ¿Dónde estaba? Había prometido escribir. ¿Por qué no le había llegado ninguna carta?

Fuera, las nubes de tinta se acumulaban sobre los tejados y la tarde estival había cobrado una tonalidad amarillo bilioso.

Candy había lavado las sábanas de la cama del reverendo Stokes y ahora colgaban de la cuerda de tender, resplandeciendo misteriosas en la luz ácida. Salió a recogerlas de mala gana. El aire era inmóvil y sulfuroso. Metió las sábanas en la casa, las subió al piso de arriba y las tendió en las barandillas para que terminaran de secarse, algo que Charles odiaba. Tener la colada a la vista le parecía una ordinariez. Cuando bajó, la luz del vestíbulo se había vuelto morada y amarilla como un hematoma. Un haz iluminaba el cuadro de la Virgen María que colgaba en la pared y le daba a su rostro un aspecto enfermizo y cetrino.

Justo cuando se volvió para mirarlo otra vez, algo llamó su atención. Un sonido que era incapaz de identificar, una respiración tal vez, o un movimiento mínimo. Se detuvo con el vello de la nuca de punta. A pocos metros, la puerta del estudio de Charles estaba entreabierta. ¿Había estado así antes, cuando salió con Nancy? Con el corazón acelerado Candy fue hacia ella y la abrió, pensando que debería haberse armado con algo —un candelabro del comedor fue lo que le vino a la cabeza—, no fuera a haber un intruso escondido. Tan vívida era la imagen de un siniestro desconocido pegado contra la pared detrás de la puerta que tardó un instante, aturdida, en procesar lo que en realidad estaba viendo.

—¡Charles! —Se tapó la boca con la mano—. ¡Has… has vuelto! No lo sabía. Quiero decir…, ¡que no te esperaba hasta mañana por lo menos! Estaba sentado delante de su escritorio y giró la silla para mirarla. Su cara se asemejaba a una calavera, con la piel de los pómulos tensa y los ojos hundidos en dos oscuras cuencas. Candy se asustó.

—He vuelto pronto. Como puedes ver.

—¿Estás… estás bien?

—Perfectamente. —Su sonrisa peculiar, desabrida, permaneció inalterable. Era como si se la hubieran pintado—. Cuando llegué no estabas.

—Ah, sí. Sí. He salido con Nancy. A la ciudad. Hemos tomado el té en Kardomah, en Piccadilly, y luego visto una película. Gary Cooper e Ingrid Bergman, nada especialmente apasionante. Parloteaba para disimular su sentimiento de culpa, como si al salir hubiera hecho algo malo, pero mientras hablaba reparó en un vaso sobre la mesa, entre los papeles desperdigados. Un vaso que contenía un líquido color ámbar que habría estado segura de que era whisky o brandy de no ser porque Charles no bebía nunca.

—Me estoy haciendo una taza de té. ¿Te apetece una? Corrió a la cocina y cogió otra taza con manos temblorosas. Algo tenía que haber pasado —algo terrible—, pero ¿qué? ¿Habría descubierto Charles lo de Terry? Sus pensamientos iluminaron las distintas posibilidades como si fueran una linterna. ¿Habría dejado una carta a la vista antes de salir? Descartó la idea, la última carta había llegado cuatro días atrás y estaba a buen recaudo en la caja de un camisón al fondo de un cajón. El cajón de su ropa interior, el contenido del cual le resultaba tan sumamente desagradable a Charles que no lo abriría jamás. Lo que la llevó a enfrentarse a la otra razón posible de que Charles se hubiera dado a la bebida. Peter. Sirvió el té y le llevó una taza. Seguía sentado donde le había dejado, pero el vaso estaba ahora vacío. Candy se preguntó si debía llevárselo cuando dejara el té, pero cambió de idea, no quería que Charles pensara que le estaba haciendo un reproche.

—Había pensado que podríamos cenar pronto… No hay gran cosa, pero tienes que estar hambriento después de viajar desde Devon.

—Gracias. Era una invitación a que se retirara. Candy volvió a la cocina y se puso a ordenarla, puesto que no tenía mucho sentido poner la mesa del comedor para un revuelto hecho con huevo en polvo.

Afuera había empezado a llover y el agua se había llevado la luz mágica de antes y la había sustituido por una humedad lóbrega. Cuando los huevos estuvieron hechos (aunque era difícil saberlo y que lo estuvieran o no tampoco afectaba gran cosa al sabor) salió al pasillo y llamó a Charles. Untó margarina grasienta en las tostadas y estaba colocando los huevos encima cuando apareció. A pesar de todo, Candy sintió compasión por él. Tenía los ojos hinchados y el pelo rubio de punta allí por donde se había pasado los dedos. Llevaba el alzacuellos torcido, como si hubiera forcejeado con él para aflojárselo.

—Siéntate —le dijo poniéndole un plato delante—. Voy a por una jarra de agua. A no ser que…, a no ser que prefieras otra cosa. ¿Algo más fuerte?

—Por supuesto que no. Charles cogió su tenedor y empezó a comer con gestos mecánicos. Sin bendecir los alimentos. Sin comentarios sobre lo atroz de la comida. Candy le miraba con disimulo deseando enterarse de lo que le había pasado, pero sin saber cómo preguntárselo. Cuando el silencio se prolongó, roto solo por el tintineo y los arañazos de los cubiertos y la lluvia en la ventana, preguntó con cautela:

—¿Qué tal estaba Peter?

—Bien. Peter estaba… muy bien.

—¿Sabe ya si le van a destinar al extranjero otra vez? Charles dejó el cuchillo y el tenedor y torció la boca en un remedo amargo de sonrisa.

—No, no lo destinan otra vez al extranjero. Va a ir a un centro de instrucción en un lugar impronunciable en alguna parte de Gales.

—¿Instrucción? ¿De qué tipo?

—Militar, por supuesto. —Charles arrastraba las palabras—. No se siente capaz de transmitir el mensaje de un evangelio en el que ya no cree, así que ha dimitido como capellán y se ha alistado. —Estaba más borracho de lo que Candy había creído en un principio y sus palabras se pisaban las unas a las otras como si no hubiera espacios entre ellas—. Está entusiasmado con la idea de luchar hombro con hombro con la juventud de Inglaterra. Quiere matar y que lo maten en nombre de la libertad y la justicia.

Candy no sabía qué decir. No se imaginaba al remilgado de Peter Underwood metido en algo tan poco elegante como combatir, aunque ahora, gracias a la información de Terry, entendía que le atrajera lo de irse con la juventud de Inglaterra.

—Lo siento —dijo con voz amable—. Sé lo difícil… Charles se puso en pie abruptamente, tanto que se tambaleó un poco y la silla se volcó y chocó contra las baldosas con un ruido seco.

—No lo sabes —replicó con brusquedad—. ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? No has estado allí. No has visto cómo son las cosas. Mueren hombres como perros. Todos los días. Hechos pedazos. Con un balazo en la cabeza, el cuello, el estómago, el corazón. Mueren de enfermedades…, de malaria y de tifus. Los bombardean y se quedan atrapados dentro de tanques ardiendo, de coches o de aviones. Hay muchas maneras de morir en esta puta guerra. Oírle decir palabrotas asombró más a Candy que el estallido de ira en sí.

La cara de Charles estaba distorsionada de dolor y furia y la saliva se le acumulaba en las comisuras de la boca. Se había convertido en una persona distinta del hombre apacible y académico que Candy conocía. Y, sin embargo, fue consciente de que en realidad no lo conocía en absoluto. Le había ocultado la parte más importante de su carácter. Se la había ocultado a todo el mundo, excepto a Peter Underwood. Se levantó con la idea de acercarse e intentar consolarle, pero él retrocedió y levantó una mano para protegerse la cara, casi chocando con la puerta al salir de la cocina. Un momento después Candy oyó otro portazo, esta vez no procedente del estudio, sino del cuarto de estar. En el silencio repentino de la cocina, suspiró temblorosa y, aturdida, empezó a recoger los restos de la cena. Daba miedo verle así, pero mientras lavaba los platos se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que también resultaba, hasta cierto punto, liberador. El rígido esquema de su relación —en el que ella hacía el papel de muchacha indefensa y él el de adulto sabio y capaz— se había roto y proporcionaba una oportunidad inesperada para cambiar las cosas. Recogió la cocina sin prisa, absorta en sus pensamientos. Luego hizo café, preparó una bandeja y, con serena decisión, la llevó al cuarto de estar.

—Perdona, me estoy comportando como un bárbaro. Charles estaba de pie junto a la radiogramola. En la luz apagada de la tarde lluviosa, su expresión era desoladora. Había discos sacados de sus fundas de papel desperdigados a su alrededor como monedas en la gorra de un músico ambulante y un nuevo vaso de whisky guardaba un precario equilibrio junto al plato en el que giraba un disco. Candy dejó la bandeja junto al sofá y se enderezó para mirarle.

—Bach —dijo en voz baja al reconocer la música del concierto en la National Gallery. La cara de Charles demostró sorpresa. Cogió su vaso y le hizo un gesto con él.

—Muy bien. Sí que es Bach. No sabía que entendieras de música.

—Y no entendía, pero ahora sí. Ahora entiendo de muchas más cosas que antes. Charles apuró el vaso de un largo trago y rio.

—Mira por dónde. La guerra ha convertido a mi mujercita en una mujer de mundo. Experimentada. Dime de qué más entiendes, esposa experimentada.

—Quizá deberías tomar un poco de café.

—Qué decepción. Me esperaba algo más profundo que eso.

Candy notaba cómo las mejillas le empezaban a arder, pero sabía que debía mantener la calma. Si no aprovechaba aquella oportunidad para hablar, podía no tener otra.

—Bueno —dijo con cautela, apoyándose en un brazo del sofá y juntando las manos para disimular el temblor—. También sé más cosas sobre las personas y las relaciones. Sobre el amor. Y entiendo lo tuyo con Peter. Charles echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si Candy lo hubiera abofeteado. Tenía una expresión extrañamente rígida, su rostro inundado de color, y las venas le sobresalían en las sienes. Hizo un torpe intento por reír que fue más bien una especie de jadeo áspero.

—No seas ridícula. Estás diciendo tonterías.

—Ay, Charles… —Candy le veía los músculos de la garganta mientras hacía esfuerzos por no llorar y dio un paso adelante abriendo los brazos en un gesto instintivo—. No pasa nada, no tienes que seguir ocultándome nada. Sé que quieres estar con él y... No vio venir el golpe; ni siquiera le vio levantar la mano. Retrocedió deprisa cubriéndose el lado de la cara donde le había pegado entre sorprendida y desconcertada.

—Entre Peter y yo no hay nada. —La voz de Charles era un gruñido animal vibrante de ira—. Na-da. ¿Me oyes? ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir algo tan repugnante?

—Lo siento —farfulló Candy—. Lo siento. Solo quería que supieras que…

—¿Qué? —Se abalanzó de nuevo sobre ella. La sujetó por la barbilla y la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás de modo que la cara de Candy quedó frente a la suya, envuelta en su aliento agrio a whisky—. ¿Crees que soy uno de esos? ¿Me crees capaz de ir contra la ley de Dios y cometer… sodomía?

—No tiene nada de malo amar a alguien, sea quien sea —consiguió decir Candy con dificultad y a la desesperada—. ¡El amor no puede ser algo malo!

—Pues claro que sí. ¿Es que no has leído las escrituras? «No yacerás con un varón como con una mujer, es una abominación. Si un hombre yace con un varón como con una mujer, ambos han cometido una abominación, ellos serán condenados a muerte...». —Hablaba entre dientes, aún sujetándole la barbilla a Candy—. La Biblia lo deja muy claro. «Los injustos no heredarán el Reino de Dios. Ni los inmorales, ni los idólatras, ni los adúlteros, ni los afeminados, ni los pervertidos». La sodomía es un pecado. Una perversión. Una pasión degradante. —La empujó, de manera que estuvieron los dos en la alfombra delante de la chimenea. Charles tenía la cara color rojo oscuro y los ojos desorbitados—. «De igual modo, también los hombres, dejando el uso natural de la mujer, se encendieron en su lascivia unos con otros», citó, «cometiendo actos indignos hombres con hombres». Actos indignos. Con sobresalto y temor,

Candy reparó que con la otra mano, la que no la sujetaba por la barbilla, Charles había empezado a forcejear con la hebilla de su cinturón. Su primer pensamiento fue que se lo iba a quitar y azotarla, a modo de castigo. Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue tan inesperado que pareció irreal. Se encontró en el suelo, boca abajo, con la mejilla aplastada contra la baldosa de la esquina de la chimenea. La alfombra olía a moho y tenía algo sucio —¿ceniza tal vez?— y de gusto metálico en la boca. Se dio cuenta de que era sangre. Estas sensaciones le llegaron fragmentadas, de una en una. Le dolía el hombro sobre el que había caído y el dolor le irradiaba hacia abajo, hasta las costillas. También sintió presión en la zona lumbar y en las caderas cuando Charles se las agarró con fuerza y las levantó, obligándola a arquear la espalda de una manera forzada. Le estaba quitando la ropa interior, pero ni siquiera eso la preparó para la punzada de intenso dolor que vino a continuación y que fue como si la partieran en dos. La alfombra ahogó su grito, que en cualquier caso Charles no habría oído. Candy no podía verle la cara, pero continuaba hablando. Gruñendo. Escupiendo las mismas palabras con cada fuerte embestida.

—Hombres con hombres. Cometiendo actos indignos. Candy trató de separarse del cuerpo que estaba en el suelo, pero la imagen que le vino a la cabeza fue la del señor Fairacre, el carnicero, cortando una res en un tajo manchado de sangre, la carne roja abriéndose bajo el filo de su cuchillo. Se golpeó el pómulo contra el borde de la chimenea y sus labios esbozaron un grito interminable y silencioso. Pensó con anhelo e impotencia en Terry y luego intentó ponerlo a salvo en alguna parte sacrosanta de su cerebro, de manera que no resultara mancillado por aquella… abominación. Aquel acto indigno.

No intentó resistirse. Pero justo cuando pensó que no lo soportaría más, Charles tembló con un espasmo y se desplomó encima de ella. Le soltó las caderas y su peso empujó a Candy contra el suelo; al doblar la cabeza contra las baldosas sintió que se iba a romper el cuello.

El alivio momentáneo por que aquello se hubiera acabado dio paso a una desagradable sensación de náusea. Permanecieron en el suelo durante varios minutos eternos, confusos, el silencio roto únicamente por el tictac del reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea y la respiración jadeante de Charles. Candy quería decirle que creía que iba a vomitar, pero las palabras se le quedaron atrapadas en la garganta seca. Y entonces, desde algún punto lejano del mundo exterior, oyó abrirse la cancela y pisadas por el camino de entrada.

Durante un segundo ninguno de los dos se movió y ambos trataron de levantarse a la vez. Charles, que estaba encima, fue más rápido. Candy sintió liberación una vez desembarazada del peso de su cuerpo, pero solo había conseguido ponerse de rodillas cuando él ya había llegado a la puerta del cuarto de estar. Se detuvo para abrocharse los pantalones y la hebilla del cinturón. Había hecho aquello —había cometido aquel acto indigno— sin quitarse la ropa, pensó Candy asombrada pero aturdida. Sonó el timbre. Charles le lanzó una mirada de advertencia antes de salir de la habitación. Un momento más tarde le oyó abrir la puerta.

—¡Anda, Charles! Pensaba que no venías hasta mañana.

—Nancy —graznó Candy poniéndose en pie con dificultad y al instante doblándose hacia delante por el dolor. Una negrura, como el humo, le tapaba la visión. Oyó la voz de Charles desde el recibidor.

—He vuelto antes de lo previsto. Echaba de menos a mi mujer. Supongo que no tienes nada que objetar a eso, ¿verdad? Al mirarse en el espejo que había encima de la chimenea Candy encontró su cara extrañamente obscena en el entorno familiar del cuarto de estar. Tenía una marca de color blanco en la piel enrojecida e inflamada del pómulo y el labio inferior hinchado, como si estuviera haciendo pucheros. —¿Está Candy?

_Por favor_…, deseó en silencio leyendo la desesperación en sus propios ojos.

_Por favor, Nancy, ven y sácame de esta pesadilla. _

—Sí, pero has venido en un mal momento.

Charles habló fríamente y a la defensiva y Candy oyó reír a Nancy.

—Pero bueno, Charles, ¿serás bribón? —Evidentemente había hecho su interpretación del poco habitual aspecto desaliñado de Charles y estaba divertida y encantada por la idea de haberlos sorprendido en pleno episodio de pasión marital. ¡Ay! ¿Por qué no habría sido sincera con Nancy desde el principio?—. Muy bien, entonces os dejo tranquilos. Pero dile que he venido, ¿de acuerdo? Y dile que tengo una cosa que darle. Ella sabrá a qué me refiero.

Una carta. Dios mío. Terry. Candy abrió la boca en un aullido silencioso al tiempo que oía cerrarse la puerta principal y, un momento después, la del estudio de Charles. Segura de que no volvería a entrar allí, corrió a la ventana y apoyó las palmas en el cristal asegurado con cinta adhesiva contra las explosiones deseando que Nancy se diera la vuelta y la viera. Esta giró medio cuerpo para cerrar la cancela y Candy le vio la cara, todavía con una sonrisa divertida. A continuación se sacó el pelo del cuello del abrigo y echó a andar llevándose la carta y las noticias que esta contuviera.

Luego desapareció y la calle quedó desierta. Candy siguió allí, quieta, con una sustancia caliente y pegajosa rezumando de su interior y sintiéndose completamente sola.

Continuará...

_**Lectores queridos, me retiro por este día. **Saludos y agradecimientos..._Por comentar y opinar. Van a ir Entendiendo mejor la historia.«\\*~*\»

Buenas noches.

(JillValentine)


	18. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 17

**_Capítulo 17._**

**_Año 2011._**

Con toda su indignación, el señor Greaves estaba disfrutando y mucho de la dramática situación surgida de la visita de Will a la casa de Nancy Price.

_«A ver__ lo que encuentra. Tiene que haber algo que le ayude a aclarar las __cosas»,_ le había dicho al darle la llave.

Ninguno de los dos sospechaba que lo primero que encontraría Will sería una chica tiritando y delirante en la cama del piso de arriba. Y sin embargo, a una parte pequeña de Will no le había extrañado descubrir que era ella. Lo había sabido desde el principio, solo que no se había fiado de su instinto.

—Y encima una chica —decía ahora el señor Greaves, gesticulando con ímpetu con la mano buena a medida que se iba entusiasmando con el tema de conversación—. ¡Eso ya sí que es el colmo! A ver, ya sé que salen en las noticias tambaleándose tan borrachas como soldados de permiso, pero ¿allanando moradas? —Negó con la cabeza—. No entiendo nada… En mis tiempos las damas eran damas. Con alguna que otra excepción, claro… Will fue hacia la puerta y carraspeó nervioso para interrumpir al señor Greaves antes de que empezara a contarle sus experiencias con mujeres de dudosa moralidad.

—Debería volver con ella, señor Greaves. La verdad es que está bastante mal…

—Bueno. Pues le está bien empleado. ¿O no?

—Pues no sé qué decirle… Es bastante joven y creo que es muy posible que esté asustada. —Recordó la manera en que se había sobresaltado y luego retrocedido cuando le había dirigido la palabra la primera vez. Recordó la tensión de sus movimientos y el pánico en sus ojos abiertos de par en par y se preguntó qué le habría ocurrido para que hubiera acabado allí—. Tengo la impresión, y ya sé que eso no justifica lo del allanamiento de morada, de que lo hizo porque no tenía alternativa. Estoy seguro de que está allí porque no tenía adónde ir. El señor Greaves no dijo nada; estaba tan silencioso que, por un aterrador momento, Will pensó que había tenido otro ictus y se alegró fugaz e inmensamente de que hubiera una ambulancia en camino. Entonces el anciano emitió un pequeño gruñido de aprobación.

—Es culpa del gobierno. Los jóvenes de hoy en día ¿qué futuro tienen? No hay trabajo ni viviendas. No es de extrañar que terminen en las calles.

—Desde luego. —Will abrió la puerta para, ahora sí, escapar—. Voy a esperar con ella a que llegue la ambulancia y luego vuelvo. El anciano gruñó de nuevo. Estaba mirando por la ventana y la expresión de su cara se había dulcificado.

—Me acaba de recordar algo que me dijo Nancy hace años. Dijo que esa casa llegó a su vida cuando no tenía adónde ir. Así que quizá lo que ha hecho esta chica no sea tan malo. —Rio en voz baja—. No es más que la historia que se repite. En cuanto Will abrió la puerta, el frío lo envolvió y la humedad le tapó la nariz y la boca igual que una mordaza.

No era de extrañar que la chica estuviera enferma, viviendo de aquella manera desde Dios sabía cuánto tiempo. La tarde daba paso a la noche y encendió el interruptor que había en el arranque de las escaleras con más esperanza que confianza. La oscuridad persistió y se preguntó cómo se las habría arreglado sin calefacción ni luz; sin poder cocinar o poner agua a hervir. Recordó el día que la vio en el centro de ocio metiendo monedas en una máquina para comprarse un café barato y casi gimió en voz alta. Si le hubiera dejado ayudarla entonces…

—Soy yo —dijo mientras subía las escaleras—. Ya estoy aquí. Ella no se había movido. Por improbable que resultara, Will casi había esperado que saliera corriendo, igual que las dos últimas veces que la había visto. Ahora estaba callada y muy quieta. Con el corazón encogido de miedo, Will fue hasta la cama, le retiró el pelo húmedo y le apoyó una mano en la frente. Caliente como una estufa. Estaba dormida, eso era todo. Echó un vistazo a la habitación. A aquella hora de una tarde de febrero, esta ofrecía un aspecto especialmente desolador. La única nota de color la ponía la colcha rosa, pero, eso sí, el lugar estaba ordenado. La vista de Will se detuvo en el tocador y a continuación en la mesilla de noche. Su única experiencia con las drogas se limitaba a unos cuantos cigarrillos engordados a base de hierba en fiestas universitarias durante su primer año en Oxford, así que no conocía demasiado bien los aspectos prácticos de su consumo, pero allí no parecía haber indicio alguno. Ni jeringuillas ni cucharillas quemadas, ni siquiera un mechero. Se sintió aliviado, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

Las sirenas formaban parte del paisaje sonoro de la vida urbana, así que hasta que la ambulancia no entró en Greenfields Lane y el aullido resonó en los edificios a ambos lados de la calle, no reparó en ella. La luz plana, incolora y parcial que llenaba la habitación quedó de pronto rota por fogonazos de azul que recorrían las paredes. Volvió hasta la cama.

—Ya ha llegado la ambulancia. Pronto estarás en buenas manos. En un instante entrarían los profesionales y se la llevarían, y su presencia ya no sería necesaria. Aquella idea debía resultarle reconfortante y, sin embargo, se sintió extrañamente huérfano.

Miró el rostro ceniciento contra la almohada para grabar las facciones en su memoria antes de tener que despedirse. Para su sorpresa, las pestañas teñidas de azul se abrieron. Los ojos eran verdes y brillaban de fiebre.

—No te vayas —susurró la joven, tan quedo que Will habría pensado que había oído mal de no ser porque a continuación alargó la mano. Will la cogió. Los dedos estaban calientes, secos, y eran pequeños.

—No me voy. Me quedo contigo. Había voces en el piso de abajo. Una mujer dijo:

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? La mano de la chica apretó la de Will con más fuerza.

—Aquí arriba. Entonces entraron un hombre y una mujer con monos color verde y llenaron la habitación de eficacia, de ruido estático, de amabilidad y de aroma a antiséptico y aire exterior. No había bastante espacio. Will se retiró. Le cosquilleaban los dedos por donde la chica se los había agarrado. Esperó en el piso de abajo. El técnico de emergencias se quedó en el piso de arriba haciéndole preguntas a la chica con tono alegre y simpático y su compañera bajó a hablar con Will. Una vez hubo apuntado sus datos, miró a su alrededor y se estremeció visiblemente.

—Algo va mal en el mundo cuando hay jóvenes que terminan viviendo en sitios como este. Cómo no va a estar enferma, la pobre.

—¿Dónde la van a llevar?

—Seguramente al Royal Free. Me parece que va a necesitar antibióticos intravenosos durante una temporada.

—¿Qué cree que le pasa? La mujer se encogió de hombros y se guardó el bolígrafo en el bolsillo superior del mono.

—Probablemente empezó como una gripe fuerte y, al vivir en un sitio como este, ahora además tiene neumonía. Es una suerte que la hayan encontrado.

La bajaron en una camilla. Envuelta en mantas y con la cara tapada por una mascarilla de oxígeno, tenía un aspecto increíblemente frágil. Cuando pasó a su lado, Will la miró a los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada sin parpadear, como aferrándose a él para no desfallecer. Will caminó a su lado y siguió mirándola hasta que llegaron a la ambulancia. El técnico de emergencias abrió las puertas.

—Ya estamos, Jess, cariño. Tu carruaje te espera. ¿O debería llamarte Cenicienta? Los ojos de Jess seguían fijos en los de Will.

—Aquí me quedo, de momento —dijo este—. Por favor, cuídate, hazlo por mí.

Después de su incoherencia de antes, Will no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto la chica comprendía lo que le ocurría. Pero cuando dijo aquello, esta asintió un poco con la cabeza y, de pronto e inexplicablemente, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Se cerraron las puertas y la ambulancia se alejó, las luces girando a toda velocidad, la sirena iniciando su aullido prolongado e in crescendo igual que el saxofón del principio de Rhapsody in Blue. Will la miró alejarse. Y, por una vez en su vida, sintió que había hecho algo útil. Algo bueno.

**_Año 1943._**

El hematoma de Candy se extendió y floreció como una planta exótica. La carne del pómulo se abultó hasta ponerse tensa y brillante y la hinchazón le impedía abrir bien el ojo. Intentó disimularlo con polvos faciales y ponerse el sombrero que le había dado Ada en un ángulo que lo tapara, pero solo consiguió llamar más la atención. Así pues, incapaz de enfrentarse a las miradas de desconocidos y a las preguntas de conocidos, se quedó en casa. Nancy no volvió. La pregunta de si tenía cartas de Terry que darle aleteaba dentro de la cabeza de Candy igual que un pájaro atrapado en una habitación cerrada, en ocasiones de manera frenética, en otras con exhausta desesperación. Confinada a las lóbregas habitaciones de la vicaría en aquellos días todavía calurosos de final de verano, tenía la sensación de haberse encogido y refugiado en un pequeño rincón de sí misma. Igual que durante los peores días del Blitz, cuando se habían acostumbrado a cobijarse en el sótano mientras del cielo llovía destrucción y a salir cuando se anunciaba vía libre para inspeccionar los daños.

Ahora se preguntaba si tendría alguna vez la sensación de que el peligro había pasado. Si volvería a sentirse segura alguna vez. Charles no aludió ni una sola vez a lo que Candy se refería interiormente como «_el acto indigno_», pero su actitud hacia ella experimentó cierta transformación. Durante los pocos días restantes de permiso se mostró muy solícito —tierno, incluso—, aunque el esfuerzo que ello le suponía era obvio. Era como si estuviera determinado a reescribir su matrimonio; como si creyera que, simulando normalidad, podía persuadirla de que todo lo ocurrido con anterioridad habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Además Candy tampoco podía evitar percibir que estaba casi orgulloso de su comportamiento. Como si por fin la hubiera reclamado para sí. Como si hubiera demostrado algo. Rezaba más que nunca.

Una suerte de entusiasmo había sustituido a la desesperación que Candy había observado en él antes de irse. Quería que rezara con él y le pedía que se arrodillara a su lado antes de irse a la cama por las noches. Le cogía la mano tan fuerte que le hacía daño y rogaba a Dios que los protegiera a ambos de bajos y humanos instintos y de las tentaciones de la carne, como si hubiera sido ella la que le hubiera ultrajado a él y no al revés. Ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en preparar el sermón de su última misa dominical. Trataría, informó a Candy solemne durante el desayuno del domingo, del amor y del perdón. Eran más importantes que nunca en tiempos de guerra, dijo. De lectura había elegido la epístola de san Pablo a los corintios.

—La misma de nuestra boda —comentó Candy sin entusiasmo. La había leído Peter Underwood.

—Ah, sí —dijo Charles—. Se me había olvidado. Llegado el momento, los dos parecieron aceptar tácitamente que Candy no iría a la iglesia; seguía teniendo la cara muy mal. Mientras recogía los platos del desayuno, se preguntó qué diría Charles a quienes le preguntaran por ella. Cuando le oyó salir, se desplomó en una silla delante de la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en las manos. No eran más que las diez de la mañana, pero se sentía inexplicablemente cansada y la idea de levantarse y proseguir con las faena diarias —fregar los platos, hacer la cama, respirar, vivir sin Terry—, le resultaba por completo abrumadora.

Al cabo de un rato empezó a dolerle el pómulo que tenía apoyado sobre los brazos cruzados, así que giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Entonces le vio. Tal vez se había quedado dormida y estaba soñando. O tenía alucinaciones. O quizá su mente había dejado de atender a razones y había conjurado aquello que más deseaba, como el espejismo de un oasis a los ojos de quien deambula exhausto por el desierto. Tenía las manos ahuecadas y pegadas a la ventana de la cocina y miraba hacia el interior de la casa. Candy se enderezó y parpadeó, atontada. Trataba de decidir cuál de las tres posibilidades era la real cuando él la vio y pegó las palmas al cristal.

—¡Candy! Al instante esta se levantó y cruzó corriendo la cocina hacia la puerta de atrás. No había descorrido aún el cerrojo desde el día anterior y le temblaban tanto las manos que le costó hacerlo. Pero por fin la puerta se abrió y allí estaba Terry, delante de ella, abrazándola con ímpetu, besándole la boca, los ojos, la mejilla herida e inflamada.

—¡Por Dios, Candy! Pero ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Te lo ha hecho él?

Candy no quería hablar de ello; no en ese momento, cuando había tantas otras cosas mucho más importantes sobre las que preguntar. No cuando podía dedicar esos instantes preciosos a besarlo. Le cogió del cuello de la chaqueta con las dos manos y lo obligó a inclinarse de manera que le cubriera la boca con la suya, besándolo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Como si sus pulmones hambrientos necesitaran respirar su oxígeno.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —susurró entre beso y beso.

—Te escribí… ¿No te dio Nancy la carta? Ella negó con la cabeza mientras le llovían besos en la cara.

—Me han mandado a una casa de convalecencia. Una semana.

—¿Qué es una casa de convalecencia?

—Un sitio al que te envían cuando tienes una crisis nerviosa… Cuando la situación te supera. Es un sitio atroz, una casa de campo con mayordomo y chicas de la Cruz Roja por todas partes. Me he largado. Candy lo soltó con suavidad y le miró por primera vez con atención. Tenía pliegues alrededor de la boca que antes no estaban y las mejillas hundidas.

—Dios mío, Terry. ¿Estás bien? Este suspiró tembloroso.

—Ahora que te veo, sí. Es lo que necesitaba, saber que estabas aquí y, bien. El problema es que no lo estás. Cuéntame lo que ha pasado. Estaban en el recibidor sin luz entre la puerta trasera y la despensa —casi el mismo sitio donde la había besado la última vez—, pero ahora Candy se volvió y entró en la cocina.

—Déjame que te haga una taza de té. Tenemos media hora para estar tranquilos.

—Nada de té. —Terry se colocó detrás de ella, la sujetó por los hombros y la obligó a volverse y mirarle a la cara—. Ha sido él, ¿a que sí? Por Dios bendito… Vente conmigo, Candy. Vente ahora mismo. No te puedo dejar aquí. Candy lo interrumpió.

—Eso no haría más que empeorar las cosas a largo plazo. Se marcha pasado mañana y no volverá hasta dentro de meses, de años incluso. Puedo aguantar dos días más. No lo volverá a hacer.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Intenté decirle que sabía… que sabía lo suyo con Peter. Estaba borracho y muy enfadado. Lo negó. Quería demostrar..., no sé, que era un hombre como es debido o algo así.

—Maldita sea, Candy… —Terry la soltó y retrocedió unos pasos frotándose la cara con una mano mientras asimilaba el significado pleno de aquellas palabras—. Dios. ¡Dios!

—Estoy bien. Ya pasó. Y estás aquí… —Seguía sin estar segura de no estar soñando—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

—Tengo que incorporarme el jueves. Jueves. Candy pensó a toda velocidad. Charles se iba el martes, pero no hasta por la tarde. Tenía que estar en la estación de Waterloo a las cinco.

—Eso nos da el martes por la noche y todo el miércoles. —No era suficiente, nunca lo era, pero, con todo y con ello, suponía un regalo. Sus miradas se encontraron desde los lados opuestos de la mesa—. ¿Dónde?

—No te preocupes. Encontraré un sitio.

Dejarla fue como cortarse un brazo. Sus ojos se habían vuelto a ensombrecer en el umbral de la puerta trasera de aquella casona desolada y sepulcral mientras le miraba bajar por el camino hasta la cancela. Un sonido de cánticos llegaba de la fea iglesia victoriana de ladrillo al otro lado de la carretera. Terry reconoció el himno. Amor divino que excede a todos los demás. El odio tiñó su corazón. ¿Qué sabía del amor aquel desgraciado? Se imaginó entrando por las puertas abovedadas y caminando por el pasillo para darle un puñetazo en plena cara delante de su congregación ciega y adoradora y necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para seguir andando. No sabía adónde iba, tenía la cabeza demasiado ocupada para fijarse en las calles por las que pasaba. Sus pensamientos no se distinguían los unos de los otros, sino que eran una masa oscura, un enjambre de abejas. Oía la voz de Louis Johnson diciéndole con calma que siguiera avanzando, tal y como hacía cuando se encontraban dentro de una nube densa a seis mil metros de altura, aunque a Johnson lo había alcanzado un proyectil de veinte milímetros durante el ataque a Hanover y había muerto en algún punto del canal de la Mancha, de regreso a la base. Tenía la espalda húmeda de sudor y se sentía algo mareado, como si llevara días sin dormir, aunque en la casa de convalecencia le habían dado unas pastillas que le dejaban diez horas fuera de combate. Fitcham Park se llamaba. Una mole pretenciosa de estilo neopalladiano situada en la campiña y que se suponía ofrecía a los oficiales debilitados por el combate todas las comodidades posibles. A Terry le había puesto la carne de gallina. El silencio conventual que llenaba las enormes habitaciones le había resultado antinatural y vuelto más audibles los sonidos dentro de su cabeza: el constante rugido de motores, la voz de Louis Johnson. Las sonrisas de las jóvenes de la Cruz Roja tenían exceso de carmín y los días vacíos que se suponía debían llenar jugando al cróquet o tirando al plato le dejaban demasiado tiempo para pensar. En las casas y escuelas ardiendo de Hamburgo. En Louis Johnson, con su mono de aviador manchado y brillante de sangre, en su bebé huérfano de padre. En Candy. Sabía que verla durante cinco minutos le haría más bien que cinco semanas en Fitcham Park. Irse de allí no había sido complicado; la chica de la Cruz Roja de la recepción había dicho que lo lamentaba, pero no había intentado detenerlo. Más difícil había sido esquivar a Adelman y a Morgan, pero puesto que ninguno de los dos había estado sobrio desde el día que llegaron, sus objeciones habían sido poco entusiastas.

Había cogido un tren a Londres y pasado la noche en el único hotel en el que encontró habitación: un edificio alto y estrecho en Greek Street que, a cada piso que subía, se volvía más sombrío y cobraba más aspecto de tugurio. Se detuvo en un cruce desorientado por completo. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba ni de cómo regresar a la ciudad, aunque pensó que tampoco le apetecía especialmente volver allí, ni a sus calles atestadas ni a su deprimente habitación de hotel. Tenía el día entero por delante y una sensación de pánico que le resultaba ya familiar empezó a invadirlo, llenándole de arena los pulmones.

Por la carretera se acercaba un autobús. Llevado por un impulso, sacó un brazo y se subió a la plataforma trasera para a continuación dirigirse por los estrechos escalones al segundo piso.

—¿Adónde vas, cariño? La cobradora era rubia, rolliza y de aspecto maternal. Sonrió a Terry con tal amabilidad que este se dio cuenta de lo pésimo que debía de ser su aspecto.

—Me da igual. A cualquier sitio.

Hacía calor. El sol en la mejilla y el balanceo y zarandeo del vehículo resultaban soporíferos y dormitó agradecido.

Las ramas de los árboles rozaban las ventanas y en las calles reinaba una paz dominical. Pasaron junto a un grupo de personas que salían de una iglesia a la luz del sol y que le hicieron pensar en el malnacido de Charles Andley, con lo que se espabiló de nuevo.

Suspiró y se palpó los bolsillos en busca de cigarrillos, antes de acordarse de que se había fumado el último a modo de desayuno. Mierda. Se puso a mirar por la ventana, roto ya el breve intervalo de tranquilidad.

Estaban pasando junto a hileras de bonitas casas eduardianas, pero calle abajo, a continuación de una parcela de hierba donde en otro tiempo debió de haber una casa, vio varias tiendas. Se levantó y bajó las escaleras con paso inseguro. Cuando el autobús se alejó se encontró junto a una pulcra calle comercial. Había una carnicería, con las persianas bajadas y un letrero que decía «_Cerrado»_ en la puerta.

A continuación había una tienda de moda llamada Uptown Fashion, con un maniquí sin cabeza ni manos en el escaparate que estaba ataviado con un vestido gris notablemente feo.

Más allá se veía una tienda de comestibles y —justo al final— un establecimiento donde vendían prensa y tabaco.

_Estaba cerrado. _

Claro. Era domingo.

Llevado por la irritación que crecía en su interior, agarró el pomo metálico de la puerta y lo sacudió con fuerza, antes de inclinarse hacia el cristal y apoyar las manos y la frente en su fresca superficie. Detrás había pegado un mosaico de notas manuscritas, lo que hacía imposible ver nada del interior.

«_PERDIDO GATO_ _BLANCO Y NEGRO_», leyó en una de las notas.

El papel había amarilleado y la tinta estaba desvaída, lo mismo que cualquier esperanza de recuperar el gato, supuso Terry. Echó un vistazo a las otras notas, que parecían igual de antiguas: «_Se busca ayuda doméstica para caballero, Weston Park, almuerzo incluido_». _«CERTAMEN DE__ COSTURA_, _martes de 10 de la mañana a mediodía, iglesia All Saints, inscripción libre». «SE VENDE CASA: Greenfields Lane, 4, Church End. Razón: J. B. Furnivall Abogados, Highgate 8369». _

Consumida ya su ira inútil, se disponía a marcharse cuando algo le hizo darse la vuelta y leer de nuevo la última nota. Entonces buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó el billete de autobús usado. En el dorso, con letra muy pequeña, escribió el número de teléfono del abogado, mientras del caos de sus sentimientos de furia empezaba a surgir un plan.

J. B. Furnivall tenía el despacho en la planta baja de su casa, un bello edificio de estilo georgiano situado en una plaza frondosa. A las dos menos cinco minutos de la tarde del lunes su secretaria acompañó a Terry a la sala de espera. La mujer tenía las proporciones sólidas y el perfil majestuoso de un mascarón de proa y Terry supuso que era la misma con la que había hablado aquella mañana y que le había hecho saber que conseguirle a Terry una cita con tan poca antelación era algo inoportuno y rayano en lo imposible. El señor Furnivall tenía otros asuntos que atender, le informó ahora señalando unas sillas rígidas alineadas contra la pared. Terry esperó esforzándose por ignorar el grasiento olor a cordero que flotaba en el aire y recreando mentalmente la habitación tal y como debía de haber sido antes de que se hubieran instalado particiones atravesando molduras y cornisas para dividir el espacio.

Al cabo de un rato apareció el señor Furnivall. Saltaba a la vista que el único asunto que había tenido que atender era su almuerzo. Con la mayor brevedad de que fue capaz, Terry le explicó la razón de su visita y abrió su talonario. El abogado juntó las yemas de sus dedos gordezuelos y sonrió condescendiente.

—Me temo, teniente GrandChester, que no es tan sencillo. No sé en Chicago, pero aquí estas cosas llevan su tiempo.

—Y yo me temo, señor Furnivall, que no dispongo de ese tiempo. Habló con voz contenida y agradable, pero su paciencia —desgastada aún más por otra noche de nerviosismo e insomnio en el hotel de Greek Street— estaba en las últimas.

El señor Furnivall suspiró y se puso a cambiar de sitio los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa.

—Como espero que le dejara claro mi secretaria, yo también estoy muy ocupado. No obstante, procuraré que le sea enviada una carta a la señora Nichols a lo largo del día de hoy. Es la actual propietaria de la casa y ahora mismo reside en Blackstone Hall, en Dorset. —Terry se preguntó si incluir aquel detalle respondía a un propósito intimidatorio—. Una vez reciba su respuesta, me pondré en contacto con usted para organizar…

—¿Y por qué no la telefonea? —le interrumpió Terry—. Así se ahorra el trabajo de escribirle una carta. —Logró contenerse antes de añadir el expletivo «puta» a modo de prefijo de «carta», pero a duras penas.

—¿Que la telefonee?

—Claro. Ha dicho que vive en una mansión, ¿no? Blacknosequé Hall. Así que debe de haber un teléfono. Dígale que estoy aquí mismo con el dinero y que quiero comprarle la casa. Me imagino que ella quiere venderla, así que la cosa es sencilla.

—Permítame decirle que el dinero no lo tiene exactamente, teniente GrandChester. Tiene un cheque del... —se inclinó hacia la mesa y deslizó sus gafas por el puente de la nariz para examinar el documento con deliberado desdén— Banco Nacional de Illinois, un cheque que, por lo que yo sé, no tiene valor más allá del papel en que está escrito, el cual, si bien es un artículo preciado en estos tiempos de carestía, no alcanza para cubrir el precio de una casa. Aquello había sido un intento por parte de J. B. Furnivall por hacer un chiste, se dio cuenta Terry. Lo supo por cómo sus labios se torcieron en un remedo de sonrisa.

—¿Le dicen algo las siglas RG, señor?

—¿El fabricante de automóviles?

—Exacto. La compañía que fabricó la mayor parte de los tanques que usó Rommel en su ofensiva terrestre de África este año. Quizá no sabe usted que las iniciales corresponden a Richard GrandChester, mi padre, fundador de la compañía. No tengo ninguna duda de que el Illinois National Bank pagará este cheque ni de que mis abogados de Chicago podrán ocuparse del papeleo que supone adquirir una propiedad disponible y de pequeño tamaño en Londres. Y ahora, si me hace el favor de llamar a la señora Nichols, quiero comprarle la casa antes de regresar a la base para que los alemanes puedan volver a dispararme.

El señor Furnivall le miró con frialdad, pero descolgó el teléfono. Con tono de estremecida superioridad, pidió a la operadora que le comunicara con Blackstone Hall, en Upper Crompton, para inmediatamente cambiarlo por otro untuoso y servil en cuanto la señora Nichols se puso al aparato. Para un hombre que afirmaba estar tan ocupado, no parecía tener ninguna prisa mientras le preguntaba, primero por su estado de salud y a continuación por la del señor Nichols. Cuando por fin sacó el tema de la casa, lo hizo como si se tratara casi de un detalle irrelevante.

—Un caballero americano —dijo en tono de disculpa y con la vista fija más allá de Terry, en el retrato de un hombre de aspecto demacrado, con toga y peluca que había encima de la chimenea—, el teniente GrandChester, aviador de la Fuerzas Aéreas Estadounidenses, está interesado en solucionar este asunto lo más rápido posible, aunque por supuesto le he indicado que nosotros haremos lo que más le convenga a usted, señora Nichols. Dijo esto como si esperara con ello dar el asunto por zanjado. Terry sintió que se extinguía su último rayo de esperanza y apretó los puños lleno de rabia e impotencia.

En aquel momento se dio cuenta de toda la ilusión que había puesto en aquel plan, la única esperanza que le quedaba. El día anterior había preguntado por la casa en el pub donde compró cigarrillos. La dueña le había dado una serie de indicaciones que, en última instancia, lo habían llevado hasta una pequeña hilera de cuatro casas apartadas como niños descuidados entre las tiendas de la calle principal y la parte trasera de altas residencias victorianas. Eran casas de trabajadores de una arquitectura de lo más sencilla: ladrillo visto londinense, ventanas pequeñas y cuadradas bajo un tejado de pizarra inclinado. Tenían un aire de honradez. Un algo de limpieza y sencillez que le había resultado atractivo.

_Una casa normal en una calle normal. _

Cuando le dijo a Candy que encontraría un sitio donde pudieran estar juntos se refería a una habitación en alguno de los hoteles de más categoría, o al menos mejor que el de Greek Street. Pero entonces había pensado en el hematoma que tenía Candy en la mejilla y había comprendido que tenía que ofrecerle algo más sólido. Más permanente. Algo que fuera suyo, donde se encontrara a salvo y donde tuviera oportunidad de refugiarse de su atroz pantomima de matrimonio si él no sobrevivía.

Y ahora aquel abogado cabrón estaba a punto de dejarle sin vía de escape. Se hundió en la silla, invadido por una sensación de desolación extrema. Sí, claro, habría más casas, pero no tenía tiempo de ir a buscarlas. No tenía tiempo de esperar mientras Furnivall cambiaba papeles de sitio, enviaba cartas farragosas y empleaba dos horas en almorzar. Con diecinueve misiones aéreas completadas, las probabilidades cada vez más en su contra, su suerte a punto de agotarse y los objetivos cada vez más complejos, tenía la sensación de que no le quedaba tiempo para mucho más. Estaba a punto de levantarse y dejar así de malgastar el poco tiempo que le quedaba cuando vio cambiar la expresión de la cara de Furnivall.

Su engreimiento desapareció de un plumazo y pareció alarmado.

—¿Ahora? Sí, está aquí, pero… —Pausa—. Por supuesto. —La alarma se trocó en pétreo desagrado cuando le pasó el teléfono a Terry—. La señora Nichols quiere hablar con usted.

—Cierra los ojos.

—Pero, Terry, ¡que me voy a caer!

—Que no, que yo te sujeto. No voy a dejar que te caigas. En la oscuridad todos los sentidos de Candy se agudizaron. Percibió el olor verde e intenso a vegetación de un jardín a finales de verano, a calle polvorienta, el aroma limpio y cálido de Terry. Este la tenía cogida por la cintura mientras la guiaba hacia delante y la sostenía con firmeza. Una sonrisa involuntaria se le dibujó en las comisuras de la boca a Candy, igual que una cometa impulsada por la brisa.

Todo aquel misterio le recordaba a la galería de los Susurros en St Paul y al momento en que supo que se estaba enamorando de Terry. Se preguntó qué sorpresa especial le tenía preparada ahora.

Se detuvieron. Candy notó que Terry se agachaba para dejar su maleta en el suelo; se la había cogido en cuanto bajó del taxi. Dentro iban los artículos misteriosos —dos sábanas y una manta— que le había pedido que llevara cuando telefoneó a la vicaría después de que Charles se marchara. Candy le había preguntado en broma si pensaba llevarla a pasar la noche en una tienda de campaña mohosa, pero él se había limitado a decirle que tendría que esperar.

Había hierba bajo sus pies, una hierba alta que le hacía cosquillas en los tobillos desnudos, volviendo más plausible que nunca la idea de la tienda de campaña. Pero ¿dónde se podía montar una tienda en Londres? Se moría de curiosidad, pero Terry se situó a su espalda y le tapó los ojos con las manos, con suavidad, como si no quisiera hacerle daño en la mejilla magullada, aunque la hinchazón casi había desaparecido.

—¡Terry! ¿Dónde estamos? Él la besó en el cuello y dejó de taparle los ojos.

—En casa.

Continuará...

Buen día lectores...

(JillValentine).


	19. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 18

**_Capitulo 18._**

**_Año 2011._**

En el hospital hacía calor. La cama era de colchón firme y sábanas inmaculadas. El mundo exterior era como un planeta desconocido. Jess pasó horas sumida en un sopor. Tenía la mente tan en blanco y tan limpia como las sábanas. No quería pensar; ni sobre lo que había pasado ni sobre lo que vendría después, tampoco en adónde iría cuando estuviera lo bastante bien para marcharse. Durmió mucho. Y en los intervalos a medio camino entre el sueño y la vigilia, pensaba en Terry y Candy, revivía su historia. Y, cuando se despertó, vio las campanillas puestas en agua en la mesilla junto a la cama y pensó en Will Holt. En su manos fuertes cogiendo las suyas y en su sonrisa triste y dulce.

Después del almuerzo (una aburrida ensalada de quinoa con aderezo bajo en calorías comprada en el supermercado pijo del barrio) Will se fue a ver al señor Greaves. Dado el giro inesperado de los acontecimientos, la última vez no había tenido ocasión de inspeccionar bien la casa de Nancy y, puesto que no había electricidad, tenía sentido ir de día en lugar de por la tarde, después del trabajo. Esta vez, decidido a no flaquear en su resolución, llevó fruta en lugar de tarta: una piña pequeña, una granada, uvas y arándanos. El anciano dormitaba cuando llegó. Will le vio a través de los visillos, inclinado de lado en su butacón como si el peso muerto de su brazo tirara de él hacia el suelo. Se disponía a marcharse y a esperar media hora dentro del coche cuando el señor Greaves abrió de pronto los ojos y se enderezó haciéndole signos para que entrara por la puerta de atrás. Un callejón estrecho pasaba por la pared posterior de la primera casa, la que tenía una maceta de hierbas aromáticas en la ventana, y también de los jardines traseros de las demás. El último estaba engullido por maleza altísima y arbustos silvestres que invadían el seto del número 4. En cambio, el jardín del señor Greaves estaba cuidado y casi sin vegetación, tan solo unas pocas plantas en macetas en las esquinas del pavimento teselado igual que adolescentes huraños en una discoteca. La puerta trasera no estaba cerrada. Will entró y fue hasta la habitación de la entrada. El señor Greaves estaba sentado muy tieso y con aire de gran expectación.

—Pensaba que estaba dormido ¡pero le he visto! Es el haber estado en los condenados convoyes. ¡Aprendí a dormir con un ojo abierto! —Miró la bolsa del supermercado que llevaba Will—. ¿Qué tiene ahí? —Fruta. Piña, arándanos. Y una granada… El señor Greaves dejó de sonreír.

—Bueno, no pasa nada. Quedan tartaletas de la última vez. De cereza, mis preferidas. ¿Por qué no pone agua a hervir y nos tomamos una con una taza de té antes de que vaya a casa de Nancy?

Después del acogedor desorden de la casa del señor Greaves, la del número 4 resultaba fría y desolada. Will no estaba muy seguro de por dónde empezar a buscar pistas sobre el pasado de Nancy Price. Deambuló por las pequeñas habitaciones tratando de imaginar cómo habría sido la casa en otro tiempo, antes de que se colara en ella la humedad y pespunteara las paredes con elaborados dibujos de moho. Abrió cajones del aparador y revisó sus contenidos con escaso entusiasmo: manuales de instrucciones de electrodomésticos difuntos hacía mucho tiempo, amapolas de papel del día del Recuerdo hechas jirones, antiguas monedas españolas desperdigadas. En un cajón de la cocina encontró un montón de dinero en cupones de descuento y una libreta de ahorros. Cuando pasó las páginas para comprobar el último ingreso, vio que era de 1968 y que el saldo de la cuenta era de siete libras, cuatro chelines y seis peniques. Salió de la cocina y volvió a las escaleras. Estaban a oscuras y las dos puertas del piso de arriba permanecían cerradas. Subió e intentó abrir la de la izquierda, pero se le resistió incluso cuando apoyó el hombro y la empujó. Por un instante consideró la posibilidad de embestirla con más fuerza, de quebrar la madera, pero la descartó de inmediato. Era de esas cosas que hacía la gente en las series policiacas de la televisión, no en la vida real, y no tenía autorización para estar allí. Además, las probabilidades de encontrar un lingote de oro y un par de Van Goghs en la pared eran bastante remotas.

En lugar de ello abrió la otra puerta, la de la habitación donde había encontrado a Jess. Vaciló en el umbral, miró la cama y a continuación fue hasta ella y se sentó pesadamente. La colcha rosa estaba retirada, y las sábanas, arrugadas y alisó la colcha rosa. Al hacerlo, rozó con el pie algo que estaba casi escondido debajo de la cama. Lo sacó. Era una caja. Una caja de zapatos llena de cartas. De hacía mucho tiempo, a juzgar por su aspecto, todas ordenadas y probablemente repletas de la información relativa a la familia y al pasado de Nancy Price que había esperado encontrar. El pulso se le aceleró. Una de las cartas estaba fuera de su sobre y se había caído entre la cama y la mesilla de noche, como si se le hubiera caído a alguien mientras la leía. La cogió.

_Amor mío:_

_Perdóname, porque esta carta va a ser breve. Es tarde y mañana estoy de piloto de reserva, aunque tengo la sensación de que acabo de volver de la misión de hoy... Boquiabierto, comprobó la fecha en la cabecera. _

No había llegado a licenciarse en historia, pero sabía que en julio de 1943 los aliados habían bombardeado Alemania desde el aire. Había elegido Conflictos Armados del Siglo XX como una de las asignaturas de segundo año y, de no haber sufrido la crisis nerviosa, había proyectado hacer su tesina sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

_Nuestro objetivo era. Y cuando llegamos, vimos que los chicos de la RAF se nos habían adelantado. La ciudad entera estaba en llamas. Incluso desde 6.000 metros notábamos el calor._

Hamburgo. Su objetivo debía de ser Hamburgo, donde los incendios se habían extendido y devorado la ciudad. Will siguió leyendo con avidez; el corazón le latía ya con normalidad. Y entonces, cuando llegó a la firma, de nuevo le dio un vuelco.

¿Terry?

¿Qué significaba eso…?

Miró el reloj. El horario de visitas de tarde empezaba a las tres. Cogió la caja de zapatos, salió de la habitación y bajó los estrechos escalones de dos en dos.

**_Año 1943._**

Era un sueño, tenía que serlo. Cuando Terry abrió la puerta principal y se volvió para cogerla en brazos y cruzar así el umbral, Candy casi esperó ver aparecer a Winston Churchill o al rey, según esa lógica absurda que tienen los sueños. Pero no lo hicieron. Estaban solo ella y Terry, sus fuertes brazos sosteniéndola mientras avanzaban despacio por el estrecho recibidor.

—¿ Esto no se hace cuando uno se acaba de casar?

—Cuando nos casemos lo repito. La condujo por las habitaciones. Aturdida y atónita como estaba le encantó todo, desde el gastado linóleo de cuadros verde y crema de la cocina al final del pasillo hasta las amapolas que florecían en los azulejos de la chimenea del dormitorio delantero. Después de subir las escaleras, cruzaron un pequeño rellano cuadrado y Terry se agachó para entrar en el dormitorio del fondo. La luz del sol iluminaba oblicua los tablones desnudos del suelo y doraba las violetas desvaídas del empapelado. Pegada a la pared había una cama de bronce enorme y anticuada, con un colchón de terliz desnudo, y por la ventana abierta entraba aroma de rosas. Candy abrazó a Terry y hundió la cara en su camisa, demasiado abrumada para hablar. Al cabo de un rato le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿De verdad es nuestra?

—Tuya. Toda tuya, para siempre…, o hasta cuando quieras. Es un refugio para cuando lo necesites, y también un lugar donde estar juntos siempre que podamos. Y si Charles está en casa, te puedo escribir aquí, así no tenemos que depender de Nancy para que haga de mensajera.

—Es perfecta. Terry esbozó su sonrisa ladeada.

—Le faltan algunos detalles. La podemos arreglar, ponerla bonita, aunque no será fácil, ahora que está todo racionado. La dueña del pub me prestó un montón de cosas para hacer la limpieza ayer. Candy abandonó el círculo de su abrazo, fue hasta la cama y acarició pensativa el cabecero deslustrado.

—¿ De dónde has sacado los muebles?

—Venían con la casa. La señora que vivía aquí se marchó durante el Blitz a trabajar de ama de llaves en Dorset. El empleo incluía una casa amueblada, así que dejó todas sus cosas aquí. Lo que no hay son sábanas. Por eso te pedí que trajeras unas.

—No se me han olvidado. Están en la maleta. Terry se colocó a su espalda, la abrazó y la besó en el cuello, debajo de la oreja.

—¿ Qué te parece si las sacamos? Más tarde se vistieron, tenían hambre. Candy se fue a hacer cola para comprar pescado con patatas fritas en la tienda que había en la calle principal. Sola, con la luz declinante del atardecer entrando por la puerta trasera, Candy se sintió como una niña pequeña jugando a las casitas. Pasó un paño por la mesa abatible que había bajo la ventana de la habitación del fondo y le sacó una de las hojas; a continuación salió al jardín selvático con la esperanza de encontrar unas flores para poner en una botella de leche vacía que había en el alféizar. Enseguida resultó obvio por qué el perfume a rosas del piso de arriba era tan fuerte: una planta trepadora llena de brotes amarillos cubría por completo la parte trasera de la casa, aunque el peso de las flores la apartaba de la pared. Había abejas libando en las flores silvestres que habían brotado en el pequeño trozo de prado que en otro tiempo debía de haber sido un césped. Los vilanos se mecían en el aire quieto del atardecer como nieve de verano iluminada por el sol. Arrancó tallos de dientes de león y ranúnculos, además de unas amapolas delicadas como el papel que encontró junto al seto. Mientras volvía a la cocina miró las rosas con anhelo, pero tenían los tallos demasiado espinosos para cogerlos con las manos desnudas. Así que se apoyó en el alféizar e inhaló su perfume. Contuvo la respiración, como si así pudiera conservar la felicidad perfecta y pura del momento en su interior para siempre. El sonido de la llave de Terry en la puerta principal la devolvió a la cocina y la repentina oscuridad la hizo parpadear. Traía paquetes grasientos hechos con papel de periódico y terminaron comiendo sentados a lo indio en los dos extremos del sofá bajo de cuero de la habitación de la entrada, con la botella de leche llena de flores delante de ellos, en la repisa de la chimenea. Las sombras crecieron en los rincones de la habitación y empezó a refrescar. Las ventanas no tenían cortinas, así que no podían encender la luz. Recostada en el pecho de Terry, Candy estaba feliz.

—¿ Cómo encontraste este sitio?

—De la misma manera que te encontré a ti. Por casualidad, por el destino o porque formaba parte de un plan escrito en las estrellas. Comprarla ya fue más complicado. Por suerte, la dama a la que pertenecía es encantadora. Se mudó aquí de recién casada en el verano de 1914 y vivió con su marido hasta que él se fue a la guerra. Entonces lo mataron y ella siguió aquí sola hasta que llegó la Luftwaffe y le entró miedo. Contestó a un anuncio en el que pedían un ama de llaves para una mansión en el campo y terminó casándose con su empleador. No es ninguna niña, pero sí una verdadera romántica. Le encantó la idea de que la casa se llenara de amor otra vez. Un escalofrío había recorrido a Candy al pensar en aquella joven novia enseguida convertida en joven viuda. Para ahuyentar el desasosiego se incorporó y besó a Terry, despacio y con pasión.

—En ese caso, no debemos decepcionarla —murmuró con los labios pegados a los suyos. Luego le cogió de la mano y le guio por las escaleras en penumbra hasta el dormitorio. A la mañana siguiente los despertaron el canto de los pájaros y el sol iluminando a raudales las sábanas arrugadas. Acostumbrados al oscurecimiento impuesto por el toque de queda, resultó un regalo asombrosamente luminoso y preciado, como oro líquido. Permanecieron tumbados, sin prisa por desperezarse.

—Me parece que hoy toca ir de compras. Candy se volvió y le besó en el pecho desnudo.

—Hay pan y un poco de carne de cerdo en conserva. Y puesto que te las has arreglado para conseguir té y leche, creo que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos. Terry rio con ganas.

—Nos faltan tazas. Y platos, y cuchillos y tenedores, y una sartén donde freír unos huevos para el desayuno.

—No tenemos huevos. Candy lo dijo contenta, como si aquello zanjara la cuestión, y Terry rio de nuevo.

—Creía que a las mujeres os gustaba ir a comprar cosas.

—Me gusta más estar contigo.

—Y lo vas a estar.

—Pero no así. —Candy se sentó y estiró la espalda con evidente placer. A continuación caminó hasta la puerta, consciente de que Terry la seguía con la mirada.

—En eso tienes razón —dijo este. El cuarto de baño de suelo de piedra situado a continuación de la cocina estaba frío como una cueva. No había espejo, pero Candy probó a hacer presión con los dedos en la mejilla inflamada y comprobó que la tenía mejor. También se sentía mejor por dentro. Le había preocupado que Charles la hubiera dañado, que lo que le había hecho arruinara la dulzura de lo que tenía con Terry, pero no había sido así. Un temblor cálido le recorrió la piel al recordar la noche anterior. No, no había sido así. Se estaba cepillando los dientes frente al lavabo diminuto que había en un rincón cuando alguien llamó a la puerta principal. El corazón le dio un vuelco; pensar en Charles la había puesto nerviosa. Oyó las pisadas de Terry en las escaleras y al asomarse con cautela le vio ponerse los pantalones apresuradamente antes de ir a abrir.

—Buenos días, señor. —La voz le llegaba a escaso volumen; alegre, impersonal, desconocida—. Una entrega para usted. Salió del baño y entonces oyó la puerta cerrarse y vio que Terry cargaba con una caja de madera enorme, casi del tamaño de las que se usaban para embalar.

—¿ Es para nosotros? Pero ¿quién la manda?

—En uno de los lados de la camioneta del chico que la ha entregado estaba escrito F. Carter, Dorset.

—¿ La señora Nichols? ¿La señora que vivía aquí? Pero ¿qué nos ha podido enviar?

—Vamos a llevarla arriba y lo comprobamos. Candy se sentó en la cama y se abrazó las rodillas mientras miraba a Terry levantar la tapa. Dentro, sobre la paja, había una nota. Terry se la dio y Candy la leyó en voz alta con asombro cada vez mayor.

Mi querido teniente GrandChester: Espero que no se ofenda, pero después de que habláramos por teléfono se me ocurrió que tal vez necesitara algunos enseres para instalarse con su esposa en su nuevo hogar… Candy levantó una ceja.

—¿ Con su esposa? Terry puso cara de avergonzado.

—A ver, no podía decirle que eras la mujer de otro. ¿O sí? Aparte de las sartenes y las mantas que he donado al cuerpo de voluntarias del ejército y de algunos artículos de valor sentimental, muchas de las cosas que me traje cuando me mudé de Greenfields Lane seguían en las cajas en que vinieron, puesto que aquí no las necesito. He pensado que tal vez le resulten útiles en un momento en que no se encuentran con facilidad.

—Mira qué preciosidad… —De debajo de capas de paja Terry sacó una tetera y cuatro tazas con sus platillos de loza esmaltada color verde. La siguieron cuatro fuentes decoradas con motivos de hiedra y unos cubiertos con mangos de hueso sujetos con un cordel. A continuación salió una jarrita para leche que llevaba escritas las palabras «Recuerdo de pony», un espejo pequeño con marco de madera de roble que se cruzaba en las esquinas y un soporte para tartas con campana de cristal. Al fondo de la caja había un cazo esmaltado y desportillado para calentar leche y una sartén, barata y deteriorada por el uso, pero más valiosa que el tesoro más preciado. Terry la sostuvo en alto como si fuera un trofeo y sonrió. Candy siguió leyendo, sin dar crédito a semejante despliegue de generosidad. Espero que lo acepten como un regalo de bienvenida y por complacer a una mujer un poco boba que con el paso de los años se vuelve más y más sentimental. Me gusta pensar que todas estas cosas vuelven a mi querida casa y les deseo que sean tan felices en ella como yo lo fui. Con mis más cordiales saludos, Violet Nichols

P. S. He incluido un pequeño regalo de mis «chicas», que son otro de los placeres inesperados que he encontrado en el campo. ¡Espero que haya sobrevivido al viaje! Se miraron perplejos y algo abrumados.

—¿ Sus chicas?

—Aquí dentro no hay nada más. —Terry estaba revisando la caja, rebuscando entre la paja y sacándola para asegurarse de que no se había dejado nada. Se había esparcido por el suelo del dormitorio y había algunos montoncitos en la cama que le daban un aire rústico. Terry tenía paja en el pelo y también había un poco sobresaliendo del pitorro de la tetera. Al ir a quitarla, Candy exclamó sorprendida:

—¡ Terry, mira! Dentro de la tetera, en un nidito de paja, había dos huevos morenos.

—Qué barbaridad… Si no le hubiera dicho que ya estaba casado, iría ahora mismo hasta Devon a declararle mi amor a la señora Violet Nichols… Candy se recostó en su cama de paja y rio feliz. —Pues, en lugar de eso, puedes bajar a hacerme el desayuno.

A primera hora de la tarde, cogió el autobús de vuelta a King's Oak. Rezando por no encontrarse con nadie conocido, recorrió deprisa la calle desde la parada de autobús y entró en la vicaría. El olor a verdura hervida la envolvió en cuanto cerró la puerta. En la cocina cogió la cartilla de racionamiento del cajón y salió a por unas patatas y una lechuga para la cena, también cogió unas frambuesas. Estaban casi demasiado maduras y rezumaron un jugo carmesí cuando las puso en un cuenco, lo que sirvió para aplacar el sentimiento de culpa por llevárselas. Aunque volvería al día siguiente y se quedaría hasta que estuviera todo solucionado, tenía la sensación de que, hasta cierto punto, la vicaría había dejado de ser su hogar. Tal vez nunca lo había sido, pensó, mientras salía de la cocina y volvía por el pasillo silencioso al recibidor. En realidad solo he sido el ama de llaves. Se detuvo un momento para mirar a su alrededor mientras la Virgen María la observaba con ojos entornados y acusadores desde la pared. ¿Qué le había dicho Violet Nichols a Terry? Una casa llena de amor. La vicaría nunca lo había sido, por más que ella lo hubiera intentado. El aire fuera era más cálido. Recorrió el camino habitual a las tiendas de la calle Oak con vitalidad renovada. En la carnicería, el señor Fairacre comentó que parecía contenta. Ay, Dios mío, pensó Candy. Charles se acaba de ir y tengo que parecer triste. Cuando pidió dos chuletas de cordero intentó parecer circunspecta. El señor Fairacre silbó en voz baja mientras las pesaba.

—¿ Así que una cena especial? Viejo metomentodo. Candy deseó poder usar sus cupones en otro sitio.

—Es Nancy, que viene a hacerme compañía. Sola la casa se me cae encima. Salió de la tienda mordiéndose las comisuras de la boca para evitar sonreír. Qué fácil le resultaba ya mentir.

En su ausencia, Terry había llamado a la puerta de la casa de al lado y se había presentado al vecino —un hombre mayor llamado señor Chapman, con un bigote poblado y blanco y una cojera pronunciada resultado «de luchar contra los Boers»—con la esperanza de que le prestara algo con que segar el césped. Al final, al ver que el suyo también estaba descuidado, Terry se había ofrecido a segárselo en pago por el préstamo del cortacésped. Era un aparato diminuto de los de empujar, como un juguete de latón, y bastante inadecuado para un césped tan crecido. Cuando Candy volvió a casa seguía peleándose con él. Desnudo de cintura para arriba, con un cigarrillo colgando del labio inferior, su piel dorada brillaba y tenía el pelo húmedo y revuelto de tanto apartárselo de la frente. Cuando le besó olía a sudor reciente y a hierba fresca. Terry se fue a devolver el cortacésped y mientras Candy le preparó un baño en el que permaneció a remojo un rato con la puerta abierta. Hablaron mientras ella trajinaba en la cocina, preparando la cena. Lo hogareño de la situación la hacía sentirse profunda, serenamente feliz. No había toalla. Terry entró en la cocina en calzoncillos y con gotas de agua en el pecho y la espalda. Llevaba, cosa milagrosa, dos botellas de cerveza. Candy abrió la boca de par en par.

—¿ De dónde las has sacado? Terry parecía orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Esta tarde he pasado por el pub. Las puse en agua en el lavabo, así que estarán bien frescas. No consigo acostumbrarme a la cerveza caliente que tomáis aquí. Tenía el talento de un alquimista para sacarse pequeños lujos de la manga, para convertir las cosas normales y corrientes en mágicas. Sacaron las cervezas fuera y se sentaron en la hierba húmeda y recién segada a la luz del atardecer mientras las golondrinas hacían sus acrobacias aéreas en el cielo azul y cálido. Luego, mientras Candy preparaba las chuletas de cordero, Terry llevó la mesa con hojas abatibles hasta el centro del césped y colocó en ella los platos y cubiertos que había enviado Violet Nichols.

—Solo faltan los candelabros de plata —dijo cuando terminaron de comer y el cielo se volvió de un azul intenso y aterciopelado sobre sus cabezas. Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró el horizonte añil.

—No podemos arriesgarnos. Al parecer la Luftwaffe detecta hasta un fósforo encendido.

—Eso no son más que tonterías.

—Ah, ¿sí? Siempre me lo he preguntado. La verdad es que me parecía improbable. ¿Qué es lo que se ve en realidad? El suspiro de Terry se fundió en el suave atardecer.

—Durante los vuelos nocturnos no sé, pero supongo que son igual que los de día, lo que significa que no ves prácticamente nada. Nubes. Humo. Fuego antiaéreo. El fuego de munición trazadora. Con todas esas cosas, uno no se va a fijar en si hay un tipo en la esquina de una calle encendiéndose un cigarrillo. Los pilotos nocturnos ven las luces cuando las bombas dan en el blanco, pero supongo que no tienen más idea que nosotros de si lo que arde es el objetivo o un puñado de casas. Apartó la mirada, pero incluso en la luz menguante Candy percibió cómo le temblaba el músculo sobre la tensa mandíbula. Siguió un pequeño silencio, pero estaba teñido de la amargura de las palabras de Terry, que quedaron suspendidas entre los dos. Candy se inclinó y le cogió la mano.

—Terry, lo siento.

—Yo también. —Se le quebró la voz, dejando asomar la desesperación—. Yo también.

—Cuéntamelo.

—¿ El qué?

—Lo que pasó para que te enviaran a ese sitio. A la casa de convalecencia. Por un momento Candy pensó que la iba a ignorar. Terry suspiró de nuevo, un suspiro que revelaba resignación hastiada y desesperanza, pero a continuación habló.

—Nos envían a casi todos en algún momento…, por lo menos a los que vivimos lo bastante para necesitarlo. Habíamos tenido una racha de misiones complicadas, de adentrarnos mucho en territorio alemán. Esas son las peores, tantos kilómetros sobrevolando en soledad territorio enemigo una vez los aviones escolta se han despedido y dado la vuelta. También son las más cansadas. Me encanta mi avión, pero pesa demasiado para pilotarlo durante ocho, nueve horas seguidas. Hubo muchas pérdidas, aviones derribados con tripulaciones enteras. Nosotros… perdimos a uno de nuestros hombres. Solo a uno, lo que supongo que es una suerte.

—¿ Quién era?

—El navegante. Johnson. Al instante y de manera automática a Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Ay, Terry, cuánto lo siento… Su mujer acababa de tener un niño. Era amigo tuyo.

—Sí, era un buen tipo. Un buen navegante, un buen amigo y también habría sido un buen padre, de haber tenido ocasión. —Cerró los ojos y su cara, en el velo del crepúsculo, delataba profundo dolor—. El problema es —dijo con voz queda—que no concibo volver a volar sin él. Los dedos de Candy se cerraron alrededor de los suyos.

—¿ Cuántas te faltan?

—Seis.

—Ya casi lo has conseguido —dijo con voz implorante—. Te queda poco.

—Puede. No es la sensación que tengo. Hasta ahora he tenido mucha suerte, solo Dios sabe por qué. Pero la suerte cambia de un momento a otro. Seis misiones, eso equivale más o menos a treinta y seis horas volando a toda velocidad en un cacharro con combustible y munición suficientes para arder como los fuegos artificiales del 4 de julio. Si aparece la Luftwaffe con una buena rociada de balas incendiarias bastará un segundo, uno solo, para que se acabe todo. Sacó las manos de entre las de Candy y apoyó la cabeza en ellas.

—Perdona. En la base nunca pienso en estas cosas. Nadie lo hace. Allí resulta más fácil aceptarlas, no sé por qué. Supongo que porque es algo normal. Hasta que no sales, no te das cuenta de lo mal que está este mundo en que vivimos. Pero tú no tienes por qué saber estas cosas. No debería contarte…

—Claro que deberías. —Candy habló en voz seria, convencida—. No soy soldado y no estoy combatiendo en esta guerra terrible, pero tampoco soy una niña, no quiero que me protejas, Terry. Quiero saber por lo que tienes que pasar y si hubiera algo, cualquier cosa, que yo pudiera hacer o a lo que pudiera renunciar por hacértelo un poquito más soportable, lo haría sin pensarlo. Pero no puedo hacer nada, excepto escuchar. Y quererte. Y decirte que es bueno tener miedo y también hablar de ello. Los hombros de Terry se estremecieron y la miró con unos ojos que eran más grandes y más oscuros que el cielo del atardecer.

—Tengo miedo, Candy. Tengo miedo de morirme. Tengo miedo de dejarte. Tengo tanto miedo de que esto sea lo único que tengamos. Porque quiero más. Quiero años contigo… Candy se levantó y fue hasta él, que reclinó la cabeza contra ella mientras le calmaba.

—Ssh… Lo tendremos, debemos tener fe. Esto es demasiado importante para que desaparezca en un segundo. Pase lo que pase, esto es para toda la vida. Cada día, cada hora seguiré amándote, estés o no conmigo.

—No. —Terry negó con la cabeza y se separó para poder mirarla—. No quiero que hagas eso. Si no salgo de esta, quiero que sigas con tu vida. No con Charles, sino con otra persona. Con alguien que te cuide y te quiera como tú te mereces. ¿Me lo prometes? Candy no quería discutir, así que le levantó la barbilla y le besó, apasionadamente y con una ternura infinita, dolorosa.

El futuro estaba más allá del jardín en sombras, aún sin forma definida e imposible de conocer. Lo único seguro era el ahora y aquella noche mágica de verano. El calor de la boca de Terry en contacto con la suya.

—No quiero pensar en ello —dijo en voz baja—. Y no quiero a nadie que no seas tú. Ni ahora ni nunca. Terry se levantó despacio y Candy sintió cómo sus manos le rodeaban la cintura, sus fuertes dedos desplegados contra su espalda mientras tiraba de ella hacia sí.

—Te quiero. Dios mío, Candy. Te quiero.

El matiz de pánico seguía presente en su voz, así que Candy capturó de nuevo su boca y lo besó, lo besó una y otra vez pasándole los dedos por el pelo, masajeando los músculos rígidos, contraídos, de su cuello y sus hombros hasta que percibió en él una urgencia distinta.

La respiración de Terry era agitada cuando se apartó y apoyó su frente en la de Candy, colocándola en el charco de luz de luna de su mirada. El momento de crisis había pasado y Candy lo había rescatado del borde del abismo.

—Terry… Era un suspiro. Una rendición.

—¿ Has hecho alguna vez el amor al aire libre? —murmuró Terry. En los labios de Candy floreció una sonrisa.

—Ya sabes que no.

—¿ Quieres probar?

—¡ Pero no podemos! ¿Y los vecinos?

—Te olvidas del toque de queda. La ciudad entera ha cerrado los ojos. No nos mira nadie.

Era cierto. Todas las casas de alrededor estaban oscuras y cerradas a cal y canto, con sus habitantes dentro, ajenos a lo que ocurría fuera. Podían hacer lo que quisieran. De pie, en el césped, Terry le desabotonó el vestido y lo apartó deslizándolo por sus hombros.

**_Año 2011._**

Después del frío de la calle, hacía un calor infernal en el hospital, y, para cuando la enfermera del control lo llevó hasta la cama de Jess, tenía la camisa pegada al cuerpo. A punto estuvo de darse la vuelta e irse a casa. Pero entonces la vio. Estaba en la última cama, recostada sobre varias almohadas con las piernas dobladas y abrazándose las rodillas, y era fácil distinguirla porque era la única paciente que no estaba rodeada de visitantes charlando. A su lado había una percha de gotero, al que estaba unida mediante un tubo de plástico pegado al dorso de la mano con un esparadrapo. Tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia la ventana, pero, a medida que Will se acercaba, la giró. Cuando lo reconoció, un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

—Hola… ¿Jess? Espero que no te importe que me presente así, sin avisar. Soy Will. Nos conocemos, pero seguramente no te acuerdas.

—Ah… Sí, sí me acuerdo.

—Ahora se ruborizó por completo y bajó los ojos mientras doblaba nerviosa la sábana de hospital. Tenía la voz ronca y un poco rasposa, como si le doliera al hablar—. Siento haberme metido en la casa. Ya sé que no se puede, pero era solo hasta que encontrara otra cosa, y de verdad que intenté no tocar ni estropear nada que no fuera mío.

—Ay, Dios, ¡no he venido por eso! En serio, me da exactamente igual… Siempre que tú estés bien, claro. —Como saltaba a la vista que no era así, Will siguió hablando—. He vuelto a la casa. Estoy intentando ayudar a un vecino con la esperanza de descubrir si Nancy Price tenía familiares con vida que puedan heredar su patrimonio. Cuando estaba buscando información me encontré con esto. Puso la caja de zapatos sobre la cama. Jess la miró fijamente y una nueva tonalidad de rosa se extendió por sus mejillas. Cuando miró a Will, su cara era de preocupación.

—Estaban escondidas al fondo de un cajón. Las encontré por casualidad. No debería haberme puesto a mirar, pero…

—Menos mal que lo hiciste. Me has ahorrado un montón de tiempo y esfuerzo. —Will se dio cuenta en ese momento de que Jess tenía los ojos verdes y grises. Reflejaban su estado de ánimo, como el tiempo—. En alguna de ellas puede estar la información que necesito. ¿No las habrás leído, por casualidad? Era como acercarse a un caballo nervioso. Un movimiento en falso y Will tenía la sensación de que echaría a correr. Aunque en aquel momento precisamente no podía ir a ninguna parte, pero daba igual. Quería ganarse su confianza.

—Algunas —dijo Jess con cautela—. Ya sé que no habría debido hacerlo, pero… —Se humedeció los labios, nerviosa, y se frotó la cánula que tenía en la mano—. Pero en realidad no son cartas de Nancy. Después de la primera están todas dirigidas a una tal Candice Andley. ¿Lo ves? Separó el sobre que estaba primero dentro de la caja y se lo enseñó: «Señora C. Andley , Vicaría, Church Road, King's Oak, Londres».

—Es verdad… —dijo Will sorprendido—. Ni me había fijado. ¿Y quién es Candice Andley? Jess vaciló como sumida en un dilema interior, y a continuación tomó aire.

—Todavía no lo sé. Pero tengo que averiguarlo como sea. Resultaba un alivio contárselo a alguien por fin. Intentó resumirlo, pero tenía la impresión de que las palabras le salían a trompicones, trozos de información que sonaban raros y carecían de sentido. Él, sin embargo, no la interrumpió. Se había sentado en la silla que había junto su cama y escuchó mientras le contaba su historia. Toda ella: lo de el jefe y aquel último concierto en el pub de Church End. Lo de cómo se había dejado un fajo de dinero en la furgoneta y ella lo había visto. Había visto su oportunidad. Lo de que había echado a correr y continuado corriendo hasta que se encontró en una calle apartada delante de una casa que obviamente llevaba varios años vacía. Lo de la carta de Terry GrandChester, que rezaba «Personal y urgente».

—Me pareció cosa del destino. Ya sé que parece una locura. Will sonrió. Fue una sonrisa a medias, agridulce en cierto modo, y le produjo a Jess mariposas en el estómago.

—A mí no me lo parece. Y eso que de locuras sé un rato. —Pasó los dedos por las cartas de la caja liberando un suave aroma a paso del tiempo y a humedad que devolvieron a Jess a la casa—. ¿Y has encontrado algo que pueda servir paralocalizarla?

—Todavía no. Estaba casada ya cuando se conocieron. Su marido era párroco…, capellán en el ejército. Estaba en el norte de África cuando ella conoció a Terry, que era un aviador estadounidense. Will sacó una carta de la caja y examinó la dirección en el anverso. La sucesión de números e iniciales garabateadas no le habían dicho nada a Jess, pero él parecía estar descifrándolos. —Palingthorpe, en Suffolk. Debía de estar en el 8. º ejército, pilotando B-17 en las incursiones diurnas en territorio ocupado. Un trabajo peligroso. Con una tasa de supervivencia bastante baja. —Pero sé que él sobrevivió. Sigue vive ahora mismo, en Estados Unidos… En Maine, para ser exactos. Lo que no sé es dónde está ella ni qué les pasó. Estaban enamorados. Querían estar juntos cuando terminara la guerra… Jess jadeaba. Tenía la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo de hablar y le sobrevino un ataque de tos. En la mesa junto a la cama había una jarra de agua y un vaso, pero para cogerlos tenía que incorporarse, y con aquella ridícula bata de hospital que se ataba a la espalda no tenía intención de arriesgarse. Así que siguió tosiendo y pegó la cara contra las rodillas hasta que sintió a Will a su lado tocándole el brazo con suavidad. Debía de haberse dado cuenta de la situación y había rodeado la cama para cogerle el vaso. Jess lo aceptó y bebió agradecida.

—¿ Mejor? Jess asintió mientras se esforzaba por respirar. Después de un ataque de tos siempre se sentía como una muñeca de trapo a la que un perro había cogido, zarandeado y vuelto a dejar caer. Se sentía mejor, cada día más fuerte, pero la tos seguía sacudiéndole el cuerpo igual que un tornado.

—¿ Y hasta dónde llegaste? —preguntó Will con tono suave—. Con las cartas.

—He leído las dos terceras partes, creo. Una vez empecé no pude parar. No tenían intención de enamorarse, pero ves cómo va sucediendo. Al principio pensé que ella le estaba usando para divertirse un rato mientras su marido estaba fuera, pero ahora sé que no fue así. Parece que ella era lo único que le impedía desmoronarse. Por eso no entiendo lo que pudo pasar. Se recostó sobre la montaña de almohadas y esperó a que Will dijera algo despectivo o frívolo, como que aquello no había sido más que una aventura de tiempos de guerra. Estaba exhausta, por la tos y por hablar, y de pronto se sintió vulnerable, no solo por la estúpida bata de hospital, sino por haberle contado lo de las cartas. Terry y Candy eran algo suyo; les había cogido cariño y, durante aquellas horas extrañas en que la fiebre había borrado las fronteras entre el día y la noche, el sueño y la vigilia, la realidad y la imaginación, había tenido la sensación de habitar su mundo. Tenía miedo de que ahora que lo había expuesto a la brisa fría de la normalidad, las frágiles capas del pasado quedaran dispersas para siempre. Will Holt se puso de pie.

—Supongo que te mueres por saber qué pasó. ¿Por qué no voy a por dos tazas de té mientras sigues leyendo?

Continuará...

Hasta mañana queridos lectores...

(JillValentine).


	20. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 19

**_Año1943._**

**_31 de julio del 43 _**

_Mi querida niña:_

_Hoy ha sido una locura. Demencial, una pesadilla de diecinueve horas de duración. No estoy seguro de estar despierto, porque oigo motores y siento las manos agarrotadas como si las tuviera todavía en la palanca de mandos. Necesito dormir, pero necesito más hablar contigo, aunque sea por escrito. Candy, daría casi cualquier cosa por una noche contigo ahora mismo. Me conformaría con poder abrazarte y oler el aroma de tu pelo. Dos misiones más completadas. Me quedan cuatro. Si salgo vivo de esta te casarás conmigo, ¿verdad? No sé cómo lo haremos. Me da igual si es los dos solos en la ruinas de St. Clement Danes al amanecer, siempre que me prometas pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo. Te quiero, Candy._

_Cuídate mucho, hazlo por mí._

_Terry x._

_8 de agosto del 43._

_Querida Candy: Perdona el largo silencio y también mi última carta, que tengo la sensación de que debió de parecerte algo descabellada. Entonces no lo sabía, pero cuando la escribí estaba incubando la gripe. No me he librado de nada: fiebre, alucinaciones y un dolor tal por todo el cuerpo que estaba seguro de que me habían disparado y se me había olvidado. Cuando recuperé la consciencia en el hospital, pensé que la enfermera rubia era alemana. Lo peor de todo es que los chicos han terminado su periodo de servicio sin mí, pero puesto que también lo han hecho sin Johnson y sin Harper, supongo que debo considerarme afortunado. Morgan y Adelman vinieron a verme después de su última misión. Se las arreglaron para colar una botella de bourbon y conseguimos emborracharnos como cubas antes de que la enfermera nos pillara y los echara a los dos. Si hay algo peor que tener la gripe es tener la gripe con una resaca monumental. Créeme. He estado diez días de baja y, tumbado aquí hora tras hora, no he podido evitar pensar en todo lo que podríamos haber hecho de no haberme puesto enfermo. Podría haber estado en Londres, en la casa de Greenfields Lane, contigo. Pienso en ti todo el tiempo, lo que me produce un placer entre dulce y amargo. Amargo porque me hace echarte más de menos y dulce por…, bueno, por razones obvias. Espero que en los próximos dos días me declaren apto para volar otra vez y me asignen una nueva tripulación. Va a ser duro, pero solo me quedan cuatro misiones y entonces podremos empezar el resto de nuestras vidas. No sé lo que pasará, pero ahora tenemos un sitio donde estar juntos, cómo y cuándo podamos. Cuídate mucho, mi niña querida, hazlo por mí._

_Terry x._

\--¿Te vas a comer eso? —Nancy miró el trozo reseco de bizcocho de frutas que Candy estaba desmigajando, distraída—. Porque si no, yo estoy muerta de hambre. Candy empujó el plato hacia ella. Había pedido el bizcocho porque había percibido la desaprobación de la camarera uniformada al decir que solo quería té. Nancy había llegado tarde y, al ser sábado, había mucha gente esperando para conseguir una mesa. Candy no tenía apetito últimamente, suponía que debido a la preocupación. Terry había salido ya del hospital y se había reincorporado al servicio y cada día se levantaba sintiéndose indispuesta sabiendo que podía estar volando y dirigiéndose al corazón de Alemania con toda la artillería del enemigo apuntando hacia él. Al otro lado de la mesa, Nancy se terminó el bizcocho y sacó del bolso un paquete de cigarrillos de aspecto caro. Encendió uno y se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento.

—Qué dolor de pies —dijo, cruzando las piernas para llamar la atención sobre sus zapatos de piel color crema de tacón alto. Había dejado el salón de belleza y, financiada por Len, dedicaba sus días a cuidar la suya propia, aunque no parecía obtener de ello gran satisfacción—. Llevo todo el día dando vueltas por Debenham y Freebody buscando un vestido, pero esos trapos finos como el papel que venden no sirven más que para fregar suelos. Necesito algo espectacular. Algo exclusivo.

—¿ Y no tienes cupones?

—Claro que sí, un montón. —Nancy agitó el cigarrillo en un gesto despectivo—. Len siempre consigue. El problema es encontrar algo en que merezca la pena gastarlos. También necesito medias. —Suspiró extendiendo una pierna y pellizcando una de las carreras con dedos de uñas pintadas de escarlata—. No hay manera humana de conseguirlas en las tiendas. —Miró a Candy con repentino interés—. Oye, ¿tú no tendrás ningunas, de tu yan…?

—Tengo las que me dio en Cambridge, pero me las he puesto unas cuantas veces. Aunque no están mal, si quieres te las presto. Nancy se desanimó de nuevo. Desde que estaba con Len no le gustaban las cosas de segunda mano.

—De todas maneras te lo agradezco. —Expulsó el humo con un pequeño suspiro de irritación—. Aunque lo normal sería que te mantuviera surtida de ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? Porque no es que ellos anden escasos, vamos. Le encuentro un poco tacaño. —Miró a Candy con expresión traviesa—. ¿No será que te la está pegando con otra? Una chica de pueblo que haya conocido en un baile de la base. Nancy siempre había sido mordaz cuando algo la contrariaba, pero desde que salía con Len era como si la poca dulzura que había habido en ella le hubiera sido arrebatada, o la llevara escondida debajo de blusas de seda del mercado negro o aquella gabardina tan misteriosamente adquirida. La ira circuló por las venas de Candy igual que un reguero de pólvora y dejó con cuidado su taza en el plato.

—Me da muchísimas cosas —dijo despacio—. Muchas más de las que nunca soñé tener.

—Sí, muy bien, pero estamos en guerra. Las promesas románticas de amor eterno ni te abrigan ni te ayudan a ir presentable. Yo desde luego prefiero unos cuantos pares de medias y un buen carmín.

—Me ha dado más que promesas.

—No me digas. ¿Te ha dado un anillo? —Nancy la miró con intensa compasión—. Candy, cariño, eres demasiado buena para este mundo. No quiero parecer cruel, pero no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te hacen daño, porque puedes estar segura de que en cuanto haya completado su última misión desaparecerá allende los cielos sin mirar atrás. No te digo que lo que habéis tenido no signifique nada, pero, seamos sinceras, no va a durar. Es un romance en tiempos de guerra. Y Dios sabe que necesitamos un poco de romanticismo en nuestras vidas. Es lo único que no está racionado ahora mismo.

Terminado su discurso, Nancy dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y se puso a mirar pensativa por la ventana. Era una tarde de septiembre luminosa, pero lo bastante fría para que la gente hubiera rescatado sus raídos abrigos del fondo de sus armarios. Se acercaba el invierno.

—Una casa —dijo Candy en voz baja, casi hablando para sí—. Me ha comprado una casa. Fue como si las palabras detuvieran el mundo por un instante. A Nancy se le heló la expresión y, cuando habló, su cara y su voz eran de total perplejidad.

—¿ Una casa? —Echó la ceniza en el cenicero barato de lata y dejó escapar una risita abrupta—. ¿Dónde?

—En Church End. Es diminuta y vieja y está medio escondida en una calle poco transitada. Me encanta. Esto último lo dijo casi a la defensiva. Nancy lo ignoró.

—¡ Caramba! Entonces, ¿vas a dejar al reverendo? Candy asintió y se terminó el té. Estaba frío y casi le dio arcadas.

—Tenías razón. No debería haberme casado con él. No…, no tenía ni idea. De nada.

—¿ Y cuándo se lo vas a decir?

—No lo sé. —Un cansancio inexpresable se apoderó de Candy, algo que le ocurría a menudo aquellos días—. Es difícil encontrar un momento adecuado cuando está a miles de kilómetros, en Italia. No es una cosa que se pueda decir por carta, entre noticias sobre la cosecha de alubias y el último sermón del reverendo Stokes. Puede incluso que tenga que esperar hasta que termine la guerra; he estado oyendo la radio y parece que estamos avanzando bastante, así que ya no puede durar mucho más. Creo que, en cierto sentido, para él será un alivio. Sé que le importan las apariencias, pero sabe tan bien como yo que nuestro matrimonio fue una equivocación. Las cejas perfiladas de Nancy se arquearon, aunque no estaba claro si el objeto de su escepticismo era el final de la guerra o el matrimonio de Candy.

—¿ Y qué me dices de Dios? Se supone que los votos de matrimonio hechos en una iglesia no se pueden romper.

—Ya sé que le costará entenderlo, pero confío en que se dé cuenta de que tenemos derecho a intentar ser felices por separado, sobre todo después de todos estos años de dificultades y penurias. Eso es lo que Dios querría, ¿no te parece? Nancy apagó con saña el cigarrillo en el cenicero y lo aplastó.

—No creo que Dios te lo vaya a poner tan fácil. Después de todo es un hombre, ¿no? El horario de verano se había terminado y los días parecían acortarse rápidamente.

En el huerto todo estuvo listo para la recolección en el momento debido, lo que facilitaba en algo el desafío diario de alimentar al reverendo Stokes, pero también acarreaba una gran cantidad de aburridas tareas: recoger, pelar, trocear, esterilizar frascos y dosificar el azúcar para las mermeladas. Llegó una nueva cosecha de manzanas maduras y dulces y Candy hizo compota de manzana en preparación para la inminente defunción de Blossom. Escribió a Terry y le dijo que ya no soportaba ir a llevarle restos de comida de la cocina y verla olisquearlos, buscando los trozos más suculentos con sorprendente delicadeza y por completo ajena al destino que la esperaba. Le parecía una traición. También le inspiraba una suerte de inquietud supersticiosa. ¿Y si Dios estaba vigilando y viéndola hacer sus tareas diarias igualmente ajena al desastre que estaba a punto de acontecer? Por mucho que se esforzara en ahuyentarlo, un presagio funesto la acompañó aquellos últimos días de septiembre.

Ni siquiera recibir carta de Terry —aunque fue maravilloso—le proporcionaba demasiado consuelo, porque sabía que la habría escrito tres o cuatro días antes y era muy consciente de todo lo que podía haber cambiado desde entonces. El censor se aseguraba de que solo leyera la mitad de lo que le escribía sobre las operaciones, pero eso, combinado con lo que oía en las noticias de las nueve por la radio, bastaba para saber que estaba en marcha una gran ofensiva aérea.

Los permisos eran un bien escaso. Después de aquellos primeros días mágicos en la casa no habían pasado otra noche allí, aunque en dos ocasiones habían conseguido estar unas pocas horas juntos cuando Terry estaba de piloto de reserva y había ido a Londres en el camión de suministros. No le había dado tiempo a avisarla con antelación y Candy no tenía ni idea de cuándo podrían verse otra vez, lo que no hacía más que aumentar su desasosiego. Pasaba los días alternando esperanza y temor, espera y desilusión. Para empeorar las cosas, la última vez que se habían visto en la casa habían tenido algo parecido a una riña. Candy ya estaba allí cuando llegó Terry, que fue directo a sus brazos cuando le abrió la puerta. Sin decir palabra habían subido al dormitorio y hecho el amor con intensidad silenciosa, hasta que de los ojos de Candy brotaron lágrimas que le humedecieron el pelo. Después encendieron la chimenea del piso de abajo y se instalaron delante de ella para beberse el whisky que había llevado Terry mientras la suave tarde otoñal se enfriaba y daba paso al anochecer. La sensación de vulnerabilidad que acompañaba a Candy desde hacía semanas había regresado, como si hubiera perdido una capa de piel y sus emociones estuvieran ahora demasiado cerca de la superficie. Buscó a Terry queriendo abrazarlo y sentir su fortaleza dentro de ella, pero él se apartó de mala gana y le susurró con la boca pegada a su pelo:

—No me quedan condones.

—Me da igual.

—A mí no. —Con un suspiro Terry se sentó y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Bajo la piel de su espalda desnuda se notaba el movimiento de sus músculos. Había perdido peso desde que estuvo hospitalizado y, al verlo, Candy lo deseó aún más—. Me importas demasiado como para cargarte con un bebé.

—Pero es que quiero un bebé.

—Y yo. Pero no ahora, no así. Quiero que criemos a nuestros hijos en un mundo seguro. Un mundo en el que podamos estar juntos siempre, no solo unos momentos furtivos que tengo la sensación de estar robándole a alguien.

—¿ Y si no sobrevives para ver ese mundo perfecto? —Las palabras de Candy salieron como sapos malévolos del oscuro pantano de desesperación de su interior. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mojándole las rodillas que mantenía encogidas y abrazadas—. Terry, ¿y si no vuelves? ¿No podrías dejarme al menos una parte de ti, una razón para vivir?

—Pero cariño, eso ya lo tienes. —Se arrodilló delante de ella con una expresión de profunda tristeza—. Eres parte de mí. Y si eso pasa, si no vuelvo, quiero que vivas para ti misma. Quiero que seas libre de elegir entre distintas opciones: dejar a Charles, si es lo que quieres, y venirte aquí y estar a salvo. Sería duro, pero lo sería aún más con un bebé. Candy sabía que tenía razón, pero eso no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. Más tarde, antes de que Terry se marchara, se había disculpado por su comportamiento infantil e irracional y él la había besado con suavidad, con dulzura, perdonándola por completo. Pero no lograba perdonarse a sí misma estropear así el tiempo tan valioso que tenían para estar juntos.

La idea la perseguía y aumentaba la sensación de temor. ¿Y si aquella era la última vez que le veía?

Tenía todas estas cosas en la cabeza mientras fregaba los platos del desayuno del reverendo Stokes una mañana. Se había quedado sin jabón y el agua del fregadero estaba grisácea y grasienta, con trocitos de huevo en polvo flotando como formas de vida primitivas. Desprendían un olor a azufre, como a alcantarilla. Le vinieron arcadas. Entonces llamaron a la puerta trasera. El esfuerzo de ir a abrir se le antojó demasiado grande, así que gritó:

—¡ Adelante! Apareció Ada con su viejo abrigo de tweed sobre el delantal y la cabeza cubierta por un pañuelo. Fue hasta la mesa con una cesta de mimbre y envuelta en el olor limpio y fresco del otoño.

—Buenos días, querida. Aquí le traigo la primera cosecha. Levantó un bulto envuelto en papel de periódico ensangrentado y lo dejó orgullosa sobre la mesa. Candy lo miró horrorizada.

—¿ Qué es? Riendo, Ada retiró las hojas dobladas hasta dejar ver un montículo brillante de carne carmesí y un nido de serpientes grisáceas.

—Un buen trozo de hígado, algo de lomo, unos pocos menudillos, beicon por supuesto… Blossom. El olor punzante y metálico de la sangre llenó las fosas nasales de Candy. Se tapó la boca y la nariz con la mano para no olerlo y se apartó a toda prisa de la mesa y la pared. Apenas le dio tiempo a alcanzar el retrete que había junto a la despensa antes de empezar a vomitar.

—¿ Se encuentra mejor? Ada la miró sorber una taza de té con una mezcla de compasión y preocupación.

Los restos mortales de Blossom habían sido envueltos de nuevo y escondidos, aunque Candy seguía notando el hedor metálico de la carne. ¿Desde cuándo había tenido un olfato tan sensible?

—Un poco, gracias.

—Dio otro sorbo de té, obediente. Lo cierto era que habría preferido agua, pero habría resultado desagradecido decirlo cuando Ada había sido tan amable de preparar una tetera.

También resultaría desagradecido, además de descortés, decir que seguía sintiéndose mal y que preferiría estar sola, pensó desanimada. Ada se había quitado el abrigo, lo había colgado detrás de la puerta trasera y parecía dispuesta a quedarse hasta haberse asegurado de que Candy estaba bien.

Atrapada en su mirada penetrante, esta consiguió esbozar una sonrisa—. Es el cambio de estación, un tiempo propenso a las enfermedades.

—Lleva unos días así, ¿verdad?

—Una semana más o menos, aunque hasta ahora no había vomitado. Creía que conseguiría no caer enferma, pero es evidente que no lo he conseguido. Últimamente me encuentro muy cansada. Ada rio en voz baja.

—Pobrecita mía. Ha entrado en el club, ¿a que sí? Durante un momento Candy se quedó perpleja. Pensó en el paquete de papel de periódico ensangrentado y en su repugnante contenido. El club de la matanza del cerdo. A eso se refería Ada.

—Lo que quiero decir es… —La voz de Ada se dulcificó—. ¿Puede ser que esté esperando un bebé? Candy abrió la boca de par en par.

Los pensamientos se perseguían los unos a los otros dentro de su cabeza como hojas en un vendaval. ¿Un bebé? Pero si Terry había sido muy cuidadoso… y tan tajante. ¿Podía ser aquello una intervención del destino, el mismo que les había hecho coincidir en la iglesia y que lo había llevado a él hasta la casa? Un plan escrito en las estrellas…

—¿ Un bebé? Una tímida alegría se apoderó de ella, como los primeros atisbos de rosa en el horizonte nocturno. Ahora que había ocurrido, a Terry no le importaría, ¿verdad? Un bebé. El hijo de Terry. Casi podía oír el eco de su risa en la casita de Greenfields Lane. Ada rio, afectuosa. —No sé a qué viene tanto asombro, querida. Son cosas que pasan. Y calculo que debe de estar de algo más de dos meses, que es exactamente el tiempo transcurrido desde que el reverendo Andley vino de permiso antes de embarcar.

Ay, Dios mío… Charles. La mejilla contra la chimenea y el sabor a tierra en la boca. Algo viscoso entre los muslos. Actos indignos. El resplandor rosa desapareció y solo quedó oscuridad.

**_Año 2011_**.

El sonido de la campana que señalaba el fin del horario de visitas devolvió a Will de golpe al presente. Cuando levantó la vista le sorprendió comprobar que mientras leía las cartas había anochecido por completo. Las ventanas eran cuadrados de negro que brillaban como el alquitrán, aislando el mundo exterior. Se estiró, se pasó una mano por el pelo y miró la carta que tenía en la mano. Leyendo en diagonal —una habilidad que había perfeccionado en la universidad—casi se había puesto al día con Jess. Ahora comprendía su interés por las vidas de Terry y Candy. Incluso sin poder leer la parte de la correspondencia escrita por Candy, la historia que emergía de aquellas hojas quebradizas lo había atrapado por completo. Metió la carta en su sobre. En el resto de la planta la gente se levantaba, amontonaba sillas de plástico que habían cogido de la sala de espera, intercambiaban bolsas de plástico de sonido crepitante con cosas para dejar y cosas que debían llevarse a casa. Solo Jess seguía quieta, acurrucada en la cama y dándole la espalda, con las rodillas encogidas. Will se preguntó si estaría dormida. Por la estrecha abertura entre los lazos de la bata de hospital vio la pálida protuberancia de su columna vertebral, delicada como la concha de una amonita. Apartó la vista y se estaba preguntando si debía marcharse sin hacer ruido cuando Jess se volvió a mirarle. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y brillaban como guijarros en un arroyo claro. Cambió de postura y le tendió la carta que había estado leyendo.

—Mira. Will la cogió. «Querida Candy», leyó. «Esta es una carta que espero nunca llegues a leer, la que voy a dejar en mi litera para que el comandante jefe la eche al correo si no regreso…».

—Su avión debió de ser abatido —dijo Jess en voz baja—. Supongo que Candy pensó que estaba muerto. Que lo dio por perdido.

Continuará...

Les dejo este capítulo de agradecimiento...

(JillValentine)


	21. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 20

_Un pequeño capítulo, de un gigantesco agradecimiento por seguir esta historia que a mi parecer es muy hermosa.__(Apartir de aquí tengan pañuelos a la mano)_

**_Capítulo 20. _**

**_Año 1943 - 1944._**

Los altos ventanales de St. Crispin estaban engalanados con abundante hiedra y ramas procedentes de un enorme seto de coníferas que crecía al fondo del prado de la sacristía. La luz de las velas hacía brillar sus hojas satinadas y dejaba ver unas pocas bayas que destacaban en pequeños racimos contra el fondo verde. No había nada mejor que las velas para un día de Navidad. Ada miró hacia las ventanas donde, a las cuatro de la tarde, el día se iba quedando ya sin luz. Si el viejo Stokes no se daba un poco de prisa, ese quisquilloso de Jim Potter le metería una buena multa por quebrantar las normas del toque de queda. Miró hacia donde estaba Jim sentado con su mujer.

El hecho de que fuera Nochebuena y que llevara su mejor traje en lugar del uniforme de patrullero de la ARP, la organización encargada de las medidas de precaución contra ataques aéreos, no le impediría cumplir con su deber oficial. Por fin el reverendo Stokes anunció el último himno y todos se pusieron en pie para cantar O Come All Ye Faithful. Era uno de los preferidos de Ada, aunque resultaba difícil imaginar a todas las naciones celebrando gozosas el final de otro año más dedicado a despedazarse unas a otras. Lo cierto era que la guerra parecía no ir a acabar nunca y era más difícil de soportar y asimilar en Navidad. Todo el sufrimiento. Todas las pérdidas. Formuló una nueva y silenciosa plegaria de agradecimento porque su Harry estuviera en casa durmiendo, recuperándose del viaje de treinta y seis horas para llegar hasta allí. Había muchos otros que no tenían tanta suerte. El reverendo Stokes había leído la lista de miembros de la congregación que no pasarían las fiestas en casa. No era de extrañar que el oficio durara tantísimo. La mirada de Ada se posó en la figura solitaria del banco delantero y se le quebró un poco la voz cantarina. Pobre criatura. De espaldas nadie habría dicho que esperaba un niño, estaba más delgada que nunca. Demasiado delgada, en opinión de Ada. La barriga del bebé parecía algo pegado que no tenía nada que ver con el resto del cuerpo. Al principio había estado malísima, como era de esperar, pero a estas alturas el malestar ya debería habérsele pasado y debería haber estado radiante, al menos todo lo radiante que podía estar uno en aquel invierno de guerra interminable. Pero no era así. Su pelo había perdido el brillo dorado que había tenido en verano y los ojos su brillo verdoso. Se diría que, en lugar de esperar un bebé, estaba llorando la muerte de un ser querido.

El órgano subió de volumen mientras Marjorie Walsh entonaba triunfal y a voz en cuello el último verso. Nacido para salvar a los hombres, cantó Ada pensativa. Los bebés siempre traían esperanza.

Quizá Candy se animara cuando tuviera al pequeño en sus brazos. Mientras tanto decidió que estaría pendiente de ella, asegurándose de que se alimentaba debidamente y de que el glotón de Stokes no se comía sus raciones. Mientras los feligreses abandonaban los bancos caminando despacio hacia la puerta y el gélido crepúsculo exterior, Ada dejó a Alf y se reunió con Marjorie y su marido. El doctor Walsh había sacado su reloj de bolsillo y lo miraba diciendo:

—Si nos damos prisa, tal vez lleguemos al final del Festival de las Nueve Lecciones y Villancicos en la radio.

—Acabamos de oír villancicos —le recriminó Marjorie.

—No me vas a comparar… Marjorie estaba a punto de contestar cuando reparó en la presencia de Ada y tuvo que esbozar una sonrisa cortés.

—Una misa preciosa, en mi opinión. Muy festiva, gracias a las velas, pero deberíamos apagarlas enseguida, ahora que está anocheciendo. Y qué carta tan bonita la del reverendo Andley, aunque da la impresión de que tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener la esperanza y seguir alegre.

—Pues como todos, ¿no? —Ada miró a Candy, que estaba recogiendo libros de himnos. Era evidente que sonreír le suponía un esfuerzo que hacía que se le tensaran los tendones del cuello—. La delgadez de la señora Andley es preocupante. Está en los huesos, lo que no es bueno en su estado. ¿No puede darle nada, doctor?

El doctor Walsh volvió a meterse el reloj en el bolsillo y se balanceó sobre los talones.

—Algunas mujeres no toleran bien el embarazo. Es una cuestión de temperamento, y me temo que los profesionales de la medicina no podemos hacer nada al respecto. El muy pomposo. Ada casi deseó no haber preguntado.

—Bueno, supongo que se encontrará mejor cuando tenga a un pequeñín al que cuidar.

—Puede ser. —El doctor Walsh sonrió con gravedad condescendiente—. Aunque he de decir que, en mi experiencia, es entonces cuando empiezan los verdaderos problemas.

Por lo general, con las pesadillas uno se despierta antes de que lo verdaderamente terrorífico ocurra: cuando estás cayendo y a punto de estrellarte contra el suelo, o cuando la figura tenebrosa que te persigue se dispone a darte alcance.

_Pero en aquella pesadilla no había esa liberación_.

Se limitaba a seguir y seguir. Terry ya no estaba y ella tenía que estar allí en la sacristía, sirviendo té y las tartaletas de carne picada de Marjorie Walsh (« Qué buena idea ha tenido, uno no se da cuenta de que faltan las pasas en una tartaleta de carne picada»), y sonriendo. Sonriendo hasta que la cara le dolía casi tanto como el corazón. Todo parecía ridículamente surrealista, aunque todas las pesadillas lo eran, supuso. Seguía representando el papel de esposa del párroco y diciendo las cosas sencillas y banales que la gente esperaba oírle decir mientras, debajo de

la máscara, su verdadero yo gritaba. En ocasiones se imaginaba abandonando su papel y dejando que la máscara se resquebrajara y cayera. Ahora se imaginó dejando la tetera y desplomándose detrás de la mesa, llorando sin parar, como hacía por las noches en la cama, pero esta vez en voz alta y sin contenerse. La idea le resultaba increíblemente seductora.

—Cuidado —graznó Dot Wilkins, quitándole la taza después de que el té rebosara en el plato—. La van a amonestar por despilfarro si sigue así.

—Perdón. Estaba distraída.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Le echa de menos, ¿verdad? Candy asintió y apretó los dientes con fuerza para resistir las ganas de llorar.

_Le echo de menos como no se puede hacer idea. Le echo de menos tanto que creo que me voy a morir. Que quiero morirme._

—En Navidad siempre es peor. Me acuerdo de cuando Arthur estaba fuera durante la última guerra y solo de pensar en él, en el frío, mientras yo tenía consomé, galletas y pudín de pasas de Navidad para cenar me sentía tan triste que era incapaz de comer nada. Mi madre se ponía furiosa, siempre decía que desperdiciar comida era un pecado. —Dot cogió el plato y vertió el té de nuevo en la taza—. Pero vendrán tiempos mejores, ya lo verá. Cuando termine la guerra y tenga su pequeña familia… En ese preciso instante el bebé dentro de Candy se movió, dando un cabezazo irritado contra su piel tensa como un tambor. Ahora que había crecido siempre parecía enfadado, como si también él le molestara tener que compartir su cuerpo.

_No vendrán,_ contestó con frialdad la verdadera Candy debajo de la máscara a la señora Wilkins. Está muy equivocada.

_Nunca seré feliz, porque el hombre con el que quería formar una familia se ha ido. Está desaparecido y se le cree muerto_.

La falsa Candy esbozó su sonrisa dolorosa y rígida.

—Claro que sí.

—Debe de ser un gran consuelo para el reverendo. Andley saber que hay un bebé en camino. «Una bendición, la prueba de que Dios no nos ha abandonado en estos tiempos terribles». Eso era lo que decía en su carta, ¿verdad? Llegado este punto, Candy perdió su capacidad de decir lo correcto y se disculpó musitando algo sobre ir a buscar más leche. Una vez en la cocina, se metió un puño en la boca para ahogar el sollozo que la desgarraba por dentro.

_«Desaparecido no es lo mismo que muerto»._

Aquella noche se sentó en el borde de la cama en la oscuridad sujetando con fuerza la carta de Richard GrandChester. No había corrido las cortinas opacas y la tenue luz de la luna dibujaba sombras en el suelo y sobre la cama. No había luz suficiente para leer la caligrafía anticuada, pero no le hacía falta. Se sabía la carta de memoria y susurró las palabras al silencio para hacerlas más reales.

_«Aún hay esperanza, no debemos olvidarlo__»._

Había necesitado un mes desde que recibió la carta de despedida de Terry para reunir las fuerzas suficientes para volver a la casita de Greenfields Lane. El dolor y las náuseas matutinas la tenían exhausta, aunque al menos podía disimular lo primero con lo segundo como excusa para quedarse en cama y dejar de lado sus responsabilidades con la casa, la iglesia, los paquetes para la Cruz Roja y la guardería.

La idea de regresar al lugar donde había experimentado una felicidad tan breve y perfecta era casi insoportable, pero al final lo hizo llevada por una especie de necesidad masoquista. La casita estaba fría y había sombras donde antes había habido luz del sol. Los restos del fuego que habían encendido aquella tarde de septiembre seguían en la chimenea, pero las sábanas habían perdido el olor de la piel de Terry. Estaban húmedas cuando Candy se tumbó sobre ellas para leer la carta dirigida a la señorita C. Andley que había encontrado esperándola entre las hojas marchitas dispersas por el felpudo de la puerta.

El padre de Terry se había puesto en contacto con ella a través de millas de un océano gélido y traicionero. Su generosidad y amabilidad la habían conmovido y recordado a las de Terry. Pero también le generaban un insoportable sentimiento de culpa.

_Al leer sus cartas no tuve duda de cuánto la quería mi hijo. De cuánto la quiere. Creo que sigue vivo en alguna parte, que pensar en usted lo mantiene vivo y que encontrará la manera de volver de modo que puedan tener juntos la vida que había planeado_.

Candy no le había contestado. Quería hacerlo, pero sabía que eso significaría engañar deliberadamente a aquel anciano amable y afligido o agravar su dolor diciéndole que estaba encinta del niño de otro hombre.

Fuera había empezado a nevar; copos minúsculos y frágiles que se disolvían casi antes de tocar el suelo. Como deseos. Como los planes de futuro.

Año 1944.

Llegó enero . Un año nuevo, pero que traía poca esperanza. Por lo menos, una vez los tristes remedos de decoración navideña hubieron sido retirados y se instaló la rutina de siempre, desapareció la presión por parecer alegre. Todos estaban irritables y hartos. Lo mismo que Candy. A medida que el bebé crecía en su interior sentía que ella, al igual que su mundo, iba encogiendo. El paseo hasta las tiendas parecía cada vez más largo y se le hacía casi insoportablemente arduo con el pavimento helado que apenas alcanzaba a ver debido a su abultado vientre. Ir a Church End era como ir a la Luna. Se moría por saber si le habían llegado más cartas de Estados Unidos, pero nunca parecía encontrar el momento de ir. Las mañanas tenía que dedicarlas a comprar, puesto que los suministros escaseaban y las colas cada vez eran más largas, y para cuando había cocinado y recogido el almuerzo del reverendo Stokes, estaba desfallecida. Por las tardes, cuando no tenía que ir a la iglesia a trabajar en la guardería o a hacer paquetes, Ada había tomado la costumbre de pasar a «ver qué tal estás, querida» y ayudarla a preparar la cena. Era a Ada a quien creyó que se encontraría cuando abrió la puerta una tarde de finales de enero. Cuando vio al chico de los telegramas, se quedó sin aire en los pulmones.

—Telegrama para la señora Andley. ¿Prefiere sentarse?

—No, no. Estoy bien. Gracias.

Le cerró la puerta al chico con brusquedad y, reclinada contra ella, abrió el telegrama y se esforzó por sostenerlo con mano firme, de modo que pudiera leerlo mientras la esperanza y el miedo se apoderaban de ella.

_SENTIMOS INFORMARLE DE QUE SU MARIDO, EL REVERENDO CHARLES ANDLEY, FUE HERIDO EN UN INCIDENTE EL 22 DE ENERO DE 1944 EN EL NORTE DE ITALIA. MÁS INFORMACIÓN POR CORREO POSTAL._

Continuará...

(JillValentine), x.


	22. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 21

**_Capítulo 21._**

**_Año 2011._**

Candice Andley. Will escribió las palabras en el recuadro de la pantalla y le dio al «intro», luego esperó a que su portátil barato e imprevisible las digiriera. No era, como habría dicho Ansell, el nombre idóneo con el que trabajar; no era lo bastante inusual y tenía varias ortografías posibles. Pero al menos era algo. La información necesaria para encontrar a la muchacha de la que se había enamorado el segundo teniente Terrence GrandChester en 1943 estaba en alguna parte: solo hacía falta saber dónde buscar, la paciencia necesaria para estudiar las distintas posibilidades y algunas dotes de adivinación y de pensamiento lateral. Ah, y también un incentivo para todo lo anterior, que en este caso tenía el nombre de Jess Moran. Se daba cuenta de cuánto significaba aquello para ella. Encerrada en esa casa olvidada, escondiéndose del cabrón de su jefe, Will entendía que se hubiera dejado seducir por la historia de Terry y Candy y que estuviera desesperada por hacer posible su final feliz. Los problemas de otros —en especial si se trata de personas que te llevan medio siglo—siempre parecen más fáciles de abordar que los propios. Y desde luego Jess debía de tener unos cuantos. Will no era ajeno ni a la soledad ni al aislamiento, pero solo de imaginar por lo que había tenido que pasar la joven se le encogía el corazón. También le servía para poner sus problemas en perspectiva y reforzaba su determinación de recuperar las riendas de su vida.

Era domingo, lo que por lo general equivalía a quedarse en la cama hasta mediodía. . En la pantalla, el disco fatídico seguía girando, así que se concentró en la libreta tamaño folio que tenía a su lado. En Ansell Blake el punto de partida era siempre un certificado de defunción. De él obtenían toda la información: fecha de nacimiento, lugar de la muerte, el nombre del solicitante (que era probable que hubiera conocido a la persona fallecida y por tanto era una buena fuente de información adicional), el nombre de soltera de una mujer casada. Proporcionaba unos cuantos datos básicos: semillas secas de las que podían brotar, si se regaban apropiadamente, yemas y raíces. Pero esta búsqueda era distinta. Vacilante al principio y luego con creciente confianza, escribió los datos que sabía. Candice Andley. Casada con Charles Andley, pastor (¿ Iglesia anglicana?) King's Oak, norte de Londres, capellán del ejército en algún momento antes de 1943. Nacida... Se detuvo e hizo cálculos. Había sido lo bastante joven durante los años de la guerra para enamorarse de un aviador estadounidense —cuyas edades oscilaban entre los diecimuchos y veintimuchos años—, lo que hacía pensar que ella estaría también en esa franja de edad. Nacida: ¿¿¿ 1913 –1925??? La pantalla de su portátil se iluminó y mostró los resultados de la búsqueda. En total, mil ochocientos setenta y cuatro. Usando las fechas que había calculado, afinó la búsqueda, pero seguía habiendo ciento treinta y siete Candice Andley con maridos llamados Charles. Los archivos en línea siempre eran exasperantemente generales, abarcaban todas las combinaciones y variaciones de nombre posibles. Sin saber su nombre de soltera ni la fecha o el lugar exactos de la boda, era imposible saber quién podía ser el amor de la vida de Terrence. GrandChester. Tomó aire y lo exhaló despacio con la mirada fija en el ordenador y los pensamientos girando en vano dentro de la cabeza, igual que el círculo de la pantalla. Existía la posibilidad de que Candice se hubiera casado en King's Oak, en la iglesia en la que era ministro Charles, pero para comprobarlo tendría que concertar una cita con el párroco actual y consultar el libro parroquial. Y ¿cuándo podría hacer eso? En domingo no, desde luego. Hizo el pacto consigo mismo de no volver al hospital a visitar a Jess hasta que tuviera algo concreto que contarle, algo de información que sirviera para impulsar la investigación. La impaciencia y la irritación le habían puesto los nervios de punta, como si fueran cables eléctricos, así que se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la ventana (un desplazamiento que habría sido extremadamente peligroso antes de la ofensiva de limpieza de aquella mañana). La información estaba en alguna parte, solo tenía que encontrar la manera de llegar hasta ella. Fue a la cocina a poner más agua a hervir para hacerse otro café, estaba pensando en que pasaba demasiado tiempo en compañía de Ansell el Asno cuando se le ocurrió algo. Dejó el agua hirviendo ruidosamente y volvió al cuarto de estar. Al igual que la de muchas mujeres de su tiempo, la vida de Candice podía haber transcurrido anónima en su mayor parte, pero Will estaba seguro de que la de su marido no. Escribió Barnard Castle Segunda Guerra Mundial en el recuadro de búsqueda. Era el lugar que Terrence GrandChester había mencionado en su carta, ese lugar lejano al que habían destinado al reverendo Charles Andley. Averiguar lo que había sido de él podía ser un buen principio para averiguar lo que había sido de su esposa. Con languidez exasperante, aparecieron en la pantalla una serie de resultados. Will hizo clic en el primero y descubrió que el 54. º Regimiento de Instrucción de la Real Armada Británica había estado acuartelado en Barnard Castle. Algunas búsquedas más por los callejones laberínticos de foros de aficionados lo condujeron al libro de registro del Regimiento de Tanques en que había servido Charles Andley, digitalizado y subido a la red por un aficionado a los tanques de lo más servicial. Y allí estaba. Reverendo Charles Andley, capellán de las Fuerzas Armadas, 4. ª clase. Se unió al regimiento en junio de 1943, embarcó rumbo a Italia en Glasgow el 29 de julio, llegó a Nápoles el 8 de agosto. Herido el 22 de enero de 1944, enviado a casa en el buque-hospital número 12, que llegó a Southampton el 3 de febrero. Había otro enlace, esta vez a un documento. Will hizo clic en él y se encontró con un facsímil en miniatura de un informe médico. La letra era, como cabía esperar, ilegible, pero después de ampliar la imagen al máximo pudo descifrar lo que decía. «Accidente en vehículo. Traumatismo severo en mitad superior del brazo izquierdo. Amputación transhumeral».

Año 1944.

Nancy se ofreció a acompañarla a ver a Charles. Candy aceptó agradecida, aliviada de no tener que enfrentarse ella sola al suplicio del viaje y a la abrumadora perspectiva de ver a Charles, y contenta de que la tensión de sus últimos encuentros con Nancy hubiera quedado olvidada con el giro de los acontecimientos. Nancy siempre reaccionaba bien en los momentos críticos. Como era de esperar, el tren iba lleno hasta reventar de marineros de vuelta de permiso. Nancy estaba en su elemento, haciendo pucheros y pestañeando hasta que consiguió que las acomodaran en el tren como si fueran de la realeza. Caminando como un pato detrás de ella, tenía la sensación de ser invisible, lo que resultaba irónico, dado su volumen. Sin embargo, lo agradeció profundamente. Ya en la estación de Southampton, Nancy buscó a un mozo para que les indicara cómo llegar al hospital. Afuera las gaviotas chillaban y volaban en círculos mientras hacían cola en compañía de varias mujeres de cara pálida y también acompañadas de madres, hermanas, amigas. Sin la distracción de los marineros, Nancy dirigió su atención a Candy. Le cogió la mano flácida y se la apretó.

—¿ Estás bien? No vas a vomitar, ¿verdad? Candy negó con la cabeza y sonrió débilmente. Más que mareada, se sentía debilitada. Todo el viaje había tenido una cualidad irreal, como si formara parte de una pesadilla. No había pensado en lo que la esperaba en el hospital, pero mientras el autobús traqueteaba por calles heridas por las bombas, se obligó a hacerlo. Charles. Herido, cambiado. Su herida era el resultado de un accidente de coche, había dicho el oficial médico en su carta. Una carretera de montaña, una noche de helada; nadie tenía la culpa. El jeep era abierto, lo que explicaba la lesión en el brazo de Charles.

«_Tuvo suerte»,_ decía la carta. «_Podría haberse roto el cuello perfectamente_».

Se preguntó si le habrían dicho que iba a visitarlo y supuso que la idea de verla no le proporcionaría el más mínimo consuelo. Los dos no eran más que actores apáticos en un precario escenario como los de las películas de Charlie Chaplin, donde la casa se hundía en cuanto alguien la tocaba. Era su mujer, pero sabía por experiencia propia que era la última persona a la que Charles abriría su corazón en un momento de dificultad o de sufrimiento.

El hospital era grande y palaciego, una extravagancia victoriana de ladrillo rojo y piedra color crema. A Terry le habría encantado, pensó Candy con una punzada de tristeza mientras se bajaba con dificultad del autobús. Antes de entrar, Nancy se estiró la falda.

—Caray, este edificio le hace sentirse a una como si fuera a tomar el té con el rey. Dentro los pasillos eran tan anchos como Mile End Road, con altos ventanales que daban a los jardines y, más allá, al mar. Pacientes con batas azules de hospital se paseaban despacio, algunos con una manga o una pierna de un pantalón doblada y sujeta con un imperdible. Candy tenía la piel cubierta de un sudor frío. Un celador con expresión agobiada las dirigió hacia la unidad de cirugía. Nancy caminó a su lado tratando de disimular su impaciencia por su lentitud, hasta que estuvieron delante de las puertas dobles del pabellón en que estaba Charles.

—Yo me quedo aquí, cariño —dijo Nancy—. Anímate, vas a hacerlo muy bien. Yo me voy a instalar en ese banco de ahí a fumar un pitillito, así que tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. —De pronto pareció preocupada—. Aquí se podrá fumar, ¿verdad? Candy volvía a tener diez años y la mandaban a las clases especiales de latín de la señorita Birch mientras que Nancy iba a ciencias domésticas. El trayecto hasta el control de enfermería se le hizo interminable, la enfermera de expresión grave con el uniforme almidonado y toca de monja sentada detrás de él le resultaba insoportablemente intimidatoria sin tener a Nancy para darle fuerzas.

En el poco tiempo transcurrido desde que le conociera, Terry le había dado independencia, presencia de ánimo, confianza, pero todas estas cosas parecían haber desaparecido con él.

_Ay, Terry…, ayúdame_…

La expresión de la enfermera se ablandó cuando Candy le dijo quién era y sus ojos pálidos y saltones se posaron en su abdomen. Se levantó y rodeó la recepción.

—Señora Andley. ¿Le ha hablado el oficial médico de su lesión? Intente no parecer conmocionada cuando le vea… O al menos procure que él no se dé cuenta, por favor. El brazo está cicatrizando bien, pero de momento le mantenemos con sedación. Cuando se la hemos retirado ha estado bastante… agitado. Disgustado, podría decirse. Es comprensible, dado el tipo de lesión.

—¿ El brazo está cicatrizando? Yo creía…

—Se le ha amputado, sí, por encima del codo, pero le queda parte de la mitad superior, lo que es una buena noticia de cara al futuro. Ya hemos llegado, querida.

Cuarta cama a la derecha. Era Charles, pero no era Charles. Estaba dormido y, sobre la gruesa almohada blanca, su tez era amarillenta y tenía los labios secos y cuarteados. Candy se sentó en la silla rígida que había junto a la cama y le miró, porque no había otro punto donde mirar sin perturbar la intimidad de los pacientes de las camas vecinas y sus visitantes. Le raleaba el pelo y los huesos del cráneo le brillaban bajo la piel tirante de las sienes. El brazo mutilado estaba fuera de las mantas, envuelto en vendajes. Le recordó a Candy al niño Jesús envuelto en pañales del dibujo que colgaba en la pared del cuarto que usaban para la escuela dominical en St. Crispin. Mientras dormía no dejaba de contraer la cara. El muñón momificado de su brazo se levantó y volvió a descansar en las mantas. Entonces se le convulsionaron las facciones y la boca esbozó un aullido silencioso de angustia. Hizo un extraño ruido como de asfixia y de debajo de sus pestañas cerradas asomaron lágrimas.

—Charles… —Candy se levantó con esfuerzo de la silla, fue hasta él y le cogió la mano que tenía aferrada a las mantas al otro lado de la cama—. Charles, soy yo… Candy. No pasa nada, estás a salvo, en el hospital. En Inglaterra. Charles abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada vidriosa. Sus pupilas eran como cabezas de alfiler en un azul frío. Parpadeó e intentó incorporarse, como si se sintiera violento por haber sido sorprendido en un momento de debilidad y quisiera dar explicaciones.

—No sabía que ibas a venir —musitó.

—No pasa nada… No intentes sentarte. Quédate tumbado. He venido en cuanto me enteré de que estabas aquí. Lo siento mucho, Charles. Has pasado por una experiencia terrible, pero por lo menos ya estás en casa. Y dice la enfermera que estás respondiendo bien y que te vas a poner mejor… La voz de Candy se apagó al quedarse sin palabras. Tenía la boca seca y tragó con dificultad.

—¿ Te duele?

—No. No siento nada.

—Eso es bueno. ¿Lo era?

—Un poco de agua, por favor.

Le indicó con la mirada la jarra que había sobre la mesita auxiliar. Rodeó la cama para servirle un poco y, cuando se volvió hacia Charles para dársela, vio la expresión de su cara al reparar en su vientre abultado.

Le ha conmocionado más a él ver los cambios de mi cuerpo que a mí los suyos, pensó con tristeza. Hizo ademán de acercarle el vaso a los labios, pero él apartó la cabeza con irritación.

—Puedo solo. —Con dificultad se incorporó y cogió el vaso con la mano buena.

—¿ Te apetece un poco de té? Tal vez si les pido…

—Son enfermeras, no camareras de Lyons. Tienen cosas más importantes que hacer que ponerse a servir el té. Candy se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla, sin saber qué hacer. Había sugerido lo del té por ella tanto como por Charles, y además les habría dado una ocupación. Charles se había recostado en las almohadas y miraba resuelto a algún punto fijo con expresión obstinada.

Candy hizo inventario mental en busca de algo adecuado que decir y estaba a punto de recurrir a un comentario sobre las incomodidades del viaje cuando reparó en que le temblaba el mentón y había empezado a llorar otra vez.

—Oh, Charles… Sintió una oleada de compasión. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo razonablemente limpio y se puso a secarle las lágrimas con mucha suavidad. Charles dio un respingo, pero no dijo nada. Animada, Candy acercó un poco más la silla y dijo con voz queda:

—¿ Sabe Peter que te han herido? ¿Quieres que le escriba y le diga que estás aquí? Charles cerró los ojos y arrugas de profundo sufrimiento se grabaron en su cara.

—No puedes. —Hablaba entre dientes—. Peter ha muerto. Montecassino, en enero. Entonces Candy comprendió, y de pronto aquel accidente sin sentido no le pareció ni tan sin sentido ni tan accidental. Durante un instante Charles permaneció rígido e inmóvil, luchando contra los demonios invisibles de dolor que Candy tan bien conocía. Luego abrió los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Gracias por venir, es muy amable por tu parte. Pero, por favor, no te sientas obligada a hacer el viaje otra vez.

Volvió a casa un día de marzo de frío intenso. Desde el momento en que se fijó una fecha aproximada para su alta hospitalaria, las damas de St. Crispin se pusieron en acción y prepararon un recibimiento a su guerrero herido.

El reverendo Stokes nunca había sido popular en King's Oak y que se marchara apenas levantó un murmullo, con toda la atención centrada en el regreso de Charles. Se preparó una nueva pancarta usando la misma sábana rasgada de la boda de Charles y Candy. En el dorso de la misma Alf Broughton pintó, siguiendo instrucciones de Ada:

_«BIENVENIDO A CASA» y debajo, y en letra más pequeña, «King's Oak está orgulloso de ti»._ Se juntaron raciones para preparar un pequeño bufé en la sacristía y se planeó un completo menú de sopas nutritivas, estofados y flanes (o sus equivalentes de tiempos de guerra, hechos con recetas sacadas de la revista de Marjorie) para ayudar a su recuperación durante las semanas siguientes.

En la medida en que era capaz, bajo la gruesa corteza de su dolor, Candy se sentía agradecida, pero también nerviosa. El Charles que había vuelto era distinto del párroco estudioso y aniñado que todos habían disfrutado mimando en sus días de soltero. Esperaba que no se sintieran ofendidos si no respondía a su atención con la gratitud debida. Pero luego resultó que se había preocupado en vano. Tres semanas en una casa de convalecencia a las afueras de Newbury no solo habían devuelto algo de color a sus mejillas, sino también un poco de su encanto. Candy lo miró sentado en la sacristía, rodeado de un corrillo de damas que se disputaban el honor de llevarle emparedados y los omnipresentes scones de Marjorie. Representaba bien su papel, aceptando sus atenciones con buen humor, y llegó incluso a decir en broma que la manga vacía de su chaqueta no era más que un ardid para asegurarse aquel tratamiento real. Aquello rompió el hielo y las damas pudieron dejar de simular que no la habían visto. Está mucho más cómodo con ellas, pensó Candy con tristeza. A la única que no soporta mirar ni dirigir la palabra es a mí. En la pancarta que colgaba sobre la tarima veía el reverso de las palabras

_«La feliz pareja»_ a través de la delgada tela, detrás del mensaje de bienvenida.

_Dios mío._

Daba casi ganas de reír, si no de llorar directamente. Se llevó los dedos a la zona lumbar y se frotó la zona dolorida mientras le venía a la cabeza, sin avisar, la imagen del dormitorio soleado con las paredes salpicadas de violetas. El dolor creció y la golpeó con fuerza debajo de las costillas obligándola a doblarse hacia delante y apoyarse en la mesa para no caer.

—¿ Estás bien, querida?

—¿Había algo en este mundo que se le escapara a Ada? —. ¿Tienes dolores? Eso es que el bebé se está preparando. Ya no falta mucho, tú hazme caso. Reverendo —antes de que Candy pudiera detenerla, Ada ya se abría paso hacia él, apartando a Marjorie, a Dot y a Ethel, envalentonada por la importancia de su misión—, seguro que ya está cansado de escuchar a tanto vejestorio. Tiene usted a una muchacha que necesita poner los pies en alto, pobrecita mía, y me imagino que también querrán ponerse al día. Llévesela a casa. Candy miró a Charles con la esperanza de transmitirle una disculpa silenciosa y dejar claro que no había participado en el plan, pero estaba demasiado ocupado dando las gracias a todo el mundo y despidiéndose para verla. Obediente, la cogió del brazo con el suyo bueno mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta. Candy era consciente de la rigidez de su cuerpo y comprendió el esfuerzo que le estaba costando mantener las apariencias. _Tenemos más cosas en común de lo que cree,_ pensó mientras cruzaban la carretera hasta la vicaría y el viento cortaba el espacio entre los dos.

_Dos almas perdidas con el corazón roto y separadas de la persona amada_.

La vicaría estaba fría y húmeda como una tumba. Tras farfullar una excusa torpe, Charles se retiró a su estudio y Candy fue a la cocina a preparar la cena. No era estrictamente necesario, pues había picadillo de carne de vaca en conserva preparado por Ethel Collins en la despensa, pero no sabía con qué otra cosa llenar la hora que faltaba para la hora de la cena, tampoco los días o las semanas que se extendían ante ella.

Apoyada en la pared de la despensa donde Terry la había besado, enterró la cara en un paño para resistir las ganas de gritar. _La única manera de hacer soportable esta situación es que seamos sinceros el uno con el otro_, pensó desesperada. Si podemos compartir nuestro dolor, tal vez encontremos la manera de salir adelante y llevar una vida juntos. No la vida que pensábamos tener cuando nos casamos, no la vida que ninguno queremos en realidad, pero algo. Por el bien del bebé. Empezó a decidir mentalmente lo que le diría durante la cena, ahuyentando lo ocurrido la última vez que había intentado hablarle con sinceridad. Porque ¿qué podía hacerle ahora? Lo peor ya había ocurrido. Podía matarla, supuso, y la idea le resultó curiosa, pero no temible. Al final lo que sucedió fue completamente inesperado. Justo cuando estaba sacando la carne del horno apareció Charles en la cocina con una botella de champán.

—Es de la caja que trajo mi padre para nuestra boda —dijo con timidez—. Es una pena que se haya quedado tanto tiempo sin abrir. ¿Podrías hacer los honores? Me temo que es una de las muchas cosas para las que estoy descubriendo que tener dos manos es un requisito indispensable. Cuando cogió la botella Candy notó el intenso olor dulce y acre de alcohol en el aliento de Charles. Era evidente que sí había conseguido abrir la botella de whisky. Retiró el envoltorio de estaño e intentó no pensar en Terry haciendo eso mismo en la habitación del hotel de Cambridge. Era imposible. Veía la musculatura de su estómago desnudo con la misma claridad que en una fotografía. Sacar el corcho fue mucho más difícil de lo que Terry le había hecho pensar y un chorro de espuma le bajó por la mano. Charles trajo dos copas de champán, polvorientas por la falta de uso y tintineando una contra la otra mientras las sostenía con torpeza y mano insegura.

—He pensado que debíamos brindar por el futuro. Por el bebé —dijo con energía forzada, levantando la copa y mirando a Candy con una especie de decidido afecto—. Ya sé que las cosas no han sido nada fáciles para ti. Sé que hay pocos hombres tan afortunados como yo por tener una mujer tan comprensiva como lo has sido tú y me gustaría dejar el pasado atrás y empezar de nuevo. —Arrugó los ojos en un intento de sonrisa—. No te preocupes, no tengo intención de imponerte mi presencia en mi estado. —Levantó el brazo moviendo la manga vacía de la chaqueta—. Había pensado instalarme en la habitación pequeña del final del rellano. Candy asintió, muda de sorpresa y abotargada por la tristeza. Charles vació su copa de un trago, se sirvió otra, y Candy comprendió que el brindis por el bebé había sido algo secundario. Que su propósito principal era beber. Más tarde, después de comer ambos en silencio, Candy fregó los platos y a continuación subió a hacer la cama. Era la misma habitación que había usado Peter Underwood cuando se había alojado en la vicaría. Candy no culpó a Charles por querer usarla ahora. Tenía el cuerpo tan voluminoso que poner las sábanas y las mantas y remeterlas bajo el colchón fue una tarea ardua. Charles entró cuando había terminado y acababa de sentarse en el borde de la cama, colorada y con el pelo húmedo. Charles llevaba su pijama en la mano.

—Perdóname, cariño. Estoy un poco cansado. ¿Te importa si me acuesto temprano? Candy se puso en pie con esfuerzo. Los «_cariños_» la hacían sentirse profundamente incómoda.

—Claro que no. Voy a hacer un poco de cacao. ¿Te apetece?

—Mmm. Estupendo. Cuando se lo subió se había puesto el pijama, pero tenía la camisa abierta e intentaba abrocharse los botones. Cansy dejó la taza y fue hasta él.

—Ven, déjame a mí. No se resistió. La expresión de determinación había vuelto a su cara, también la rigidez del mentón, pero hizo un esfuerzo visible por sonreír.

—Gracias, cariño. Su pecho y su estómago le parecieron a Candy extrañamente blandos después de los de Terry. Terminó de abrocharle los botones lo más rápido posible y retiró el embozo de la cama.

—¿ Necesitas algo más? Charles no respondió de inmediato y cuando Candy le miró entendió por qué. Tenía el rostro distorsionado en una mueca infantil de angustia y le rodaban lágrimas por las mejillas.

—Oh, Charles… No podía hacer otra cosa que estrecharlo en sus brazos lo mejor que pudo con el bulto de aquel bebé engendrado de manera tan triste entre los dos. Charles se rindió a su abrazo y se abandonó al llanto, sus inhibiciones anuladas por todo el whisky y el champán que había bebido en el trascurso de la velada. Candy lo acunó y consoló de manera mecánica hasta que se apartó de ella y buscó con torpeza el pañuelo que había dejado en la mesilla de noche.

—Lo siento…, ha sido asquerosamente indulgente por mi parte. Por favor, perdóname, cariño.

—No hay nada que perdonar —dijo Candy sin expresividad alguna—. Has sufrido una gran pérdida. Te llevará tiempo acostumbrarte.

—Sí. —Charles apartó los ojos, esforzándose de nuevo por no llorar—. Ha habido momentos en los que, que Dios me perdone, he querido morirme, he deseado haber muerto en aquella oscura carretera. No me parecía justo sobrevivir cuando otros hombres…, hom-hombres mejores que yo…, no lo habían hecho. —Por un instante el llanto le sacudió los hombros, pero enseguida se sobrepuso y miró a Candy con una sonrisa triste—. Pero Dios ha querido que viviera. No sé por qué, pero debo estarle agradecido por darme otra oportunidad. Por darme la oportunidad de sentir amor de padre por este hijo. —Entonces alargó el brazo y apoyó la mano en el vientre abultado de Candy mientras las lágrimas le rodaban silenciosas por las mejillas. Candy tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no mostrar el desagrado que le producía su contacto—. Ay, Candy… Si no fuera por el bebé no sé si sería capaz de encontrar la salida. Es un regalo de Dios, mi razón para seguir adelante.

Continuará...

Ahora si. Buenas noches. De verdad a hora si.

JillValentine.


	23. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 22

**_Capítulo 22_**

**_Año 2011._**

Will llegó a casa de Albert Greaves en el momento preciso en que se marchaba su cuidadora. No era la misma mujer que le había abierto la puerta la primera vez. Esta era joven, rubia y bonita, con una figura agradable realzada por un uniforme azul entallado. El señor Greaves estaba comiéndose la cena que acababa de servirle en una mesa diseñada para ajustarse al brazo de su butaca. Mientras miraba salir a la enfermera por la puerta principal le brillaban los ojos.

—¿ Ha visto qué bombón? Sería una buena pareja para usted. Eso sí, de cocinar no tiene ni idea. Ninguna la tiene. —Empujó el engrudo color pálido que tenía en el plato con un tenedor—. Se supone que es pastel de pescado, pero me apuesto cualquier cosa a que este relleno no ha visto el mar ni en pintura.

—Corríjame si me equivoco, pero es enfermera, no cocinera —dijo Will con una sonrisa—. Y eso es un plato precocinado; no es culpa suya si está malo.

—Mi Dorothy era una cocinera maravillosa. Hacía maravillas con un trozo de carne y un poco de masa. A mí tampoco se me da mal la cocina. Bueno, hasta que tuve el ictus. Ahora ya no puedo cocinar. Ni cocinar ni ninguna otra cosa. —Se sorbió la nariz, malhumorado—. Ha venido a echar otro vistazo a la casa de Nancy, ¿verdad?

—Hoy no. Quería recoger las cosas que dejó Jess, la chica que estuvo durmiendo allí. Pero principalmente venía a verle a usted. El señor Greaves pareció complacido.

—Salir por ahí con alguna joven, eso es lo que debería estar haciendo. Arreglándose y preparándose para llevarla a un cine del centro. Porque tendrá usted novia, supongo. Will imaginó unos ojos verdes. De pestañas largas y mirada preocupada. Sonrió un poco.

—Ojalá. El anciano dejó el tenedor y apartó su plato con gesto temerario.

—Si sale a comprarnos un par de raciones de pescado con patatas fritas, le hablaré bien de usted a la enfermera. Will sonrió.

—¿ Para qué? No puedo competir con un hombre como usted. Pero voy a ir a coger esas cosas de casa de Nancy y luego me acerco a la tienda.

En lo primero en que se fijó cuando abrió la puerta del número 4 fue en la carta que había en el suelo de la entrada. El sobre era color crema pálido y caro y durante un segundo de locura se preguntó si no estaría Nancy Price invitada a una fiesta. Se agachó para cogerlo y vio el nombre en el anverso. Señorita Jess Moran. Pues claro. Jess había escrito a Terry GrandChester y aquella era la respuesta. Las cartas tenían algo de emocionante: un sobre con una dirección escrita a mano, un matasellos de otro continente y a saber qué secretos y respuestas en su interior. La boca del estómago se le llenó de una sensación que había tenido probablemente por última vez en la mañana de Navidad a los cinco años y, durante un instante, se arrepintió de haberse comprometido a ir a por pescado y patatas fritas, porque eso le impediría ir al hospital antes de que terminara el horario de visitas. Descartó la idea con firmeza. Albert Greaves tenía muy pocos momentos de disfrute en la vida; lo menos que Will podía hacer era pasar una velada con él cenando pescado y patatas fritas. Y al día siguiente iría a ver a Jess.

Jess no iba a mirar a la puerta. No iba a pasarse la hora siguiente como había pasado la última, levantando la vista cada vez que entraba alguna visita y con el corazón en vilo por si era él. No iba a permitirse la punzada de decepción cada vez que no era, porque eso significaría admitir que le esperaba; que de hecho pensaba que no tendría otra cosa mejor que hacer que ir a ver al hospital a una chica a la que apenas conocía. A una marginada, que había encontrado allanando una casa ajena y a la que había sido tan amable de ayudar porque era una buena persona. Tan buena que sin duda tenía montones de amigos, gente como él, con acento pijo, coches caros y ropa de marca. Lo imaginó en ese momento en un bar elegante rodeado de chicas de melena rubia sedosa y bronceados de esquiar. Y cejas depiladas. Enfadada, se dio la vuelta para estar de espaldas a la puerta. Al menos ahora que le habían quitado el goteo podía moverse con mayor facilidad. Una mujer llamada Claire Trent, de Servicios Sociales, había ido a verla aquella tarde.

Will miró la bolsa de plástico que había encontrado en la casa de Greenfields Lane estaba junto a la puerta, con la carta de Terry GrandChester encima. La cogió para ir al Royal Free Hospital y llevarsela a Jess.

Pero al llegar la puerta del servicio estaba cerrada. Cuando pulsó el timbre le temblaba la mano. Por el interfono habló una voz entrecortada.

—¿ Sí?

—Esto… Traigo unas cosas para Jess Moran. Ropa y… La puerta se abrió antes de que le diera tiempo a terminar. El pulso se le disparó de pronto como si estuviera corriendo un sprint de cien metros en lugar de caminando con total normalidad hacia el control de enfermeras. Una de las mujeres que estaba sentada detrás de él se levantó y salió para cogerle la bolsa.

—Muchas gracias. Yo me ocupo de que se lo den.

—Ah, muy bien. Gracias. Esto…, una cosa. Ya sé que no es hora de visita, pero ¿podría pasar a verla? Solo un momento. Se había ruborizado como una colegiala. La enfermera le sonrió con amabilidad, evidentemente sentía pena de él y de su trágico enamoramiento.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero ahora mismo no está. La han bajado a rayos. ¿Quieres que le diga algo cuando suba?

—No, no. —Retrocedió haciendo un gran esfuerzo por parecer tranquilo e indiferente y estuvo a punto de tropezar con un abrillantador de suelos—. No se preocupe. No hace falta.

Encontró una cafetería que decía tener wifi gratis y daba a una plaza vacía y entró. La mujer que le tomó el pedido le preguntó su nombre para escribirlo en el vaso, aunque no había nadie más en la barra. Minutos después se llevó su bebida a una mesa junto a la ventana y sacó el portátil.

Su vista se detuvo en la carpeta de Nancy Price e hizo clic sobre ella, buscando desesperadamente la distracción que le brindaba. El registro de alumnos del hospicio Woodhill fue el primer documento que apareció. Era una captura de pantalla del archivo que había estado estudiando el día que Bex le interrumpió; los nombres y fechas de nacimiento de todos los niños que habían estado inscritos en 1932 enumerados en una caligrafía exquisita. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. ¿Y si Nancy Price tenía hermanos? Albert había dicho que había crecido en un hospicio y sin familia, pero ello no quería decir necesariamente que sus padres no hubieran tenido más hijos. Se enderezó en el sofá de cuero y empezó a desplazarse por la página en busca de otros Price. Entonces algo llamó su atención y volvió a subir. «Candice White». Candice. No era un nombre inusual, pero aun así… Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Candice Andley era amiga de Nancy Price, eso resultaba obvio del hecho de que le había confiado sus preciadas cartas de amor para que se las guardara. Era probable que su amistad hubiera empezado de niñas… Repasó deprisa la lista para ver si había habido otra Candice en el hospicio Woodhill en 1932. No era así. Tardó menos de cinco minutos en entrar en el sitio web de genealogías, introducir la nueva información en el buscador y obtener los resultados. Candice White se casó con el reverendo Charles Andley en agosto de 1942 en Middlesex.

Las dos mujeres de detrás de la barra interrumpieron su conversación y le miraron alarmadas cuando susurró un

«¡ Sí!» triunfal.

—Perdón —dijo con una sonrisa compungida y casi sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla. Tenía los dedos dormidos, abotargados, y necesitó dos intentos para escribir los datos de Candy para una nueva búsqueda. Le dio al «intro» y se recostó en el respaldo esperando a que le fuera revelado el nuevo capítulo de la historia. Y allí estaba. En abril de 1944 Candice White había tenido un bebé. Y el padre que figuraba en el registro no era Terrence GrandChester, sino Charles Andley.

**_Año. 1944._**

Al principio el dolor resultó bienvenido. Había estado resistiendo en una atmósfera sofocante tanto tiempo que apenas podía respirar y por fin había estallado la tormenta. Estaba asustada, pero preparada, lista para salir al paso de su furia, y abrir la garganta para dar voz al dolor y la ira que había llevado dentro de ella como un segundo e invisible hijo. Pero el dolor seguía y seguía, igual que la pesadilla, solo que esta vez no había escapatoria, no se podía ignorar. Lo engullía todo, incluso el tiempo.

Los días y las noches desaparecían en sus crueles fauces hasta volverse indistinguibles: un grito impreciso y sangriento. Las caras aparecían y desaparecían: Charles, Ada, Nancy, el doctor Walsh. Terry no. Terry nunca, aunque Candy deseaba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban que estuviera allí.

Jesús la miraba desde su cruz de madera, su compasión de madera tallada transmutada en aburrimiento impasible. ¿Dolor?, parecía decir. A mí me vas a hablar tú de dolor. Y entonces, llegado un cierto punto, Jesús desapareció junto con las paredes verdes y las feas cortinas del dormitorio y otras caras se inclinaban sobre ella mientras la llevaban a toda prisa por túneles llenos de corrientes de aire. Además de las manos invisibles que habían asido sus entrañas y las retorcían como sábanas en día de colada, otras manos le sujetaban los brazos y las piernas, obligándola a bajar estas últimas y a mantenerlas bien abiertas. Actos indignos. Una abominación. Los injustos no heredarán el Reino de Dios. Alguien le metía a la fuerza algo dentro del cuerpo. No podía ver quién era porque una mascarilla de papel le cubría la mitad inferior de la cara, pero no pensó que fuera Charles esta vez. Luego una jeringa, con una aguja muy larga. Iban a usarla para explotar el globo de su estómago, estaba segura. Intentó taparse los oídos con las manos para protegerlos del estallido, pero estaban muy lejos y le pesaban demasiado. Y además empezaba a oscurecer.

Cuando abrió los ojos seguía oscuro, pero la tormenta del dolor había amainado. Estaba tumbada boca arriba, pero no notaba presión contra el diafragma y sentía el cuerpo flácido y vacío. En la distancia oía el llanto aflautado, como el gorjeo de un pájaro, de un bebé. Cuando se enderezó, sus entrañas parecieron subir y bajar como líquido dentro de un barril. Se puso de pie y una efusión salió de ella y empapó la compresa húmeda ya mojada que llevaba entre las piernas. Pasó tambaleante junto a hileras de camas con bultos blancos y salió a un pasillo cavernoso. Una luz tenue iluminaba parte del mismo y se dirigió sin pensar hacia ella con los brazos extendidos como pidiendo algo cuyo nombre desconocía. El llanto continuaba cada vez más intenso. La silla detrás de la mesa estaba retirada, vacía. Más allá, un recuadro de luz suave y oblicua se proyectaba en el linóleo. Detrás del cristal vio hileras de cunas de lona en cada una de las cuales dormía un bebé. Al verlos, algo extraño sucedió en su interior; un hormigueo, como agujas diminutas en los pechos que le recordaban a las sensaciones que Terry había despertado en ella, pero más intensas, más dolorosas, y que la dejaban sin aliento. El sonido de pisadas a su espalda anunció la llegada de una enfermera.

—¡ Señora Andley! Pero ¿qué hace levantada? —Chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación—. No debería estar de pie. Ha perdido bastante sangre. Y sigue haciéndolo, a juzgar por la bata. Venga, vamos a limpiarla. Hablaba con acento cultivado, pero su manera de asir a Candy por el brazo no tenía nada de elegante.

—Mi niño…, está llorando. Le estoy oyendo. Tengo que verle. —Candy trató de soltarse de la mano de la enfermera—. ¡Quiero ver a mi hijo!

—Pero bueno, señora Andley. Deje de decir tonterías. Su bebé ni está llorando ni es un niño. ¿Ve? Ahí está su niñita, durmiendo tranquilamente. Y ahora, a la cama.

Con una fuerza que no era consciente de tener, Candy se liberó de la enfermera y apoyó las palmas en el cristal para mirar. A través del vaho de su aliento vio el bulto dormido que era su bebé. Su hija. Era más grande que los bebés que tenía a ambos lados y su cara como una luna pálida estaba distorsionada y desfigurada por una hinchazón color púrpura en la mejilla izquierda.

—¿ Está bien?

—Perfectamente, teniendo en cuenta por lo que ha pasado. Ha sido un parto muy difícil. El doctor Ingram lo hizo de maravilla —dijo la enfermera con vehemencia y Candy tuvo la sensación de no haber tenido absolutamente nada que ver en aquel asunto—. Ya se había lavado y estaba preparado para operar, pero al final consiguió sacar al bebé con unos fórceps. Por eso tiene esa marca en la cara. Pero enseguida se le irá. Y ahora, venga, hay que volver a la cama. De mala gana, Candy se dejó conducir. Cuando estuvo otra vez bajo las sábanas almidonadas de tacto de papel, miró la oscuridad y se tocó la mejilla. Actos indignos. Se preguntó si a Charles le importaría que no hubiera dado a luz al niño que esperaba. ¿Querría igual a una niña? Me da igual, pensó con feroz determinación y el corazón rebosante de amor. Es mía, solo mía. Yo la querré lo bastante por los dos. Lo bastante por el mundo entero.

El pabellón de maternidad era un mundo propio, casi aislado del exterior. Un mundo en que los hombres estaban ausentes, excepto durante una hora cada tarde, cuando aquellos que no estaban en el servicio activo entraban en tropel con expresión incómoda.

La guerra, que había dominado las vidas de todos durante lo que parecía, en la primavera de 1944, una eternidad, se volvía allí irrelevante y lejana. En sus camas las mujeres tejían cómodamente, no con lana áspera color caqui, sino prendas diminutas en tonos pastel con suavísima lana de oveja resultado de deshacer jerséis y rebecas de antes de la guerra. Charlaban con bebés acomodados contra sus pechos de venas azuladas, y veteranas como Hilda Goodall, que ocupaba la cama situada frente a la de Candy, repartían consejos a las primerizas.

—Me da igual lo que diga la enfermera, es un disparate despertar a un bebé dormido. Comerá cuando tenga hambre y se lo hará saber en cuanto ocurra, se lo digo yo que lo sé muy bien. Así que aproveche para echar una cabezadita siempre que pueda.

Hilda, una mole de mujer temblona y lechosa como las natillas, acababa de dar a luz a su séptimo hijo. Su única oportunidad para descansar era cuando ingresaba en el hospital para dar a luz. Era fácil entender por qué; después de una hora de ver a su prole sucia y gimoteante peleándose y molestando durante la hora de visitas, el pabellón entero estaba deseando verlos desaparecer. El nuevo miembro de su camada era tan ruidoso y exigente como el resto. Raymond Goodall había sido el bebé que Candy oyó berrear la primera noche. Su niña, en cambio, era angelical. Siempre que se la llevaban del nido, cada cuatro horas, para que le diera el pecho estaba dormida, así que cuando las otras madres hablaban de color de ojos Candy se daba cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de si los de su hija eran del azul oscuro que parecía ser la norma en las otras. La pequeña dormía en sus brazos, inmóvil y pasiva, inescrutable detrás de unos ojos resueltamente cerrados. No daba muestras del instinto de mamar que tenían los otros bebés, que buscaban hambrientos el pezón de la madre con labios temblorosos mientras agitaban sin cesar los puños, y cuando Candy la amamantaba se mostraba apática succionaba unas cuantas veces antes de, al parecer, olvidarse de lo que estaba haciendo y volver a dormirse. Al principio Hilda le dijo a Candy que la cosa mejoraría cuando le subiera la leche, pero luego resultó que era al contrario. En cuanto se producía una dolorosa subida de leche, la niña perdía interés en mamar y empezaba a escupir, a atragantarse y a llorar, una especie de maullido muy distinto del sonido que emitían el resto de recién nacidos. Las enfermeras fruncían el ceño cuando la cogían en brazos.

—Qué graciosa es, ¿no? —comentó Hilda—. Menuda cabeza. No me extraña que les costara sacarla. Candy era demasiado educada para decir nada.

Comparada con el pequeño Raymond, que estaba permanentemente regurgitando la leche que engullía y tenía unas orejas como las asas de una jarra, su hija era perfecta. Incluso con la magulladura amarillenta en su piel nueva y prístina, para Candy era la cosa más bonita del mundo.

Y Charles también estaba enamorado de ella. Como vicario, sus deberes parroquiales incluían visitar a los enfermos, así que estaba más cómodo en el pabellón de maternidad que otros padres, y el alzacuellos y la manga vacía le garantizaban un trato deferente por parte de las enfermeras. Estas lo ayudaban con grandes aspavientos a tener al bebé, aunque no podía cogerlo en brazos. Iba casi todos los días, por lo general acompañado de Ada o Marjorie e incluso, en una ocasión, de la señorita Birch.

—¿ Cómo la van a llamar? —preguntó esta cogiendo a la niña con una soltura sorprendente, su cuerpo robusto meciéndose de forma instintiva al compás de algún ritmo ancestral.

—Sí, cariño. Tenemos que decidirlo ya —dijo Charles—. Tengo que admitir que no había pensado en nombres de niña. Igual Lillian, por mi…

—Daesy —dijo Candy con voz soñadora desde la pila de almohadas blancas—. Me gustaría llamarla Daesy. Charles parecía indeciso, pero la señorita Birch sonrió radiante.

—Un nombre precioso. Daesy. Un nuevo comienzo. Una a una, las caras en las camas que rodeaban la de Candy fueron cambiando, hasta que le llegó el turno a ella de dejar el hospital e irse a casa. Se había quedado más de lo habitual porque la niña seguía sin tomar el pecho debidamente, pero con los días vio cómo la preocupación de las enfermeras daba paso a la exasperación, como si Daesy estuviera siendo deliberadamente terca y Candy intencionadamente inepta. En la penumbra mohosa de la vicaría, la burbuja iridiscente en la que había estado flotando se rompió. El olor a leche, a jabón de bebé y a feminidad fue sustituido por el persistente hedor a repollo. También Daesy pareció percibir un cambio de atmósfera. Se volvió más inquieta, menos pacífica, y en ocasiones lloraba durante horas con un llanto agudo y desapacible.

—Si es que está muerta de hambre, pobre criaturita —cloqueaba Ada—. ¿Por qué no prueba a darle un poco de harina con agua? Desesperada, Candy siguió su consejo y casi se sintió aliviada cuando Daesy tampoco quiso comer aquello, puesto que así no se sentía tan responsable del problema. Sin duda comería cuando tuviera hambre, ¿o no? El hematoma de la cara había desaparecido y dejado solo una marca en forma de media luna, y cuando estaba envuelta en una de las mantas que le habían tejido las damas de la parroquia, su aspecto era completamente normal. Pero cuando la desnudaba para bañarla, Candy se daba cuenta de lo diminuto que era su cuerpo en relación con el tamaño de su cabeza y se sentía asustada e impotente. La gente era amable. Visitaban constantemente la vicaría y miraban con preocupación los platos sucios en el fregadero de la cocina, el cubo de pañales malolientes en la recocina, el pelo lacio y sucio de Candy y sus ropas manchadas de leche. Por las mañanas Ada pasaba de camino a las tiendas para recoger la cartilla de racionamiento de Candy y preguntarle qué quería. Aturdida y mareada de otra noche sin dormir, Candy dejaba casi todas las decisiones en sus manos. No paraban de aparecer sopas y flanes preparados por Dot, Marjorie y Ethel. Charles los recibía con gran entusiasmo y se maravillaba de la generosidad de sus feligreses, pero las reservas de gratitud de Candy empezaban a agotarse. En su amabilidad percibía una crítica, la acusación de que había fracasado como madre y también como esposa. Lo cual era cierto, claro, y por eso le dolía. Cuidar de Daesy, intentar que comiera, soportar su llanto, procesar las montañas de ropa para lavar que generaba a la vez que hacer las labores domésticas, lavarse el pelo, cocinar y cuidar de Charles era algo abrumadoramente imposible, como las tareas que imponen a las heroínas de cuento para que demuestren su valía. No es que no quisiera a su hija, pero quererla no hacía más que exacerbar la angustia que le producía su fracaso. Vino el doctor Walsh, no para ver a Daesy, sino para hablar con Candy. Charles estaba preocupado, dijo. Con jovialidad forzada le preguntó por su apetito y si dormía bien, mientras sus ojos acuosos la taladraban por encima de las gafas. Candy le dijo la verdad, porque no concebía que nadie fuera capaz de atender a las necesidades constantes de Daesy y aun así comer y dormir con normalidad. El médico se marchó con la promesa de «_seguir pendiente de cómo iban las cosas_». Aunque quizá no era tanto una promesa como una amenaza. El único resquicio azul en aquel cielo lleno de nubarrones era que el agotamiento y las exigencias de un recién nacido amortiguaban el dolor por haber perdido a Terry. El dolor la acompañaba constantemente y nunca lo olvidaba, pero se había hecho más profundo. Un dolor con el que se vive pero que no mata. Se acostumbró. El breve intervalo de felicidad que habían disfrutado el verano anterior cobró apariencia de sueño. A veces, en el transcurso de una de las cabezadas inquietas y poco profundas que conseguía echar en los momentos en que Daesy no estaba despierta, le veía, y ello le proporcionaba un consuelo agridulce, como el resplandor de una vela en la oscuridad, y le daba ánimos para enfrentarse a otra mañana desoladora. Intentaba no pensar en la casa de Greenfields Lane. Era un recordatorio doloroso de un pasado que había perdido y de un futuro que no tendría. A medida que transcurrían los meses, su esperanza se desvaneció en silencio. Terry había despegado de Palingthorpe un amanecer frío y despejado de octubre, y cuando la estación cambió de nuevo y el manzano floreció para después arrojar su lluvia de confeti, Candy le lloró, en silencio y en secreto.

**_Año 2011._**

Will se puso a repasar todo lo que había descubierto sobre Candice Andley, todo lo que tenía que contarle a Jess. No había habido más niños. Daesy Lillian Andley, nacida el 27 de abril de 1944, era hija única. Tampoco había habido divorcio, hasta donde él sabía. Candice Andley había continuado casada con Charles hasta la muerte de este en 1967 y no se había vuelto a casar. La ausencia de un certificado de un segundo matrimonio y de uno de defunción sugería que era posible que siguiera con vida. Su hija, sin embargo, no. Daesy había muerto en 1980, en Berkshire.

A Jess le llevó cerca de diez minutos crear una cuenta de correo electrónico y al menos treinta escribir el mensaje. Ya había salido del hospital y ahora se encontraba en un casa para personas desamparadas por suerte había un lugar una biblioteca en la parte superior. La enfermera le había dado una bolsa de plástico con sus pertenencias.

Había recibido carta de Terry, y su corazón se había llenado de mucha felicidad en la carta solo aparecía su correo electrónico sólo esperaba no a ver echado a perder, porque ni siquiera se acordaba que le había puesto ella en la carta que le había enviado. Con el pulso acelerado colocó el cursor encima de «enviar» y leyó de nuevo lo que había escrito. ¿Era demasiado confianzudo? ¿Pensaría Terry GrandChester que era una okupa indeseable que quería estafarlo? ¿Daría parte a la policía y les pediría que la arrestaran por allanamiento de morada o algo así? Estaba a punto de borrar partes para reescribirlas cuando el dedo resbaló y el correo se envió con un zumbido ahogado.

Dio un respingo horrorizada, lo que atrajo la atención del hombre que estaba a su izquierda, que la miró como si hubiera violado una regla fundamental de la biblioteca. Mierda, era demasiado tarde. Se resistió al impulso de sacar el correo de la carpeta de «_enviados»_ para volverlo a leer y se quedó con los dedos posados en el teclado preguntándose qué más podría buscar en la red para distraerse y pensar en otra cosa. Acababa de teclear «Ofertas de trabajo en Church End» y leído unos pocos resultados cuando en la esquina de la pantalla apareció un icono pequeño que indicaba que tenía correo. Con el corazón en la garganta, hizo clic sobre él.

_¡Pero bueno, si tienes correo electrónico! De verdad que te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de abrir una cuenta. Por lo que cuentas, da la impresión de que acabas de pasar por unos días duros. No te haces idea de lo mucho que aprecio que quieras ayudar a un completo desconocido. A un tipo viejo y enfermo que vive al otro lado del mundo, pero lo cierto es que estoy resignado_ _al hecho de que la mía es una causa perdida. He pasado semanas buscando a Candy en línea, siguiendo todas las pistas que se me ocurren con la esperanza de encontrar alguna mención de ella. Escribir otra carta y enviarla a la casa que le compré era mi última esperanza. A mí ya no me queda demasiado tiempo que desperdiciar, pero estoy segurísimo de que hay muchas otras_ cosas que _tú deberías estar haciendo en lugar de perseguir unos fantasmas que seguramente no quieren ser molestados. Me alegro mucho de que te hayas recuperado de la neumonía, pero ahora tómatelo con tranquilidad._ _Inglaterra en invierno puede parecer el rincón más frío y húmedo del planeta. Tienes que descansar y alimentarte bien. Cuídate._

_Terry._

\-- ¡No! Sin detenerse a pensar, Jess le dio a «responder» y empezó a teclear, deprisa y con torpeza, con dos dedos.

_Por favor, no se rinda, ¡no antes de que hayamos explorado todas las posibilidades! Quiero ayudar. Quiero encontrarla. La cuestión es que no tengo la sensación de que sea un desconocido._ _Puede que le suene raro, y espero que no se enfade, pero mientras estuve en la casa de Greenfields Lane encontré las cartas que le escribió a Candy. Todas, creo, desde la que le escribió cuando encontró su reloj hasta la que le enviaron cuando no volvió usted a la base. Ya sé que no debería haberlas leído_ _y de_ _verdad que lo siento mucho. __Bueno, más o menos. No me arrepiento del todo porque eran increíbles. Hasta entonces no había sabido lo que era el amor verdadero. Si está viva, creo que podemos encontrarla. Por favor, déjeme seguir intentándolo. _

Jess Terminó de escribir sentada muy recta en el asiento y cuando le dio a «_enviar_» se relajó un poco. Estavez la respuesta de Terry no fue inmediata. Cuando, después de desplazarse distraída por páginas con resultados nada interesantes de «Ofertas de empleo en Church End» se convenció de que estaba tan enfadado por que hubiera leído sus cartas que no volvería a saber de él, entró un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de correo.

_Ay, Jess__, eres de lo más persuasiva. Aquí estoy, intentando ser lo más racional posible, de convencerme de que no hay esperanza y de que debería dedicar_ _los próximos dos meses a escribir cartas a congresistas, a defender causas, a hacer campaña por la justicia y a otras cosas que sirvan para cambiar algo en el mundo cuando yo ya no esté. Y apareces tú, la voz de mi corazón, que no de mi cabeza, y me dices que deje de intentar cambiar un mundo_ _en el que ya no voy a participar y que dedique el tiempo que me queda a terminar mi propia historia. Así que encontraste las cartas. No sé si me alegra que las guardara o me entristece que, esté donde esté ahora, no las tenga consigo_. _La casa era suya, no sé si lo sabes. Se la compré durante una baja por enfermedad en agosto de 1943 después de que su marido le pegara. Se suponía que debía ser un lugar seguro en el que pudiera refugiarse y también en_ _el que pudiéramos estar juntos. Ilusiones vanas. Las cosas no salieron así. Le mandé más cartas cuando volví a casa. Durante años le escribí_ _con regularidad, por si cambiaba de opinión. ¿Has encontrado también esas cartas? Tiene que haber cientos de ellas en alguna parte_. _Jamás me contestó y siempre me pregunté si llegaría a leerlas. Si no es así, ¿dónde están? Aquí __estoy, haciendo precisamente lo que he intentado evitar estos últimos sesenta y ocho años; haciendo preguntas para las que nunca tendré__ respuesta. Al menos no si no la encuentro. __Entonces, dime: ¿por dónde crees que deberíamos empezar a buscar?_

El corazón de Jess le latía a mil por hora cuando terminó de leer. Pensó en Will. Él lo sabría. Sabría qué registros consultar y qué gestiones hacer. El problema era que no tenía ni idea de dónde encontrarle. Después de salir del hospital no pudo comunicarse con Will. Empezó a escribir en el teclado su mensaje para Terry

_No lo sé, y tampoco sé lo que pasó con las otras cartas. Las que encontré estaban en una caja de zapatos, cuidadosamente ordenadas por fecha. La última es la que escribió para que le enviaran a Candy si usted no volvía. Pero si compró la casa en Greenfields Lane, entonces sigue siendo su propietario, ¿no? Y si es suya y me da su permiso, podría volver a intentar buscarlas. La otra vez que estuve en realidad no quise tocar nada. No me parecía bien, aunque suene raro después de hacer lo que hice, colarme en una casa ajena de esa manera. La cuestión es que no termino de entender lo que ocurrió. A_ _ver, supongo que su avión fue abatido o algo y que ella debió de pensar que estaba muerto. Pero iría a buscarla cuando volvió, ¿no? No me puedo ni imaginar lo que debió de ser para ella descubrir que estaba usted vivo. Tuvo que ser INCREÍBLE._

_La respuesta a todas sus plegarias. Entonces, ¿cómo es que no vivieron ustedes_ _felices para siempre? ¿Le importa que le haga todas estas preguntas?_

Miró la pantalla casi sin parpadear. Los diez minutos se convirtieron en quince. En veinte. Le dolían los hombros y, cuando flexionó el cuello apareció el icono de mensaje entrante.

_No me importa que me preguntes. Durante años no hablé de ello, fundamentalmente porque no tenía a nadie con quien hacerlo. Mi hermano Alek murió en Normandía en el 44 y cuando mi padre —que era la única persona que sabía de la existencia de Candy—__enfermó de alzhéimer, le costaba entender las cosas. Dejó de reconocer a personas que trataba desde hacía años, así que era imposible que recordara una chica de la que le había hablado en mis cartas. Una chica a la que no llegó a conocer. Dices bien, me abatieron. Fue durante una misión a Zwickau, Alemania. Alcanzamos el objetivo, pero nos encontramos con unos cuantos BF 109 de camino a casa._ _Mi avión__ fue alcanzado: dos motores rotos y fuego en la cola. Dos miembros de la tripulación resultaron heridos y el artillero murió. No había otra opción que saltar. Los hombres que no estaban heridos ayudaron a salir a los otros, pero yo me quedé demasiado tiempo a los mandos para poder usar el paracaídas, así que nos separamos, yo tuve que aterrizar._ _Podría haber sido muchísimo peor. Aterricé en un prado y solo con un corte en la cabeza de golpearme con el timón. Nos habían adiestrado sobre qué hacer en caso de aterrizaje de emergencia y sabía que tenía que prender fuego al avión para que no cayera en manos enemigas. Fue un momento duro, Ruby Shoes me había sacado de más de un aprieto y era como un amigo para mí._ _Después, anduve y anduve. La zona estaba infestada de agentes de la Gestapo, así que evité las carreteras y fui campo a través. Caminé toda la primera noche y el día siguiente, siempre en dirección norte. Decidí que cada paso que daba me acercaba más a Candy._ _Encontré una granja —un lugar destartalado—y esperé a que anocheciera para colarme en el granero a dormir. Pero luego, cuando el granjero salió, su perro debió de olerme y se puso a ladrar como un loco. Pensé que era el fin. Pero tuve suerte_. _En cuanto el tipo supo que era aviador estadounidense me llevó dentro y me ofreció sopa y sidra y un lugar donde dormir, en el desván. Madre mía, aquella sidra me tumbó, debí de dormir doce horas seguidas. Cuando me desperté había llegado una mujer. Resultó que era maestra en la escuela municipal y miembro activo de la resistencia._

_ No sé hasta qué punto estás informada del movimiento de resistencia en la Francia ocupada. Espero que hayas leído o te hayan hablado de él, porque era una gente maravillosa. Personas normales y corrientes, pero de una valentía increíble._ _Muchas de ellas me ayudaron durante semanas y meses a partir de ese momento y todos ellos se arriesgaron por mí a torturas y a la muerte, y eso que no me conocían de nada. Cada semana más o menos me trasladaban de sitio, de Reims a Amiens, y de allí a París y a un montón de lugares más con nombres que en su momento era incapaz de pronunciar y que ahora ya he olvidado. Quería escribir a Candy, decirle que estaba vivo, pero_ _hacerlo habría significado poner en peligro a todas aquellas personas. Tenía que esperar y confiar en poder volver a su lado algún día. Supongo que no se me pasó por la cabeza que, cuando llegara ese día, pudiera ser ya demasiado tarde_

**_Año 1944._**

Después de un prometedor intervalo soleado a finales de mayo, por primera vez hasta donde alcanzaba la memoria la feria benéfica de St. Crispin quedó empañada por el mal tiempo. Mientras al otro lado del canal los soldados estadounidenses se enfrentaban valerosamente a un mar embravecido y a lluvia intensa y racheada para desembarcar en las playas de Normandía, en King's Oak las damas de St. Crispin luchaban contra un vendaval que arrancó los banderines y levantó bruscamente el mantel de la mesa de la tómbola y lo transportó por los aires antes de depositarlo sobre una enorme boñiga que había dejado el caballo del lechero en Church Road. Abrumada por el peso de sus responsabilidades, aquel año Candy no aportó nada a la feria, aunque a medida que se acercaba el día y Charles pasaba las tardes en reuniones del comité, le resultaba imposible no remontarse a doce meses antes. El tiempo parecía distorsionado como un espejo de feria. Para algunas cosas parecía estirarse, por ejemplo tenía la impresión de que había transcurrido un siglo desde que había discutido con Marjorie sobre si hacer pastel de jengibre o scones; para otras se acortaba. Cerraba los ojos y recordaba a Terry besándola en la verde penumbra de la despensa. Evocaba cada detalle, desde el roce de la barba incipiente de su mentón o el sabor a menta y cigarrillos al tacto de su pelo sedoso entre los dedos, como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre que permanecía tan vívido en su recuerdo estuviera muerto? La feria había empezado hacía rato para cuando consiguió prepararse y preparar a Daesy para salir. Había tenido la esperanza de darse un baño y lavarse la melena,y pero Daesy se había puesto a llorar cada vez que la dejaba en la cuna y el sonido crispaba demasiado a Candy para soportarlo. La poca ropa que tenía lo bastante amplia para su ahora crecido busto estaba toda sucia. Al sacar la blusa cuyas manchas se veían menos del armario, apartó deliberadamente la vista del vestido verde manzana colgado al lado; era el que se había puesto para reunirse con Terry el día que la había llevado al concierto y a St. Paul. Se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando un nuevo impulso se apoderó de ella. Descolgó el vestido de la percha y lo dobló para dárselo a Ada para el ejército de mujeres voluntarias. Aquella era su vida ahora: Daesy y Charles y los intentos por ser una familia. No tenía sentido aferrarse a reliquias de una felicidad pasada.

Fuera hacía frío —parecía más febrero que junio—, pero al menos eso le permitía esconder la blusa bajo un abrigo. Daesy estaba más tranquila en el cochecito (un Silver Cross majestuoso que había conseguido Lillian de una de sus amigas del bridge), apaciguada por el vaivén y el aleteo de hojas verde ácido sobre ella mientras avanzaban en el fuerte viento. Candy había notado con angustia que la niña había empezado a bizquear ligeramente. En su última visita, el doctor Walsh había musitado sombrío algo sobre «anormalidades» y Charles había reído de buena gana y dicho que parecía una mujer mayor preocupándose por naderías. Para sus adentros, Candy se preguntaba si el doctor Walsh no tendría razón. En la explanada se había levantado a toda prisa la carpa y los puestos estaban apiñados bajo la lona tensada. Sin el suministro de melocotones en almíbar en la tómbola o como premio para el juego de los aros, había poco con que atraer al público aquel año. Solo los niños, inmunes al frío y ajenos a las nubes violáceas que se estaban formando sobre los tejados de las casas cercanas, se arremolinaban en la barraca de tiro al coco (al repollo, observó Candy) y el puesto de lanzamiento de esponjas, donde el señor Potter, el patrullero de la ARP, se estaba calando hasta los huesos. Entró en la sacristía, que estaba ruidosa y atestada. La tetera había creado una bruma vaporosa que encendía las mejillas de Ada y le había alisado el pelo. Marjorie repartía scones con gesto de estar encantada de haberse conocido. Candy vio a Charles sentado a una mesa delante de la tarima. Era inútil intentar entrar con el cochecito y, puesto que Daesy parecía a punto de quedarse dormida, lo aparcó en el vestíbulo y fue a reunirse con él.

—¡ Ya estás aquí, cariño! —dijo Charles con su voz enérgica de pastor incorporándose para besarla en la mejilla—. Te echaba de menos. ¿Dónde está Daesy? Había pensado en que le hicieran su primera foto. ¿Qué me dices?

En una controvertida ruptura con la tradición, el concurso de disfraces no se había convocado aquel año y se había montado en el estrado un estudio fotográfico, usando de fondo un paisaje pintado para una vieja producción del musical Anything Goes. Los interesados posaban con un fondo de mar y barandilla de un barco y Fred Collins los retrataba con su Kodak Brownie a cambio de seis peniques.

—Sería estupendo —dijo Candy sin entusiasmo alguno—. Pero está casi dormida.

—Pues ve a buscarla, cariño, antes de que se duerma. Candy apretó los dientes, se abrió de nuevo paso entre la gente y cogió a su hija. Charles ya estaba en la tarima cuando volvió a entrar, esperándola expectante al lado de Fred Collins.

—Siéntese aquí, señora Andley.

—Fred Collins señaló la única silla—. Y si puede apoyarse a la niña en el brazo para que podamos verle la carita… Candy se dejó colocar y manipular hasta que los tres formaron una bonita estampa familiar. Se preguntó si se acordaría de cómo sonreír.

—Quizá es mejor que yo me ponga al otro lado —dijo Charles—. Por el brazo…

—Perfecto, sí señor —atronó Fred Collins inclinándose y mirando por el objetivo.

Continuará...


	24. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 23

**_Capítulo 23._**

Candy apretó los dientes, se abrió de nuevo paso entre la gente y cogió a su hija. Charles ya estaba en la tarima cuando volvió a entrar, esperándola expectante al lado de Fred Collins.

—Siéntese aquí, señora Andley.

—Fred Collins señaló la única silla—. Y si puede apoyarse a la niña en el brazo para que podamos verle la carita… Candy se dejó colocar y manipular hasta que los tres formaron una bonita estampa familiar. Se preguntó si se acordaría de cómo sonreír.

—Quizá es mejor que yo me ponga al otro lado —dijo Charles—. Por el brazo…

—Perfecto, sí señor —atronó Fred Collins inclinándose y mirando por el objetivo con el ceño fruncido—. No, póngase como antes, señora Andley, levante la vista hacia el reverendo…

Candy levantó la cabeza obediente y fue entonces cuando vio al hombre que estaba de pie en la entrada. Alto. Uniformado. Hombros anchos que casi no cabían en el marco de la puerta. Caderas estrechas y piernas largas, un poco como…

No.

Se levantó.

—No…

—Cariño… Cariño, estabas perfecta así… Tenía círculos oscuros alrededor de los ojos. La miraba, la observaba con una mezcla de desesperación, anhelo y angustia que no dejaban lugar a dudas. Aunque la cabeza de Candy le susurraba No puede ser, cada célula de su cuerpo vibraba sabiendo que era él.

—Terry.

Debajo de ella, en la sacristía, la gente había empezado a darse cuenta. Volvían la cabeza hacia donde miraba Candy. Hacia el hombre de pie en umbral con un uniforme del ejército estadounidense. Candy solo le veía a él. La sangre se le agolpó en la cabeza. No podía apartar los ojos de él, temía que desapareciera si parpadeaba.

—¿ Cariño…? —La voz de Charles se había vuelto glacial. Se situó delante de ella, impidiéndole ver a Terry.

De pronto Candy fue consciente de que el clamor de las conversaciones en la sacristía había dado paso a susurros incómodos. Charles tenía la cara color carmesí y los labios blancos—. ¿Conoces a ese hombre?

—Sí —susurró Candy y dio un paso atrás—. Sí, le conozco. Y, dicho eso, bajó a toda prisa los escalones con Daesy recostada contra el hombro. La gente se apartó para dejarla pasar y todas las miradas la siguieron hasta la puerta. Junto a la tetera, Ada estaba boquiabierta.

—Melocotones en conserva —le musitó incrédula a Marjorie—. Es el americano que los trajo el año pasado. Sabía que le había visto en alguna parte. —Adoptó una expresión severa y negó con la cabeza—. Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién lo habría dicho? Pobre reverendo. No pensé que la señora Andley fuera capaz de algo así. Venderse a un yanqui por unas conservas de fruta.

Un bebé. Por Dios bendito. Un bebé. Tenía la impresión de haberse tragado el sol y que este, una vez en su garganta, era tan grande que asfixiaba. Estaba temblando. La adrenalina se le disparó y le impidió pronunciar palabra. Llevaba días durmiendo solo de forma intermitente y la realidad se había convertido en fragmentos de bordes irregulares que no terminaban de encajar unos con otros. Había vuelto a Inglaterra el día anterior y había pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas reunido con los servicios de inteligencia británicos y estadounidenses. Se había dado una ducha y aceptado un uniforme nuevo, pero rechazado la oferta de una cama. La idea de dormir era tentadora, pero la necesidad de ver a Candy era más fuerte que todo lo demás. Mientras la veía acercarse fue consciente de manera marginal de las otras personas que había en la sacristía detrás de ella y del silencio que se había hecho en la habitación, pero no le importó. Aquel era el momento que había anhelado. Para el que había vivido. Le ardían los dedos de la necesidad de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla como un loco, pero en lugar de ello le cogió la mano y la apretó con fuerza mientras se miraban a los ojos y el resto del mundo desaparecía.

—Vámonos.

Se movieron deprisa, las manos cogidas tan fuerte que se hacían daño. Pero era un dolor agradable. Cuando salieron de la sacristía los cielos se abrieron y Terry se sobresaltó y tuvo el impulso abrumador e instintivo de proteger a la criatura diminuta recostada en el hombro de Candy con los pies encogidos enfundados en unos patucos de punto rosa. Rosa, eso quería decir que era una niña, ¿no? El corazón le iba a estallar. Le daba igual que fuera un niño, una niña, o una cría de elefante… Con un gesto de impaciencia se secó la lluvia de la cara y a continuación se abrió la chaqueta y se la quitó para cubrir con ella a Candy y a la niña. Al sentirla tan cerca, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Casi corriendo, cruzaron la carretera hasta la vicaría y ella se adelantó por el camino y empujó la puerta principal cerrada sin llave. Dentro estaba oscuro y hacía frío. Se colocaron uno frente al otro en la penumbra y se miraron durante un largo instante sin decir nada hasta que Candy emitió un sollozo ahogado y se acercó a él. Terry las abrazó a las dos, a ella y a la niña, mientras el corazón le latía a mil por hora y sus bocas se encontraban. Candy olía distinta: a leche, a mujer, pero sabía igual. Dios, cómo la había necesitado. Cómo la había deseado. Le pasó una mano por el pelo mojado, le acarició la mejilla presionando el pulgar contra su boca mientras la besaba en el mentón, las mejillas. Ardía de amor. Y de deseo. Se apartó antes de que esté los consumirá y rozó la coronilla sedosa de la niña con sus labios.

—¿Eres tú de verdad? —murmuró Candy—. No pensaba… Creía… Creía que habías muerto. En la luz turbia su cara era pálida y luminosa como el resplandor de una vela. Sus ojos, enormes. Asustados. Como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

—Estuve a punto. Los otros muchachos… Mi tripulación…

Quería quitarle importancia y borrar esa angustia terrible de los ojos de Candy, pero descubrió que no podía. Se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo.

—Perdona. Sí, soy yo de verdad. Quería ponerme en contacto contigo pero era imposible; habría significado poner muchas vidas en peligro, vidas de personas que me estaban ayudando. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar venir a verte en cuanto pudiera. De haber sabido… lo de… La emoción no le dejó seguir y acarició la mejilla aterciopelada de la niña con un dedo. Estaba dormida y era la viva estampa de la serenidad, ajena a los acontecimientos cataclísmicos que se sucedían a su alrededor. Era un ser limpio y nuevo, intacto y milagroso, una promesa de esperanza después de las cosas que había visto.

—¿ Cómo se llama?

—Daesy.

La voz de Candy era un susurro. Un soplo. Cuando habló, las lágrimas que habían asomado y temblado en sus ojos rebosaron y rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Es un nombre precioso. Daesy… —repitió Terry con reverencia para ver cómo sonaba. Daesy… Su hija…—. Es el nombre más bonito del mundo y ella es la niña más bonita. —Se inclinó para besar de nuevo su cabeza, inhaló su suave aroma y lo invadió una oleada de total adoración—. Amor mío, vámonos de aquí. Tengo un coche. Le he dicho al conductor que espere en el pub. Coge tus cosas y nos vamos.

Vio el pánico asomar a los ojos de Candy mientras miraba hacia la puerta principal.

—¿ A dónde?

—De momento, a Greenfields Lane. Me han dado unos pocos días de permiso antes de que tenga que presentarme en el cuartel general. Podemos decidir lo que vamos a hacer el resto de nuestras vidas.

Candy vaciló y abrió la boca como para discutir, pero luego la cerró y echó a correr hacia las escaleras. Terry la siguió mientras volvía a ponerse la chaqueta. Aquella casa era como una cripta, todo madera oscura y aire estancado. No era lugar para Candy, nunca lo había sido. Una vez en el dormitorio, esta dejó a Daesy en el centro hundido de la cama y sacó una maleta de debajo. Desde la pared, un Cristo sinuoso y atenazado por el dolor miró a la niña dormida. Terry tuvo un escalofrío y tuvo que resistir el impulso de cogerla y acunarla. Pronto. Pronto habría tiempo para…

—Puedo coger sus cosas si me dices dónde están. Candy estaba metiendo ropa en la maleta. Sus movimientos tenían algo de desesperado, como si tratara de adelantarse a un huracán que asomara por el horizonte.

—En la habitación de al lado —dijo sin aliento—. Su ropa está en la cómoda y los pañales doblados en el estante. Va a necesitar camisones, imperdibles… y tengo que coger las cartillas de racionamiento.

—Oye. —Terry cruzó la habitación y le cogió la cara con ambas manos besándola para hacerla callar—. No pasa nada, tranquila. Nos tendrá a nosotros, a ti y a mí, y eso es todo lo que necesita. Todo lo demás ya lo sacaremos de algún lado. —La obligó a estarse quieta y a mirarle a los ojos—. Todo va a salir bien, Candy. Te lo prometo. Ya estoy aquí. No hay nada que temer.

Candy temblaba, Terry lo notaba en las palmas de sus manos. De pronto se acordó de Cambridge y de cómo ella se había colocado frente a la ventana del hotel mirando a la calle, rígida y trémula de nerviosismo. Había pensado entonces que todo estaba perdido y que Candy iba a desaparecer de su vida para siempre, pero estaba equivocado. Así que quizá ese mal presentimiento que amenazaba con dejarle sin respiración ahora tampoco tenía fundamento. Los ojos de Candy estaban fijos en él, muy abiertos e implorantes.

—Terry… Tienes que entender… La niña… no es tuya.

Su voz era poco más que un soplo tembloroso, pero sus palabras le causaron a Terry un dolor físico, como un latigazo. Se quedó sin aire en los pulmones y buscó desesperado un clavo ardiendo al que aferrarse.

—Pero… si no os acostabais… Candy cerró los ojos y por el dorso de los dedos de Terry corrieron lágrimas.

—Solo una vez, ¿te acuerdas? Al parecer fue suficiente.

Terry la atrajo hacia sí, la abrazó con fuerza y enterró la cara en su pelo mientras trataba de sobreponerse a la amarga desilusión y a una rabia impotente. Hacia Charles Andley y lo que le había hecho a Candy.

Hacia sí mismo.

El recuerdo de aquella tarde en la casita de Greenfields Lane de pronto volvió con asombrosa claridad: el sabor a whisky en los labios, el olor a otoño y a humo de chimenea. Candy le había suplicado que la dejara con la esperanza de un bebé y él se había negado. Era lo único que le había pedido. Había aspirado a demasiadas cosas y apuntado demasiado alto. Había tenido mucho cuidado. Había intentado protegerla, pero al hacerlo había extinguido toda duda posible. Toda esperanza. Reprochándose su estupidez y arrogancia, con la boca pegada a su pelo, le susurró con fiereza:

—Da igual. Me importa un cuerno si es suya o mía. Ya la quiero solo porque es parte de ti. Es tuya y será nuestra. Nuestra hija… Candy se soltó de sus brazos y alzó la cara entreabriendo los labios y buscando su boca.

—Te quiero —dijo sollozando entre beso y beso—. Te quiero tanto… No me atrevía a esperar… Terry le apartó el pelo del rostro húmedo de lágrimas.

—No deberías haber dudado. Nunca dudes de mi amor por ti, Candy. Y ahora, por favor, vamos a coger tus cosas para salir de aquí. En la cama, la niña siguió durmiendo mientras hacían el equipaje a toda prisa. Luego Candy la cogió en brazos, Terry se hizo cargo de la maleta y salieron del oprimente dormitorio.

En pocos minutos se habrían liberado de aquella casa, pensaba Terry, y entonces podría respirar otra vez, rendirse a la marea de emociones que sentía. Todos aquellos meses en Francia —cada paso con pies doloridos de su viaje al norte, cada día de espera oculto en casas francas, cada hora claustrofóbica escondido en carretas y camiones apestosos—habían sido necesarios para conducirlo hasta aquí. Se sentía débil por el agotamiento y la euforia.

Al llegar a las escaleras sus manos se rozaron y Terry le cogió los dedos a Candy, los apretó fuerte y se los llevó a los labios. Los estaba besando cuando abajo, en el recibidor, se abrió la puerta principal.

—¿ Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? En la imaginación de Terry, Charles Andley había asumido el aspecto de un ogro, pero el hombre al pie de las escaleras era ridículamente normal. Alto, delgado e inconfundiblemente inglés, con su pelo incoloro, su tez rosada y esa indignación grotescamente injustificada. Hasta cierto punto habría sido más fácil si hubiera resultado ser el monstruo que Terry había imaginado; también si no hubiera llevado una manga vacía prendida en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. En lugar de odio, Terry sintió solo lástima y una vaga irritación.

—Charles…

Candy estaba frente a él en lo alto de la escalera. Terry no podía verle la cara, pero percibió el miedo en su voz y la tensión que de pronto irradiaba su cuerpo igual que un campo de fuerza. Su irritación se transformó en desagrado.

—Reverendo Andley, Candy y Daesy se vienen conmigo. Terry habló en un tono razonable. Le pidió a Candy que siguiera bajando las escaleras. Si el marido intentaba impedírselo, no le costaría hacerle a un lado. Pero Candy permaneció clavada en el primer escalón. Unos metros más abajo, el rostro de Charles adoptó una expresión furiosa.

—Me parece que no.

—Charles, por favor… —dijo Candy—. Por favor… Siento que las cosas sean así, pero sabes tan bien como yo que nuestro matrimonio fue una equivocación. Lo intentamos…, yo intenté hacerte feliz, pero es imposible. No nos queremos, no como deben quererse unos esposos, y tú lo sabes. Su valor y audacia, además del ligero temblor en su voz, conmovieron a Terry hasta la médula.

Charles, en cambio, permaneció impasible y soltó una carcajada breve y triste.

—Me temo que no es tan fácil. Estamos casados. Esos votos se hicieron en una iglesia, delante de Dios. No puedes decidir que fue una equivocación solo porque te… —sus ojos pálidos miraron a Terry con desprecio—, porque te has encaprichado de un yanqui.

La sangre le atronaba a Terry en los oídos y bombeaba furia a cada una de sus venas. Cada reflejo de su cuerpo lo empujaba a bajar las escaleras, agarrar a Charles Andley y apartarlo con violencia de su camino. Necesitó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para contenerse, por Candy. Por Candy y por la niña.

—Es más que eso, Charles. Le quiero. No sabía lo que era el amor hasta que le conocí, pero ahora lo sé. Por favor, Charles… Te lo suplico. Déjame ir.

—Tenemos una hija —dijo Charles con frialda —. ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Esperas que renuncie a mi hija, a mis derechos como padre a favor de tu novio?

—No hable de derechos. —Las palabras de Terry escaparon a través de sus dientes apretados. Tenía los puños cerrados y rígidos a ambos lados del cuerpo e incluso a sus oídos su voz sonó como el rugido de un animal—. Si se hubiera comportado como un ser humano decente no tendría una hija. No tiene ningún derecho…

—Terry… —Conmocionada por su explosión de ira, Candy se volvió hacia él.

Estaba un peldaño más abajo, así que tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle, y la luz que entraba por el ventanuco de vidrio policromado en el arranque de las escaleras proyectó una luz amarillenta en su mejilla. Le recordó a Terry a la contusión hecha por la mano de su marido. La niña seguía durmiendo en brazos de su madre, replegada sobre sí misma igual que una flor.

—Me parece que va usted a averiguar que sí los tengo —dijo Andley. Su tono de voz era más fuerte ahora; más seguro, más arrogante—. Soy su marido. En la partida de nacimiento de la niña figura mi apellido. Está usted en Inglaterra, aviador, no en el Salvaje Oeste. Tenemos el mejor y más antiguo sistema penal del mundo y le aseguro que los derechos de un marido sobre su mujer adúltera están más que establecidos.

Aquello fue demasiado. El poco autocontrol que le quedaba a Terry desapareció y se dispuso a abalanzarse contra el hombre al pie de las escaleras y reducirle su cara presuntuosa a papilla. Pero en ese mismo instante Candy actuó; intervino interponiéndose con la niña dormida entre él y el objeto de su ira.

—No, Terry, ¡por favor! —habló en un sollozo—. No va a servir de nada. Terry retrocedió tambaleándose hasta chocar con la pared a su espalda y se llevó las manos al pelo en un gesto de desesperación impotente mientras Candy lo abrazaba con el brazo que tenía libre en un intento por contener su ira y su angustia.

—¡ Te violó, Candy! Te pegó y… y te violó.

—¿ Cómo se atreve a decir esas cosas delante de mi mujer? —La voz de Andley rebosaba gélida indignación desde el recibidor. Estaba muy pálido, pero tenía las mejillas moteadas de escarlata. Se giró y se hizo a un lado, como invitando a Terry a bajar la escalera—. Me parece que es hora de que se vaya.

—Hipócrita cabrón. Claro que le hizo esas cosas. Charles no se inmutó. Se quedó donde estaba, igual que un centinela al pie de la escalera, mirando un cuadro de la Virgen María que había en la pared que tenía enfrente.

—No diga ridiculeces —replicó con frialdad, como si se dirigiera a la Virgen María y no a Terry—. Esas cosas que ocurren entre marido y mujer son privadas y completamente legales.

—Soltó una risita fanfarrona—. Un hombre no puede violar a su propia mujer.

—Un cuerno que no —dijo Terry en voz baja. Tenía la mejilla de Candy pegada a su hombro y la cabeza de Daesy descansaba sobre su corazón acelerado. Las estaba abrazando a las dos y quería mantenerlas a salvo así para siempre—. Y tampoco puede retener a su mujer contra su voluntad.

—No, no puede. Por un momento casi pareció que Andley iba a entrar en razón. Sobresaltada, Candy levantó la cabeza y en su rostro húmedo de lágrimas había esperanza.

—Vamos a ver si me explico —continuó Charles—. Candy es perfectamente libre de irse; no intentaré detenerla. —Les miró con una sonrisa forzada e hizo un gesto para señalar la manga vacía de su chaqueta—. Creo que todos sabemos que no podría, incluso si fuera de esos hombres que acostumbran a recurrir a la fuerza. —Su sonrisa se endureció al posar sus ojos pálidos en Candy—. Puedes irte con él, pero ten claro esto: no habrá divorcio. Y la niña se queda. Si te vas para vivir en contra de la palabra de Dios con otro hombre, no volverás a verla. Candy sollozó y salió del círculo de los brazos de Terry.

—Pero soy su madre… Tiene que estar conmigo.

—Entonces debes escoger. Entre irte con él o quedarte con tu hija.

Fue entonces cuando Terry comprendió que no había esperanza; cuando la fuerza que lo había sostenido desde el momento en que la primera explosión había estado a punto de abatir a su bombardero y lo había impulsado a proseguir su viaje peligroso, doloroso y frustrante a través de Francia lo abandonó. Buscó a ciegas el pasamanos de la escalera y se aferró a él cuando se le nubló la vista y un torbellino de pánico empezó a girar a su alrededor. Quería decir algo que arreglara las cosas. Para que fueran tal y como las había imaginado mientras recorría aquellos kilómetros interminables, cuando pensaba que lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir con vida y volver al lado de Candy.

No lo logró. No le salió palabra alguna capaz de arreglar lo que Charles Andley había destruido con su lógica brutal. Desde el principio lo habían tenido todo en contra, pensó aturdido. Que la ley también lo estuviera no debía sorprenderlos. Negó con la cabeza para despejar la bruma delante de sus ojos y consiguió enfocar la cara de Candy, tan pálida como la luna y con los ojos desorbitados por el horror. Abrió la boca para decir lo que podía ser su cuerda de salvamento, la única esperanza que le quedaba: Podríamos tener otro hijo… Uno que fuera nuestro…, pero entonces Candy levantó a Daesy para recostarla contra su hombro y la niña, alterada por el movimiento, emitió un llanto repentino como el maullido de un gato que separó el aire entre los dos como el zigzag de un rayo y lo dejó mudo. En doloroso silencio, miró a Candy apoyar la mejilla en la cabeza diminuta y estrechar a Daesy contra sí mientras la distancia entre los dos parecía crecer.

—No puedo dejarla, Terry. No puedo… —Hablaba con un hilo de voz.

—Nunca te lo pediría. Se había quedado sin municiones y había perdido la batalla. Supo que en algún momento de la misma había sufrido heridas que aún no podía sentir, pero que pronto, una vez desapareciera la conmoción, le iban a doler mucho. Cruzó el espacio entre los dos y buscó con la mano la cálida nuca de Candy, debajo de su pelo, y acercó la boca a su oreja.

—Esto no es un adiós, Candy, te lo prometo. No lo permitiré. —Tenía los labios rígidos y la voz ronca—. Esto no ha terminado, no para mí. Te esperaré lo que haga falta. Siempre, si es necesario. Y te escribiré. Y nunca dejaré de quererte o de confiar. Mientras los dos sigamos con vida no pienso perder la esperanza.

La dejó marchar. Sin querer arriesgarse a mirar al hombre que había destruido su posibilidad de ser feliz, bajó las escaleras y salió por la puerta principal al aguacero de verano y a su vida en ruinas.

Continuará...


	25. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 24

**_Capítulo 24._**

Las píldoras en la palma de la mano de Candy eran como bombas en miniatura. Dos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza un segundo y volvió a mirarlas. Sí, eran dos. No había duda, y no se las había tomado aún aquella mañana. ¿O sí?

— Martes. Dijo el nombre del día en voz alta para fijarlo en su memoria, a continuación se metió las píldoras en la boca y bebió agua. Pasaría una hora antes de que su efecto mágico se dejara sentir por completo, pero ya estaba más tranquila solo de saber que pronto las aristas pronunciadas del día empezarían a desdibujarse y las preguntas que se perseguían las unas a las otras sin descanso dentro de su cabeza dejarían de ser apremiantes. No sabía qué haría sin las pastillas.

Desde el día de la feria (la feria aciaga, como la llamaba mentalmente, cuando las pastillas conferían a sus pensamientos esa cálida fluidez) las cosas habían ido muy mal, pero el doctor Walsh había resultado ser un aliado inesperado. «Tiempos difíciles, querida, tiempos difíciles. Esto la ayudará», había dicho con amabilidad mientras la punta de su pluma estilográfica arañaba el papel. Después de la frialdad con que la habían tratado Ada, Marjorie y el resto de las vecinas, Candy se había sentido asombrada y agradecida.

De no haber sido por Daesy, se habría rendido. A menudo, durante las noches febriles e insomnes se sorprendía preguntándose cuál sería la manera más rápida, indolora y limpia de terminar con todo. Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que circulaban sin fin por los caminos de su cerebro igual que un tren eléctrico. Pero entonces se acordaba de que había renunciado a su futuro con Terry por quedarse con Daesy y empezaba una nueva serie de preguntas: ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir cada día del resto de su vida sin él? Antes había tenido el consuelo de la imaginación para sostenerla. Aunque temía que estuviera muerto, había sido capaz de seguir adelante a base de esperanza y de preguntas que empezaban por «¿ Y si…?» Si volviera sano y salvo, todo se solucionaría. Pero había vuelto; el destino o Dios o su valor y determinación lo habían traído de vuelta y era ella la que había tañido el toque de difuntos de su futuro juntos. Cada vez que se acordaba, el pánico se apoderaba de ella y se le aceleraba el pulso. ¿Era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión?

Llamó a la puerta del estudio de Charles. Este no se volvió cuando entró Candy, pero hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza parecía irradiar desaprobación.

—Voy a hacer la compra con Daesy.—Su voz sonaba rara, ahogada y con eco, como si estuviera debajo del agua—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, gracias.—Charles se volvió y la miró con frialdad por encima de las gafas—. ¿Tienes que llevarte a Daesy? ¿No es la hora de su siesta? El doctor Walsh ha dicho muchas veces lo importante que es que tenga una rutina. Nunca se acostumbrará, si no dejas de llevártela de un lado a otro como…, como a una muñeca.

—Se dormirá en el cochecito. Está a punto de caer ahora mismo. El doctor Walsh también dijo que era importante que le diera el aire, y hace un día precioso… Se le quebró la voz, exhausta por el esfuerzo de componer una frase entera.

Charles soltó un pequeño gruñido de impaciencia, o quizá de contrariedad.

—Muy bien. Hace mucho calor, asegúrate de sacar la capota del cochecito.

Era evidente que la quería fuera de la habitación, así que Candy salió y cerró la puerta.

Desde la feria Charles había perdido todo entusiasmo por hacer el papel de amante esposo. Había dejado de pedirle que le ayudara en las pequeñas cosas que no podía hacer solo y en lugar de ello recurría a Ada y al doctor Walsh. Había llegado a la vicaría un nuevo coadjutor, un joven dispuesto llamado Owen o Ewan que se había convertido, enseguida y casi literalmente, en la mano derecha de Charles.

El sol de agosto era intenso y blanco y Candy lo notaba en la cabeza mientras caminaba por el pavimento recalentado. Bajo la capota con flecos, Daesy lloriqueaba inquieta. Candy miró su boquita abrirse en la cara arrugada, pero las píldoras habían empezado a hacer su efecto y el sonido que salía de ella no guardaba relación alguna. Cuando llegó a la hilera de tiendas al pie de la cuesta, aparcó el cochecito a la puerta de la carnicería de Fairacre y se unió a las personas que hacían cola en el interior. Ada estaba allí, hablando con Ethel Collins. Miró a Candy cuando esta entró y le dio la espalda de manera ostensible. Así había sido desde que había quedado en evidencia que era una adúltera. Conversaciones que se interrumpían abruptamente, muecas de desaprobación y miradas hostiles. Candy se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Mejor así, pensó apática; se ahorraba el esfuerzo de pescar palabras de la sopa que había dentro de su cabeza y ordenarlas de modo que formaran frases de una conversación. Había moscas volando desorientadas en círculos en el aire cargado. El olor caliente y carnoso a sangre que procedía del mostrador de pronto le recordó a Blossom y los ojos empezaron a escocerle por la amenaza de un torrente inexplicable de lágrimas. Salió tambaleándose de la tienda, mareada y consternada. La mosca pareció seguirla. Su zumbido le atronaba los oídos, así que pensó que había quedado atrapada en su pelo y movió enérgicamente la cabeza para librarse de ella. El ruido aumentó y se hizo más profundo hasta que todo el cielo retumbó. Candy se tapó los oídos con las manos y echó a andar deprisa con los ojos fijos en el suelo y en el movimiento de sus zapatos. Luego empezó a correr. Corrió, corrió, corrió…

La explosión la hizo detenerse. El suelo dio una sacudida y el cielo pareció aspirarse a sí mismo antes de expandirse de nuevo en un torrente de calor. Por un instante todo tembló y se volvió líquido e insustancial, como si el mundo se estuviera disolviendo. Pero no fue así. El estruendo cesó y el vacío del silencio que siguió se llenó de los sonidos distantes de campanas y gritos. El humo flotaba como un paracaídas negro desplegado sobre los tejados, pero las casas que rodeaban a Candy recuperaron sus siluetas nítidas. Miró a su alrededor y parpadeó en un intento por orientarse. No reconocía la calle en la que se encontraba, pero había humo elevándose como un rascacielos oscuro del lugar en el que acababa de estar. De las tiendas. Donde había dejado a Daesy.

**_Año 2011._**

Buenos días, Terry.

Le escribo solo para contarle cómo me fue ayer en King's Oak. No demasiado bien, siento decirle. Fui en autobús y encontré la iglesia sin problemas. Es exactamente como me la describió, un edificio grande y feo rojo oscuro, así que por ese lado no ha cambiado nada. Estaba cerrada a cal y canto, así que fui hasta la vicaría, al otro lado de la carretera. Se me hizo raro—muy raro—hacer el camino hasta el antiguo hogar de Candy, pero, cuando llamé, la mujer que abrió la puerta me miró como si fuera una apestada o algo así y dijo que la casa ya no tenía nada que ver con la iglesia y señaló un letrero junto a la puerta principal que decía ANTIGUA VICARÍA. La nueva está un poco más abajo, junto al centro comunitario. Parece una caja de zapatos con ventanas. El vicario no fue de gran ayuda, a decir verdad. Creo que no le resulté simpática y no se esforzó demasiado por disimularlo, lo que me pareció fatal, puesto que se supone que es cristiano. El caso es que sacó un libro parroquial gigantesco y me mostró lo que contenía sobre Charles Andley. Solo decía que estuvo allí desde junio de 1937 y que su sucesor llegó en septiembre de 1945. Si el viejo cascarrabias tenía alguna pista de adónde fue Charles después de eso, o de cómo podía encontrarle, no estaba por la labor de contármelo, de eso no hay duda. Una cosa me pareció interesante, sin embargo. La lista de todos los titulares de la vicaría era de lo más formal, con segundos nombres y todo eso. Nuestro hombre figura como Maurice Charles Andley. Entiendo que prefiriera que le llamaran Charles, pero es posible que el hecho de que Maurice fuera su primer nombre sea la razón de que no haya conseguido encontrarlo en documentos oficiales y cosas así. ¿Ha podido avanzar algo con la casa? ¿Y qué tal se encuentra? Espero que la nueva medicación le esté sentando bien, que no tenga efectos secundarios desagradables. Hoy tengo almuerzo en el club de mayores. Estoy nerviosísima porque la última vez una de las señoras—Vera, ya le hablé de ella, la que conoció muy bien a Nancy Price y la llamaba «buena pieza» o algo por el estilo—consiguió sonsacarme que quiero ser cantante. O que quería, antes de darme cuenta de lo absurdo de mis aspiraciones. El caso es que le dio mucha importancia y se lo comunicó a todo el mundo y parece que tienen un piano en la habitación donde toman té y café después de comer, y una de las señoras toca, así que ya se puede imaginar la que me han preparado. Intentaré librarme, pero estas señoras son de lo más decididas, eso se lo digo. ¡Y después tengo una entrevista! Es para un empleo que me ha encontrado mi trabajador social del albergue, en una tintorería, qué le parece. No puedo decir que la idea me vuelva loca, pero no me han llamado de ninguno de los otros trabajos a los que me presenté, así que supongo que no tengo mucha elección. ¡Deséeme suerte! Jess x

La biblioteca se había convertido en una suerte de segunda casa para Jess. Había adquirido la costumbre de ir cada mañana, en parte por salir del albergue, pero también para intercambiar correos con Terry y proseguir su búsqueda de Candy. En la espaciosa sala de ordenadores tenía una máquina favorita, la situada al final, junto a un radiador y con vistas al pequeño parque y el banco donde se había comido el rollito de hojaldre con salchicha varias semanas atrás. Se le hacía raro pensar en todo lo que había conseguido desde entonces. Su situación había empeorado antes de mejorar, pero por fin se sentía moderadamente optimista respecto al rumbo que estaba tomando su vida. Tenía un lugar donde vivir, opciones, independencia, objetivos. Hasta ahí todo bien. Pero sin Will Holt no tendría ninguna de esas cosas y le habría gustado tener la oportunidad de darle las gracias. Y también de que la viera sin llevar el pelo graso pegado a la cabeza y vestida con un saco de papel. Miró la extensión de césped. Debajo de un árbol había narcisos y le vino a la mente la imagen de las tarjetas que hacían en el colegio para el día de la madre; eran tridimensionales, con trozos de cartón cortados de hueveras formando la corona de la flor. Por supuesto, ella las hacía para su abuela sin plantearse ninguna objeción, pero de pronto se acordó con sorprendente claridad del día que una niña llamada Jacey Reed le preguntó por qué no tenía mamá. Recordó la pintura amarilla, espesa como yema de huevo, y la satisfacción que producía extenderla sobre la corona de cartón. «La muy cabrona se largó», había contestado, y luego tuvo que pasar el recreo sentada a la puerta del despacho del director por decir palabrotas. Quince años más tarde, la indignación ante tamaña injusticia seguía tan vívida como en aquel lejano día de marzo. Jess no había hecho más que repetir lo que le había oído decir a su abuela. Sentimientos, pensó, mirando la mañana despejada. Todos los llevamos dentro, como en un congelador que los mantuviera frescos durante años. Igual que Terry, a sus noventa, que sigue enamorado de Candy.

Hola, Jess.

Qué alegría recibir tu mensaje. ¡Hoy es un gran día! Estaré pensando en ti. Es estupendo que fueras a King's Oak; de verdad que te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo y las molestias. Tu descubrimiento sobre Charles es bastante importante, creo yo. Explica por qué no he conseguido localizarlo en línea. Mis abogados siguen trabajando en lo de la casa. Parece que el sitio donde se guardaba la documentación resultó dañado en un fuego provocado por una bomba incendiaria en 1945, por eso nadie en esa parte del Atlántico sabe quién es el propietario. Ahora mismo parece que la junta municipal de distrito se ha hecho cargo. Mi abogado ha enviado copias de los documentos de la venta inicial (que no es que sirvan de mucho ahora mismo, pero con un poco de suerte bastarán para demostrar quién es el dueño). Yo puse la casa a nombre de Candy en septiembre de 1944. Para entonces había vuelto a Estados Unidos y seguía escribiéndole prácticamente cada semana. Nunca me contestó, pero recuerdo contarle en una de las cartas que mientras mantuviera la casa yo mantendría la esperanza. Si la vendía, entonces sabría que era el final para mí. Mi abogado cree que si no se la puede localizar, será sencillo conseguir que vuelvan a poner la casa a mi nombre. Pero, al igual que todo, llevará su tiempo. Y además nosotros VAMOS a localizarla. ¿Verdad? La nueva medicación es una maravilla. A ver, no es la cura milagrosa, pero de alguna manera me siento más vivo. Aunque eso puede deberse también a estar en contacto contigo. La esperanza es la mejor medicina. Buena suerte con la actuación y con la entrevista. ¡Déjales impresionados!.

Terry x.

Jess tecleó una respuesta apresurada:

Haré lo posible. ¡Ya le contaré luego qué tal ha ido todo! Esta tarde volveré para revisar otra vez las actas de matrimonio. Sin conocer el nombre de soltera de Candice era una tarea inútil, pero ahora ¿cuántos Maurice Charles Andley puede haber?.

J x.

Cerró sesión y cogió su bolso. En las últimas semanas Terry GrandChester se había convertido en alguien cercano; increíblemente cercano, teniendo en cuenta que no se habían visto nunca. El hombre con el que hablaba por correo electrónico era la misma persona amable, modesta y valerosa cuya voz la había seducido en las cartas. Su historia le había dado a Jess algo en que concentrarse en un momento en que su vida era un desastre. Se sentía privilegiada porque le hubiera permitido participar en ella. También se sentía, de tanto en tanto, muy nerviosa. ¿Y si lo decepcionaba? ¿Y si no conseguía localizar a Candice Andley o descubría qué había sido de ella antes de que Terry sucumbiera a la enfermedad? Tenía leucemia, le había contado. Podría combatirla un tiempo más, pero terminaría por derrotarlo. La idea de decirle adiós ya era bastante dura, pero hacerlo sin haberle ayudado a cerrar el círculo era insoportable.

**_Año 1945._**

La luz del sol dibujaba suaves rombos en el suelo de linóleo verde. Hacía calor junto a la ventana, aunque la enfermera que le había llevado las pastillas se había frotado las manos y había comentado el fresco que hacía fuera. Los árboles ya no estaban verdes, sino naranjas. Rojos. Amarillos. Le hicieron pensar en el aroma a madera ardiendo, tan vívido que se impuso al olor a jabón carbólico y orina que impregnaba el hospital. Se recordó recostada ante el fuego de la casita de Greenfields Lane mientras los dedos de Terry le acariciaban despacio la línea de las costillas. Volvió la cara hacia la ventana y cerró los ojos de manera que el sol la deslumbrara a través de los párpados y poder así ignorar a la enfermera. Eso quería: ignorar. Ignorarlo todo excepto el recuerdo de él.

Llegó Nancy. Su cara apareció entre la bruma que había en la mente de Candy y su boca se movía, pero el sonido era distorsionado, como un gramófono que se ha quedado sin cuerda.

—¿ Me estás escuchando, Candy? Por Dios bendito, pero ¿se puede saber qué te han hecho? Eso mismo quería saber Candy. Nancy tenía la cara rarísima. La boca era demasiado grande y un ojo casi había desaparecido detrás de una almohadilla de carne esponjosa. Actos indignos. Abrió la boca para intentar explicarse, pero las palabras se le quedaban adheridas a la lengua. Nancy se inclinó un poco más en la bruma, de manera que Candy pudo ver bajo las capas de polvos de tocador una contusión púrpura.

—Escúchame, Candy. Necesito que me ayudes. No sé a quién más recurrir. ¿Me entiendes?

Candy asintió. Nancy le había cogido las manos, pero las notaba como si estuvieran muy lejos, como si sus brazos midieran dos metros. Las pastillas siempre hacían eso. Hacían que las cosas parecieran distantes. La dejaban indiferente. Lo que era bueno.

—Necesito un sitio adónde ir. No puedo volver al apartamento. Necesito un sitio donde Len no me encuentre. El pabellón del hospital era como el dormitorio del hospicio: hileras de camas con armarios junto a ellas y ruidos toda la noche. No había una cama libre para Nancy, pero quizá le encontraran una, o quizá consiguieran que alguien se cambiara con ella, tal vez aquella mujer del fondo que no hacía más que gemir. Nancy se acercó más y envolvió a Candy en una nube de perfume y cigarrillos. Su voz era grave y apremiante.—Estoy en un lío, Candy. Un lío muy gordo, y Len no es el padre. Pensé que no se enteraría, pero…

—Hizo un ruidito extraño que debería haber sido una risa pero no lo era—. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que había tenido paperas de niño? Pensé que iba a matarme. De hecho, creo que lo intentará si le doy la oportunidad. Hizo un movimiento brusco y el pañuelo de seda que llevaba alrededor del cuello—uno de los muchos regalos de Len—cayó lo bastante para que Candy viera el hematoma en su cuello como huellas de unos dedos sucios. En su tumba de piedra, el corazón de Candy latió tenuemente de compasión y sus dedos lejanos apretaron los de Nancy.

—Puedes quedarte aquí. Es un sitio seguro. Esta vez la risa de Nancy sí fue de verdad, una carcajada aguda y feroz como la que soltaba la mujer pelirroja de la cama de enfrente cada vez que veía a alguien llorar. Nancy se llevó la mano a la boca y después a un ojo y Candy se encontró con que sus dedos estaban asiendo el aire.

—¡ Que no, Candy, coño! No me refiero a eso. Candy estaba cansada.

Fuera llovía. Miró el agua bajar por el cristal de la ventana igual que había bajado por la cara de Terry el día que había ido a buscarla. Las había tapado con su chaqueta a Daesy y a ella, las había protegido con su cuerpo.

—… está vacía muerta de asco. ¿O no? Yo la podría cuidar, mantenerla bonita. Y luego, cuando salgas de aquí, podemos vivir en ella juntas, como en los viejos tiempos. Nancy la miraba expectante, aunque Candy no sabía qué era lo que esperaba. Su cara se arrugaba y alargaba delante de ella como atrapada en una burbuja de jabón. Entonces, de pronto, comprendió lo que estaba diciendo y la burbuja estalló.

—Mi casa. Quieres que te dé mi casa…

—No que me la des, tonta. Que me la prestes una temporadita, hasta que hayas arreglado las cosas con Charles y estés preparada para vivir tú en ella. Aunque también podríamos vivir en ella juntas un tiempo, hasta que recuperes las fuerzas. Así no tendrías que estar sola. La mano de Nancy era fresca cuando le acarició la frente y le retiró el pelo de la cara. Era agradable ser tocada así. Su piel lo pedía a gritos. Candy cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la sensación, pero algo la aguijoneaba, le impedía disfrutarla, como una astilla clavada en el cerebro. En cuanto la localizó e identificó, abrió los ojos.

—Un bebé. Estás embarazada…

—Calla—siseó Nancy—. Tampoco hace falta gritar y que se entere todo el mundo del lío en el que me he metido.—Retiró la mano y se alisó recatadamente la falda sobre las rodillas. Miró inquieta a su alrededor y a continuación dijo en voz baja—: Y además, una cosa es que vaya a tenerlo y otra muy distinta es que me lo vaya a quedar. Pero bueno, entonces, ¿puedo quedarme en tu nidito de amor o no? Candy volvió la cabeza mientras las lágrimas le clavaban agujas ardiendo en los ojos. En su cabeza imaginó una pequeña película en la que Nancy empujaba un cochecito de bebé en dirección al cráter de una bomba. Otra muy distinta es que me lo vaya a quedar.

—¿ Candy ?

Qué cansada estaba. Quería que Nancy se marchara y que la película de su cabeza se terminara. Asintió.

—En mi abrigo. En la vicaría. La llave está en el bolsillo.

—Gracias, cariño. Sabía que podía contar contigo.—El beso de Nancy le tocó la mejilla y su silla arañó el suelo cuando se puso en pie—. Volveré a verte muy prontito.—¡ Nancy! Candy se levantó de la cama. El suelo parecía hielo bajo sus pies cuando corrió detrás de Nancy, que caminaba a buen paso por el pabellón. Se volvió alarmada.

—¿ Qué pasa?

—La habitación violeta no. No quiero que duermas en ella. No quiero que entres. Bajo ninguna circunstancia, ¿entendido? Ninguna. Nancy rio, nerviosa.

—Vale, muy bien, tranquilízate. La cerraré con llave y así estará hasta que vengas tú, si así te quedas más tranquila.

—¿ Me lo prometes?

—Que sí, muy bien, que te lo prometo. A pesar de estas palabras,

Candy la miró alejarse, anudarse el pañuelo de seda y colgarse el bolso del brazo sintiendo que había perdido la única cosa que le quedaba.

Continuará...


	26. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 25

**_Capítulo 25._**

**_Año2011._**

_Hola Terry, solo quería decirle que esta __ mañana he estado pendiente del cartero, pero los certificados que pidió al Registro Nacional no han llegado. Espero que mañana sí, ya le contaré. Está bien, ¿verdad? Lo único malo de mi nuevo trabajo es no poder escribirle por las mañanas, pero quiero que sepa que no me he olvidado de Candy ni renunciado a creer que la vamos a encontrar. Estoy segura de que los certificados nos darán alguna pista y que a partir de ahí podremos seguir buscando. Cuídese. Por mí y por Candy._

_Jess x_

Le dio a «enviar» y esperó unos instantes, pero el reloj en la esquina de la pantalla del ordenador decía que eran las dos menos seis minutos y tenía que volver al trabajo. Actualizó la bandeja de entrada, pero no llegó nada nuevo, así que cerró la sesión y se fue.

—¿ Tienes planes para este fin de semana, Jess? ¿Piensas salir a bailar y a lucir tu nuevo corte de pelo?—preguntó el señor Wahim con un brillo en sus ojos oscuros.

Era menudo y pulcro, con una franja de pelo muy blanco en los lados de la cabeza y un poblado mostacho del mismo color y del que ahora se estaba limpiando migas de pastel. Le recordaba a Jess al gnomo que había junto a la puerta de la casa de su abuela recibiendo a las visitas. Negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo amigos por aquí con los que salir.

—Había una chica en el albergue llamada Jazz con quien había entablado cierta amistad, pero era demasiado pronto—. Excepto ustedes dos. ¿Les apetecería ir de discotecas conmigo? El señor Wahim sonrió.

—¿ Qué dices, Samia? ¿Les damos una lección a estos jóvenes de cómo se hace? Levantó los brazos en el estrecho espacio e interpretó una especie de baile homenaje a John Travolta que hizo a Jess gritar de risa y a Samia poner los ojos en blanco. El señor Wahim era Laurel y Samia era Hardy, la seria y el payaso. Samia siempre parecía desaprobarlo todo, un disfraz que no conseguía ocultar su amabilidad.

—No pienso pisar un sitio de esos. Hace un calor horroroso y están llenos de gente borracha haciendo el ridículo.—Samia rebañó la caja con los dedos para atrapar las últimas migas de pistacho y almendras con miel que se habían quedado pegadas y a continuación se puso en pie despacio—. Bueno, ¿preparados para la marabunta?—Miró la hilera de prendas listas para su recogida y frunció el ceño mientras empujaba perchas para llegar hasta un traje oscuro—. El señor Holt tenía que haber venido a por esto. Le he llamado por teléfono esta mañana, pero no cogían, ¿veis? Lo escribí aquí, en el resguardo.

El señor Wahim miró el papel que Samia le enseñaba y se encogió de hombros.

—Igual es que tiene otro chaqué. Samia pareció escéptica.

—Igual es que se le ha olvidado. Ya conoces al señor Holt. Se olvida el resguardo, la tarjeta de fidelización, la tarjeta de crédito.—Negó con la cabeza y descolgó el teléfono—. Voy a intentar llamarlo otra vez. Si no, lo vamos a tener aporreando la puerta otra vez después de haber cerrado, vas a ver. Mientras Samia marcaba, Jess esperó a que el corazón le volviera a latir con normalidad. El señor Holt. Miró deprisa el resguardo prendido a la percha del traje. No figuraba ni el nombre de pila ni una inicial. Siguió al señor Wahim al mostrador simulando despreocupación.

—Holt, ¿no será Will Holt por casualidad?

—El señor Will Holt, ¡sí! Nos trae siempre sus trajes. ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, sí lo conozco. Es... es muy simpático—dijo Jess a toda prisa—. Fue a verme cuando estaba en el hospital con neumonía. Si no viene esta tarde, podría llevarle el chaqué a su casa cuando termine, si quiere. Le debo un favor. Samia salió del cuarto de atrás con cara de preocupación.

—Sigue sin coger. Estoy segura de que se le ha olvidado. El señor Wahim le sonrió.

—No te preocupes. Si no viene, nuestra nueva y eficacísima colega se ha ofrecido a llevárselo en persona. Gracias, Jess, está muy bien poder dar un servicio de primera a nuestros mejores clientes. La dirección está en la agenda. ¡Ya sabía yo que ibas a ser una gran incorporación al equipo Wahim!.

Sintiéndose estúpida, se volvió para bajar las escaleras y estuvo a punto de chocar con alguien, una chica vestida con ropa de correr y unos brazos morenos y delgados brillantes de sudor que parecía salida del anuncio de algún producto saludable. Mierda. ¿Sería su novia?

—¿ Querías algo?

—No, nada, iba a…

—A Will se le ha olvidado otra vez recoger la ropa del tinte, ¿no?—La chica se detuvo al final de las escaleras, dobló una pierna y se cogió el pie para estirar los músculos. Tenía acento australiano y un tipo que Jess solo había visto en las revistas.

—Esto…, sí. Voy a… Pero la chica ya había abierto la puerta y entrado.

—Nunca contesta al timbre—le dijo volviendo la cabeza mientras abría la puerta del apartamento del bajo—. Es por ahí, en el sótano. Si de verdad no está en casa, deja la ropa al pie de las escaleras. No le pasará nada.

—Ah… Vale, gracias. Jess sujetó su paquete resbaladizo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. El rellano del bajo era amplio y elegante, con una bonita decoración de escayola como el glaseado de una tarta de bodas y barandillas de madera pulida. La escalera que conducía al sótano era estrecha y oscura. Terminaba en un espacio del tamaño de un armario escobero en el que había una única puerta. Llamó y estaba mirando a su alrededor buscando dónde dejar el traje cuando se abrió la puerta.

—Te… Te he traído tu traje. De la tintorería.—El discurso que había ensayado en el autobús no tenía sentido, visto el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos. Empezó a retroceder temiendo haber interrumpido alguna clase de celebración—. Perdón.

Will se recostó contra la pared.

—Mierda—dijo. Se quedó muy quieto con la cabeza enterrada abajo . Tal vez si no se movía, Jess pensaría que estaba dormido. O muerto.

Asomó la cabeza y a continuación abrió un ojo para mirar a Jess. Esta rio.

—Voy a hacer café.

\--Bueno. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Will sorbió el café como si fuera una medicina amarga.

\--Bien gracias, increíblemente bien Comparado como la última vez qué te vi. Tengo una habitación en un albergue para mujeres que no es ideal, pero no estaré mucho tiempo ahora que tengo trabajo.

\--¿Tienes trabajo? ¡Qué bien! ¿Dónde?

\--En la tintorería --le recordó Jess con amabilidad Tu traje, ¿te acuerdas?

\--Es verdad

—Oye: ¿a que no sabes lo que tengo?—Con el rabillo del ojo, Will vio que sostenía un sobre marrón grande—. Certificados del Registro Nacional. Los pidió Terry. Deben de haber llegado esta mañana después de irme.

—¿ Cuáles son? Jess sacó un poco los documentos del sobre y los estudió.

—El de defunción de Charles Andley… y también el de Daiesy Lillian Andley. Aunque no sé si nos servirán de algo para localizar a Candy.

—Tal vez nos den una pista sobre dónde vivía, aunque si son de hace tiempo es posible que se haya mudado. ¿Qué dicen? Jess inclinó la cabeza para leerlos.

—¡ Vaya! La letra del de Daesy es imposible de leer… Charles vivía en Herefordshire cuando murió. Causa de la muerte: circunstancial. ¿Eso qué es?

—Pues… otra manera de decir «accidente».

— ¿No da detalles?

—No parece.—Jess volvió a meter los certificados en el sobre y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento

—¿Encontraste algo interesante de Candy? preguntó Jess después de un momento

—Puede. La hija de Candy murió en un hospital llamado Leyton Manor.

—Eso no es nada fuera de lo común, ¿no? Mucha gente muere en hospitales, es donde te llevan si estás muy enfermo.

—Sí, pero es que no es de esa clase de hospital.—Will se levantó, fue hasta la mesa y encendió el ordenador—. Lo he buscado. Está a las afueras de Londres, a menos de cien kilómetros de aquí. En algún momento de la década de 1930 cambió su nombre por el de Leyton Manor, pero se construyó en la época victoriana y originalmente era un asilo de imbéciles.

—O sea, ¿una especie de psiquiátrico?

—No exactamente. Escucha esto…—Will pulsó una tecla y se abrió una página de texto.

\--«El hospital se diseñó para acomodar a mil doscientos cincuenta enfermos en diez bloques, cada uno con su lavandería y su taller, una granja modelo y un huerto. Durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, sus pacientes incluían combatientes apartados de la primera línea aquejados de "trastorno mental postraumático" o de "neurosis de guerra". Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial se cedieron partes del hospital para el tratamiento de víctimas de bombardeos aéreos y de enfermedades venéreas, aunque la mayoría de los pacientes seguían siendo los llamados "deficientes mentales" o "ineducables". Muchos de ellos eran niños, entregados al cuidado del hospital por familias que no podían o no querían hacerse cargo de ellos en una época en que tanto las enfermedades mentales como las dificultades de aprendizaje estaban fuertemente estigmatizadas».

—No lo entiendo.—Jess apoyó la taza e intentó cuadrar aquella nueva información con la idea que se había hecho de Candy—. Suena… horrible.

—Y te aseguro que debió de serlo. Este artículo no entra en detalles, pero sí dice que «las condiciones de vida en el hospital fueron denunciadas en una campaña llevada a cabo por familiares de los pacientes en las décadas de 1970 y 1980, lo que condujo a una serie de mejoras graduales. En 1990 terminó por cerrar y los edificios victorianos tipo cuartel militar fueron demolidos y reemplazados por otros más pequeños y modernos destinados a residencias "familiares"». Demasiado tarde para Daesy, me temo—concluyó con amargura.

—Pero… ¿por qué?—Jess negó con la cabeza, confusa—. Candy renunció… a todo por Daesy. No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué iba a abandonarla en un sitio así? Will suspiró con fuerza y se dejó caer en la silla delante de su mesa.

—Lo dice muy claro aquí. Era una época en que la enfermedad mental y los trastornos de aprendizaje estaban profundamente estigmatizados… Más que ahora, incluso.

Más tarde Will Tomó la mano de Jess y salieron del apartamento.

—Sigo sin entenderlo.—Jess tenía la cara vuelta hacia su ventanilla y su voz sonó somnolienta mientras miraba la hierba anónima que bordeaba la autopista, —. Terry dijo que Candy se quedó con Charles por la niña. No quería dejarla y no obstante eso es exactamente lo que terminó haciendo. Ya me imagino lo del estigma, pero cuando quieres a alguien eso no significa nada. Y no tiene sentido.

—¿ Dónde vamos?

—A Leyton Manor. Creo que deberíamos echar un vistazo al sitio donde vivió Daesy Andley. ¿No te parece?

El hospital estaba en las afueras de la población e indicado desde la carretera general. Todo lo que quedaba de la construcción original era un imponente edificio victoriano de tres plantas de altura con un campanario en el centro que le daba un aire un tanto siniestro, incluso en aquel luminoso día de primavera, con los narcisos en flor y cerezos como palos de algodón de azúcar en las zonas ajardinadas que lo rodeaban. Will dejó el Spitfire en un pequeño aparcamiento bajo un enorme roble que debía de estar allí desde los tiempos en que no había nada más que campo. Rodearon el edificio victoriano, que había sido rebautizado The Manor y reconvertido en oficinas de una compañía de asistencia sanitaria. Detrás había varias construcciones de una sola planta que Will supuso serían el alojamiento de antiguos pacientes que se mencionaba en la página web. Parecían pulcras y acogedoras, si no exactamente bonitas. En los jardines delanteros había comederos de pájaros y molinillos de colores brillantes giraban en la brisa fresca. No hacía calor suficiente todavía para pasar la tarde de domingo al aire libre, pero se veía que estaban pensados para el verano. Delante del antiguo edificio del hospital había un jardín propiamente dicho con forma de rectángulo. Estaba ligeramente hundido y delimitado por setos tupidos y cuadrados que lo protegían del viento. Senderos de grava separaban parterres de flores en los que se mecían e inclinaban tulipanes.

Llegaron hasta un banco debajo de un cenador que en pocos meses estaría rebosante de rosas y se sentaron. El hospital viejo estaba justo delante de ellos, una silueta oscura contra el cielo despejado de primavera.

—Sigue resultando desolador—dijo Jess con un escalofrío—. ¿Crees que los edificios pueden absorber sentimientos? Como la casa de Greenfields Lane. Aunque es húmeda y está abandonada y llena de las cosas de Nancy, sigue transmitiendo felicidad. Y seguridad…

—Algo captó su atención y se detuvo—. ¡Hola! No le habremos quitado el banco, ¿verdad? Will se volvió para ver a quién miraba. Una mujer pequeña y regordeta había aparecido desde detrás del seto y los miraba desde el camino y a cierta distancia con ojos brillantes de curiosidad. Su pelo gris corto indicaba que tendría unos cincuenta años, dedujo Will, aunque había algo inconfundiblemente infantil en su expresión franca y en la manera en que cambiaba tímidamente el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro. La mujer negó con la cabeza con energía, sacó la lengua y se la pasó por los labios.

—No es mi banco. Es el de Daesy. Habló con rapidez y en voz no muy clara, de modo que por un momento Will no estuvo seguro de haber oído bien. Entonces se dio cuenta de que un leve escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de Jess, quien se enderezó e inclinó hacia delante.

—¿ Quién es Daesy? ¿Una amiga tuya?

Animada por el calor en la voz de Jess, la mujer se acercó, aunque seguía sin atreverse a mirarles a los ojos.

—Era mi amiga, pero hace mucho tiempo. Se murió.

—Cuánto lo siento. Con la vista fija en el camino la mujer asintió solemne.—La señora Graham puso ese banco ahí para que no la olvidáramos. Lleva su nombre.

Will y Jess se giraron para mirar. Ninguno de los dos había reparado en una pequeña placa en el dorso del respaldo del banco que decía: «En recuerdo de Daesy Andley, que amaba las flores».

—¿ La señora Graham?—preguntó Will.

—Sí. Era la mamá de Daesy, pero ahora es amiga mía. Viene a verme los lunes por la tarde. En invierno vamos a una cafetería y tomamos tarta, pero en verano nos sentamos aquí y tomamos helado.

La luz se hizo dentro de la cabeza de Will y lo deslumbró. Graham. Pues claro. Era perfectamente legal cambiarte el apellido y no hacer ningún papeleo oficial. No era de extrañar que Candice Andley no hubiera figurado en los sitios que habría cabido esperar. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no proferir un grito de triunfo y asombro y para contener las muchas preguntas que lo asaltaban. En cambio, a su lado la voz de Jess sonó perfectamente serena, y su ademán era por completo relajado cuando se hizo a un lado para dejar sitio libre en el banco.

—Y tú ¿qué prefieres?

—El helado.

—Yo también; sobre todo si viene con chocolatina. Por cierto, me llamo Jess y este es Will. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

—Georgina.

—Encantada de conocerte, Georgina. ¿Quieres sentarte? La mujer se acercó con expresión de placer y vacilación. Se sentó en el espacio que había hecho Jess entre Will y ella y se alisó la falda sobre las rodillas estudiando con gran concentración los botones que tenía en la parte delantera.

—Supongo que no sabrás—preguntó Jess con amabilidad—si el nombre de pila de la señora Graham es Candice.

Georgina levantó la cara con los ojos brillantes.

—Sí, Candice. ¿La conoces?

La mirada de Jess se encontró con la de Will por encima de la cabeza de Georgina y sonrió.

—No exactamente. Pero tengo un amigo en Estados Unidos que la conoció muy bien hace años y lleva mucho, mucho tiempo buscándola.—Dirigió su sonrisa llena de luz hacia la mujer sentada entre los dos—. Cuánto me alegro de haberte encontrado, Georgina. ¿Nos ayudarás?

Cuando Jess se preparaba a toda prisa para ir a trabajar el lunes por la mañana, alguien llamó a su puerta y le dio una carta.

—Acaba de llegar el correo. Parece oficial. Igual es una citación para un juicio o algo... --dijo una mujer del hospicio.

Miró el sobre. En el anverso había estampado un membrete de Abogados Furnivall Ramsay Pemberton con tinta roja. Con manos temblorosas, lo rasgó y leyó rápidamente el contenido de la carta. Las palabras latían sin sentido ante sus ojos y empezó a leer desde el principio para intentar comprenderlas. En la parte de arriba de la carta había una línea impresa en letra negrita. Cambio de titularidad del número 4 de Greenfields Lane, Church End, decía.—¿ La casa de quién?—se preguntó, terminó de leer y a continuación incrédula. --Mía.

A la hora de la comida fue corriendo a la biblioteca. Su ordenador favorito junto a la ventana estaba ocupado, así que se dirigió al que estaba situado en el extremo opuesto al final de la fila.

_Hola, Terry: Es increíble. Tengo tantas cosas que contarle que no sé por dónde empezar. En primer lugar, esta mañana me ha llegado una carta de un despacho de abogados pidiéndome que fuera a sus oficinas para firmar unos documentos. Es para cambiar la titularidad de la casa de Greenfields Lane y ponerla_ a _mi nombre. ¿Será una estafa? Mi abuela siempre decía que si algo parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, es que era probablemente así. El nombre del despacho es Furnivall Ramsay Pemberton. Ahora voy a buscarlos a ver si existen de verdad o no son más que un_ nombre _que se ha inventado algún psicópata sin otra cosa que hacer que aprovecharse de tontos como yo. Pero lo segundo es más importante. ¿Está preparado? CREO QUE HEMOS ENCONTRADO A CANDY. __No quiero darle falsas esperanzas y no diría nada de no __estar tan segura, pero hemos descubierto que está viva y bien y que visita con regularidad una residencia para personas con trastornos de aprendizaje que está a las afueras_ _de Londres. La hija de Candy fue paciente del centro hace años. Figuraba en el certificado de defunción que pidió. Cuando fuimos a ver el sitio conocimos a una amiga suya, alguien a quien Candy visita cada semana. Parece ser que Candy se cambió de apellido cuando cortó las relaciones con su marido, por eso era tan difícil de localizar. Will le dio su teléfono __móvil a la_ _amiga y un mensaje pidiéndole que nos llame. Me parece que no le he hablado de Will, ¿verdad? Había estado tecleando deprisa (lo más deprisa de que era capaz con dos dedos y teniendo que dedicar tiempo a corregir los múltiples errores que cometía en cada frase), pero al llegar aquí se __detuvo, el corazón le dio un pequeño vuelco y las mejillas comenzaron a arderle. ¿Qué podía decir de Will que resultara apropiado para una persona de noventa años, aunque fuera tan sensato y abierto de mente como_ _Terry GrandChester? ¿En realidad no le conozco muy bien, pero el sábado por la noche me acosté con __él y fue la experiencia más increíble de mi vida? __Estoy loca por él, no pienso en otra cosa y estoy histérica por si ya no le intereso. Porque es alguien que me queda muy grande. En todos los sentidos… Se detuvo antes de que sus pensamientos se desmandaran de nuevo, como había ocurrido durante la noche_ _que había pasado en vela. No tenía mucho sentido martirizarse por algo de lo que no podías arrepentirte puesto que te había hecho feliz. Se obligó a seguir tecleando._

_Pues no sé muy bien por dónde empezar con eso tampoco, así que solo diré que es buena persona, amable, honrada y desde luego alguien a quien querrías tener a tu lado para…, para cualquier cosa, en realidad. Fue quien me encontró cuando estuve enferma_ y _me visitó en el hospital. Descubrió sus cartas en la casa y me las llevó, así que le conté que usted estaba buscando a Candy. Si he llegado tan lejos_, es _totalmente gracias a él. En fin, que ahora lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en que llame. Lo hará, lo presiento. __En cuanto ocurra se lo haré saber. Cuídese. Jess xx._

_P. D. Le he dicho que se cambió el apellido, ¿verdad? Ahora se llama Graham, Candice Graham. Me preguntó de dónde sacaría la idea._

En un instante su alegría se evaporó y la sangre se le heló en las venas. Tres días y Terry no había contestado.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

—Por favor, no—dijo en voz alta, y al darse cuenta se llevó una mano a la boca y rezó en silencio a quien estuviera escuchando. Por favor, que cuando encontremos a Candy no sea demasiado tarde.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita…—se detuvo un instante para leer su nombre en la carta—… Moran, pero es completamente imposible concertar una cita con el socio mayoritario con tan poca antelación.

Mientras hablaba se abrió una puerta al final de un tramo corto de escaleras de madera pálida y salió una mujer muy mayor con un abrigo de pieles relucientes seguida de un hombre calvo con traje oscuro y gafas estrechas de montura invisible. Cogió a la mujer del brazo para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras sin dejar de hacer comentarios corteses y propios de gente fina sobre cómo la mujer los iba a enterrar a todos, y a continuación se dirigió a la secretaria altiva.

—Natalia, por favor, pida un taxi para la señora Ambrus. La máscara gélida se trocó en sonrisa afectada.

—Ahora mismo, señor Ramsay. ¿Ramsay? Jess se giró y abrió la boca antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar.

—¡ Señor Ramsay! Usted es con quien tengo que hablar de la casa de Terry… La chica de la recepción se puso de pie.

—Señorita Moran, ¡ya le he explicado que tiene que concertar una cita! Le pido disculpas, señor Ramsay. He intentado decirle… Pero el hombre del traje oscuro no la miraba. Sus ojos pálidos estaban fijos en Jess.

—¿ Y a qué casa se refiere, señorita?—Al número 4 de Greenfields Lane. La casa de Terrence GrandChester. Tengo una carta…—la cogió de la recepción y la sostuvo en alto—y no sé lo que significa y estoy preocupada porque no contesta a mis correos.

—Ah, usted es la amiga de Terry.—Al instante la actitud del abogado se volvió solícita—. El señor GrandChester es un cliente muy especial. ¿Por qué no viene a mi despacho? Natalia nos hará un té en cuanto haya pedido el taxi de la señora Ambrus. Dirigió una mirada glacial a la recepcionista y Jess tuvo la satisfacción de ver cómo las mejillas de esta se teñían de rosa antes de que el señor Ramsay la invitara a subir las escaleras.

—Me temo que no tengo muy buenas noticias. El señor Ramsay acababa de colgar el teléfono después de su segunda llamada a Estados Unidos. Jess, sentada frente a él y bebiendo el té que había llevado una envarada Natalia, había llegado a esa misma conclusión después de escuchar sus comentarios cuidadosamente velados y observar la expresión seria de su cara. El corazón le latía dolorosamente y el miedo le aceleraba el pulso.

—¿ Qué ha pasado?

—El señor GrandChester está ingresado. Hasta ahora estaba siendo atendido en su casa, pero parece que su estado de salud ha empeorado y que el viernes entró en cuidados intensivos.—Los ojos pálidos del señor Ramsay estaban llenos de compasión mientras miraba a Jess desde por encima de sus gafas—. Por lo que me dice el señor Goldberg, su abogado estadounidense, no está consciente. Me temo que no esperan que se recupere. Las lágrimas habían vuelto, solo que esta vez silenciosas y derrotadas. Se deslizaron por las mejillas de Jess y le cayeron de la barbilla, mojando el nailon naranja del chaquetón. El señor Ramsay le acercó una caja de pañuelos de papel caros, gruesos como servilletas de restaurante, que había encima de la mesa.

—Pero no se puede morir. Ahora no. Acabamos de encontrarla.

—El señor GrandChester lleva enfermo bastante tiempo; sabíamos que no iba a mejorar. Y no olvide que es mayor; tiene más de noventa años. Ha sido excepcionalmente meticuloso a la hora de poner en orden sus asuntos. En realidad, la casa de Greenfields Lane era la última pieza del puzle y el señor Goldberg me ha dicho lo contento que se puso el señor GrandChester de poder colocarla en su sitio después de todos estos años gracias a su ayuda. Habló muy bien de usted, señorita Moran. Por eso quiso dejarle la casa además de una suma de dinero para arreglarla. Es un regalo muy… generoso, como seguro ya sabe. De una propiedad como esa sacará un dinero considerable, si decidiera venderla. Hizo mucho hincapié en el hecho de que es usted libre de hacer con ella lo que mejor le parezca. Estaba siendo amable, Jess lo entendía, y sin embargo con cada palabra cordial sentía aumentar la presión en el interior de su cabeza. Se secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo de papel.

—Por favor, no hable de él como si ya hubiera muerto—murmuró—. Esto no es el final, no puede serlo. Por un segundo, una sombra de impaciencia se impuso a la expresión compasiva del señor Ramsay.

—Señorita Moran, por trágico que nos resulte, tenemos que ser capaces de dejar marchar a los seres queridos. El señor GrandChester es un hombre mayor y está muy enfermo. Es hora de…

—¡ No!—Jess se levantó y el té de su taza salpicó el suelo de madera clara y reluciente—. ¡Todavía no! Por favor, vuelva a llamarles y dígales que hemos encontrado a Candy. Incluso si está inconsciente, dígales que se aseguren de decírselo. Que hemos encontrado a Candy Andley. Por favor.

Por un momento pensó que el señor Ramsay iba a discutir, pero este, tras un instante de vacilación y con visible esfuerzo, esbozó una sonrisa bastante tensa.

—Muy bien, señorita Moran.—Descolgó el teléfono—. Natalia, con el despacho del señor Goldberg… otra vez. Por favor.

\--Oye, ¿qué pasa? Jess, joder… Pasa.

Jess lo siguió por las escaleras en penumbra hasta el apartamento, Jess sonrió llorosa y se sacó la carta del bolsillo.

—Ha llegado esta mañana. Es sobre la casa. Will la cogió y la leyó. Jess observó cómo la expresión de su cara pasaba de la preocupación a la confusión y de ahí al asombro. La miró esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿ Es esto lo que creo que es? ¿Te ha regalado la casa? Madre mía, es genial, ¿no? Jess asintió.

—Es la cosa más increíble y generosa del mundo. Al principio no me lo creí, pensé que era una de esas estafas de las que se oye hablar. Pero acabo de ir a ver al abogado que me mandó la carta y todo es legal. La casa es mía. En un par de días me darán las llaves en la junta de distrito. Pero…

—Ya está. Escucha. Eres la nueva propietaria de un inmueble altamente deseable en una zona estupenda de Londres. ¿Qué razón hay para llorar?—Entonces comprendió y su expresión fue de horror—. A no ser que… Ay, Dios. Jess, ¿se ha….? Esta negó con la cabeza.—Todavía no. Pero no le queda mucho tiempo. Le han ingresado y no creen que vaya a recuperarse. Está inconsciente.—La voz le tembló y tragó saliva—. Y tengo la sensación de haberle estafado. Me ha cambiado la vida, me ha hecho este regalo increíble, y ¿qué he hecho yo para merecérmelo? Nada. No encontró a Candy. Se va a morir sin saber lo que fue de ella y yo…, yo… La voz se le quebró en el instante en que sonó el teléfono sobresaltándolos a ambos. Jess notó cómo Will dudaba. Primero pareció dispuesto a ignorar la llamada, pero cambió de opinión.

—Tal vez debería cogerlo. Por si acaso.—Se levantó sin dejar de mirar a Jess mientras hablaba—. Will Holt. Se quedó extrañamente quieto mientras la persona al otro lado del teléfono hablaba. Luego dijo moviendo los labios en silencio: Es ella. Jess se puso en pie y fue a su lado. Will colocó el teléfono de modo que pudiera oír. Al otro lado de la línea, la voz que les llegaba era aflautada por la edad, pero serena y clara.

—Mi buena amiga Georgina me ha dado su número de teléfono. Debo decir que era un poco reacia a llamarle. No imagino sobre qué puede ser, pero a mi edad doy por hecho que cualquier noticia va a ser triste.

—Señora Graham, me alegra mucho su llamada.—El tono de Will era grave, amable y respetuoso. Jess pensó brevemente que se le daban mucho mejor esas cosas que a ella y se sintió muy agradecida—. Se trata de un asunto personal, pero no triste, espero. Tiene que ver con…, con un viejo amigo suyo, Terry, Terrence GrandChester.

Hubo un silencio. Un silencio que se alargó y crepitó con el peso de los años mientras Jess y Will se miraban el uno al otro y el tiempo se detenía.

—¿ Señora Graham? ¿Sigue ahí?

—Sí, sí, sigo aquí.—La serenidad había desaparecido y la voz era grave, áspera y llena de anhelo—. Terry…, ¿sigue vivo?

—Sí, aunque no se encuentra muy bien. Ha estado tratando de localizarla. Le gustaría mucho volver a ponerse en contacto con usted, si se lo permite. Su respuesta fue un suspiro, apenas audible; y a continuación:

—Sí. Ay…, sí, por favor.

Candice Graham vivía en un pueblecito a unos trece kilómetros del hospital Leyton Manor. Era uno de esos sitios que aparecen en las adaptaciones de las novelas de Agatha Christie, con casas alrededor de una pradera comunal y un pub pintoresco. Sin embargo, la mujer que abrió la puerta de la casa recubierta de glicinias era un poco demasiado elegante para hacer de señorita Marple, con pelo canoso cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás y una pulcra chaqueta de cachemira gris. Will no estaba seguro de lo que había esperado, pero desde luego no tal compostura, tal elegancia. Candice Graham llevaba muy bien sus años. Su figura era frágil pero erguida, su piel estaba surcada por arrugas profundas, pero sus ojos eran verdes brillantes, y rebosantes de las emociones que había desterrado de su cara. Los invitó a entrar sin decir palabra y, en un pequeño recibidor inundado de la luz declinante del atardecer y de aroma a lavanda, cogió las dos manos de Jess entre las suyas.

—Gracias por venir—dijo con dulzura mirándola a ella y después a Will—. ¿Cómo está? ¿Han sabido algo? Jess se humedeció los labios, nerviosa.—Sigue inconsciente, pero al parecer eso no es necesariamente malo. Está atendido por los mejores especialistas y están haciendo todo lo que pueden. Dicen que no debemos perder la esperanza. Candy cerró los ojos por un breve instante y luego apretó las manos de Jess.—Claro que sí. Si algo he aprendido, es que nunca debemos perder la esperanza. Y ahora pasen, vamos a hacer un té. La siguieron hasta una cocina luminosa y bonita, al final de la cual había un porche acristalado que daba al jardín. En él había un sofá y una butaca, además de una mesa de café con una bandeja en la que estaban pulcramente dispuestas tazas de porcelana y una jarra de leche. Will y Jess se sentaron un poco rígidos en el sofá mientras esperaban a que hirviera el agua. Parecía demasiado pronto para hablar de cosas importantes, así que Will llenó el silencio expresando su admiración por la casa.

—La compré para estar cerca del hospital—dijo Candy. Su voz conservaba indicios de sus raíces londinenses, tenues pero inconfundibles—. Georgina les habrá contado que mi hija Daesy también fue paciente allí, cuando Georgina era muy pequeñita. Jess, ¿sería tan amable de llevar la tetera? La artritis me ha convertido en un peligro para esa clase de cosas. Jess se levantó y Will se dedicó a estudiar las fotografías que había en una mesita blanca junto a la butaca. El periódico y la lupa, así como los cojines desgastados revelaban que era el lugar preferido de Candy para sentarse y las fotografías estaban colocadas de manera que pudiera verlas fácilmente. Una era un retrato con mucho grano de una mujer joven que sonreía generosamente a la cámara, los ojos achinados plegados en una felicidad contagiosa. Otra era la imagen desvaída de unos novios juntos, el pelo rubio de la novia recogido en un peinado que, de tan anticuado, desprendía un aire retro de lo más elegante.

—Ah, mis hijas. Daesy y Vivien—dijo Candy captando la mirada de Will mientras se sentaba con cuidado en la butaca—. Son como el día y la noche, ¿a que sí? Daesy era tan dulce, cariñosa, tan feliz, aunque la mayoría de la gente decía que no tenía ninguna razón para serlo. Pero las cosas más sencillas, mirar a los pájaros en el comedero o tomarse un helado cuando venía el camión de los helados, la hacían rebosar felicidad. Era un regalo muy especial aquello, sobre todo para mí, acostumbrada a las exigencias de Vivien. Ya desde niña, si le comprabas a Vivien un vestido se enfurruñaba porque quería también una falda. En eso era igual que su madre.

—¿ Su madre?—preguntó Will de lo más confuso.

—Perdónenme. Les estoy haciendo un lío. Vivien era hija de Nancy. Nancy Price. Cuando Georgina me dijo que tenían noticias de una vieja amistad pensé que debía de ser Nancy. Perdimos el contacto hace mucho tiempo, pero sería muy propio de ella presentarse un día como si tal cosa. Will se inclinó hacia delante y bajó la voz en señal de respeto.

—De hecho sí que tengo noticias de ella. Me temo que murió hace un par de años. Para entonces llevaba algún tiempo viviendo en una residencia y la casa de Greenfields Lane estaba vacía. Nadie sabía quién era el dueño. Candy estaba repartiendo tazas y se detuvo un instante.

—Siento oírlo. Hubo un tiempo en que estuvimos unidas, Nancy y yo. Tanto como hermanas.

—¿ Qué pasó? La sonrisa de Candy era triste y amable, aludía a sufrimientos pasados pero no olvidados.

—Es una historia bastante larga. Al lado de Will, Jess se enderezó. Había estado sentada con el bolso sobre las rodillas, apretado contra el pecho, pero ahora lo cogió y sacó un fajo de cartas.

—Me encantaría oírla, pero antes quería darle esto. No me parece bien tenerlas un minuto más cuando le pertenecen a usted. Las ha leído todas, excepto la primera. Llegó hace un par de meses y fue la que dio inicio a la búsqueda.

—Ah…—Candy cogió las cartas y las miró durante un segundo con una mano sobre la boca. A continuación cerró los ojos y apretó el legajo desordenado contra su corazón. Las arrugas de la frente se le habían acentuado y en el entrecejo se le dibujaron dos surcos de dolor que daban a su cara una expresión de intenso sufrimiento interior. Will se puso en pie en silencio y le dio la mano a Jess.

—Señora Graham, tiene usted un jardín precioso. ¿Le importa que salgamos cinco minutos a verlo?

—Lo siento. Por favor, perdónenme. Ha sido ver su letra otra vez después de tantos años. Supongo que me han venido de golpe todos los recuerdos. Will y Jess habían vuelto del jardín y estaban los tres tomando un té un poco demasiado fuerte y no lo bastante caliente. Las cartas estaban en un ordenado montón en la mesa al lado de Candy. No las había leído aún. Lo haría despacio y saboreando el momento cuando pudiera sumergirse por completo en los recuerdos. Excepto la más reciente, esa sí la había leído. La sostenía ahora tocando el papel que había tocado él, oyendo su voz en su cabeza diciendo las palabras que había escrito recientemente:

Mi niña querida… Consiguió sonreír. Era consciente de la curiosidad de los dos jóvenes y sus intentos por disimularla la conmovieron.

—Estábamos muy enamorados—dijo, y rio al percibir la melancolía en su propia voz—. Estábamos convencidos de que lo conquistaríamos todo. Excepto la muerte, quizá. Eso era lo único que pensábamos que podría separarnos.

—Pero no fue así—replicó Jess, dejando la taza en el plato. Se había quitado una de las bailarinas para sentarse en el sofá sobre la pierna doblada, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia Will, a su lado. Candy recordó esa necesidad de tocarse. Casi como una fuerza magnética.

—No, no lo fue. No para nosotros. Al final no fue un enemigo ajeno lo que nos separó, sino algo mucho más próximo.—Candy acarició la escritura de Terry en el sobre y se preguntó cómo podría explicar a aquellas personas tan jóvenes, que habían crecido en un mundo de igualdad de oportunidades y emancipación, la situación en la que se había encontrado—. Entonces las cosas eran distintas. Las mujeres hacíamos trabajos de hombres en las fábricas y en las granjas, pero seguíamos siendo propiedad de nuestros maridos. Teníamos hijos, éramos responsables de criarlos solas, y sin embargo la ley nos daba pocos derechos sobre ellos.

Continuará...

Me salieron las lágrimas. Buenas noches queridos lectores.

( JillValentine).


	27. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 26

**_Capítulo 26._**

No, no lo fue. No para nosotros. Al final no fue un enemigo ajeno lo que nos separó, sino algo mucho más próximo.—Candy acarició la escritura de Terry en el sobre y se preguntó cómo podría explicar a aquellas personas tan jóvenes, que habían crecido en un mundo de igualdad de oportunidades y emancipación, la situación en la que se había encontrado—. Entonces las cosas eran distintas. Las mujeres hacíamos trabajos de hombres en las fábricas y en las granjas, pero seguíamos siendo propiedad de nuestros maridos. Teníamos hijos, éramos responsables de criarlos solas, y sin embargo la ley nos daba pocos derechos sobre ellos. —Dio un sorbo de té frío e hizo una mueca—. Y una mujer como yo no tenía ninguno.

—¿ Cómo que una mujer como usted?

—Una adúltera. Una esposa caída en desgracia. Una madre incompetente. Entonces no existían los divorcios sin culpables. Para poner fin a mi matrimonio habría tenido que admitir que había sido infiel, lo que habría eliminado automáticamente cualquier oportunidad de que me permitieran quedarme con Daesy.

Jess se sentó más erguida y rebosando indignación.

—¡ Pero eso es muy injusto!

—Sobre todo porque Charles también había sido infiel.—Al ver el asombro en sus caras, Candy siguió hablando con una sonrisa irónica—. Pues sí, cuando nos casamos Charles estaba enamorado de otra persona, aunque yo era demasiado ingenua para darme cuenta. De hecho su amante fue nuestro padrino de boda. Will se detuvo cuando se disponía a llevarse la taza a la boca.

—¿ Charles era homosexual?

—Sí, aunque nadie lo habría sospechado ni me habría creído de habérselo dicho yo. Era vicario y un hombre de familia y tenía a todas las damas de la congregación comiendo de su mano. Tampoco se habrían creído que me pegó o me forzó. Estuve años recreando mentalmente la tarde en que Terry volvió a buscarme, intentando ver cómo podría haber hecho las cosas de otra manera. ¿Debería haber sido más valiente y gritado la verdad? Pero para entonces ya era tarde. Había estado callada demasiado tiempo. Escondí mis heridas cuando Charles me pegó. Dejé que todos me trataran como una madre incompetente. Ni siquiera le conté a Nancy la verdad sobre nuestro matrimonio. Pensé que estaba siendo buena y leal, pero en realidad estaba decidiendo mi destino. Me… Se interrumpió. Durante años había tenido la sensación de caminar de puntillas por el borde de un acantilado, en ocasiones tropezando y perdiendo el equilibrio, concentrando todas sus energías en no mirar abajo, a los riscos y al mar embravecido. Poco a poco se había vuelto más fácil; el suelo había ganado firmeza y sus pasos, seguridad. Ahora era como si acabara de abrir los ojos y descubierto que se encontraba de nuevo al borde del precipicio, mirando hacia abajo.

—No pasa nada—dijo Jess—. No tiene que hablar de ello si no quiere. Candy asintió. Nunca había hablado de lo ocurrido. En la medida de lo posible, había intentado no pensar en ello. Los recuerdos estaban encerrados en una caja en un rincón de la memoria. Quizá era lo mejor—lo más seguro—, dejarla allí, sin abrir. Miró la carta que tenía en la mano y el corazón se le encogió al ver la caligrafía que tan bien conocía y tanto quería.

_Muy pronto nada de esto importará y nuestra historia formará parte del pasado_…

Pero sí importaba. Importaba muchísimo. Tomó aire y lo soltó despacio. Entonces empezó. Mientras hablaba, las sombras fueron entrando sigilosas desde el jardín desdibujando la línea entre presente y pasado. Los pájaros terminaron su recital vespertino y el mundo se sosegó y silenció. Candy contó la historia de cómo Terry había vuelto, tal y como ella había rezado y deseado, y de cómo Charles les había robado toda esperanza convirtiéndola en cenizas. Les habló de la elección que la había obligado a hacer y del dolor de ver a Terry marcharse, del doctor Walsh y de las pastillas que habían calmado un poco el dolor pero le habían costado a su hija.

—Fue el verano de las bombas V-1—dijo con voz queda—, cuando las cosas parecían ir tan bien para las fuerzas aliadas, empezamos a vivir una nueva pesadilla. Ya nos habían bombardeado antes, en el Blitz del 40 y del 41, y había sido horrible, pero casi te acostumbrabas al ritual nocturno de las sirenas y de ir al refugio. Ahora era distinto. Aparecían como por ensalmo, no eran más que un punto en un cielo despejado, y no sabías dónde iban a caer. Un día me había llevado a Daesy a las tiendas. Hacía calor. Las pastillas lo volvían todo… borroso y era incapaz de pensar. Oí el ruido…, el zumbido, pensé que estaba dentro de mi cabeza, que me estaba volviendo loca, y tuve que salir de la tienda para intentar escapar de él. La…, la dejé allí. Entonces llegó la explosión.

—Pero Daesy salió indemne. La bomba no la alcanzó, ¿verdad? La pregunta amable de Will devolvió a Candy al presente y abrió los ojos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los tenía cerrados.

—Lo sé. Ahora lo sé, pero entonces no. Intenté ir a buscarla, pero era imposible. Todo era un caos. La bomba había caído en una casa llena de gente y no conseguí pasar. De haber podido pensar con claridad, me habría dado cuenta de que las tiendas donde la había dejado estaban en otra dirección, pero es que ni siquiera pensaba. Para cuando me encontraron, abajo, en el canal, había anochecido. No recuerdo cómo llegué allí ni qué ocurrió, pero estaba empapada y cubierta de barro. Recuerdo tener mucho frío y que el doctor Walsh me puso una inyección. Noté cómo me pasaba a la sangre y me la calentaba.—Escuchaba su propia voz y le sorprendió ligeramente la naturalidad con la que hablaba—. Me llevaron al hospital. A un asilo. Me encerraron igual que a una prisionera y yo me alegré porque era lo que me merecía por haber matado a mi hija.

—Pero ¿nadie le dijo que estaba sana y salva?—dijo Jess, horrorizada.

—Nadie la mencionó. Y yo no pregunté porque me daba miedo que alguien me contara lo que había hecho. Me tuvieron tan sedada durante semanas que apenas me despertaba. Me quería morir, y seguramente lo habría hecho de no ser por Nancy. Era ya casi de noche. Candy se inclinó y encendió la lámpara que había a su lado. Su resplandor iluminó la cara de Jess y la angustia escrita en ella.

—¿ Qué hizo Nancy?—preguntó.

—Vino a verme un día. Estaba en un lío; un lío de esos en los que se encuentran a menudo las mujeres desde el principio de los tiempos—dijo Candy con tristeza—. No tenía a quién más recurrir y necesitaba mi ayuda. Sabía de la existencia de la casa, la casa de Greenfields Lane que Terry había comprado para mí. Quería irse allí. Al principio yo no quería, esa casa era mi último lazo con Terry y el tiempo que habíamos pasado en ella juntos era para mí algo precioso, pero creo que sentí que si la ayudaba con su hijo sería un primer y pequeñísimo paso para expiar lo que le había hecho a la mía. La cara de Jess se iluminó al comprender.

—Por eso vivía allí Nancy.

—Se suponía que iba a ser solo por un tiempo, hasta que tuviera al bebé. De hecho la idea inicial era que viviéramos allí juntas, pero claro, eso nunca pasó.—Candy rio con suavidad—. Recuperé las fuerzas lo bastante para salir del hospital, pero me sentía incapaz de encontrar la manera de salir de mi matrimonio. Así que volví a aquella triste vicaría.

—Y Daisy… ¿no estaba?

—Así es. Su cuarto estaba vacío, sus cosas guardadas en un baúl en el desván y la cuna desmontada. Yo quería saber muchas cosas, si habían encontrado el cuerpo, si había habido un funeral, pero Charles se negaba a hablar del tema. Pensé que era porque estaba demasiado afectado y no insistí porque todo era culpa mía. Logré sobrevivir centrándome en la llegada del bebé de Nancy y… Bueno, supongo que lo que empezó como una penitencia terminó convirtiéndose en mi vida… Apareció Ruby, la gata, desperezándose y clavando las uñas en el brazo de la butaca con la delicadeza de una arpista antes de saltar a las rodillas de Candy. Esta dejó la carta de Terry en la mesa con las otras y empezó a acariciarla mientras les hablaba a Jess y Will de cómo Nancy había dado a luz a su hija en el dormitorio de la entrada de Greenfields Lane, de su indiferencia hacia el bebé y de la repulsión que le provocaba realidad física de la maternidad.

—Todo el proceso le desagradó desde el principio. Tuve que ir a la clínica de asistencia social a buscar leche y biberones porque se negaba a considerar la idea de amamantarla. Alrededor de una semana después de que naciera Vivian fue el Día de la Victoria y Nancy se quejó amargamente por tener que perderse la diversión. Jamás cogía a la niña en brazos y no soportaba oírla llorar, y por supuesto no le había comprado nada, ni ropa, ni pañales ni nada. Me pareció lógico sacar las cosas de Daesy. Y luego, cuando se hizo evidente que Nancy estaba decidida a dar a la niña en adopción, también me pareció lógico quedarme yo con ella. Entonces Londres estaba lleno de niños abandonados: refugiados, huérfanos del Blitz, hijos que mujeres inglesas habían tenido con soldados americanos, bebés no deseados, y los servicios de asistencia social apenas daban abasto.

—¿ Y Charles no se opuso a la idea de quedarse con ella para siempre?—preguntó Jess.

—La verdad es que no. Para él también era la solución perfecta.—Estimulada por las caricias rítmicas de Candy, la gata había empezado su recital de ronroneos—. Para Charles las apariencias lo eran todo. Le daban algo detrás de lo que esconderse.—Puso los ojos en blanco—. Quería una familia, pero por supuesto no quería hacer lo necesario para tenerla. La niña de Nancy le daba una excusa para hacerse el caritativo dando un hogar a la víctima inocente de una guerra y simular que era un hombre de familia convencional. Así que llegamos a un pacto. Yo le di a Nancy mi casa y ella me dio a su hija. No hubo ningún tipo de firmas, ningún documento oficial, pero hubo... Candy hizo una pausa. Aquellos eran los años en que más cerca había estado del borde del precipicio. Cuando en ocasiones la idea de simplemente rendirse y dejarse caer le había resultado horriblemente tentadora.

—Tenía una hija. No era mi hija, pero… lo hicimos lo mejor que pudimos.

—Y durante todo ese tiempo Daesy estaba en Leyton Manor—dijo Will. Estaba apoyado en el respaldo del sofá, de manera que tenía la cara en sombra y era imposible leer su expresión, pero hablaba con voz grave y ligeramente ronca—. Charles la traicionó de muchas maneras, ¿verdad? No le permitió marcharse con Daesy, pero luego… se deshizo de ella como si tal cosa. Y dejó que usted pensara que estaba muerta y que era culpa suya.

Candy asintió, incapaz de hablar por la emoción.

—Charles creía que sabía lo que quería, pero cuando lo tuvo descubrió que, después de todo, no lo quería. El doctor Walsh llevaba tiempo sospechando que Daesy tenía algún problema, pero Charles se había negado a aceptarlo. Cuando se enteró de lo de Terry, creo que empezó a sospechar que quizá no fuera hija suya, así que la sugerencia de que no fuera «normal» le proporcionaba la excusa perfecta para librarse de ella.

—Y usted no supo nada.

—Entonces no. Ni durante mucho tiempo. Lo descubrí más tarde, por supuesto, pero durante veinte años cargué con el peso del dolor de haberla perdido y de mi culpa. Y por eso no podía ir a buscar a Terry. Había recuperado mi libertad, pero por lo que había hecho sabía que no me la merecía. Desde luego no me merecía ser feliz. Dejó de hablar y recordó lo que Terry le decía en una de sus primeras cartas.

_Candy, no quiero que te sientas culpable… Envenena la felicidad y nos hace creer que no somos lo bastante buenos…_

Había leído esa carta cien veces y luego la había metido en la caja con todas las demás y dado esta a Nancy. Para que se las guardara, pero también porque era incapaz de seguir leyéndolas. Terry le ofrecía un perdón al que no creía tener derecho.

—¿ Cuándo se enteró de lo que había hecho Charles?

—Cuando murió. Había dejado toda la documentación, los formularios que habían firmado en su momento él y el doctor Walsh y todas las cartas que había recibido del hospital a lo largo de los años, solicitando dinero para comprar ropa, informándole de que Daesy había tenido el sarampión, esa clase de cosas, en un sobre a mi nombre. Supongo que fue su único acto de bondad, el no destruirlos como se había destruido a sí mismo.

—¿ A sí mismo?

—Claro. Verán, durante todos esos años también él cargó con el peso de la culpa, aunque me lo ocultara. Al final el peso le resultó insoportable. El forense fue muy amable, más amable quizá de lo que Charles se merecía. Dijo que lo de tomarse tantas pastillas para dormir podía haber sido un accidente. Un descuido, tal vez.

—Muerte circunstancial—dijo Will en voz queda.

—Exacto. El médico fue muy benévolo, puesto que el suicidio es una abominación a ojos de Dios. De haber sido por Candy, el certificado de defunción habría dicho «muerte por envenenamiento»: veinte somníferos y otros tantos años de culpa tóxica.

—¿ Así que por fin pudo reunirse con Daesy?—dijo Jess, devolviéndola con suavidad a la historia principal—. ¿Qué tal fue?

—Desgarrador.

Candy había hablado de ello antes. De hecho, durante los largos años de campaña tuvo la impresión de no haber hablado de otra cosa a quienquiera que la escuchara, blandiendo la verdad ante los ojos de desconocidos como si fuera una pancarta.

—Entonces meter a niños en sitios como ese se consideraba lo correcto, pero las condiciones en que vivían eran terribles. No se pueden imaginar… Los trataban como a animales, los ataban o se pasaban el día en la cama porque nadie se molestaba en levantarlos. Era un tema que conocía bien, pero que no por ello había dejado de ser doloroso.

—Por supuesto yo quise sacarla y llevármela lo más lejos posible, pero no podía. Para ella, yo era una extraña. Había crecido sin amabilidad ni afecto y por eso estaba encerrada en sí misma. Me costó un año entero conseguir que confiara en mí lo bastante para que me dejara abrazarla y dos años que hablara. Simplemente se le había olvidado cómo se hacía porque nadie le dirigía la palabra. Hice lo que pude…, por ella y por todos los pacientes que había allí. Pasé todo el tiempo que pude con los niños, jugando con ellos y hablándoles; se convirtió en el centro de mi existencia. Y cuando volvía a casa, escribía cartas a las autoridades, hacía preguntas, exigencias y en general daba la lata a todo el mundo. Poco a poco las cosas empezaron a mejorar. Daesy murió con solo treinta y seis años, tenía un problema de corazón, y para entonces el hospital era un lugar por completo distinto. Un lugar feliz. Pero había muchos otros centros que no eran así, así que mi labor no se había terminado. Monté una organización sin ánimo de lucro y me convertí en consultora del gobierno. Cosas de las que jamás me habría creído capaz.

—Es Oficial de la Orden del Imperio Británico—dijo Will serio—. No conseguía encontrar ninguna información sobre Candice Andley, pero hay mucha sobre Candice Graham, incluidas algunas magníficas fotografías en el palacio de Buckingham. Candice rio, conmovida por su admiración.

—Me cambié el nombre cuando murió Charles. Había dejado de sentirme una niña tímida e indefensa. Aunque al aceptar la Orden del Imperio Británico me sentí una impostora. Lo que hice lo hice por razones egoístas. Por Daesy, para compensar el hecho de haber sido tan mala madre todos aquellos años y para llenar el vacío que había dejado Terry.

—Es usted increíble—dijo Jess conmovida y levantándose para abrazar a Candy—. Lo digo en serio. Increíble. Candy le devolvió el abrazo y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

—No. Empecé siendo una persona normal y corriente y terminé siendo afortunada. Encontré a mi hija y también mi voz.—Cuando Jess la soltó se secó deprisa las mejillas y rio—. Y ahora, déjenme que les prepare otro té. Esta vez caliente… Se disponía a reunir fuerzas para levantarse cuando Will se le adelantó.

—Déjeme que lo haga yo. Ya la hemos cansado bastante por hoy.

La luz de la lámpara se reflejaba en el cristal encerrándolos en una burbuja dorada y manteniendo a raya la oscuridad. Delante de una taza de té recién hecho charlaron de otras cosas, y Jess le habló a Candy de esa madre que, al igual que Nancy, había salido de la vida de su hija, del novio que, como Charles, la había maltratado. Muchas similitudes y un mundo y dos generaciones de diferencia, pero Candy le agradeció que le contara su historia. Cuando la tetera estuvo vacía, Will y Jess llevaron las tazas al fregadero. Ella las fregó y él las secó con un paño de cocina.

—Me dijo Terry que después de la guerra le escribió a menudo—dijo Jess por encima del ruido del agua corriente—. Quería que supiera que la estaba esperando y que la seguía queriendo, pero Nancy debió de tirar las cartas. ¿Por qué lo haría?

Candice estaba cansada. Había estado hablando largo rato, su voz era un hilo de tanto usarla y le dolía un poco la cabeza.

—Nancy era una superviviente. Podía ser despiadada y siempre hacía lo necesario para protegerse. Supongo que le preocupaba que si yo tenía noticias de Terry, dejaría a Charles para irme con él y Vivien volvería con ella. O que Terry se vendría a vivir conmigo y querríamos recuperar la casa.

O quizá lo hizo por mi bien. La idea salió de ninguna parte, como una polilla pálida que emerge de pronto de la oscuridad y bate con delicadeza sus alas contra el cristal de la ventana antes de instalarse bajo el resplandor de la lámpara. Nancy la había visto en el hospital y había sido testigo de su doloroso viaje de vuelta a la realidad. A su manera brusca y sin contemplaciones la había animado a ello, en parte por interés propio, quizá, pero no había duda de que le había salvado la vida. Tal vez pensó que las cartas de Terry desharían todos aquellos meses de laboriosos progresos y la arrastrarían del vuelta al borde del precipicio. Ya no lo sabría nunca. Nancy había muerto, como muchas de las personas cuyos nombres había pronunciado aquella noche por primera vez después de casi media vida.

La ventana que tenía delante reflejaba la cocina iluminada a su espalda, donde las sombras de Will y Jess se movían la una alrededor de la otra hablando en suaves murmullos. Al otro lado de la ventana, capas de oscuridad se transformaban en noche. Candy tenía la sensación de estar suspendida entre el presente y el pasado, entre la habitación iluminada y el jardín en sombras. Hablar la había agotado, pero se alegraba de haberlo hecho. Se sentía tranquila, más ligera en cierto modo, como quien se quita un grueso abrigo en un día caluroso. Hablar de aquellas cosas en voz alta le había dado una nueva perspectiva sobre ellas; ahora las veía simplemente como una serie de acontecimientos, como cuentas en un collar, distintas entre sí pero unidas en una secuencia inalterable. Cosas malas, pero también buenas. Al encerrar el pasado en una caja había olvidado las buenas. La gata le daba calor en el regazo y le pesaban los ojos. Dejó que se cerraran. En aquella oscuridad reconfortante, empezó a sacar recuerdos y a examinarlos uno a uno. Fue como desenvolver tesoros preciosos envueltos en papel de seda. Estaba Nancy, con su amabilidad feroz y reticente y su risa estridente levantándose el vestido de satén azul de dama de honor para sacarse un cigarrillo del liguero, comiendo melocotones en conserva en la feria benéfica, presumiendo de gabardina nueva. Los colores de todas las imágenes eran vivos y nítidos. Vio a Ada con su delantal de flores y su habilidad milagrosa para desafiar el racionamiento y conseguir un sombrero, un pudín, un vestido bonito. Los siguientes fueron Ernest Stokes, con su apetito insaciable, y Fred Collins, con su Kodak Brownie. Marjorie y sus scones. Hilda Goodall y sus consejos sobre cómo amamantar en la maternidad del hospital. Terry. Terry… Y entonces el rollo de película detrás de sus párpados se entrecortó y terminó. No quería revivir los momentos pasados con Terry. Quería más que recuerdos, por preciosos y perfectos que fueran. Quería más. Cogió la carta y se la llevó a la mejilla. Incluso después de todos aquellos años seguía sin llevarse lo bastante bien con Dios como para pedirle nada, de manera que cerró los ojos y le susurró un mensaje directamente a Terry.

_Estoy aquí, aguanta… El «para siempre» no ha llegado todavía._

Los faros del Spitfire tiñeron de oro la pálida espuma de las matas de perifollo e hicieron relucir los ojos de la gata.

El aire de la noche era fresco.

—¿ Y si es demasiado tarde? Jess habló en voz baja con los dientes apretados, como si tuviera frío y estuviera intentando no tiritar. Will encendió la poco efectiva calefacción del coche y la puso al máximo.

—Acuérdate de lo que decía en la carta. No había perdido la esperanza y nosotros tampoco deberíamos. Se detuvo en un cruce. Cuando se giró para ver si venían coches por la izquierda, vio el perfil de Jess pálidamente recortado contra el cielo azul oscuro. Los faros de un coche que pasaba iluminaron el brillo de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Ay, Jess, cariño… Jess se apresuró a secarse la cara con la manga de la camisa.

—Hemos intentado ayudar, pero ahora me temo que lo único que hemos conseguido es empeorar las cosas. ¿La esperanza no es algo malo cuando no conduce a nada? ¿No es mejor contentarse con menos y así no llevarse una decepción? Will giró en el cruce y salieron del pueblo. Delante solo había oscuridad.

—Hemos hecho lo que creímos mejor. Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido. Mientras hablaba fue consciente de lo insuficiente de sus palabras, de su insignificancia. También de lo insignificantes que eran ellos. El coche era un barco diminuto flotando en un mar negro bajo la inmensa cúpula de la noche.

—Pero ¿y si no es suficiente?—dijo Jess—. ¿Y si se muere sin saber que la hemos encontrado? Los faros iluminaron la entrada a un camino. Will se desvió y apagó el motor. El silencio fue repentino y total.

—Entonces se habrá muerto sabiendo que lo intentaste—le dijo con voz amable y acercándose a Jess como podía en aquel estrecho espacio—. Sabrá que en Inglaterra hay una chica maravillosa que se molestó en oír su historia y ayudarlo en su búsqueda. Y Candy sabrá que Terry nunca la olvidó.—Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos—. Todos estos años, a pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido, ha sido amada. Al final, ¿no es eso lo más importante? ¿Saber que has sido amado?

Continuará...

Ahora si. Estoy que me duermo.

( JillVaLentine)


	28. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE 27

**_Capítulo 27._**

El alivio de Jess se convirtió enseguida en temor cuando miró al hombre y lo reconoció.

—¿Señor Ramsay?

—Perdone que la moleste en el trabajo, pero pasaba por aquí y quería darle esto. Un funcionario del departamento municipal de Inmuebles Vacíos lo trajo ayer. Dejó una llave en el mostrador. Jess la cogió y la sostuvo en la mano. Parecía muy pequeña, considerando todo lo que representaba. Se esforzó por parecer contenta.

—Gracias, es muy amable por su parte traérmela. ¿Significa esto que ya puedo entrar en la casa?

—Desde luego. Han vuelto a conectar la electricidad y el gas y la junta de distrito ha hecho una primera limpieza, pero no hace falta que le diga que queda mucho trabajo por delante. Al otro lado del mostrador la mujer con el bolso horroroso estaba hablando en voz alta y muy despacio a Samia.

—La ley de Defensa del Consumidor —le decía como si Samia fuera sorda, tonta, o las dos cosas. Jess apretó la llave contra la palma de la mano notando cómo el metal se calentaba en contacto con la piel.

—Supongo que no… ¿Han sabido algo de Terry?

—Pues sí. —La sonrisa del señor Ramsay avivó la esperanza en la boca del estómago de Jess—. Esta mañana tenía un mensaje del señor Goldberg en el contestador. Me llamó antes de salir del despacho anoche, o sea, más o menos a las diez de aquí, para decirme que el señor GrandChester estaba consciente y hablando. Ante el grito de emoción de Jess, cuando la vio inclinarse sobre el mostrador y echarle los brazos al cuello al señor Ramsay.

—¿Está hablando? Entonces, ¿lo sabe? ¿Sabe lo de Candy?

—Pues claro que lo sabe —dijo el señor Ramsay lacónico mientras se colocaba bien las gafas después de que Jess lo soltara—. Al parecer está intentando mover unos cuantos hilos y pidiendo favores para conseguir plaza en un vuelo a Londres.

—Su sonrisa decayó un poco—. Pero no está lo bastante bien para viajar. Ha pedido irse a casa, así que están arreglándolo todo para trasladarlo lo antes posible, seguramente mañana o el viernes. Pero no se haga demasiadas ilusiones, Jess. Puede parecer que está mejor, pero el señor Goldberg dice que podría ser justo lo contrario. No es raro que las personas… experimenten una mejoría cuando el final está cerca.

—Lo entiendo. —Jess se mordió el labio y contuvo las lágrimas—. Pero es como… No sé, como un regalo. Nos han regalado tiempo y no debemos desperdiciarlo. Gracias, señor Ramsay. Gracias por informarme.

—De nada. No dude en ponerse en contacto si podemos ayudar en algo más. —Cuando se volvía para irse. Se volvió, le guiñó un ojo a Jess y salió.

Era viernes por la noche y estaban en la casa, con las puertas y las ventanas abiertas para que el aire perfumado de verde fluyera y secara las paredes y superficies y la pintura recién fregadas. Will había pasado allí el día entero y también el anterior, sacando basura, barriendo telarañas y limpiando el jardín de maleza en preparación para el día siguiente, cuando llegara Candy.

Jess dejó el portátil abierto, se levantó del sofá deformado y fue a la parte de atrás de la casa. Por la puerta abierta oía la voz de Will, el ritmo pausado de sus palabras sincronizadas con el movimiento del hacha. O del hacha de Albert Greaves, para ser precisos, y Albert estaba sentado en una silla de cocina junto a la puerta trasera con un codo apoyado en su bastón y una lata de cerveza en la mano, supervisando la tarea. Ambos levantaron la vista cuando salió. Will se enderezó y dejó caer el hacha a uno de los lados del cuerpo.

El sol del atardecer dibujaba un halo alrededor de su cabeza y doraba el vello de sus antebrazos que, después de dos días al aire libre, empezaban a broncearse.

—¿Todo bien? —dijo mirándola a la cara. Jess asintió.

—La conexión funciona perfectamente. Will pareció aliviado.

—Qué bien. Albert dio un sorbo de cerveza. —¿Entonces lo habéis instalado? ¿El inter-ese-como-se-llame? Jess fue a sentarse en el alféizar, a su lado. El rosal que trepaba por la pared pronto estaría en flor. Ya se veían pétalos amarillo cremoso allí donde empezaban a abrirse los capullos verdes. Una gota de felicidad en estado puro se expandió en su interior al pensar en lo que la esperaba: el verano y un jardín propio, los regalos inestimables de Terry de seguridad e independencia. Y Will.

—Internet, sí. Karina, la vecina de al lado, ha sido tan amable de dejarnos usar su conexión inalámbrica hasta que tengamos la nuestra. Es que la necesitamos para mañana.

Albert negó con la cabeza, confuso pero satisfecho.

—No sé. En mis tiempos lo de inalámbrico era para escuchar la radio. Tommy Handley, ese sí que era divertido. Vera Lynn, la novia del Ejército. ¿Cómo era la canción esa que cantaba? A ver si me acuerdo…

Will y Jess se miraron. Sonrieron.

Un avión zumbó en la distancia dejando un rastro blanco esponjoso al cruzar el cielo color lavanda.

Albert empezó a cantar con voz insegura, como una puerta con los goznes oxidados:

—Mañana será un bello día…

—Sí —dijo Will con los ojos fijos en Jess, envolviéndola en la calidez soleada de su mirada—. Creo que lo va a ser.

Habría cambiado, por supuesto. Era de tontos pensar que estaría igual después de setenta años. Habrían construido casas nuevas alrededor, una miniurbanización, quizá. La puerta principal color azul nomeolvides habría sido reemplazada seguramente por una de esas de PVC, de fácil mantenimiento. Era posible que Nancy hubiera quitado las chimeneas e instalado radiadores, y una bañera moderna de esas acrílicas en lugar de la de hierro colado en la que Terry había pasado un rato a remojo años atrás aquella tarde de verano. El empapelado violeta no estaría, eso seguro.

—Ya casi estamos —le dijo Will con amabilidad desde el asiento de al lado—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí… Gracias. Las tiendas de la calle principal eran todas distintas. Irreconocibles. De hecho la mayoría no eran tiendas, sino restaurante, cafés y establecimientos de comida para llevar. Había una bolera donde antes estaba el cinematógrafo, una hamburguesería en la antigua tienda de pescado con patatas. El pub seguía allí, y también la tienda en chaflán donde Terry había visto la tarjeta anunciando una casa en venta, aunque la fachada de madera había sido sustituida con cristal y anuncios publicitarios estridentes. Entonces el coche empezó a ir más despacio y entró en Greenfields Lane y Candy ya no vio nada. Will debía de pensar que era tonta, allí sentada con los ojos cerrados, aunque era demasiado encantador para decir nada. Notó que el coche se detenía, oyó el motor apagarse y a Will abrir su puerta para salir. Dentro de su cabeza revivió el momento en que Terry la había llevado allí por primera vez, se había colocado a su espalda tapándole los ojos y ella había notado su aliento cálido en la nuca.

_Terry, ¿dónde estamos?_

_En casa._

Abrió los ojos y vio que todo seguía exactamente igual. Jess y Will se quedaron en el cuarto de la entrada mientras Candy hacía su lento peregrinaje por las habitaciones de la planta baja, reuniendo recuerdos, saludando a fantasmas, tocando los sitios donde había estado la mano de Terry muchos años atrás.

—Espero que no se haya asustado por cómo está la casa —dijo Jess cuando salió del comedor—. Hemos limpiado lo que hemos podido, pero parece que ha estado años sin tocarse.

—Eso seguro. —Candy dejó escapar una suave risa mientras su vista se posaba en el raído sofá de terciopelo—. Está todo exactamente igual. A Nancy nunca le gustaron las labores domésticas.

—La junta de distrito se llevó muchas de sus pertenencias cuando se hizo cargo del lugar, pero dejaron los objetos que pensaron que podían ser de valor personal. A decir verdad no había demasiados, pero pensamos que igual le gustaría llevarse lo que queda. ¿Para Vivien o…?

—Sí, se lo preguntaré.

—Era un ofrecimiento considerado, aunque Vivien nunca había mostrado interés alguno por su verdadera madre y, dado su gusto por los muebles de diseño y los objetos de decoración caros, Candy dudaba que hubiera nada allí que encajara en su casa cuidadosamente diseñada—. Es todo un detalle.

—¿Le gustaría subir? —preguntó Will.

—Ah…, pues no estoy segura… En realidad no hace falta. Ahora que había llegado el momento sentía una opresión en el pecho, como si las delgadas compuertas que contenían sus emociones pudieran romperse súbitamente. Recordaba tan vívidamente la habitación salpicada de violeta que no estaba segura de poder soportar ver la imagen sustituida por otra distinta. Pero Jess la había cogido del brazo y la conducía con amabilidad hacia las escaleras.

—Lo cierto es que sí es necesario. Algunas de las cosas que no tiraron son suyas. Una de las habitaciones estaba cerrada con llave. No sabíamos qué había dentro, pero los de la junta de distrito debieron de abrirla cuando se hicieron cargo de la casa. Allí es donde encontraron las cartas que faltaban. Muchísimas. Las habían ido metiendo por debajo de la puerta; es lo que debía de hacer Nancy cada vez que llegaba una. Están arriba, esperándola. Venga a ver.

Así que, despacio y con cuidado, subieron las escaleras. Jess iba primero y abrió la puerta del dormitorio que había permanecido cerrado con llave casi setenta años.

—Oh… —Candy se llevó las manos a la boca mientras se giraba para ver bien la habitación, aunque no había necesidad. Todo estaba exactamente igual. El sol de la tarde iluminaba en oblicuo las paredes salpicadas de violetas ahora descoloridas y formaba remansos de luz sobre la vieja cama de bronce. En la mesilla de noche la esperaba un montón de cartas.

—Estaba hecha un desastre, como podrá imaginar, al llevar cerrada tanto tiempo —le explicaba Will desde el umbral—. Había caído mucho hollín por la chimenea y había telarañas grandes como velas de un barco. Creemos que un pájaro hizo un nido en la chimenea, porque el suelo estaba cubierto de paja.

La paja del embalaje, pensó Candy recordando el regalo de la señora Nichols y suprimiendo una carcajada. La cama chirrió cuando se sentó en ella y pasó la mano admirada por las sábanas que había llevado de la vicaría en su maleta. Movió la cabeza aturdida.

—Me siento como si hubiera vuelto a casa. Como si él estuviera aquí. Hubo una brevísima pausa y a continuación Will respiró hondo, dio un paso adelante y abrió el portátil que tenía en las manos.

—Bueno, en cierto modo…, así es.

El sol se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo. Las violetas de los rincones de la habitación se refugiaron en las sombras. Hablaron. En la esquina de la pantalla del ordenador había un pequeño recuadro en el que Candy se veía, era la misma imagen que Terry tendría en su pantalla.

Parecía mayor, pero no se sentía así. Los años retrocedieron y volvió a ser la muchacha de entonces; tímida, un poco insegura, cautivada por él. La enfermedad y el paso del tiempo habían alterado a su príncipe azul. La melena rebelde de pelo castaño había casi desaparecido y su tez tenía la palidez propia de la enfermedad, pero seguía allí, en los gestos que Candy recordaba tan bien, en su forma de sonreír y el timbre de su voz.

En las cosas que decía. En cómo la hacía sentir. Estaba allí. Se había casado, le contó. Se había casado con la viuda de Louis Johnson, Jean, cuando el hijo de esta tenía catorce años y empezaba a dar guerra.

—Jean decidió que necesitaba una figura paterna y yo decidí que se lo debía a Louis. Fue un matrimonio bastante feliz. No tuvimos hijos, algo que creo que a Jean le habría gustado, pero Jimmy fue un buen chico. Tiene un hijo que se llama Joe y que es quien ha organizado todo esto con Will. Es genial, trabaja de conductor especialista en el cine.

—¿Está casado?

—No…, pero tiene una pareja estupenda. Se llama Ryan. A través de los miles de kilómetros que los separaban, sus ojos se buscaron y encontraron y a continuación se sonrieron, ambos pensando en Charles.

—Las cosas han cambiado —dijo Candy con voz queda—. Hoy el mundo es un lugar mejor y más tolerante. ¿Crees que nosotros ayudamos algo a mejorarlo? Terry suspiró y cambió de postura en las almohadas en que estaba recostado. Hizo una mueca de dolor y a Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Me gustaría pensar que sí, porque si no ¿para qué todo aquello? ¿Por qué murieron tantos hombres? Louis y Joey Harper y todos los demás. ¿No fue para que las personas pudieran vivir sus vidas como quisieran y convertirse en quienes quisieran ser?

—A veces pienso que tuvimos mala suerte naciendo cuando nacimos —dijo Candy—. Ahora veo a Jess y a Will y me parece que lo tienen muy fácil. Se quieren. Tendrán una vida juntos; un hogar e hijos… cosas sencillas y maravillosas. Los envidio por eso. Pero entonces me acuerdo de lo afortunados que fuimos también nosotros por habernos conocido. Tú me convertiste en la persona que soy. Habría llevado una vida más pequeña, más limitada, de no haberme enamorado de ti.

—Dios, Candy… —Le había oído decir esas palabras antes, exactamente de la misma manera lenta, y ronca, como si le salieran del fondo del alma. El placer de oírlas de nuevo la hizo estremecer—. Una vez más. Qué no daría por verte una vez más; pero en carne y hueso, para poder tocarte. No me dejan volar, ¿sabes? He probado con todas las compañías aéreas y todas se niegan a llevarme. Por el seguro de riesgos, dicen. Que podría morirme durante el vuelo. Tendría gracia, si no fuera tan desesperante. Miles de nosotros murieron en los cielos de Europa aquellos años. Nos mandaron allí a morir y nadie dijo una palabra de un seguro de riesgos. Candy reía, lloraba y se derretía por dentro.

—Iré yo. Iré yo a verte. Voy a coger el primer vuelo que pueda. Terry estaba cansado, Candy lo veía en cada facción de su cara, en su mirada opaca. Cansado y dolorido.

Al oírla esbozó una sonrisa lenta, triste, aliviada y hermosa.

—Muy bien. Pues te espero, entonces.

Siguió sentada un rato después de que en la pantalla hubiera vuelto a aparecer un paisaje montañoso de lo más anodino, pensando. Tenía la cabeza llena de la voz de Terry y de las cosas que había dicho. Quería tiempo para retener esas cosas y saborearlas. En el jardín bajo la ventana Will trabajaba, podando los matorrales que habían engullido en césped. Antes había hecho calor y se había quitado la camisa. Candy lo miró, reparando en cómo se le movían los músculos bajo la piel y recordando lo que era ser rápido, fuerte y joven. Y de pronto fue como si se hubiera caído por el túnel del tiempo y se vio cruzando el jardín hacia Terry, que empujaba una cortadora de césped, con una capa de sudor como polvo dorado recubriéndole la piel caliente por el sol y un cigarrillo en la comisura de la boca. Tiempo. Se expandía y contraía.

Apareció Jess y el joven del césped se giró y volvía a ser Will. Candy lo miró abrazar a Jess y besarla en la coronilla. Hacían una pareja preciosa, pensó con un escalofrío de emoción. No solo porque eran jóvenes y atractivos, sino porque era evidente que estaban enamorados. El amor los transformaba; los distinguía ligeramente del resto y los hacía parecer invencibles. Se preguntó si serían conscientes de lo importante que era aquello, tener por delante la dichosa aventura de toda una vida juntos. Entonces detectó la expresión embelesada de Will cuando sonreía a Jess y supo que lo eran, y que todo les iría bien. Se apartó de la ventana, pero el movimiento debió de captar la atención de Will, que levantó la vista. Al verla allí levantó la mano y en su cara había escritas preguntas. Candy sonrió y le devolvió el saludo. A continuación cogió sus preciadas cartas y salió del dormitorio salpicado de violetas para ir a su encuentro y pedirles que hicieran el favor de ayudarla a reservar un vuelo a Estados Unidos.

Continuará...


	29. EPÍLOGO

**_EPÍLOGO._**

El ancho cielo es de color añil intenso, resplandeciente. Las estrellas empiezan a apagarse y hay una franja dorada rosácea allí donde se encuentra con el azul más opaco del mar, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. La casa está en la playa, exactamente donde él había dicho que estaría. Las habitaciones son grandes y espaciosas y cada una conduce a la siguiente de manera que sientes que puedes respirar, desplegarte y relajarte. Y luego están esas paredes de cristal, con vistas a una extensión de arena clara y océano. En el cuarto de estar hay sofás enormes alrededor de la chimenea. En el suelo hay una alfombra de pelo blanca.

La familia de Terry había ido a recibirla, a dar la bienvenida a aquella mujer inglesa mayor que conoció a su padre y abuelo antes que ellos y que había cruzado el Atlántico en avión para estar con él en sus últimas horas.

Durante un rato la casa había estado llena de gente, de voces y de una curiosa atmósfera de tierna felicidad que era casi como una celebración. Luego, con amabilidad y tacto infinitos, todos se fueron y los dejaron solos.

Otra vez. Se ha completado el círculo. Sobre la cama hay fotografías desperdigadas como hojas de otoño descoloridas.

Anoche Candy se acostó a su lado y las miraron juntos, maravillándose de aquella belleza de juventud, dorada y revivida en el suave resplandor de la lámpara. La fotografía que Terry le había hecho en las ruinas de St. Clement está arrugada y con los bordes rotos, pero les devolvió a aquel momento con tal claridad que al verla Candy se quedó sin aliento.

La sed intensa de su primera resaca, la angustia por haber perdido el reloj (¿qué habría sido de él? Llevaba años sin verlo), la incomodidad por la presencia de aquel americano desconocido.

La cara de esa chica es impenetrable y ensimismada. No sabe lo que le depara el destino.

Qué distinto habría sido todo de haber podido saberlo. Cuántas cosas habría hecho de manera distinta. Pero ya es tarde. El tiempo de elegir ha pasado. La pálida franja de cielo crece en el horizonte; agua que cae sobre la tinta diluyendo la oscuridad.

El pecho en el que reposa la mejilla de Candy está inmóvil y la mano que tiene en la suya empieza a perder su calor. Pero sigue asida a ella. En un ratito se soltará. Se levantará, avisará a las enfermeras que rondan por la casa e irá a buscar a Joe y Ryan. En un ratito.

Pero por el momento está saliendo el sol y el cielo se vuelve rosa y oro y está con él. Y los dos están en paz.

**_FIN._**

**_Agradecimiento de la autora. Cartas a un amor perdido, Lona Grey. _**

AGRADECIMIENTOS Son muchas las personas que han ayudado a Cartas a un amor perdido en su viaje desde mi cabeza a la página impresa y a quienes debo agradecer su entusiasmo y su apoyo mientras lo escribía.

Mis agradecimientos a Lona Grey, Esta historia se ha convertido en mis favoritas. Muchas Gracias Por tan bellísima historia, Lona. G.

Lectores queridos Les recomiendo leer la historia original y saber más de la historia de Jess y Will ya que me enfoqué más en Candy y Terry. Y como siempre miles y millones de Gracias...

(JillValentine).

Gracias miles y millones


End file.
